Until Always
by Penstorm
Summary: Rick and Kate are elated to start their family together, and are even more overjoyed when they welcome a precious baby boy into their lives. The ties within the Castle family are unbreakable, but the road ahead, although destined to be filled with delightful, unforgettable memories and moments, will not always be smooth. AU Rated high T for tame adult situations.
1. Happy Accident

**Happy Accident**

_Kate internally mulls over a joyful but intimidating prospect._

* * *

><p>"All I'm sayin' is that it's possible." Lanie had purred saucily, and a wink on top of that had sent a burning, scarlet tinge straight to Kate's cheeks, much to her chagrin.<p>

The pregnancy test to follow would prove her friend to be entirely correct in her assumptions, and Kate was forced to acquiesce - not that she would be humoring the ME and telling her straight away.

No, they had not taken precautions. No, it was not planned. And no, she had not mentioned it to Castle. She would have to force herself to muster the determination to do so at some point, preferably before things began to grow too obvious.

That was not to say that the subject hadn't been touched upon before. The idea of trying to conceive had been toyed with extensively. Yes, she and Castle had discussed having children many, many times, but they had mutually agreed to wait for the right time. When the time came, it would be entirely perfect. She just hadn't expected the time to come right now.

Of course, Kate wasn't at all unhappy about this turn of events. In fact, she was delighted. But things hadn't been completely settled as of late; she was currently mulling over the decision of taking the Captain's exam, and Alexis was back in the loft for the time being while she hunted for a suitable apartment and roommate, steadily making her way through her junior year of college. Castle, in the meantime, had busied himself with adding the finishing touches to _Eye of the Storm_, but, at present, he was afflicted with a bad case of writer's block, for which there seemed to be no remedy.

The timing was not the most ideal, but this had been spontaneous, albeit something Kate should have expected. After all, it was a perfectly natural result of the love she and her husband shared for one another. Now, all she had to do was break the news.

The timing had to be perfect. This would be a moment in time to be treasured as a fond memory, and Kate would have it no other way. This was the side of her only seen behind closed doors, the side of her only her husband was familiar with, and she would go to great lengths to honor it as such.

Without even realizing it, she found herself tightening her bathrobe, preserving her modesty. Now, as she stood in the doorway, her bare feet balanced upon the threshold to their bedroom, she was unable to conjure up those words for him. Although she loved him to the ends of the earth, and he was her most trusted friend and confidant, she was now so timid, so tentative. She was well-aware she had that inherent, raw nerve contained within her, something she utilized each day as a detective, and this made her all the more frustrated with herself. Once she put her mind to something, it was considered done, but this situation was all so foreign to her.

Kate was brought back to reality from her silent contemplation at the sound of her husband's cell phone ringing. The device began to fidget upon his desk with its vibrations, and Castle heaved a sigh before responding to the call.

She felt a sense of intense sympathy wash over her. He had been working on various projects all day, and she could clearly tell, especially as his wife, that his exhaustion was taking a toll on him.

"Yes?" he answered, exasperation and weariness clear in his tone. "No, Paula, I specifically told you. I can't schedule a book signing that week. Nope, not a reading either. Oh, come on, you can't honestly expect that of me on the Fourth of July weekend. Try again."

A lengthy pause in the conversation followed, and Kate could hear the frustration rising in Castle's voice. He was desperately grasping for his patience, which was beginning to unravel at a rapid pace.

"You know what? I don't have the time or energy right now to deal with this. How about you just get back to me? With any luck, tomorrow we'll both be much more willing to be civil with one another. Uh-huh. Bye."

Castle released a long, low groan, leaning back in his chair and setting his phone on his desk. He scrubbed his face with his hands, sighing heavily into them as he masked his eyes. Kate approached him from behind, coming to stand at his back and planting her hands on his shoulders, working into them with a massage. She bent down over him, dropping a soft kiss to his head.

"Hey." she spoke in a whisper, gentle and loving. "Burning the midnight oil, are we?"

Castle responded to her with another soft groan, allowing his hands to fall over hers. "All work and no play makes Rick a dull boy." he lamented, and his wife smiled, leaning over to hug his neck.

"I think it's time for you to come to bed, babe." she chuckled quietly, just the slightest hint of implication present in her tone.

"You're turning into my mother." he mused with a chuckle.

Kate paused in her stance, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips. _In a manner of speaking, I guess I am. _

Castle swiveled around in his chair, meeting her with a grin as he he straightened his posture in his seat and rose to his feet, stretching the kinks out of his back. He paused, eyeing her up and down with a set of fervent eyes. Although he adored seeing Kate in all of her various forms, the sight of her fresh out of the shower was exactly what he needed right about now.

"Feels like I haven't seen you all day, Kate." he mused, slight disappointment rising within him as she strolled just out of his reach, knowingly teasing him just enough to coax him back into their room.

"Maybe that's because you really haven't." she pointed out, casting him a teasing gaze.

"Fair enough." he sighed, studying his wife as she retreated to her dresser.

He could already tell she was in the mood to string him along tonight, and he smiled faintly to himself. Habitually, he strode over to his own dresser and pulled out several drawers, mulling over his options.

"So, I've been thinking. And this is something I need your input on, honey." Castle mentioned absently as he selected his clothing and closed the drawer.

"What about?" Kate replied, her back to him as she began loosening the tie on her bathrobe before stripping herself of the garment.

"I've been toying with the idea of getting…" Castle turned to face her, cutting off mid-sentence at the sight before him. His voice dropped to a low hum as he finished, in a clearly awestruck tone, filled with uncertainty: "...n-naked?"

Kate glanced over her shoulder with a smirk as she hung the robe on the back of the bathroom door. "Naked, huh?"

"I-I mean, I'm thinking about getting a new agent. You know, letting Paula…go?" he mumbled with distraction as Kate nonchalantly began sauntering toward him, taking note of just how hard he was trying to keep his gaze directed at her eyes and not allowing it to wander elsewhere. "You know how much I value your opinion, after all."

"Hmm." she hummed mindlessly, silently awaiting his embrace as she temptingly allowed her fingers to dance from his chest up to his broad shoulders.

Without a word, he snaked his arms possessively around her waist and brought her bare form to his. He proceeded to fervently bury his face in her dampened tresses, almost hungrily, taking in the lingering scent of her shampoo. Kate, using all of her willpower to maintain the upper hand, locked eyes with him, gazing intently at his face, which softened with a great deal of love as she caressed his jaw, lightly stroking the scruff of a beard just beginning to show.

"Rick?" she murmured sultrily, abruptly dropping her delicate touch and making her way down to his waistline.

"Oh," Castle stuttered, sucking in a sharp breath and glancing down rapidly as she grasped him with a firm but gentle hand, cupping her palm around him.

He eagerly returned her hands-on contact, skating his fingers down her back, tracing her spine before coming to rest on the swell of her hips.

"Now." Kate murmured smoothly with an air of seduction. "I'm going to help _you_ get naked, and then we're going to go over to the bed." she instructed in a low, amorous tone, and she could tell by the gleam in his eyes that she was succeeding in exactly what she had set out to do.

She was driving him up the wall.

"R-right." he managed in a shaky exhale, his mouth pulling wider with a smile as he rapidly began to unbutton his shirt, his hands clumsily fumbling in his excitement.

Kate gently took his hands and hers, casting them aside in order to finish the task. He shrugged out of his shirt, revealing his broad chest to her as she placed her hands upon his pectorals, his muscles rippling beneath her palms.

Kate took the liberty of unhooking, unbuttoning, and unzipping him, being absolutely certain she brushed her hands against him once more as she did so, inducing a deep and aching profanity under Castle's breath, and he quickly obliged in taking care of the rest. After being rendered completely bare, the two of them sought more privacy under the covers, becoming a frenzied mound underneath the sheets.

Playfully, Castle nipped at Kate's neck before latching on to her with his mouth, providing her a powerful and unhinged kiss. The stubble of his chin scraped and tickled her skin, the sensation heightening the pleasure and bringing out a delighted chortle from her midst. Castle echoed her laughter, turning his attention to her lips.

"And what's so amusing?" he ventured with a grin, lovingly nibbling at her lips with a playful kiss.

"When was the last time you shaved, babe?" she queried, stroking his chin as she affectionately caressed his face.

"It's been...awhile." Castle sheepishly admitted, flashing his trademark, boyish smile. "What, would you like for me to do some grooming, sweetie?"

Kate shook her head, teasingly biting her lip as her eyes gained a mischievous glint. "It's actually pretty sexy."

Her husband allowed his smile to widen. "Oh, if you want sexy, then that's what you're going to get, Mrs. Castle." he purred, diving in for a kiss. "But, honestly, I can go and take care of it, honey. It isn't that hard."

Kate arched her brows. "Oh, I'm not worried, babe. It's getting there." was her succinct reply, her eyes darkening with lust as they darted downward in implication.

Castle fell silent, pausing for a moment before giving a chuckle and offering her a cheeky grin in return. She seemed to be feeling especially frisky tonight, her desires plain to see. He made a dive for her neck, kissing her ravenously.

Kate sucked in a breath and grasped frantically at the sheets before gathering her composure to carry out her breathy response to his actions. "Wh-what are you doing?" she chortled softly, draping her arms across his back as he settled down, tenderly kissing her again to soothe the spot.

"Making sure you'll have to wear a scarf tomorrow." was his cheeky reply, turning his attention to her lips with a suave grin after having completed his task.

Kate moaned softly into his mouth in approval, breaking away for just a spare moment and flashing an adoring smile. "I have the day off tomorrow."

Castle groaned with pleasure at this, hungrily seeking out another kiss. "God, even better." he muttered against her lips, pressing his body gently but firmly to the contours of hers.

-x-

They really had to learn to have a little self-control and act on it once in a while. This was exactly how they had gotten into this situation in the first place.

Kate, loved and sated, shifted on to her back, smiling giddily at the sheer thought of their rendezvous. The grin vanished from her face at the sight of her husband's vacant side of their bed, and she slowly sat up, running a hand over her unruly locks of hair with a furrowed brow etched into her features.

Her husband, clad in what appeared to be just his bathrobe and nothing else, soon padded into their room, meeting her with a tender smile.

"Hello." he murmured, slipping out of his robe as his wife fell back on to the bed, landing on her side with a soft, breathy laugh and an inviting simper.

"Hi," Kate quietly and happily returned. Her dark set of eyes traveled southward, and he glanced down, following her line of sight to where she admired him with her perceptive gaze.

Her not-so-subtle admiration of him brought a deep chuckle from his midst, and Castle peeled back the sheets and reassumed his place beside her, latching on to her with a feathery kiss to her neck, soothing the love bites that had been all his handiwork. Kate reciprocated his affection, gently grasping his scruffy chin and guiding his lips to hers.

Castle broke free from their kiss just long enough to speak. "You know," he said, briefly returning to her lips, "if you want a closer look, all you have to do is ask, sweetie." he reminded her, causing another chuckle to arise from his wife, which she allowed to escape into the kiss.

"Such an ego." Kate muttered with a roll of her eyes, pretending to be unfazed by his touch as he traced the faint bruises on her neck with his index finger, stroking them with his thumb as he began to catch on to just how affected she was by his mere caress.

"I don't know, you seemed to be pretty happy with how I did. At least, that's the impression I got." he mentioned with a sexy smirk, and he arched a brow as she attempted to shoot him a glare, which momentarily morphed into an adoring smile as she brought her lips to his, passionately initiating yet another dose of affection.

She supposed she wasn't too good at masking just how ecstatic she had truly been earlier, especially during a certain moment of passion that stood out in her mind. Even at this very moment, she was still giddy all over.

"Where were you just now?" she inquired casually, pausing as she awaited his response.

"I couldn't sleep." her husband answered, rolling on to his back and rubbing his forehead with his hand. "I had to make things right, so I sent an email to Paula. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

Kate, listening intently, rested her head upon his chest, sighing contentedly as he brought her in to cuddle.

"Babe, I'm sure she'll understand." she assured him, feeling him hum thoughtfully. "You were frustrated, you needed to unwind. Everything will be clear for you in the morning."

Castle drew a lengthy pause before pressing a kiss to her head, nuzzling his nose in her hair. "I'll have you to thank for that, honey." He heaved a heavy, contented sigh as she settled down beside him, resting her head on his chest with a dreamy smile plastered across her face.

Now was the perfect time to break the news, Kate resolved. It was just the two of them in such an intimate setting such as this, ensconced in the arms of one another for the night. She couldn't have asked for a better moment between her and the man she loved. Kate glanced up, raising her head from his chest to gaze into his eyes. He mirrored her adoring set of eyes, caressing her face with his hand. Their lips met not a moment later, raw passion igniting something within them both.

"Rick," Kate spoke in a soft voice, her tone entirely tender.

"Hmm?" he responded instantly, humming into the kiss.

Kate smiled as he did so, whispering against his lips. "There's something we need to-"

The abrasive ringing of Kate's phone sliced through the peaceful quiet of the loft, and as Kate huffed and made a motion to attend to the beckoning call of the device, her husband held fast to her.

"Let it ring." he insisted, securing her in her position on top of him.

Kate offered him a look of authority, and he reluctantly let go of her, although he couldn't help allowing his eyes to run down the length of her body as she sat up in bed to catch a glimpse of who the caller was.

Kate snatched the phone from the nightstand. "Babe, we can't. It's Ryan."

Her husband began to protest. "But you have the day off..." Castle caught a glimpse of the clock beside him. "...today." he groaned, falling back on the bed.

A call at four AM was certainly not something he desired when he had his wife tucked away in his arms, but the killers of New York evidently had something else in mind.

"Hey, Ryan." Kate answered.

"Hey, sorry to wake you guys up." the detective replied. "We've got a murder."

Kate decided against mentioning the fact that she and Castle _had _been up, especially her husband - in every meaning of the word.

She felt her love inch closer to her, and her back stiffened as he traced a line up her spine, teasingly dancing his fingers up to the nape of her neck. She swallowed hard, darting her eyes to him with a look of warning. He only chuckled, allowing his head to drop to her lap as he hugged her waist.

"You still there?" Ryan queried.

Kate reached behind her to grasp Castle's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Yeah, Ryan. Yeah, I am. Sorry." she replied quickly.

"Kate." Castle urgently whispered, patting her back in an effort to regain her attention. His wife glanced down for a split second, processing his nonverbal cues.

"Uh, you know, Ryan, I'm actually not on call today." she reminded her colleague, feeling Castle breathe a sigh of relief.

"I know, but I figured I would extend the offer. We've managed to track down the next of kin, the woman's three children and her parents."

Kate froze, a gasp catching in her throat. This hadn't been what she had expected, nor hoped. _"Children? _Have they been notified yet?"

"What children?" Castle pressed, sitting up beside her. Kate brought her index finger to his lips, which he pursed.

"No. We figured you, as the ranking officer, would be the one to do it." Ryan explained. "Besides, if anyone should...it's you."

"Yeah." Kate agreed, her voice dropping to a whisper. She closed her eyes, releasing a heavy sigh and dipping her head just slightly. "You're right. We'll be there as soon as we can."

"See you two later, Kate." her fellow detective said gratefully.

Kate ended the call, turning to direct her gaze to her husband. He fixated upon her face, studying her features with unfaltering concentration. Lovingly, he took her hand.

"So, what did Ryan have to say?" he asked of her quietly, turning her palm upward and lightly tracing his fingers along the patterns on her skin.

Kate took a breath, gathering her emotion as she observed his touch begin to drift up the length of her arm before arriving at her bare shoulder. "He said that we have a case."

"And?" her husband ventured, mindlessly stroking the sharp edge of her collarbone.

"And, he wants me to break the news to her kids." she murmured with melancholy in her tone.

Just moments ago, she had been so delighted, so ready to share her wonderful news with her love. Now, there was other news to be shared, and she wasn't quite prepared to do so.

"We will, then." Castle replied with a tender expression, leaning in to comfort her with a slow kiss. As he pulled back, she gazed at him in nothing less than a daze, smiling and dropping her head to his shoulder as he cupped the back of her head in his hand. "It'll be all right, Kate. I'll be right there with you."

She wouldn't be able to do it without him; of course, neither of them would have it any other way.


	2. Never Too Soon

**Never Too Soon**

_Kate has some wonderful news for Rick._

* * *

><p>Kate watched observantly as her husband crossed from the master bath and approached their bed. Their gazes met for a brief moment, but the woman could sense herself going weak at the knees at the sight of Castle's tender, blue eyes.<p>

Castle lifted the sheets, sliding into bed beside his wife, who cracked a slight smile as he leaned in to kiss her temple. Kate gave a soft hum of contentment, settling down on her pillow and gazing up at him with a pair of adoring eyes.

"Tired?" Castle queried, following her example and beaming as she snuggled closer to him.

"Yeah," she murmured, taking another moment to sigh. "It's just...this case."

She abruptly rolled over on her back, huffing in frustration. Sleep would be scarce for her tonight, that Castle surmised instantly. This case was taking a toll on her. He could clearly see that faraway look in her dark eyes; it was all too familiar to him.

Rachel Lewis, successful businesswoman, seemingly in the prime of her life, had been brutally murdered and left in an alley to bleed out. The familiarity of the case had sent an unpleasant shiver down Kate's spine at the crime scene. She and Castle had been obligated, naturally, to later inform the the woman's family of the unfortunate situation, but it was no easy feat. Their victim had been a single mother of three, and her children, all living through their adolescence and difficult teenage years, were left to take the majority of the blow.

"I know we've done this hundreds of times, babe, but it never gets any easier." Kate admitted, shaking her head slowly.

Lovingly, Castle settled his hand over hers, tracing along the band of the ring on her finger. "I know, Kate." he said softly, bringing her closer as they cuddled. "I know."

Kate came easily, tucking her head underneath his chin. She needed this, needed to be held close to him tonight. She and Castle had been left with the duty to break the disheartening news to the children and their grandparents, the mother and father of the victim, and Kate would never forget the distraught eyes of those three teens mourning the loss of their mother. She knew exactly what they were going through, and although they could look to their grandparents for comfort during this harrowing ordeal, they would never have the same connection with them as they did with their mother. Of that, Kate was certain.

"I don't know, hon. I just looked at those three kids and had this feeling." she murmured, glancing up and finding his loving gaze. "I just wanted to be able to tell them that everything would be alright."

Kate knew, however, in her profession, she could make no promises. Doing so, she reminded herself, would raise hopes, only rendering them vulnerable to the possibility of crashing down again. Castle's mouth upturned with a faint smile, his heart swelling with love for the woman in his arms. He tenderly kissed her forehead and allowed her to continue.

"We're going to get justice for those kids, Rick." she vowed, passionate but breathy.

Castle's grin widened with pride. "If anyone can, it's you." he said faithfully, raising a hand to tame a stray tendril of hair that hung in her eyes. Kate momentarily smiled, though a solemn silence befell her. She dipped her head, as if heavily preoccupied. "Hey, you alright?" he inquired softly, reaching underneath the sheets for her hand, which he found drifting closer to him.

Kate glanced up at him, brown eyes incredibly austere and pensive. "Yeah." she said simply, slightly shrugging her shoulders with a faint smile.

Her voice was barely a murmur, and Castle was not entirely satisfied. His wife had suddenly grown quiet, and he found it unsettling. He had a suspicion that something was on her mind—something other than the case that garnered just as much of her attention. Castle, though he had a habit of prying, felt it best to allow his wife to speak to him about whatever appeared to be troubling her on her own time.

He leaned in, gingerly pressing his lips to hers, and Kate sighed contentedly into his mouth, accepting his affection wholeheartedly. The moment they split apart, she pecked his lips a final time before rolling over on to her opposite side, and Castle securely wrapped her in his arms, resting his chin upon her shoulder.

"You know, you really amaze me." he professed, slowly shutting his eyes in his contentment.

Kate chuckled, though she was barely audible. "Oh, yeah? How so?"

"You have such a connection to those kids—such a drive to help them."

"Solving murders and delivering justice where it's due is kinda my thing, babe." she replied, an endearing smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She pursed them, attempting to suppress it in all of its tenacity.

"This is different." he insisted, nudging his cheek against hers, his stubble scraping her skin. To Kate, it was entirely pleasurable. "You're destined to be a great mother someday."

His words took her aback, yet meant the world to her. She had never really imagined herself as a mother, nor being the maternal type. In fact, from the moment she held her badge in her hands to the moment when her relationship with Castle had really begun to blossom, it had never crossed her mind. There had been other priorities for her—namely, tracking down her mother's killer. Now, she had Castle in her life—for the rest of her days. Parenthood, she had resolved, was something that she wanted to share with him.

Now, it may come sooner than either of them had expected.

Kate emitted a soft, barely audible gasp as he settled his hands over her stomach. Castle's eyes fluttered open in response to this.

"What is it?" he whispered into the darkness, brushing his lips over her neck.

Kate couldn't hold back a tenacious smile. It couldn't wait any longer. _She_ couldn't wait any longer.

"Rick, there's something we need to talk about." Kate said softly. "It's something that involves both of us." she added cryptically as her hands draped over his, her fingers fondly tracing along his wedding band.

Silence followed. Castle assumed by the tone of his wife's voice that it was nothing too dire. Yet, his interest was entirely piqued.

"What is it?" he repeated, studying her face intently as she slowly turned over to face him.

Castle's expression fully alerted Kate to his eagerness. As much as she enjoyed taunting him, leaving him hanging over the edge of temptation, this news had to be shared—and soon. It wouldn't be all that long before he noticed it for himself if she kept on losing the nerve to confide in him. That was certain.  
>Kate paused for a moment, putting together a string of words in her mind. "Well, I...I-I'm late." she managed quickly, her steady gaze straight into his eyes unfaltering.<p>

"Late for wha—" Castle froze as his epiphany suddenly arrived, his hand inching down to her stomach. He glanced expectantly at her, and the moment she nodded, his azure eyes instantly crinkled with an ecstatic smile, unable to contain his joy. "You don't mean..._late,_ late?"

Kate nodded delightedly. "Babe, the other day, I took a test, and..." She trailed off, pausing to take a spare breath. "W-well, that day you mentioned...the one when I become a mom?" she whispered, blinking back tears as he affectionately caressed her belly. "It looks like it's coming sooner than we thought."

So early in her pregnancy, and she was already getting weepy over everything.

"God, this is incredible." her husband uttered in joyful disbelief, surrounding her in a hug and repeatedly kissing her face. Kate laughed tearfully, lacing her fingers behind his neck.

"I know Alexis is still finding her place, Rick, and if this is too soon for another—"

"No, no. It's not too soon." he insisted, the words spilling from his mouth in between his ravenous kisses. "It's never too soon, Kate." After a prolonged moment, Castle managed to calm himself down, his shoulders still heaving with his built-up excitement. "I can't believe this, sweetie. You're having a _baby."_ he breathed, still visibly awestruck.

_"We're_ having a baby," Kate corrected, touching her forehead to his, "the two of us."


	3. Newsbreak

**Newsbreak**

_Rick and Kate reveal to their family and friends that they are expectant parents._

* * *

><p>Castle, arm looped affectionately around his wife's waist, strolled self-assuredly out of the elevator. Ever since Kate had revealed the news that she was expecting just weeks before, he seemed to have had a perpetual, stupid smile etched across his features. He couldn't wait any longer to spread the word. Kate had, fortunately, given him the go-ahead, well aware that it wouldn't be too long before her husband would simply burst with his pent-up excitement over the matter.<p>

Kate broke away from him as they arrived at her desk and settled themselves.

He couldn't drag his eyes away from her. Now that she had told him the news, every motion she made intrigued him as it never had before. Maybe just the idea of her carrying their child made him giddy all over, but he was aware of one thing for certain: he was so in love with her.

Kate booted up her computer, her ring glittering under the dim light as she tapped at the keyboard. Her eyes darted up for a brief moment, a smile etching into her face at her husband's loving gaze.

"Babe," she murmured, pulling her eyes away and fidgeting in her seat. The amorous intensity of his steady gaze sent heat to her cheeks out of modesty.

"Yes?" he responded loyally, casually leaning back and lacing his fingers over his chest.

"I know that look."

"What look?"

"That one." she said firmly, doing all she could to avoid buckling underneath his enamored eyes. "Don't get any ideas."

"Like what?" her husband queried innocently, rising from his seat and striding over to her, planting a pair of strong hands on her shoulders. He leaned down to kiss her head. "I think you have a few."

Oh, she most certainly did. And, unfortunately for the both of them, the majority of them were most assuredly not suitable for the workplace.

Their soft and tender banter was interrupted as Ryan and Esposito crossed the bullpen. Kate waved them over, a slight spark of arousal still flickering within her.

"Hey, boss," Esposito said, glancing briefly to Ryan. "We may have got something for ya."

Castle took a step back from his wife as Ryan opened his mouth to speak.

"Turns out Rachel Lewis was recently divorced." he began, sliding a file from underneath his arm and slapping a photo on to Kate's desk. "Daniel Carroway, forty-four. He's the father of the kids."

"Would he have motive for murdering his ex-wife?" Kate asked, pulling the photo towards her and glancing over it.

"I'd say," Esposito joined in. "Rachel and Daniel were right in the middle of a bitter custody battle for the three kids."

"So, with Rachael out of the way, Daniel would have a better chance at gaining custody of them." Castle theorized, slowly shaking his head with disapproval.

"Exactly." Ryan said with a swift nod.

"Well, that sounds like motive to me." Kate replied, rising to her feet. "Let's see if we can get Mr. Carroway in for questioning. I want to know exactly where he was the night Rachel was killed. Castle and I will see if we can narrow down any more suspects."

Her husband approached her, faithfully taking his place by her side. Subtly, he placed a hand on the small of her back, keeping his tender actions of rubbing slow circles over the fabric of her sweater well out of sight.

"On it," Esposito obliged as he retrieved the photo with a swooping motion, turning to face Ryan. "C'mon, bro."

Ryan stood firm, a perplexed expression forming on his face. He studied the married couple before him, knowingly quirking a brow.

Kate's face instantly flushed a rosy hue. Hastily, she shuffled away from them, grabbing her coat from the back of her chair before scurrying over to the breakroom.

Ryan instantly flashed a grin, glancing over at Esposito, who sported an expression of bewilderment. After a moment, he registered what Ryan was communicating to him, entirely in sync with his partner. A grin slowly crept across his face, and a deep chuckle rose up from his chest.

"So, Castle, bro. Tell me. How are your swimmers getting by?" Esposito ventured, erupting with a full-on laugh and mirroring Ryan's grin.

Castle, now that he was safely out of both sight and earshot from his wife, took this opportunity to proudly give a fist bump to both Ryan and Espo.

-x-

Lanie released a shrill, high-pitched squeal, brief but ecstatic, leaning forward and reaching for Kate's hands across the table.

Kate and Lanie, both deciding to take a well-deserved break from their case, had met up for lunch to unwind. Kate, although she wouldn't readily admit it, reveled in the time she spent sharing some cliche "girl talk" with Lanie. The detective found this to be a fitting time to break the good news to the medical examiner, who reacted quite accordingly. This, however, appeared to be the end to the pleasant, hushed conversation in which the two women had been engaging up until that very moment.

Kate hushed her sharply as their waitress approached their table, setting their orders in front of them. She quietly thanked the young woman, smiling sheepishly as Lanie situated herself on the opposite side of the booth. The medical examiner glanced over her shoulder, waiting until their server was out of sight before fishing for more information.

Kate lifted her fork, a slight smile tugging at her lips. Lanie piped up again, unable to conceal her enthusiasm over this joyous prospect.

"A baby?" she sighed with delight, raising her own fork and beginning to dig into her salad.

"Yeah," Kate whispered, flashing a bright but stubborn smile.

She had a feeling she could predict exactly what question would come next from her friend, and her cheeks burned with a tinge of scarlet.

"So, Kate, how'd this all happen?" Lanie inquired smoothly, quirking a brow in her sassy, trademark manner.

Kate glanced up from her plate for a moment, giving an effeminate chuckle.

"Lanie, it just sort of...happened. You know..." she offered with a shrug.

This was admittedly not the most suitable of lunchtime conversations, but Lanie was persistent.

"Come on, I know you can do better than that. You're practically glowing at just the thought of it, Kate." she murmured cheekily, taking a dainty bite with a smug satisfaction.

Kate was quite frequent in her amorous activities with her husband, but she had a feeling she knew exactly how and when their child had come into being, simply based on timing. That night had been passionate, to say the least, and Kate had suspected instantly it was only a matter of time before they gained the fruits of their labor, to put it bluntly.

-x-

Kate strapped her thighs securely around Castle's hips as he made a motion to shift positions, her muscular calves locking both of their bodies firmly together. He wasn't getting away from her that easily—not when she was so close to her peak.

"Keep going," she demanded, breathy and hot with intense, erotic desire. The steady, sensual flow of pleasure coursed through her veins, her blood pumping with fierce arousal.

Castle's forehead gleamed with a slight perspiration, but his wife's rough demeanor pleased him to no end. It amused him that such a lithe, captivating woman could have such a rugged, unhinged side to her. He could scarcely believe how much further it wakened his loins.

Flicking his tongue against her lips, he convinced her to provide him entrance, groaning long and low into her mouth. She responded with a soft moan of her own, sprawling her hands on either side of his face.

A moment later, her chest heaved with a gasping breath of his name, at last achieving the euphoria she had been aching for, quenching the parching thirst for her climax.

Castle echoed her satisfied release, toppling on to the mattress beside her. He instantly leaned in to kiss her upon the lips, splaying his arm over her breasts and pulling her closer to him, the muscles in his broad shoulders rippling as he made himself comfortable. Kate, still recovering from the experience, dizzily gazed at him, her eyes indicative of her adoration for the man at her side.

"Feeling better now, Mrs. Castle?" he purred with a sexy smirk, locating her hand and tenderly latching on to it with his own. Her voice just wouldn't speak, so she simply beamed and nodded.

-x-

"Kaaate?" Lanie called out fondly, bringing the lovestruck detective back into the realm of their reality.

The two pairs of brown eyes locked together, one all-knowing, the other distant but dreamlike in quality.

-x-

"Oh, Richard, darling!" Martha crooned, capturing her son in an impenetrable, unconditionally loving embrace. "How far along is Katherine?"

"We're thinking she's just about two months along," Castle replied, grinning as his mother offered him a tender smile.

He was already so impatient after such a short span of time. How could he possibly even begin to expect himself to be able to wait for the due date to come around?

"Oh, it's been so long since we've had a baby around." Martha mused, contemplating the fond memories of her only granddaughter's infancy.

"Believe me, I know." her son sighed, settling back on the sofa.

He still saw Alexis as his vibrant, fiery-haired little girl—that same little girl he chased around the park, with whom he acted out her imaginative, whimsical fantasies of make-believe.

Those days were far in the past, and that young woman she had grown into would always be his little girl, but now, Castle was given another chance at bringing up a bright-eyed child. Once again, he would be more than just a father. He would be a dad. And he would share this wonderful experience with his lovely bride.

"Me, a grandmother of not one, but two." Martha marveled, blue eyes twinkling with the years of experience under her belt.

"Maybe even more," Castle pointed out with a grin, chuckling as his mother gave his hand a squeeze.

"We can only hope, dear," his mother said ecstatically. "Of course, it has to be with Katherine's consent."

"I can't do it without her, Mother." Castle stated as fact, his eyes crinkling as more joy spread across his face.

Martha gave a lighthearted chuckle. "Speaking of Katherine, where is she?"

"On the phone with her dad." Castle replied, gesturing towards the master bedroom with his head.

"Telling him the wonderful news, I suppose?" Martha guessed, rouge lips curving into a warm smile as her son nodded.

-x-

There was a pause of silence on the opposite end of the line, and Kate removed the phone from her ear, checking the screen to be certain the connection hadn't been dropped.

"Dad?" she iterated. "Dad, you still there?"

A long exhale was emitted on the other end. "K-Katie, that's...God, that's fantastic." Jim uttered, breaking into a laugh. "Really?"

Kate smiled, perching at the foot of the bed and cradling her stomach with her palm. There was barely a sign that she was expecting, but she could tell it was there. He or she was right there.

"Y-yeah, Dad." she whispered, her voice breaking as a tear or two formed at the corners of her eyes. "I still can hardly believe it myself." she admitted tearfully, brushing away a tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Jim asked worriedly, concerned over the sound of his daughter's barely audible sob.

"Yeah. It's just..." she murmured, her voice drifting in and out. "I-I wonder what Mom would have to say about all of this, you know?"

"Oh, Katie, your mom would have been over the moon." Jim replied sadly. Kate could hear the raw emotion in his voice—so delighted yet so distraught, all at once. "Trust me, Kate. She would've loved all this—having a grandchild to spoil." he added with a chuckle.

Kate wholeheartedly accepted this as fact. Her mother, she was sure, would have adored this baby—just as much as she and Castle did.

In the midst of her quiet reflection, Kate heard the sound of footsteps approaching, and she twisted around, catching a glimpse of her husband hovering in the doorway. She smiled invitingly, and he joined her on the bed, sliding an arm around her waist and settling his hand over her stomach.

"I know." she said softly, leaning closer into Castle. "I'll talk to you soon, Dad. I love you, too. Bye."

Kate relocated her phone to her pocket, straightening her posture and gazing into Castle's knowing eyes with tearful ones of her own. He immediately brought her back into his embrace, tenderly kissing the apex of her head. She sniffled and fought back a quiet sob, allowing a tear to fall. It landed upon his knee, leaving a dark splotch.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, draping her arms over his shoulders and hugging his neck.

"No, don't be sorry." he insisted gently, turning his head ever so slightly to brush his lips over her ear.

Kate wasn't all that familiar with expressing these kinds of emotions, but any mention of her mother, and the fact that she was now an expectant mother on top of that, would naturally send her over the edge.

Castle held his wife for a moment of complete silence as she gained her composure. Truthfully, he would hold her close for as long as she needed.

"Alexis is here." he mentioned in a whisper, gaining Kate's full attention.

Upon marrying Castle, she was now, legally, the young woman's stepmother, but it hadn't fully registered yet, Kate felt. She couldn't know for sure if it ever would. But, she knew with every fiber of her being that she loved Alexis, and she could only hope that her stepdaughter felt the same way about her. There had been times when there wasn't absolutely smooth sailing between them, after all.

"Should we...?" Castle suggested, awaiting his wife's decision.

Kate nodded in compliance. "Of course." she said softly in agreement, mirroring her husband's loving smile. "H-how...how do you think she'll take it, Rick?"

"There's only one way to find out." Castle replied, gently taking her hand in his.

Yes, Kate had to agree that his statement was entirely accurate.

Kate accepted a kiss from him before they both rose to their feet. Hand in hand, they emerged from their bedroom, and the detective instantly looked to her stepdaughter, who sat beside her grandmother on the sofa, fidgeting somewhat in her seat.

The ginger-haired young woman wasted no time in striking up a conversation. "Gram says there's some news." Alexis spoke up, hooking her fingers in air quotes. She donned a smile loaded with anticipation, slightly shrugging her shoulders. "So, what've ya got for me?"

Kate chewed her lower lip anxiously, feeling Castle squeeze her hand out of support. The two of them crossed over to the sofa, settling down beside his daughter. Kate remained stoic, and Castle, receiving her signal, cleared his throat.

"Alexis, as much as I hate to admit it, you're pretty grown up now." he began, gaining his daughter's interest.

"Okay..." she said with a grin, a slight, upward inflection in her voice.

Castle continued. "So I'm going to avoid giving some long, flowery speech of how we love you, and how you'll always be my little girl, and, by the way—"

"Rick." Kate cut in, briefly glancing over at her husband before sighing and turning her attention to Alexis, placing a hand on her stepdaughter's knee. "Alexis, I...I-I'm pregnant."

The young woman's freckled face turned neutral for a moment, remaining that way just a quick moment before she was beaming again, her clear, cerulean eyes bright and vivacious. She could produce no words, simply lurching forward and embracing Kate with a warm hug.

Kate returned the affection with absolutely no hesitation, allowing a tearful laugh as she fully enveloped Alexis in her arms. The young woman smiled lovingly at her father, who mirrored her expression with one of his own. Martha, meanwhile, clapped her hands together in front of her face, regarding her family with a certain fondness.

"I'm so glad you're taking this so well. You don't know what it means to me." Kate whispered, her voice low so only Alexis could hear.

"Why wouldn't I take it well?" Alexis murmured, her smile growing. "I mean, a younger brother or sister is a big deal."

These words uttered by this exceptional young woman warmed Kate's heart in a way she had never foreseen. She swallowed a lump that had lodged itself in her throat, forcing herself not to weep in front of her family.

-x-

There was just one last person who needed to be informed, Kate decided.

Dusk had settled upon the city, instilling her surroundings with an unparalleled solemnity. She promised her husband she would soon be home, and she intended to keep that promise. But, she had to do this before anything else.

A single, unseen bird chirped from somewhere in the deep shroud of the cemetery. Silently, she approached the grave, stooping down and tossing a single rose on to the earth. She then crouched down.

"Mom, I'm having a baby." Kate confessed, her voice barely audible, just a soft murmur. "Rick and me. We've started a new life together, and a family. You're still a part of it, Mom." She hugged herself, tears imminent. "If it's a girl, we're naming her after you." She cracked a sad smile, her eyes tracing her mother's name etched into the granite. "I don't know if you can hear me, wherever you are." She sucked in a breath, unable to contain her sobs any longer. "But I love you, Mom. God, I love you so much. And I know Rick does, too."

Her cell phone buzzed in her back pocket. Of course, she knew exactly who it was.

Despite all her tears, she was happy.

She really and truly was.


	4. Old Scars

**Old Scars**

_Kate seeks out some much needed comfort and consolation from her husband after she suffers through a reliving of her past._

* * *

><p><em>"Kate!"<em>

_It was all so sudden. She staggered back from the momentum of the bullet, barely recognizing the sound of his voice as the darkness instantly began to close in on her. The detective found herself on the cold ground, deep, crimson blood gushing through the hole in her chest from the bullet lodged in her body, seeping through the fabric of her police uniform. It was slowly but surely draining all of the life from her._

_This was it. She was going to die, and soon._

_Her partner cradled her skull in the palm of his hand, slowly lifting her head. Her mouth hung open, her dark eyes vacant and shrouded, void of any and all emotion, any recognition of the pain shooting through her body. _

_And then he came into view. All at once, she saw Richard Castle for who he really was—her partner, her best friend. He was the man she loved, and whom she had loved for quite some time. Now, there was no time left for her to own up to her feelings for him. She wanted to speak, but it was as if she was reverting back in time, forming her very first words. She couldn't. As hard as she tried, no words would come._

_Her throat closed up, and it was growing more and more difficult to breathe. This would serve as one of her regrets. Everything was growing hazy, her frail heart pounding in her ears._

_Stay with me, Kate. Don't leave me. Please." he pleaded, his voice as weak and quavering as her own, failing body. "Stay with me, okay?" The next words that left his lips nearly caused her heart to stop right then and there: "Kate. I love you. I love you, Kate."_

_She desperately wanted to smile, whisper those words right back to him, just one time before she let go. Barely, she managed to curve her lips into the faintest of smiles. There were so many words lodged in her throat, itching to escape. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and everything went black._

-x-

Kate jerked awake with a choked gasp, soaked in a cold, unpleasant sweat. She bunched the sheets in her fists as she sat up in bed, her knuckles flashing a snowy white. She could feel the blood pounding in her ears, just as it had in her dream, her heart racing, hammering away inside of her chest. The woman pursed her lips, steadily releasing a long exhale. Slowly, she raised a hand to her chest, stroking her wound with trembling fingers. No sign of a bullet, just a marred scar where it had pierced her.

The dream had all seemed so real, more vivid than any memory she could recall in a conscious state of mind. She couldn't exactly recall the last instance in which she had relived that nightmarish, hellish ordeal, but it had been quite some time. Kate brought her opposite hand to her stomach, fondly caressing her pregnant bulge.

"I'm sorry about that, sweetie." she whispered, sheepish albeit loving, squeezing her eyes tightly shut and leaning back against the headboard.

She already felt such an deep connection to this baby, despite the fact that she was only three months along. True, she'd never been much of a baby person—never felt that intense desire to nibble their toes, blow into their plump, little stomachs, or partake in a game of peek-a-boo. But this was her baby—their baby. She and Castle had brought life to this little creation of theirs together.

Six months. Kate had roughly six months to prepare for the arrival of the child—or six months to fret, to obsess over the worst possible scenarios. Such as another event that put her life, or that of the child she was carrying, in danger.

The mattress shifted beneath her, and she glanced down, putting on a brave face. Castle groaned, inching closer to her as he began to stir. Kate, still quaking, smiled lovingly at her husband as he peeked up at her from beneath the covers. He was such a heavy sleeper, and she was thankful for that—at least in this instance. The man furrowed his brow, studying his wife with concern, the weariness evident in his weary, blue eyes.

"Kate, honey?" he murmured, his face showing clear adoration for her as she smoothed his disheveled bedhead. He reached for her quivering hand, absentmindedly toying with her wedding ring, twisting it gently around her finger. It took a moment for him to bring himself out of his drowsiness. "You're shaking." he observed anxiously, pulling her gingerly into his arms.

She submitted to him instantly, settling back down on the bed. Her breathing was still heavy and uneven, but being safely tucked away in her husband's embrace did wonders for her.

"I'm okay." Kate breathed, more to herself than to Castle.

She felt him kiss her hair, comb his fingers through her chestnut locks. She shimmied closer to her beloved husband, resting her head against his chest.

"Are you?" he queried softly, the vibrations of his voice booming against her ear. "I'm not buying that, Kate."

She murmured a few incomprehensible words before giving a quivering sigh. There was no hiding it. Damn his ability to read her so well.

"I dreamed about...the shooting."

"Wh-which one?" Castle asked, hesitance in his voice, though he knew exactly which one his wife was recalling.

He didn't want memories he would rather forget to resurface—not when their lives had recently been filled with such unparalleled joy.

Kate swallowed hard. "The shooting. M-mine, Rick."

His hand immediately drifted to her chest, coming to rest directly between her breasts. She closed her eyes as he tenderly stroked the wound with the pad of his thumb. The scar was faded, yet the pain he and Kate both felt whenever they recalled that fateful day still lingered, still very much a continuous presence in both of their lives. It always would be.

"What happened?" Castle murmured, inherently recognizing that he was venturing into dangerous territory. It was definitely a sensitive subject for his wife.

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "I was shot, you were right there, told me how you felt about me. Everything just went dark after that. Just as it happened."

"That's it?" Castle whispered, kissing her head.

Kate nodded slowly, void of emotion. "I haven't had that dream in so long, babe." she confessed, shaking her head and burying her face in his essence. "Not since right after the shooting, as far as I can remember."

"What do you think brought it on?" Castle inquired, gliding a hand beneath her shirt and lovingly rubbing her back.

He would do anything in his power to get that racing heartbeat of hers back down. He could clearly feel it through his fingertips, even more so as she nudged closer to him, her chest pressing against his.

"I-I..." Kate stammered, her voice drifting off into a brief silence. Not a moment later, she spoke again. "The baby. It has to be the baby, Rick."

That was most definitely the reason behind this. It had to be. This was simply her subconscious mind's way of expressing her hidden fears. Suppose her life was put in a jeopardizing situation again. She could never allow her child to grow up without a mother. She had narrowly managed to live through the pain of losing hers.

Castle's blue eyes softened further, morphing into a knowing gaze, and he nodded in agreement.

"It's going to be fine, Kate." he assured her.

"I'm just so scared about this." she confided, rolling on to her back and staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Kate Castle? Scared?" her husband scoffed, emitting a deep chuckle as he settled a hand over her stomach.

Kate glanced over at him, her eyes slightly cold. "I'm serious."

Castle grinned sheepishly. "Sorry." he replied, lovingly massaging her belly. "But, you know, you really don't have anything to be afraid of."

Kate's tearful, brown eyes glanced in his direction, reflecting a helplessness as she sought comfort from her significant other. She sensed her unpredictable emotions coming on again. It seemed as if she was constantly wrapped up in turmoil these days. Inherently, she knew that her fears were somewhat irrational. Nowadays, especially since she found out she was expecting, she took extra precautions. But there was always a chance that she would be put in harm's way; she was part of the New York City police force, after all, and it was a rough town to defend.

"How can you be so sure?" she challenged in a whisper, drilling her eyes into his. "I just...don't want our child to go through what I went through, or risk putting their life at stake."

Castle shrugged, reaching for her hand and tracing along her knuckles with his thumb. "For one thing, you've got me now."

Kate couldn't resist smiling. God, she loved this man so much. She felt an such an intense, undying adoration for him, one which she could apply to no one else.

"I've always had you, Rick." she murmured devotedly, cradling her pregnant stomach as she rolled on to her side. "All these years, you've been right here with me, remember?" she softly added, entirely sentimental, leaning closer to her love with the hopes of a kiss.

"Always." Castle whispered with an adoring smile, tenderly locking lips with her.

After a moment of silence aside from the soft, barely audible smacking of their lips, Castle pulled away, darting his eyes downward. With great finesse, he affectionately placed an equally tender kiss upon the bullet wound she sported on her supple chest before lightly brushing his fingers over the scar, instantly bringing to mind those horrific moments when he thought he'd lost her forever. The man shook these grim memories from his mind, instead focusing on a much more lighthearted and jubilant prospect. Castle hunched down, kissing his wife's stomach, which was already swelling with the presence of their baby. She murmured affectionate words to him, fondling his mussed hair.

"Kate?" he murmured, straightening up and gathering her in his arms.

"Hmm?" she hummed, offering him a tender smile.

"Do we have a name picked for a boy yet?" Castle ventured, grinning hopefully.

Kate quirked a brow, intentionally playful and teasing. "I think there's really only one choice. I mean, in your opinion."

Castle's eyes gleamed with a sudden, childlike eagerness. "You mean...?"

"Cosmo." Kate sighed with an endearing smile, giggling as Castle hastily pressed a kiss to her lips.

Castle chuckled deeply into her mouth before breaking the passion and gazing fondly into her eyes. "I knew you'd come around. I-I...have you? Are you seriously considering it?"

Kate gave a coy shrug. "You'll have to wait and see, babe."

Her husband smiled adoringly, cupping her chin in his hand and bringing her in for a kiss. Cosmo was, admittedly, beginning to grow on her. Cosmo Castle certainly had a lovely ring to it, that was for sure.

And Kate honestly didn't think the father of the baby would have it any other way.


	5. Person of Interest

**Person of Interest**

_Kate discovers just how daunting the public eye can be._

* * *

><p>Kate leaned back against her husband, chuckling softly as he pressed his lips to her temple. He smiled into the kiss, his nose ruffling her hair, mussed and tangled from sleep. They had tumbled out of bed not five minutes before, already finding themselves comfortably settled and cuddling on the sofa. Kate sat in a nest between Castle's legs, her head resting back upon his shoulder. He caressed her pregnant stomach in one hand and clutched a folded newspaper in the other, brooding over an article that greatly fascinated him. Kate's hands were folded over her stomach, and she was concentrating deeply, feeling for any movements carried out by her child.<p>

Nowadays, the expectant mother had grown increasingly aware of the actions of the baby growing inside of her, and she was well into her second trimester now, just a little under six months along. Kate would often feel the signs that her child was with her—hiccups, wriggling, and surprisingly vigorous kicks for such a small baby. Naturally, Castle was over the moon with all of the excitement and activity on behalf of their child.

Almost as if the baby could read its mother's mind, Kate sensed the movement to which she had been growing so accustomed, and her stomach imminently fluttered with a swift kick. She couldn't hold back a gasp, and though it was barely audible, Castle stirred, so in tune with his wife that it was near to the point of being uncanny.

"What's wrong?" he urged, leaning forward slightly and touching his cheek to hers.

His wife shook her head, her teeth gleaming with a bright smile as she fondly caressed her belly with one hand.

"Didn't you feel that?" she queried, relocating both of her hands as she draped one over his and the other over his knee.

Castle shook his head with a furrowed brow, offering Kate an incredulous glance as her smile pulled wider. She raised her index finger, signaling for him to wait. Momentarily, their baby dished out yet another kick, equally as mighty as the first, if not more so. Castle grinned, swelling with pride for the unborn child.

"Maybe they're trying to tell us something." he theorized, his eyes gleaming. "Or, wanting to make a break for it."

"Well, babe, when they're born, we can ask them." Kate teased, beaming with smile so utterly happy, her cheer was practically emanating from her midst. Their child moved once more, and the mother gave a laugh, tossing back her head to glance at her husband. "Something's gotten them wound up, that's for sure." she observed, shaking her head in awe.

Castle rubbed his hand in slow circles, leaning in close to his wife's ear. "That's why we rub the belly," he crooned sweetly and gruffly, "and calm baby back down."

Sure enough, it took just a brief moment for the baby to respond to its father, and Kate was unable to conceal the delighted laughter that threatened to take over. She proceeded to relax, leaning back against Castle's chest with a euphoric sigh and folding her hands over her stomach, allowing her eyes to flutter shut. Castle kissed the top of her head, his eyes drifting back to the paper as he rested his cheek against her skull.

Not a moment later, an incomprehensible noise arose from his throat, and Kate immediately responded.

"What is it, hon?" she asked, turning her head ever so slightly and tucking underneath his chin. She felt him shrug, produce a sound of indifference.

"Just the...usual." he replied vaguely.

That was a lie if she ever heard one, and Kate could read her husband like one of his books. She opened her eyes and directed her gaze upon the newspaper, quirking a brow, thoroughly confounded, as he jerked it away from her view.

"Anything...interesting?" Kate ventured, catching him by the wrist, perplexed by his sudden onset of peculiar behavior. "Rick." she persisted, casting him a glare, forcing him to obey her.

"Take a look." he acquiesced with a sigh, handing her the newspaper. Her eyes scanned the page inquisitively, coming to an abrupt halt when she came across his name in bold print.

The text read: _Is it baby number two with wife number three for mystery novelist Richard Castle?_

Kate swallowed, her cheeks flooding with heat. She should have expected this, being married to a public figure. She forced herself to continue reading:

_Richard Castle was spotted hand in hand strolling through New York City's Central Park Saturday with third wife Kate, better known professionally as Detective Kate Beckett of the NYPD. In a picture snapped by a photographer, the two are seen smiling and laughing, clearly basking in their matrimonial bliss. However, it wasn't the couple's wedded bliss that caught the attention of onlookers, but rather the distinguishable baby bump that Mrs. Castle was flaunting. Does the camera really add ten pounds, or is Richard Castle going to be a dad two times over? As the saying goes: "the third time's the charm"._

Kate produced an exasperated groan, deep in her throat, disgusted at the media's blatant invasion of her privacy. Having all eyes glued to her womb was not necessarily something she desired, nor had she planned. Well, that was a mistake on her part.

"I'm sorry, honey." Castle murmured apologetically, burying his face in her hair and kissing the nape of her neck. He continued with his lament: "I know this isn't what you wanted to happen, Kate. You just wanted a day to ourselves, with no one interfering, and it happened anyway."

"It's not your fault." Kate replied softly, tearing her eyes away from the page and tossing it into her lap with a disenchanted sigh. "I enjoyed every second of it, Rick. I really did."

That was the truth. She did enjoy herself the day before, hitting up a quaint little café before going for a refreshing stroll in the park, just the two of them, allowing time to detox from the stressful week and prepare for the one ahead. Of course it wasn't Castle's fault that someone had managed to snap a photo of them, and she knew there was no way that he could promise that something like this wouldn't happen again.

However, it wasn't just the attention that bothered her; it was the fact that she was constantly referred to as the third wife. That's what she had been labeled, and there had been times in the past when she had come across magazines and tabloids asking the question if there would someday be a number four in the lineup. Whenever she saw this, her stomach twisted in a knot, even when her husband assured her countless times it wouldn't ever be that way. She wholeheartedly believed him, trusting his word with every single fiber of her being. But, stumbling across false rumors such as that, despite knowing they could never be true, never failed to cause Kate to gain a sick feeling.

Castle drew her out of her trance with a soft call of her name and some choice words, all incredibly affectionate.

She was calm again.

-x-

Kate linked arms with Castle as they emerged from the building, shielding their eyes at the blinding flashes of light provided by the paparazzi. She had prepared well in advance for any questioning that would take place while attending the release of Castle's newest novel. She would simply refuse to answer any questions that weren't related to _Scorching Heat_, ensuring that no more of her private life could be open to speculation. She felt her husband tighten his hold of her, obviously fearful that they would become separated in the crowd of swarming fans and members of the media.

The brief reading had ended and the book signing had gone off without a hitch, but Castle's devoted readers simply wouldn't relent, and as soon as he and Kate were spotted stepping out after having celebrated meagerly at the modest after-party, the mob attacked, crowding around the author while outstretching their copies of _Scorching Heat_ and accompanying pens.

Kate directed her gaze longingly toward the street. It was a straight shot for the limo that had been reserved for them, but there was the minor obstacle of the obsessive fans that prevented Mr. and Mrs. Castle from making their hasty getaway. The flashes and flickering of cameras steadily grew closer and closer to Kate, who shielded her face with her hand, all the while cradling her pregnant stomach in her opposite palm.

"Mrs. Castle!" a bright-faced, young paparazzo cried, seemingly appearing out of nowhere and snapping a quick photo. "Are the rumors true?"

Kate stammered incoherently. "You know, I—"

"How does it feel being married to Richard Castle?" another probed, relentless.

Kate felt the urge to hunker down and never face the public eye again. Everywhere she looked, she was blinded by the flickering of the cameras, a microphone inches from her nose.

"I-I won't be answering any questions. I'm sorry." Kate affirmed dourly, staggering backward at the persistence of the paparazzi.

She inched closer to her husband, who pulled her further into him by snaking an arm around her waist, fueled by his protective nature.

"Come on, Kate!" they pleaded, and a stray microphone was held out to her.

She decided she would try reasoning with them again.

"Tonight isn't about me, I'm just here to—"

"When is junior due, Kate?"

"Do you have a name for the baby?"

Much to her relief, her husband cut in.

"She isn't answering questions. We aren't answering any questions." Castle stated, firmly but as calmly as possible. He leaned in toward his wife. "Keep going. I'll hold them off, don't worry."

Kate scampered ahead, head down and practically shoving her way through the crowd of shouting paparazzi and fans. She was flustered and self-conscious, drowning in the incessant chatter spewing all around her, her cheeks ablaze with heat. By the time she managed to stumble into the limo, she was close to tears, her thoughts muddled in all of the confusion.

She remained utterly silent on the ride back to the loft, staring blankly out the window. Castle persistently tried to comfort her in any way he could, but she was inconsolable, refusing to give in to his embrace. This was exactly what she had feared would happen. Now, the rumors were more or less confirmed, and everyone would soon be aware of every aspect of her pregnancy with this child. She could only hope that the new baby would live a life as Alexis had, avoiding a good amount of the spotlight.

-x-

Kate walked into the loft in nothing less than a trance with Castle on her heels. They both immediately retreated to the sanctity of their bedroom, not speaking a word.

Kate, though her demeanor would illustrate the exact opposite, was not at all angry with her husband. In fact, she deeply appreciated how he had handled the situation, shooing off the intrusive paparazzi out of his blatant respect for her privacy.

Castle loosened his tie, studying the woman before him as she removed her various pieces of jewelry and let her hair out of the delicate bun atop her head. As she began to slip out of her dress, he approached her from behind, and she easily gave into his embrace.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." he murmured, gently massaging her bare shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Kate."

"It's not you," Kate whispered, darting her eyes upward to gaze lovingly into his. "It's them. I just...I need some time before going through anything like that again."

"You won't go through that again." Castle promised, kissing her forehead. "I'll be absolutely sure of it."

Kate sighed woefully, breaking out of the lock of her husband's embrace. Castle evidently took note of her growing distress, for he spoke again.

"Is something else bothering you, sweetie?" he inquired softly, his tone of voice completely tender and understanding.

His wife glanced up at him, snapping out of her stream of thoughts. Oh, something was most definitely on her mind. He had grown quite accustomed to those dark and brooding brown eyes.

She finally buckled under his knowing gaze. There was no hiding it. Her true emotions were bound to reveal themselves at some point, sooner rather than later, she imagined.

"Sometimes...I-I just stop and wonder if I'll ever be anything more to them than your third wife." Kate confessed, a bit of moisture pooling in her eyes.

Castle's already loving expression grew all the more adoring, and he reached out to clutch her hands in his, pulling her back into his arms.

"I can't tell you that, Kate. But I can tell you one thing." he professed, temptingly leaning in to kiss her upon the lips, brief but pining. "You're more than that to me. And you will be the last woman in my life."

Kate gave a tearful laugh, succumbing to the passionate love she felt for this man. She stepped forward, locking lips with him for another kiss as she squeezed her eyes shut, keeping the tears at bay. Her heart sank ever so slightly only when her love broke their kiss prematurely.

"Unless, you know, you and I have a little girl." Castle added with a gentle smile, drifting a hand down to her midsection.

"We'll see in about three months." Kate replied, a playful smile gracing her face and dancing across her features.

The couple's lips ultimately wound up locked together again, and the woman's dress wasn't the only article of clothing tossed carelessly to the floor, long before the moon had even risen to its peak in the sky.


	6. Moment of Doubt

**Moment of Doubt**

_Kate faces some insecurities._

* * *

><p>This was the last dress she would try on for the evening. That was a promise—not only to herself, but to her husband and their guests, who would be arriving at any minute.<p>

After such a harrowing encounter with the press the previous night, just a simple, private party consisting of their family and friends was exactly what Kate wanted. She had already witnessed herself in the celebrity gossip section in that morning's paper, and that had sent her straight over the edge. The police detective rarely cried, but when she did, there was nothing in her power that she could do to hold it back. A rather unflattering photo of her scrambling into the limousine had somehow sneakily been snapped by a member of the paparazzi, with the insult to injury being the caption:

_Uh-oh! Looks like Richard Castle's newest wife is a little camera shy! Will this novelist, who thrives in the spotlight, find that opposites really do attract, or will there soon be another lady to take this police detective's place as the object of his affections?_

With absolutely no warning, this had immediately caused all of Kate's turbulent emotions to bubble over and burst forth, and she had broken down in the arms of her husband, inconsolable. Upon receiving his wife's pained reaction and witnessing for himself the slanderous suggestion portrayed by the media, Castle was inclined to make an angered call to Paula, asking her to release a statement calling for their privacy at this time.

Kate, her self-esteem wounded, studied herself obsessively in the mirror, placing her hands self-consciously over her swelling stomach. Her emotions had been so erratic recently; she blamed the hormones. She more often than not frowned upon displays like the one she had put on that morning, but she fortunately had Castle, who always offered her a shoulder to cry on if need be—literally and figuratively.

Lately, however, she sensed insecurities beginning to brew within her. What had happened both that morning and the previous evening had only caused her self-esteem to crumble down further. Why was she letting this get to her? When was the last time she had allowed anything that anyone said about her have such a profound effect on her emotional state? The one person who would be an exception was her husband, but his words were always nothing but endearing.

Kate soon sensed another presence in the room, and the woman couldn't help but smile as she spotted him in the mirror, stealing an innocent glance at her backside as he made his way towards her. He never failed to make her feel so incredibly loved and wanted.

"Honey, this is the third dress you've tried on." Castle commented, approaching her from behind and snaking his arms around her waist, his hands coming to rest over her stomach. "You just about ready?"

"What do you think?" Kate asked, ignoring his previous query and wriggling out of her arms so she could stand before him, gesturing to her gown. The dress, a scarlet red, was luxuriously satin but ultimately modest, complete with a loose midsection for the sake of comfort.

Castle produced a rumble, deep in his throat, illustrating how much he approved of her selection. "Lovely, stunning, and absolutely breathtaking." her husband remarked truthfully, reaching for her hands and gazing lovingly into her eyes. "The dress isn't bad either, Kate."

"Babe, I'm serious." Kate insisted, squeezing his hands. "How do I look?"

Castle's expression brightened with a grin. "Honey, you're _fine."_ he assured her with an endearing laugh. "What's gotten into you lately?"

Kate furrowed her brow, offering him a solemn gaze. "I don't know, I just—"

"Darlings!" Martha's voice sang. "We're here!"

"Dad! Kate!" Alexis called out.

Castle briefly glanced over his shoulder. "We'll be right there!" he replied. He then directed his attention back to his wife. "What were you saying, sweetie?"

Kate shook her head and forced a smile, dismissing his query. "Never mind."

-x-

The party proved to be a hit, attracting a lengthy list of guests. The poker group, every one of their close friends from the precinct (even Gates), and numerous others paid a visit to the loft, partaking in the hors d'oeuvres, cocktails, champagne, margaritas, martinis—anything that would make the gathering even livelier. Of course, the sole purpose of the party was to celebrate the release of _Scorching Heat, _but Castle wasn't even bothering to brag about the positive reviews already spilling in. No, he was far too busy schmoozing with their guests to care at the moment.

"I have to say, you're glowing tonight, Kate." Lanie admired, placing a hand on her hip. "I take it this baby hasn't caused a lull between you and Castle." Kate glanced awkwardly about, only snapping out of the trance in which she found herself when Lanie addressed her. "Kate..." she said softly, attracting her companion's attention.

"Hm?" Kate mumbled, bringing the rim of her water glass up to her lips.

Lanie mimicked her movement, sipping her champagne with a knowing smirk. "You keep on spacing out."

"I'm sorry, Lanie." Kate apologetically murmured. "I'm just a little scattered tonight."

"Spill it." Lanie ordered, swaying her hips somewhat sexily and playfully checking out Esposito as he passed by.

Esposito cracked a suave smile, nearly spilling the drink in his hand as he bumped into Castle. "Oh, sorry, bro." he muttered, stealing another quick glance of Lanie before walking on, attempting to seem unfazed.

Castle smiled and inconspicuously wrapped an arm around Kate's waist, pulling her into him so he could give her a kiss on the cheek. Lanie couldn't help but look on with a smile slapped across her face.

"Ladies." he addressed them with an air of sophistication, nodding to Lanie before kissing Kate again.

"Have you had a little too much already, babe?" Kate whispered subtly to her husband, who burst out with a chuckle.

"I'll have you know I've only had one appletini tonight." he informed her with a smirk, which soon turned into a sheepish grin. "And a few glasses of wine."

Kate shook her head in fondness, and Lanie giggled. "Aw, c'mon, Kate. You can't be too hard on him. I mean, look at the sweet face and those big, blue eyes." she pointed out with a smile.

"Thank you, Ms. Parish." Castle replied, bowing his head. "Listen, the boys and I are about to start another poker game. Are either of you interested?"

"I'll pass this time." Lanie said with a wink. "I think I'll try one of those appletinis, though."

"Of course." Castle obliged, pointing her in the direction of the alcoholic beverages, and Lanie thanked him with a grateful simper. He then flashed Kate an adoring smile, gazing at her hopefully and expectantly. "What do you say, Kate? Are you in?"

Kate chewed her lower lip for a moment before shooting him a toothy smile, her tongue peeking out mischievously. "I could go for a game."

"Great," Castle murmured, offering her his arm before walking her over to the table set up and the congregation around it. One of the men at the table, after taking a quick sip of his beer, started to pull a cigar out of his pocket, to which Castle responded with emphatic objection. "Hey, hey, hey!" he exclaimed, reaching out and swatting the cigar out of the man's hand. "None of that in here."

"Aw, come on, Rick." another groaned. "You know, you've gotten a lot less fun to be around ever since you found out that at least _one _of your swimmers had a sense of direction." The men around the table all howled with laughter, elbowing one another giddily as they gave Castle a generous ribbing.

Kate felt her face flush with heat in response to such talk, blushing at the implication made by one of her husband's friends. But, he did make a valid point. Castle had increasingly grown more and more protective and doting as her pregnancy progressed. Of course, he was never hesitant to be affectionate with her, but his primal instincts of keeping her safe and secure were especially heightened as of late.

Castle brushed off his companions' teasing, and Kate leaned into him with an empathetic smile, resting her head against his shoulder. "Come on, Rick. Let's play." she chuckled softly.

"Hey, Big Mama's got the right idea." one of the men laughed, cowering under Castle's trite set of eyes.

Castle willingly retook his seat at the table, and Kate took her place by his side. After dealing cards and buying into the game, the table fell silent as they examined their hands. Castle made a sly attempt to peek over Kate's shoulder to steal a glance at her cards, but she caught him with a breakneck speed, darting her eyes over to him with a knowing smirk and making a motion to scoot further away from him. Her husband extended his foot and caught the leg of her chair, ensuring that she wouldn't be initiating any escape.

Castle sighed, tapping the table with his knuckles. "Check."

The rest of the players also checked, while Kate slid two of her chips toward the center of the table. Several pairs of eyes followed her hand as it glided across the table, her wedding ring glinting in the dim light.

"Your call, boys." she said nonchalantly.

Both Weldon and Markway folded, while the other two and Castle all complied and matched her bet to continue playing.

"Three cards." Castle requested, exchanging his cards he wished to discard and receiving three new ones from the deck.

When it came to be his wife's turn, she donned a thoughtful expression, thoroughly examining the hand she had been dealt. "One." she finally decided after a protracted moment, arranging her cards in a more organized fashion before selecting her unwanted card and sliding it across the table.

"You sure about that, sweetheart?" the man acting as the dealer asked, tapping his fingers on the table while staring her down, trying to read her bluff.

"Watch it." Castle hissed, his blue eyes drilling into the very soul of the man across from him.

"Oh, I'm absolutely positive." Kate confirmed, accepting her new card and tucking it into her hand.

"Check." Castle proclaimed, knocking against the wood.

One of the opponents checked, while the dealer offered a small stack of chips into the betting pool.

Kate maintained her honed poker face. "Since you seem to have some doubts about my playing style, let's make things interesting." She slid a sizable stack of her chips into the center of the table, raising the stakes to new and lofty heights.

Castle produced an incomprehensible noise, deep in his throat. "Fold." he muttered, slapping his cards on to the table with a defeated sigh. He leaned in closer to his wife, whispering dramatically, "Avenge me."

After another fold, it was just Kate and the player as dealer. Castle couldn't drag his eyes away from her, observing her every move and the minute changes in her facial features as he awaited the outcome of the game with great anticipation.

"Exchange?" the dealer inquired of her.

Kate shook her head, glancing over at husband and easing his doubts with a self-assured smile. "Nope."

"Me neither." her opponent responded with a grin. "Let's see just how gutsy you are, huh?"

The spectators watched in awe as the remaining pile of his chips were added to the center. Kate darted her eyes down at her cards for a brief moment before fixating on her opponent's smug expression.

Castle leaned over once again to speak to her. "Kate, you don't have to prove anything." he murmured. "I'll take care of it."

"That won't be necessary, Rick." she assured him, matching her adversary's wager.

"I like this one, Castle. She's got more moxie than I gave her credit for." the dealer remarked. "Woman's intuition, I suppose?"

"More like detective's intuition." Kate retorted, straight-faced. "Show your cards."

Her opponent lay his cards out flat before her, one by one. Kate watched as he did so: the five of diamonds, the eight of diamonds, the nine of diamonds, the jack of diamonds, and the queen of diamonds.

"Flush." he stated, leaning back in his chair.

Kate exhaled in a soft sigh, giving a nod. "That's a good hand." she admitted, setting her cards face-down on the table. "But," she added, beginning to flip them over, one by one, "unfortunately for you, it doesn't beat a full house."

Her opponent's mouth gaped as his eyes fell upon the three kings and two aces in her arsenal. Castle, meanwhile, was swelling with pride for his wife as she lunged forward to collect her winnings. Her protruding stomach was the only thing that hindered her alacrity in doing so, but her husband was more than willing to provide a little extra help. Kate broke into a giddy smile, more or less forgetful of what was troubling her earlier in the evening.

-x-

Kate let out a giggle as her husband peeked out from beneath the covers, crawling out of his nest and resting at her side. The last of their guests had departed about half an hour before, and they had both tumbled into bed together not long after, left completely exhausted after the entertainment and festivities. Despite this, Castle still proved to be very much in the mood to shower her with his devoted and unconditional affection.

His hand found its way to her stomach, rubbing in slow, tantalizing circles. Kate rolled over on to her side with a delighted sigh, simply admiring her love in nothing less than a daze. Castle dipped the tip of his index finger into the crevice of her bellybutton, and she simultaneously gave a breathy laugh, smiling ecstatically as her husband sprawled his palm out over her stomach and began massaging her again.

"What are you doing, hon?" she whispered sweetly, puckering her lips in a teasing manner as she gently cradled the back of his head in her hands.

"I'm rubbing the belly." Castle explained in a low purr. "'Cause if we rub the belly, like so," he added, wiggling his brows, "it'll bring us good luck._ Everyone_ knows that, sweetheart."

"Oh, do they?" Kate challenged with a grin.

Castle nodded. "Mm-hm, and if we _kiss _the belly," he murmured, hunching over and pressing his lips to her stomach, "we'll have even _better _luck."

Kate ran a hand through her hair with a not-so-subtle moan, hoping to attract his attention back upward. She certainly couldn't object to the attention she was receiving now—not one bit—but she wasn't left waiting long, for his lips were momentarily connected to hers.

"Will we?" Kate ventured with a grin as he pulled back, beaming wider as Castle returned her smile. "What kind of luck do you think it'll bring us, babe?"

"Good book sales?" he offered, his eyes glimmering delightedly as he shrugged.

"I really don't think we need any luck in that department." Kate professed, leaning in to kiss his lips again.

"Mmm, you're so right." Castle concurred with a pleasured groan. He broke away after a moment, pausing to collect his thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Kate pressed softly.

"I'm sorry about last night...and this morning." her husband apologized in a sigh.

"No, sweetie. It wasn't you." Kate murmured. "Not at all."

"They hurt you, Kate," he whispered solemnly, "and I let it happen."

How did he not see it sooner? She was strong, but she wasn't invincible. He could now discern that look of doubt in her eyes, and that just wouldn't do. This beautiful, extraordinary woman was lying in his arms at this very moment, and he was more than willing to reassure her of the incredible amount of love he harbored for her. She was in pain, and seeing her cry, let alone seeing her so distraught, in turn brought him heaps of pain, as well.

"You had no control over it." Kate insisted, toying with his hair.

"I can promise you one thing." Castle said quietly, tenderly caressing her cheek. "I'm not letting it happen again."

Kate smiled. "I love you." she professed quickly, but her statement couldn't have been more heartfelt.

"I love _you."_ Castle returned in a gravelly yet entirely loving tone, burying his face in her neck and inhaling her essence. "God, I swear, if you get any more gorgeous..."

Kate, who had been laughing with delight up until now, momentarily silenced. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, Rick."

"We both got lucky, I guess." her husband murmured cheekily against her skin, tickling her neck with his soft breaths and the expert placement of his lips.


	7. Summer Daze

**Summer Daze**

_Rick lapses into his "protective papa" mode when Chief Brady, with a favor to ask of Kate, pays a surprise visit to their Hamptons home._

* * *

><p>The rays of the sun peeked over the horizon and through the thick, drawn curtains, shy and reserved, as if they were hesitant to venture in further and risk awakening the sleeping couple in the room. The soft lull of the waves in the distance were surprisingly hushed and calm. The gulls flapping overhead were just barely crooning. Everything was sublimely tranquil.<p>

Rick and Kate had made the trip out to the Hamptons the day before with plans to host a celebratory Fourth of July gathering this particular evening—all in all, their definition of a perfect Saturday. They had yet to become reacquainted with the beach or any of the other amenities offered by their Hamptons home. As soon as they arrived, the prospect of being all alone with absolutely no possibility of being interrupted was far too enticing to ignore. It had been well past midnight before the two of them, pleasured and sated, drifted off together, with the expectant mother securely and happily locked in the impenetrable embrace of the father of her baby.

Castle blinked as he slowly gained consciousness, craning his neck to glance over Kate's form and peek at the window and making a guess to himself of what time it was—way too early to be up yet. With a sigh, he inched closer to his sleeping wife, bringing himself closer to her while being careful not to disturb her slumber.

Kate rolled over on to her back in her sleep, shifting in her husband's embrace. Her movement caused him to stir and remove his arm from around her waist, withdrawing his hand from her bare stomach where it had previously been resting. He drowsily fluttered his eyes open, following the shape of her sleeping form beside him and every contour of her face, traveling from her forehead, down the slope of her nose, and finally to her lips, which were silently begging for his attention. She proceeded to roll over on to her side again, seeking out her husband as she sensed that he had relinquished his stubborn hold on her.

An adoring smile appeared on Castle's face, and he returned his hand to its original location, reaching under the covers and blindly seeking out the spot where their baby resided. Of course, it didn't take long at all for him to scout it out, since he was extremely familiar with this general area of his love by now. He soon caught a glimpse of a faint smile on Kate's face, and he prepared to lovingly greet her with his affection as she came to. His wife slowly opened her eyes, smiling wider but gazing sleepily up at him from beneath her lashes.

She had to admit, this was her favorite sight to wake up to. "Good morning." Kate whispered almost inaudibly through a soft yawn, placing her hand over his as they both cradled her bulging stomach.

"Good morning." Castle echoed fondly, leaning in for a kiss. "You tired or something?" he whispered teasingly into her lips, smirking as he pulled back.

"Is it really that obvious?" she murmured in reply, turning on to her back and immediately squinting at the rays of light intruding on them. She shielded her eyes with her hand before directing her attention back to her husband.

"M-hm. I shouldn't have let you stay up so late." her husband mentioned with a soft laugh. "Really, it was against my better judgment. But, you managed to convince me..." He recoiled as she playfully hit his chest and gaped her mouth.

_"Seriously?"_ she gawked. "_I _convinced _you?"_

"You do play a hard bargain, after all." Castle mused, his mouth twitching with a grin as she rolled her eyes. "I just can't say 'no' to you, honey."

Kate made the decision to silence him with a kiss and a smile of her own as she eagerly ventured deeper into his mouth. She drew a quick breath in the midst of their kiss, abruptly pulling back.

"What is it?" Castle inquired anxiously.

"Our baby must be awake." she joked with an ecstatic grin, pursing her lips and giving an exhale. "That was one_ hell_ of a kick."

Castle's already delighted expression brightened all the more, and he glanced down as Kate released a soft sigh, lacing her fingers along the nape of his neck. "And 'good morning' to you, too, Baby. What do you think you're doing in there, huh? Giving your mom trouble?" he chuckled to their child, briefly tickling his wife's stomach.

Kate swatted his hand away with a laugh. "I guess they take after you, then." Castle hummed in agreement as he relocated his hands to her back, welcoming her further into his embrace. Kate emitted another delighted sigh as they gazed fondly at one another. "So, how are we going to spend the day?" she asked softly, studying his face adoringly as he donned a thoughtful expression. "You know, it's just the two of us until six." She could never pass up a simple, lazy day with her love, but if he had a better suggestion, she was certainly open to one.

Castle brought a hand to her bare shoulder, tracing his thumb over her collarbone with a shrug. "We could go for a walk along the beach and pick up some more shells to add to our collection, then maybe go out for a light lunch."

"Ooh," Kate interjected, propping up her head with her elbow, "at that little place on the beach?"

"The very one, The Sandbar." Castle confirmed, gently caressing her face.

"We could do that." Kate agreed with a nod. "Or we could always just stay in and cuddle." she finished in a whisper, nuzzling her nose to his and shaking her head rhythmically back and forth with a dreamy smile on her face. "Personally, I'd like to _cuddle."_

"Oh, you would?" he mumbled with a dark, lusty set of eyes, his hand traveling slightly south to a position decidedly less innocent. "We did plenty of cuddling last night, honey. I just thought we could do something different for a little change of pace, ya know? We can save _that _for later."

"Weren't we going to watch the fireworks later?" Kate mentioned, darting her eyes down briefly before shooting him a saucy smirk.

"We can create our own fireworks, Kate." he suggested in a purr, flashing her a cheesy smile and dipping his head to plant a kiss on her chest.

"I may have to take you up on that offer." his wife murmured in reply, emitting a soft, little moan as he coaxed her gently on to her back.

Castle, upon hearing this, kissed down the length of her neck, running his fingers freely through the locks of hair spilling out over her pillow. "But, in the meantime," he whispered, kissing her nose, "I'll take _you_ on that offer to cuddle, after all."

"Oh, really?" Kate smiled ecstatically, releasing a heavy sigh into his mouth as he kissed her lips.

"Mmm-hm," he replied in an aroused growl.

It wasn't five minutes before the couple caught the sound of the doorbell. They locked eyes instantly, silently communicating with one another based on their familiar, nonverbal cues. They simultaneously gave huffs of frustration, and Kate helped him right himself by supporting his back as he straightened his posture.

"Don't go anywhere, sweetie." Castle requested gently, crawling off of her and quickly slipping on his boxers and robe, which lay on the floor in a heap, having been carelessly discarded the night before. "I'll be right back."

He trudged somewhat discontentedly to the door, truthfully a bit bitter at having their private, intimate bliss being interrupted so prematurely. When they made the getaway out here for the holiday weekend, they hoped to at least be able to send a little time alone together for the majority of the Saturday and all Sunday. Now, Castle realized that they had just been too optimistic. He made his way to the door, peeking through the peephole before opening it.

"Chief Brady." Castle remarked with some confusion, offering the man on the doorstep a grin. "What brings you here?"

"Heard you were in town, so I thought I'd drop by." Brady replied nonchalantly, craning his neck to look inside the house. "Mind if I come in for a minute?"

"Uh, no, of course not." Castle responded, silently cursing this inopportune time for Brady to show up.

"I actually came by to speak with Detective Beckett." Brady admitted, glancing about. "Where is she?"

"She's still in bed." Castle answered somewhat coolly, walking into the kitchen. He then decided it would be best to keep his tension under wraps, and his attitude quickly transformed at his own discretion. "Can I get you something? Maybe some coffee? Iced tea?"

"Some coffee would be nice. Thanks." the chief replied with a grateful smile.

"Anytime." Castle said, busying himself with making a pot of coffee before starting to prepare a cup of hot tea for his wife for when she arose from bed.

This offering never failed to soothe her when she experienced discomfort during her pregnancy, and it had now become a prevention of her occasional bout of morning sickness, growing to be part of their morning routine whenever she let him know that she was feeling ill.

A lengthy moment of silence ticked by, the two men glancing awkwardly about. Castle tapped his fingers impatiently on the countertop. Could the coffee possibly take any longer to be ready?

"I'll go tell Kate that you're here." Castle piped up.

"Oh, you don't have to wake her." Brady assured him, but Castle shook his head.

"No, no. Don't worry about it." he insisted with slight frustration surfacing in his tone, cooling himself before facing Brady with a forced smile just as the espresso machine alerted him that the coffee was ready.

"Black is fine." Brady said, accepting his cup of coffee as Castle slid it his way. "Thanks."

"Rick, where are you?" Kate's voice called out from their room, uncertainty clear in her tone.

Castle instinctively glanced in the direction of his wife's voice before turning back to Brady, setting the cup of tea on the counter. He had promised her that he wouldn't take long in seeing who was at the door, and it had been some minutes since he'd been forced to leave her alone in their warm, inviting nest. Naturally, she would be curious of his whereabouts.

"I'll be right there, Kate!" Castle responded. "Would you excuse me for a moment?" he asked Brady, who nodded compliantly.

Castle ventured back to their bedroom and opened the door, instantly catching a glimpse of her sprawled out on the bed, her arms folded above her head. He couldn't help but stare longingly at her form, her bare chest greatly pleasing to his wistful eyes. Castle stood awkwardly for a moment in the doorway, his arms hanging at his sides. He knew his wife was, of course, doing this on purpose. She was well aware of exactly how much he wanted her, just how easily he could be teased and tempted.

"There you are." she murmured seductively, beckoning him over with her index finger. "What took you so long?"

Castle shuffled over to the bed, doing all he could to resist from crawling on top of her and carrying out exactly what every inch of his body was so urgent to accomplish. He could only accept the fact that it was a powerful want that he simply had to do his best to resist.

"Missed me, huh?" he chuckled softly, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Kate nodded ecstatically, looping her arms around his shoulders. "Maybe." she whispered, teasing him with a kiss to his nose. "Why don't you just get back in bed..."

"Honey," Castle groaned longingly, wishing with every fiber of his being that he could accept her invitation, "Chief Brady is here." Kate echoed his release of exasperation, raising a hand to her forehead. "I can tell him to leave if you want me to, sweetie." he offered, dropping a kiss to her lips.

"No, babe, it's fine." Kate replied, brightening with a smile as he gently took her hand to help her sit up in bed, as her extra cargo sometimes served as an obstacle. "Did he mention what he wanted?"

"All he said was that he wanted to speak with you." Castle responded, ruffling her hair. "But are you feeling up for it?"

Kate nodded drowsily, yawning as she stretched. "I'm okay, hon."

"I made some hot tea for you just in case you needed something to settle your stomach." he said with a smile. "It's waiting for you in the kitchen."

Kate flashed an adoring smile. "You're so sweet."

"I know I am." Castle concurred with a smirk, kissing the apex of her head. "Take your time. I'll keep him occupied."

Castle took his leave from the room to give his wife her privacy as she carried out her morning ablutions and returned to the kitchen where their visitor still sat. The chief had made great strides in downing his coffee since Castle had been absent.

"Kate should be here in just a minute." he informed him with a smile, pouring a cup of coffee for himself before adding some honey to the cup of tea he had so lovingly prepared for his wife.

Brady nodded, tossing back the remainder of his coffee. "You two been enjoying yourselves out here?"

Castle paused, darting his eyes upward, which still were somewhat clouded with lust after being interrupted at such an inopportune time. Was it so obvious to an outside observer that he and Kate had been acting intimately with one another from the moment they arrived out here?

"U-uh, of course." Castle responded, sipping his coffee. "We're hosting a barbecue on the beach tonight, a little Fourth of July gala with family and friends. They're all driving out here."

"Ah, well, you have the perfect location, and a great view of the fireworks over the water." Brady mentioned with a subtle smile.

Castle picked up on his nonverbal hint, offering him a smile in return. "I don't suppose you'd like to come, would you?"

Brady perked up almost immediately. "Oh, I might drop by for a bit. Thanks."

It wasn't long before Kate made her entrance in the room, sporting her pajamas, robe, and house slippers. Her tresses were tied back in a messy bun, strands of her hair hanging loosely here and there.

"Good morning, Chief." Kate addressed, walking over to her husband and standing beside him.

"Detective." Brady greeted with a nod.

Castle retrieved her cup of tea and offered it to her. "Here you go." He mimicked her expression of love as she raised the rim to her lips and took a sip.

"Thank you." she murmured adoringly, the sweetness of the beverage perking her up and lifting her out of her drowsy stupor. She couldn't hide the fact that she was feeling the effects of last night, but she was currently beginning to feel those all too familiar withdrawals. Castle slipped an arm around her waist and placed his hand over her belly, subtly but soothingly massaging her stomach and allowing her to lean against him as she nursed the cup of tea cradled in her hands.

Brady's eyes darted knowingly down to her swollen midsection, which was able to be discerned even through the layer of her robe. "Are you...?"

Kate plucked her lips from the rim of her cup. "We're expecting. Yes." she answered.

"Ah, well, congratulations." Brady offered with a smile.

"Thank you." Kate said sincerely.

"We're absolutely _thrilled."_ Castle chimed in, glancing over to his wife and regarding her with a tender expression of sheer, uninhibited love.

"Yep." she concurred, resting her head on his shoulder.

A sustained, awkward silence followed, forcing Castle to jump in again to put an end to the protracted moment. "Uh, Chief, you mentioned that you wanted to speak to Kate." he reminded Brady.

The chief's face lit up with his revelation, and he nodded. "Oh, right." he said, turning his attention to Kate. "Well, Detective—and Mr. Castle, of course—I was wondering if you'd be willing to provide some help with an investigation."

Castle darted his eyes to Kate, his protective instincts rousing as he gently pulled her closer to him. Knowing his wife as well as he did, she would jump at such a chance as this with great enthusiasm.

"Oh, yeah?" Kate responded, her interest clearly piqued as she leaned forward. "In what way?"

"I mean, you helped out so much last time. You really did me quite the favor, the two of you." Brady praised. "I wouldn't be asking much, of course. Castle tells me that the two of you have plans."

_You can say that again,_ Castle mused to himself.

"But it would mean a lot to me if you could just pay a visit to the station, get briefed on the case, and then maybe make a trip to the crime scene and see if you can make any observations. We have a suspect in our custody now, but he's unwilling to talk, so if you would also be willing to join me in the interrogation—"

"Wait just a minute. Is that really such a good idea?" Castle piped up, furrowing his brow. "I mean, given the circumstances, I would rather Kate stay _far_ away from anything that could escalate."

Brady nodded understandingly. "I can respect that, Castle. Really, all I'm asking is for some of your insight. Obviously, the two of you have much more experience in homicide—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. _Homicide?"_ Castle repeated with disapproval. He then vigorously shook his head. "No. No, Chief. I'm sorry, but—"

"Now, just wait a second, Rick." Kate interrupted him, touching his shoulder. "I have a say in this, too."

"Look, if the two of you would like to discuss it, I can head back to work." Brady offered, gesturing back to the door.

"That would be preferable." Castle agreed, a firmness present in his tone.

"Well, come down to the station around noon if you want." Brady replied with an appreciative smile. "Thanks for the coffee."

"Oh, anytime. And we'll be there." Kate obliged, giving their guest a smile as he rose to his feet and a subtle elbowing to her husband as he exhaled heavily in his evident frustration with her. "See you, Chief."

Brady returned her grin and took his leave. The door clicked shut, and Kate turned to face her husband, wriggling out of his hold on her and setting down her cup before flashing him an implying, mischievous smile.

_"No,_ Kate." he insisted firmly.

She huffed almost childishly, capturing him as she wrapped her arms around his torso just as he was about to turn away. "Why?"

"Because I don't want you down there." he said decisively, putting up his hands. "End of discussion."

"Why?" his wife persisted.

"It's _way _too risky." was his succinct comeback.

Kate loved to take risks, he knew. That sort of adrenaline rush was what she thrived on and sought out every day she spent as a cop. But she couldn't deny that she had a vulnerable side to her, and when that side began to show through, Castle compensated accordingly. There wasn't a single doubt in his mind that if he allowed her to go through with this, and—God forbid—something were to happen to her, he would be haunted by it for the rest of his days.

"Oh, c'mon, sweetie." Kate begged, doing the best she could to warp his emotions in her favor. "When this baby is born, you and I will be on leave for _eight _weeks. That's two months away from the precinct, babe. Don't you wanna make the most of the cases we have to solve now?"

"Kate, this isn't the precinct." Castle reminded her, moving his hands to her shoulders. "You don't have Ryan and Espo to back you up if something goes wrong."

"You'll be with me." Kate reasoned, bringing her hand upwards and slipping into his robe, tracing patterns on his chest with her fingertips. _"You're_ my partner, sweetheart, not either of them."

Castle exhaled unsteadily, taking her hand in his and stopping her actions before he lost all control over his desires. "Tr-true, but _I_ don't have a gun," he pointed out, "and neither do you."

Kate gained a defeated expression, understanding that her husband was completely unwilling to budge on this issue. She dipped her head slightly, an air of gloominess befalling her, and Castle spoke to her again, unable to handle seeing her so discontent.

"Hey." he said gently, raising her chin with his hand. "Don't do this to me." She didn't reply, and he sighed heavily, releasing his pent-up worry. "Kate, if _anything_ happened to you and our baby, I would never forgive myself for it. I couldn't go on living that way, sweetheart."

Kate's expression softened, turning to one of love and understanding. "Okay, how about this." she spoke softly, coaxing him out of his visible anxiety over the situation with a brief but tender kiss to the lips. "We can go down there, but if you start to feel like things are getting out of hand, we can leave right away and come straight home. Is that fair?"

Castle appeared to be hesitant, instead coming up with a counteroffer. "We stay at the station, and I want you to stay away from the suspect. No interrogation."

If any unlawful male were to so much as _look_ at her the wrong way, let alone pose any kind of a potential threat to her safety or well-being, he couldn't be held responsible for his aggressive, unhinged reaction to protect both her and their unborn child. This primal instinct was wired into him by now, and there was no running from it.

"Of course, hon." Kate agreed, sealing their deal with a deep, impassioned kiss. "Are you okay now?" She smiled as he nodded. "Yeah?"

Castle boomed with a deep chuckle, sliding her robe off her shoulder as they kissed. He stroked her bare shoulder sensually before drifting his caress southward, dipping his fingers beneath the fabric. She gave a soft whimper into his mouth and suppressed a shiver, and he pulled back, studying her perceptively.

"You feel that, too? I think there's a draft coming from somewhere." Castle observed, bringing her closer and glancing about. He met her gaze once more, covering her up again. "Let's, uh...get you back in bed, Kate." he murmured in a gravelly, implying tone, his mouth twitching with a smile. "I don't want you to catch a cold in here." Castle grinned as he reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together.

Kate caught on immediately, but decided to do what she could to string him along. "It's _July, _babe." she pointed out with a laugh, squeezing his hand.

Castle said nothing more, just began to lead her in the direction of their room. She willingly followed his lead, her beverage on the counter destined to be long forgotten.


	8. Raising the Bar

**Raising the Bar**

_Castle is less than enthused when his Saturday plans with his wife are interrupted, and he is wary of anything and everything that could possibly put the expectant mother and their child in harm's way._

* * *

><p>Castle tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, glancing every other moment over to Kate, entranced by the sunlight dancing across her features and accentuating every single highlight present in her locks of hair, full of sheen and flowing freely over her shoulders. He dragged his eyes away from her and forced himself to focus on the road, putting an end to actions that could quite possibly lead to the endangerment of his wife and child.<p>

He cleared his throat, immediately receiving her attention. "So, just so we're clear, let's go through the plan again."

This, as was to be expected, induced an exasperated groan from his weary partner. "Here we go. We're not going through this again, are we?" Kate muttered, squirming with discomfort behind her constrictive seatbelt. With a huff, she pressed the button to release the buckle, and her husband's eyes instantly darted in the direction of the sound, flashing with anxiety. "Don't worry, I'm putting it back on." she assured him, adjusting the belt for comfort before buckling up again, smoothing a crease in her orange and blue Mets jersey.

She had definitely planned accordingly for this weekend, packing only her most comfortable apparel. It seemed that anything and everything could irk her these days, and just the slightest annoyances on any other occasion could irritate her to no end. Needless to say, her stilettos were _far _in the rearview mirror. A pair of sneakers or sandals would suffice just fine.

Castle replied to her response with a heavy sigh, moving his hand from the wheel to the gear stick, clearly demonstrating the extent of his apprehension by seizing it with a firm grip. He then fell silent, and his wife, tuned in to his worry, had her focus drawn to him once more. Kate turned her head to gaze at him, draping her hand lovingly over his and tracing over the ridges of his knuckles with her thumb.

"What's the matter, babe?" she asked of him gently, leaning forward slightly and seeking out his pensive set of eyes. "What is it?"

Castle exhaled. "I _really _don't like this, Kate." he confessed, avoiding her tender gaze.

The closer they got to the station, the more uneasy he was feeling about this whole situation. There was a swirling, sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, one that he just couldn't manage to quell, and he assumed this was his better judgment warning him of the countless possible scenarios that could play out during the span of time he allowed Kate, and therefore their baby, to be in harm's way.

"What don't you like, hon?" Kate questioned, her patience unfaltering.

_"Everything_ about this." Castle retorted rather coldly, his blue eyes softening with apparent guilt a split second later as he locked his gaze to hers. He reached out for her hand, raising it to his face and brushing his lips over her fingers. "Sweetie, I'm sorry." he sighed in apology, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as Kate gripped his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"No need to apologize." she assured him in a whisper, leaning back in her seat.

There was no doubt in her mind that he was worried about her, and tremendously so. She had grown wise to this fact some time ago. But Kate had neglected to recognize just to what extent the prospect of her in peril affected him, plagued his thoughts at any given time, day or night.

"Look, if you don't want to do this, we can turn around and go back home." Kate murmured soothingly. "It's okay."

Castle darted his eyes in her direction before turning his attention back to the road in front of them, releasing another sigh. Every part of him was screaming internally for him to accept this offer his wife was so graciously putting forth, but he had made a promise to himself that he would refrain from doing so. This whole thing was so important to her, and to crush her hopes now would be completely unfair to her, not to mention practically impossible for him to convince himself to do. He couldn't bear to disappoint her, especially now; she was so eager, so excited to get to work. It was almost childlike, how much her anticipation was getting the best of her. It was certainly far too adorable for him to quash.

"I'll be okay." Castle assured her, stealing a quick glance down at the glittering stone of her wedding ring. "You just have to promise me that you won't leave my sight."

"I don't think you'd even let me get that far away from you, Rick." Kate chuckled, turning her head to survey the surroundings swiftly racing by outside the car window.

"You haven't promised me yet." he persisted, squeezing her hand.

"All right, I give you my word." his wife promised, letting out a soft laugh. "What else do you want from me?"

"That's enough." Castle sighed in relief, a weight seemingly being lifted from his shoulders. He separated their hands, reaching out to touch her belly. "You hear that? You're safe."

"Unless Daddy runs us into a ditch." Kate pointed out, dipping her head to whisper to their child. "Hang on tight in there."

"Hey, hey." Castle objected, withdrawing his hand and bringing it back to the wheel. "Don't listen to your mom. She's completely and utterly full of it."

Kate rolled her eyes, leaning back in her seat as Castle maneuvered the Ferrari into the parking lot of the police station, pulling into an empty space in front of the entrance. They had timed their arrival perfectly; it was just a little before noon. Castle climbed out of the driver's seat before scampering over to the passenger side door, opening it for his wife and offering her his hand. She accepted it with a smile, letting him help her out of the car. She clutched her stomach with her as she straightened her posture, pursing her lips and giving an exhale.

"You okay?" Castle inquired lovingly, reaching behind her to shut the door before placing his hand on her back.

"Yeah, hon, I'm all right." Kate replied, latching on to his hand with her own.

The couple walked hand-in-hand up to the door, and Castle opened the door to the entrance for his wife, allowing her to step inside. As they entered the building, they took note of a congregation chatting nearby, with Chief Brady amongst the pack, speaking to several other officers. Kate raised her arm and gave a slight wave, garnering Brady's attention, and he broke away from the group in order to saunter towards them.

"Hey, guys." Brady greeted them as he strolled over, planting his hands on his hips. "Great for you two to come down here."

"Oh, it's really no trouble at all." Kate returned, sensing her husband inch closer to her from behind as a man in cuffs was escorted past them by an officer, incredibly protective as his breath fanned down her neck.

"Yeah. Don't mention it." Castle added under said breath, subtly latching on to his wife's arm.

"Well, I guess we might as well take a look at the evidence." Brady suggested, pointing behind him with his thumb. "Go ahead and take a seat over by my desk while I get the file."

Castle and Kate willingly followed his instructions, making their way over to the set of chairs that they scouted out. Kate led the way, although she knew her husband wasn't far behind. In fact, he was in very hot pursuit of her, and he eventually caught up to walk at her side, taking her hand in his and leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Please stay close to me." he requested, inaudible to everyone but her. "I don't trust any of these crooks here. They all have shifty eyes if you ask me."

Kate emitted a soft giggle and quickly nodded in compliance, ready and willing to do anything that could alleviate her beloved's stress in some way—any way. She felt him release a sigh of relief against her cheek as he rewarded her with a gratitude-filled kiss, and he was simply thankful that she was, luckily, in a cooperative mood rather than a fiery one. In the end, it was all up to her hormones, which was something about women he never could quite understand, despite the years he spent raising a bright and willful daughter practically on his own. But his thoughts digressed.

As they took their seats, the man laid a hand on his wife's knee as she crossed her legs and cradled her protruding stomach in her hands, lovingly fondling the location of their very present yet unseen baby.

"Feel like getting a bite to eat after this?" he inquired of her, sensually running his hand up the length of her leg and doing very little to be inconspicuous.

"I could go for that." Kate responded coyly, eyeing him with a hint of seduction as she brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. Her love reached out to tuck it behind her ear, quickly retracting his hand and tender touch as the chief returned, a manila folder in hand.

"Here we go." Brady mentioned, handing the file over to Kate, who flipped it open and began examining the contents, her partner leaning into her with curiosity.

"Natalia Roosevelt?" she remarked in disbelief, thumbing through several photos of the crime scene.

"The name sounds familiar, doesn't it?" Brady replied in a sigh, plopping down in his chair on the opposite side of his desk.

"I'd say so." Castle mused, taking the file as his wife offered it to him. "She was murdered?"

The blonde in the photos lay sprawled out on the sand, the foamy ground surrounding her still stained with her blood from the time of the murder. Her arms were bruised and lacerated from the wrists up, and six stab wounds had been placed in her back. Her head was turned and facing the camera, her blank stare void of any glimmer of life.

"Yup, day before yesterday. When she didn't show up for work, some of her coworkers went to her house, then called in and reported her missing when they didn't find her. They couldn't believe it. Her business partner, Lisa, even said they were getting a new project going they were really excited about. A couple of beachcombers found her when the tide went out. Her body appeared to have been dumped on the shore." the chief explained, shaking his head.

"Multiple stab wounds to the back, defense wounds on her arms...well, someone had a vendetta against her, that's for sure." Kate murmured, mulling over the evidence beside her husband.

"That's an understatement." Castle agreed with a nod. "I suppose whoever killed her hoped she would just be washed out to sea?"

"Seems like it." Brady agreed, folding his hands atop his desk.

"The defense wounds on her arms suggest there was a struggle." Castle added on to his wife's previous observation, smiling as she leaned into him, resulting in his cheek resting against her head.

"Any suspects?" Kate questioned Brady, looking up from the file.

"So far, just her ex-boyfriend. Woo, boy. He's a real hot-head. They broke up about a week ago. He claimed that she was, and I quote," Brady said, hooking his fingers in air quotes, "a backstabbing..." He suddenly trailed off, swallowing awkwardly.

Castle mimicked his wife, glancing up. "What?"

"W-well, it's not a word you would normally use in polite company." the chief offered with hesitance, shrugging.

"Seems a bit ironic that the backstabb_er_ became the backstabb_ee_, don't you think?" Castle observed, glancing over at his wife as she began to speak.

"You're saying that you brought him in for interrogation?" she clarified, receiving a nod of confirmation from Brady. "Did he have an alibi for the time of the murder?"

Brady processed this for a moment before carefully responding. "He did. Yes." he confirmed.

"Did you check to make sure that it was legitimate?" Kate queried, raising her brows.

Brady's face turned somewhat pale. "W-well, no...no, I didn't. I'm still getting used to the idea of homicide, honestly. Nothing like this usually happens around here."

"Rule number one of detective work—never take a suspect's word for it." Castle proclaimed, folding his arms and smirking as his beloved flashed him a loving smile, evidently so very proud of him. This, of course, only caused his ego to swell even more.

"I think you would benefit from checking this guy's alibi, Chief." Kate concurred, reaching for her husband's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "In the meantime, if you would excuse us, Rick and I have lunch plans."

She was ready for some time with him, just the two of them at last—so far beyond ready, in fact, that the amorous expression he offered her in response practically sent her heart aflutter and caused her knees to go weak.

"That's right." Castle chimed, rising to his feet and helping her up with him. "So we'd better get going."

"I could eat." the chief agreed cheerfully, also coming to stand. "What'd ya have in mind?"

Castle looked to his wife, visibly disenchanted at the prospect of having an extra companion joining them for their little outing. This whole day was shaping up to be the polar opposite of what he had initially planned. Kate donned a slightly perturbed expression, darting her gaze helplessly over to her husband before responding to the chief.

"Oh, we were just going to go to that little place on the beach." she admitted, scrunching up her face and shaking her head. "Nothing special, really."

"The Sandbar?" Brady exclaimed, his entire aura instantly perking up with enthusiasm. "That place is _great."_

Kate slowly managed a grin. "Uh, well, would you maybe like to—"

Castle turned his head away from Kate and erupted in a fit of coughing in an attempt to deter her from continuing on the treacherous path she was currently traversing. Both his wife and their prospective lunch guest darted their eyes his way, concern aroused from within both of them.

"You okay there, Castle?" Brady queried, his brow furrowing.

Kate latched on to his arm, a wifely concern present in her visage. She directed the chief, "Could you get him some water?"

Brady scurried off at her request, and she focused her attention back on her husband, who had miraculously recovered as quickly as his onslaught had set in.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly, raising a hand up to comfortingly rub his back.

"Uh-huh." he assured her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into him as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Just a tickle in my throat. That's all." He indicated toward the exit with his eyes. "Shall we go, then?"

Kate began to stammer in response, tempted to go through with a hasty escape. Just as she was about to provide him with an answer, Brady returned, a paper cup in hand.

"Here ya go, Castle." he obliged, willingly handing over the water.

"Thanks." Castle mumbled, extending a hand and retrieving the cup.

"Let me just finish up some things here first, then we'll head out. 'Kay?" Brady told them, flashing a grin before heading back over to his desk to peruse over a few papers.

Kate smiled sheepishly at her husband as he turned to face her, the rim of the cup still raised to his lips. He held a vacant expression, the captivated glint in his eye as a reaction to her now swept away, replaced with an utterly disinterested expression, a stark contrast from what it was just seconds before. His wife couldn't hold back a sigh, powerless to hide the fact that she was truthfully just as disenchanted as he was over this little turn of events.

-x-

Castle's eyes skimmed over the menu in front of him, glancing up every few seconds to seek out his wife's gaze across the table, which was also showing a habit of going astray from the focus at hand. Brady took a swig of his beer as the frustrated couple seated at either side of him exchanged nonverbal cues. He, however, was rendered completely oblivious to the goings-on around him.

"I can't decide between the crabcakes or the clam bisque, guys." the chief muttered, furrowing his brow at the innumerable options in his arsenal. "What do you think?"

"The soups are always good." Castle replied absently, perusing the selection of appetizers, entrees, and assorted alcoholic beverages. "What are you having, honey?" he asked of Kate, who looked up with a warm smile.

"I don't know, something light." she replied vaguely, studying the menu. "What was it that you had last time we were here, babe?"

"The shrimp alfredo." Castle answered, his mouth curving into a grin. "I guess I need to order something that you like, too, since you always end up eating off my plate anyway."

Kate shot him a playful smirk, simultaneously slipping off her sandal and nudging his leg with her foot underneath the table.

"Ooh, maybe I'll do the shrimp alfredo instead." Brady considered aloud, mulling over the possible decisions to be made. The chief looked up for a split second before quickly ducking his head back down, concealing his face behind the menu. Castle and Kate both took note of this and followed his eyes to where they had settled across the room.

"What's wrong?" Kate inquired intuitively, scanning the room for anything that could possibly be out of the ordinary.

"That's him." Brady said in a hushed tone, folding his menu and sinking back in his chair.

"Who?" Castle questioned, furrowing his brow.

"Nick Larusso, Natalia's ex-boyfriend. He's sitting right over there at the bar, the guy with the dark hair." the chief described, subtly pointing him out.

At the bar sat a man who appeared to be in his early- to mid-thirties, joking and snickering with a few others crowded around him, all of them glued to the TV above the tap that was currently showing the baseball game. He downed a shot of whiskey, slamming down his glass and demanding another on the rocks.

"He doesn't seem so intimidating from here." Castle observed, folding his hands on the table.

"Yeah, well, looks can be deceiving." Brady snapped, looking down as Larusso began to make a motion to turn around. "Don't look, don't look. He'll see you. Act casual."

Kate suddenly arose from her seat, sliding back her chair and beginning to walk from the table.

"Kate?" Castle called, instantly coming to stand to pursue his wife. As he caught up with her, he asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go talk to Mr. Larusso for just a second." she informed him.

"No, you're not." Castle said firmly, blocking her way as she tried to brush past him.

"Rick..."

"Kate." he insisted, holding her still by capturing her around the waist. "Please."

"It'll only take a second, sweetie." she promised, pecking his lips and wriggling away from him.

"At least let me come with you." he insisted under his breath, turning on his heels to join her.

This was most certainly against his better judgment—_way _against it. Every part of him was screaming in protest to what was about to happen. As his wife's partner in work and in life, it was his responsibility to provide her with support in any way possible, moral or otherwise.

Kate continued towards the bar, her current state and appearance doing nothing to detract from her natural self-confidence. She sensed her husband approaching her again, but this time, he didn't object, just followed along with her, constantly on her heels. He stood behind her as she addressed her person of interest.

"Mr. Larusso?" Kate spoke up, gaining the attention of the man slouched over the counter.

"Who wants to know?" he responded gruffly.

"I'm Lieutenant Kate Castle. I work for the NYPD. I'd just like to ask you a few questions about Natalia Roosevelt. She was your girlfriend, correct?" Kate interrogated, leaning forward as her suspect made a harried attempt to brush her off by turning away. "Mr. Larusso."

Larusso swiveled around, meeting Kate with a glare. "Look, lady, I don't have to say anything to you. You wanna talk to me, you gotta talk to my lawyer first, and unfortunately, he's out of town for the holiday." he growled, straightening his posture and staring her down severely. "And if you don't want any trouble, I suggest you do the same. So, get lost, Nancy Drew."

Castle's veins thrummed with rage upon hearing the man's response, which he immediately perceived as a threat to Kate, and his blatant lack of respect and utter disregard for his wife. He stepped forward, placing himself between his love and their mutual adversary.

"Who's this, Dr. Watson?" Larusso scoffed with a snort. "Neither one of you is gonna get me to talk, so just forget it."

"I'm Mr. Castle, associate to the NYPD." Castle hissed, extending his arm and giving Kate a silent order for her to stay back. To his immense relief, she obeyed him. "And, by the way, pick up a book. Watson is partner to Sherlock Holmes, not—"

"Look at me." Larusso spat, propelling himself from his seat and lunging forward. "Does it look like I give a damn?"

Castle swallowed hard, sizing up his opponent. The smell of alcohol on his breath indicated that he had quite a collection of drinks already down. Kate came to stand at her husband's side, ready to defend him.

"Kate..." he objected in a whisper.

"We aren't looking for any trouble, Mr. Larusso." she reasoned calmly. "We'd just like to ask you a few questions. Now, where were you the night of Natalia Roosevelt's murder?"

"Listen." Larusso snarled, his black eyes flaring tritely and aggressively. "I know my rights, and I sure as hell don't need to answer to any lady cop. I didn't kill _anybody._ You really wanna see me kill somebody, stick around here a little while longer, why don'tcha?"

"Watch it." Castle snarled in defense, giving Kate a nudge to encourage her to take refuge behind him. This, she refused.

"I suggest you follow my orders, sir, or it's going to be a long, hard road ahead of you." Kate proclaimed, unfazed by any attempts on her foe's behalf to intimidate her. "You can cooperate right here and now, or you can cooperate later, down at the station. It's your choice."

Larusso's features hardened with fury, and he abruptly lurched forward, threateningly closing in on Kate. Castle reacted upon pure instinct and sprang into action at a near-breakneck speed in order to defend his wife, dishing out a forceful shove and causing Larusso to stagger backwards against the counter. This caused several glasses to tumble off and shatter to hundreds of glittering shards on the floor. Kate clutched on to her husband's arm as Larusso pounced again, aiming a punch square into the side Castle's jaw. Kate cried out in horror, and she made a motion to go after her beloved's assailant, but Castle latched on to her, holding her back and successfully keeping her out of harm's way as their foe raised his arm once more, fully prepared to hit again. Castle seized him by the wrist, wrenching it back and slamming it down on to the counter. Larusso grimaced as he was forcibly restrained, and Castle grabbed him by the fabric of his shirt, ramming his back hard against the counter and pinning him down.

"Try and lay a hand on her, and it's the last thing you will _ever _do." Castle rumbled menacingly, releasing him as Brady scuttled over to his side, whipping out a pair of handcuffs and snapping them on to their suspect's wrists.

Castle, who appeared to be a bit disoriented from his battle wound, swiveled around to face Kate, who immediately rushed into his arms, securing him in a hug. She then led him back to the corner of the room, far away from the gathering crowd and the fray that had attracted their attention. The couple embraced in their privacy as the man tenderly caressed his wife's stomach, as if he were somehow reassuring their unborn child that the excitement was over. They said nothing as Kate began gently kissing the unscathed side of his face while providing a soothing caress with her palm to the area where he was so brutally pegged. He winced as she came into contact with the location that he was hit, and he hissed under her touch, catching her hand with his.

"God, Rick." she whispered with concern, stepping back to study his features while stroking his face with her thumb. "We need to get some ice on that when we get back, hon. Here, let me see." she coaxed, turning his head and running her fingertips along his jawline. "Show me where he got you, babe."

"Right about...ow, there." Castle muttered, gritting his teeth. Her eyes instantly flashed with concern. "I'm okay, sweetie. Really." he assured her with a slight grin, settling a hand over her belly and hushing his tone even further. "More importantly, how are the two of you?"

"We're fine." Kate chuckled lovingly, touching her forehead to his nose, and he puckered his lips to leave a kiss there.

"Thank God." he breathed in a sigh of relief, tucking his hand underneath Kate's flowing locks, cupping the nape of her neck in his palm and inviting her in for a brief but passionate kiss. "That was _too _close, Kate." he murmured against her lips as they parted.

"You okay, Castle?" Brady's voice rang out, joining in the conversation from out of sight.

Castle couldn't resist smiling wider despite the interruption of this quiet, private exchange he had been sharing with Kate. He turned to face him, taking his wife's hand in his and beginning to follow Brady out as the chief escorted his perp toward the door.

"I'll manage, Chief." he replied, looking over to Kate, who gazed at him expectantly. "Guess we'll just have to try our lunch plans tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." she agreed with a nod, flashing him an adoring smile. "But maybe tomorrow, you and I can just have a picnic on the beach. How's that sound?"

Castle nuzzled his nose in Kate's hair as they emerged from the restaurant, kissing her head. The couple retreated to the Ferrari as the chief loaded Larusso into the back of his police cruiser and slammed the door shut. Castle opened the passenger side door for his wife and allowed her to slide into her seat.

"See you two back at the station." Brady called out, raising his hand in a wave before climbing into the car and pulling out of the lot.


	9. Hostage Takeover

**Hostage Takeover**

_Rick and Kate's blissful summer day is nearly cut tragically short._

* * *

><p>Castle remained still and focused on Kate's face, every minute change in her delicate features as she examined his injury, feeling for any swelling. She inadvertently and unintentionally hit upon a tender spot, and she could feel his jaw shift and clench beneath her fingertips as he withdrew from her touch.<p>

"Sorry." she apologized softly, running her hand through his hair with a gentle motion. "You know, you really didn't have to do what you did back there."

Castle frowned, leaning forward in his seat and reaching for her hand. "What do you mean? Of _course _I did. What did you expect me to do, Kate? Just sit back and watch him come after you?"

Kate shook her head with a loving smile. "He wasn't going to go that far, babe. He'd have to be one heartless bastard to lay a hand on a pregnant lady." she added, chuckling as she placed a hand over her stomach.

"What if he is that heartless bastard, Kate?" Castle challenged, paying no mind to his wife's jocular demeanor. "We already know he's unpredictable and unstable. I just...couldn't let him threaten you like that." he breathed, shaking his head. "And then I saw him lunge for you, and I...I couldn't hold back. I just couldn't. It was like some primal force...an instinct."

He was still shaken from all that had transpired; after things had settled down, all the horrific, potential scenarios and what-ifs had caught up with him and had begun flooding into his mind, tainting his stream of thoughts. If he had faltered for just a second longer, what would have happened to Kate and their baby? Suppose their suspect, in his deranged state of mind, had assaulted her before she could make her getaway. As if causing _her_ harm wasn't enough, the possible collateral damage to their unborn child could have been irreversible and devastating.

Kate gazed intently at her love's face, so affected by his touching words. She raised a hand to caress his cheek, gingerly in order to avoid aggravating the faint bruise along his jaw. His azure irises glinted in the light, brimming with a mutual adoration for her.

"Thank you," Kate murmured, taking his hand and inviting him to touch her belly, "from both of us."

Chief Brady emerged from the interrogation room at this moment, summoning the couple's attention and putting an end to their intimate exchange.

"Uh, Lieutenant? He wants to talk to emyou." he reported, gesturing at Kate. Castle's expression hardened, and Brady quickly jumped in to do damage control. "Don't worry, he's cuffed."

"I guess..." Kate murmured, facing her husband again and locking eyes with him. "Come with me. It'll be fine."

Castle pondered this for a moment before releasing a heavy sigh, joining his wife as the two of them proceeded into interrogation. As they stepped inside, Larusso immediately stiffened his posture after he caught a glimpse of Castle, who stared him down warily and with a vengeance.

"So, I hear you're ready to answer our questions, Mr. Larusso." Kate mused aloud, stealing a brief glance back at her husband as he shut the door behind them, never taking his eyes off her as he surveyed the interaction between the suspect and his love.

"Why's _he _in here?" Larusso snapped in a low growl.

"He's my partner." Kate stated simply, taking a seat at the table.

"Does he really have to be in here?" her suspect muttered.

"Yes." Castle answered immediately, casting a severe glare upon his enemy as he, too, took a seat. "And I would like to point out that not only am I her partner, I'm also her husband." he added gruffly. "Take that as you will. Consider it an _unfriendly _reminder."

Larusso swore under his breath, his 'tough guy' exterior soon fading away. "Look, just...no hard feelings, man. All right?"

"Oh, nothing but." Castle rumbled.

Kate offered her fiercely loyal husband a fond smile before continuing on with her interrogation. "I'll just cut to the chase. Where were you on the night of Natalia Roosevelt's murder?"

"I _didn't _kill her." Larusso insisted. "I _loved_ her."

"Then why were you so vengeful after you found out she was dead?" Castle questioned. "You used a few rather choice words to describe the woman whom you claim you loved. Now, this may just be me, but I'd never speak about my wife that way. So why did you use them when talking about your girlfriend?"

Larusso looked away, emotion beginning to overcome him. "I was willing to do anything for her. We were going to move in together. Natalia was a little hard on cash, so I put together a down payment for this little house on the beach that we found. Nothing special, you know, but we really fell in love with it. And then, about a week ago, Natalia tells me that she's made a deal with some big hot-shot overseas to outsource the company she works for. She was gonna move to Europe, let the scumbag eventually buy it out, probably sleep around a little with him, and leave me back here. After all that I invested in our relationship, she was dropping me just like that. I admit, I had a little too much to drink that night. We had a big fight, then I went home and passed out. That was the last time I saw her, I swear. She was alive when I left her house at around ten."

Kate processed this, furrowing her brow as she made sense of this testimony. "Something doesn't add up. If she had such power in her company, why was she having financial troubles?"

"She and her business partner, Lisa, were working on this huge project together. They both put a ton of money into it, I heard. Anyway, just like she did to me, Natalia pulled a fast one on Lisa." Larusso explained.

Castle and Kate exchanged quick glances, both of them so uncannily connected with one another.

"Lisa? I need a last name, Mr. Larusso." Kate pressed urgently.

"God, what was it?" Larusso mumbled, scrunching up his face as he searched his mind for the moniker. Suddenly, his face illuminated with his epiphany. "Blaine, Lisa Blaine is her name."

Kate turned to her husband, a smile showing upon her face. Castle mirrored her expression, nodding slowly in understanding. Everything was becoming so clear now.

"Lisa found out what Natalia was planning..." Kate theorized.

"...and she didn't want to be left high and dry." Castle continued, leaning in closer to his wife with a great amount of anticipation.

"Imagine those feelings of betrayal she must have felt when she found out." she wondered aloud.

"Inexplicable." her husband agreed, shaking his head with disapproval. "All of Lisa's hard work, her investments, her hope...all crushed to nothing in a matter of seconds when she realized what was really going on."

The two of them only vaguely recognized the third presence in the room with them; they were both so caught up with the passionate eroticism of theory-building with one another.

"Babe..." Kate whispered sharply, implication heavy in her tone.

"We need to track down Ms. Blaine." Castle resolved, taking her hand and helping her up out of the chair.

The couple hastily took their leave from the interrogation room, leaving Larusso in nothing less than a daze.

-x-

Brady pulled the cruiser up to the curb, surveying the tiny, unassuming house placed upon a lawn of lush grass. The place was quaint and cute, but nothing that would catch the eye. It was painted a soft hue of yellow, peppered with minor spots of peeling here and there. Sprawling behind the house was a scape of powdery sand and shimmering water. A salty smell, the trademark scent of the ocean, was a barrage to the nose, yet evoked feelings of nostalgia and sentimentality, leading one to recall those long, carefree days of their youth spent on the beach.

Castle gazed out the passenger window, somewhat perplexed. "This is the place?"

"Uh, yeah, looks like it." Brady confirmed, leaning against the steering wheel and folding his arms. "This should be Lisa Blaine's house." He looked to his partner for the time being. "What were you expecting? I was expecting something a little—"

"—less underwhelming?" Castle finished. "This place sure doesn't scream 'businesswoman'."

Castle paused, taking everything in. Kate had ultimately made the decision to stay behind at the station, although partially on his behest, volunteering her aid in assisting with the investigation, reviewing the evidence, and brainstorming more possible suspects with the other officers. If this lead unraveled, they would be left at a dead end, clawing for any traction in such a highly sensitive case. Satisfied that his wife was safely ensconced in the presence of law enforcement if anything should go awry, Castle had volunteered to accompany Brady in going to question Natalia's former partner. It was imperative that they got all the information out of her that they could—anything to keep this case from possibly going cold.

"Well, let's see if we can get some answers out of Ms. Blaine." Castle suggested, and Brady concurred with a nod as they mirrored one another in getting out of the car and stepping out on to the sidewalk.

Castle and Brady followed the modest series of stepping stones leading up to the house before carefully ascending the rickety porch steps, which groaned and creaked underneath the combined weight of the two men. When they arrived in front of the door, Chief Brady pressed his fingertip to the doorbell, which they could just barely pick up buzzing inside the house. After a moment without a response, he rapped his knuckles on the glass door.

"Hamptons police." he announced. "Ms. Blaine, are you at home?"

Approaching footsteps were soon heard, accompanied by a click of the lock. Slowly, the inner door creaked open, revealing a lithe, petite, mousy woman with a somewhat harried expression. "Can I help you, officer?" she queried softly, just barely peeking her face out.

"Are you Lisa Blaine?" Brady asked of the woman.

She nodded hesitantly. "I am."

Brady offered her a slight smile. "Ms. Blaine, I'm Chief Brady, and this is my associate, Mr. Castle. Do you have the time to let us in for just a minute?"

Lisa opened her mouth as if to object before making the decision to open the inner door fully, reaching out to allow entrance through the glass door. Brady nodded in thanks, gesturing for Castle to follow him inside the house.

"We don't want to take too much of your time, Ms. Blaine." Castle assured her, shutting the door behind him.

"That's all right. I was actually just packing for a trip." Lisa said, indicating to the sofa and chairs in the unassuming living room. "Sit down if you'd like."

"Thank you." the chief replied, starting the round of questioning anew as he and Castle took a seat on the sofa. "We'd just like to ask you a few questions about your business partner, Natalia Roosevelt." Brady explained, furrowing his brow as Lisa's face flashed with anxiety.

"It was such a shock." Lisa murmured, sitting across from them in an arm chair. "Natalia was...charismatic, personable...I just don't understand what happened."

"Were the two of you close?" Castle followed up.

Lisa brushed a strand of her bangs out of her eyes. "Y-yeah. We were." she whispered. "It still hasn't sunken in yet. It was all so sudden."

"When was the last time you spoke to Natalia?" Brady inquired, leaning forward with interest.

"About a day before she was..." Lisa trailed off, a silence befalling her.

"That's all right, Ms. Blaine. Take all the time you need." Brady assured her, sporting an expression of sympathy.

"Right, right. I'm sorry." Lisa responded, exhaling in a shaky breath. "Anyway, I last saw Natalia the evening before she turned up dead. Then, the next morning, she didn't come into work, and it all finally clicked with me. I came to terms with what had happened."

Castle donned a slight frown, glancing bemusedly over at Brady for just a moment before responding. "What do you—"

The pattering of feet was soon heard in the room, and the three adults directed their attention to a little girl who had scampered into their presence, no older than four years old and complete with a mop of blonde curls on top of her head. Castle was powerless to hold back a smile. To think that once more there would soon be that familiar sound in the loft, the pattering of tiny feet—it was a prospect that made him so indescribably joyful.

"Sabrina." Lisa scolded, firm but motherly. "Go back to your room and play." When the girl refused to obey her command, Lisa rose from the chair and shuffled toward her daughter, ushering her out of the room. "Excuse me for a moment." she said, disappearing out of sight.

Castle turned to face the chief, deep contemplation etched into his face. "Don't you think her mannerisms were a little...off?"

"In what way?" Brady ventured.

"I don't know, it just seemed like she wasn't telling us something." Castle offered with a slight shrug.

Something else had been going on in that woman's mind. He saw it clearly in her eyes. Those gears were turning, and they were working overtime to hide something. There was something that didn't add up, something she was withholding from them, and that something had to do with Natalia. He was sure of it.

"She just seems a little scattered to me." Brady replied. "I mean, who wouldn't be after losing someone they were so close to?"

"True, but why would someone be leaving town so soon after something like that happened? It doesn't make sense." Castle added, harboring more than just a slight suspicion.

"Too many memories?" the chief offered, shrugging his shoulders.

Castle nodded, acquiescing in the chief's point. Still, it was odd, how carefully she chose her words and her responses to their questions, as if it were such a burden to speak freely, but not for the obvious reason of losing a trusted friend.

Unless—

The hearts of the men clenched in their chests at the abrupt _click _of a pistol. They simultaneously snapped their heads toward the noise, coming face to face with Lisa, clutching a gun in her trembling hands.

"Even after she's _dead,_ I _still_ can't catch a break." she hissed, gesturing with the gun. "Get up." she demanded harshly. As the two men stole glances at one another falteringly, she ordered them again, this time more severely. "I said 'get up'!"

Castle and Brady willingly rose to their feet, raising their hands up in submission.

"Lisa, put the gun down and step back." the chief ordered, but the eerily calm woman before them rebelled against his authority.

"Like _hell _I will." she hissed, indicating for the two of them to come around the sofa towards her. "Get moving."

Castle took the lead, placing his hands on his head as Lisa ordered the two of them to get on the floor. "Lisa, you don't have to do this." he attempted to reason, gazing up at his captor. "You don't, and you know it."

"Stop, just stop." she growled, pointing the gun to his head and tapping the trigger lightly. "You shouldn't have even come here."

Brady had stopped breathing altogether, just darted his eyes from the gun up to Lisa's cold stare.

The woman looked up at the sound of her child's voice calling out to her, then focused upon her hostages again. "Don't move."

She disappeared out of sight once again, and Castle hastily reached into his pocket. Brady's eyes widened in their sockets.

"Castle, what the _hell_ are you doing?" he whimpered desperately. "No. What you're doing right now is suicide."

"Just trust me." Castle insisted in a sharp whisper, selecting a number from speed dial. "She'll get us out of this."

He slipped the phone back into his pocket as the phone began to ring, and he begged silently for his wife to answer.

-x-

Kate extended her hand to reach for her phone as it beckoned her with its vibrating, and she smiled warmly at the sight of her husband's name and the picture of him that flashed onto the screen, a shot she had taken discreetly in their bed a few nights before, just as he was drifting off to sleep at her side—very unflattering, but adorable nonetheless.

Kate accepted the call, raising the phone to her ear. "Hey, love." she greeted sweetly. "How's the interrogation? Have we got a live one?" She paused, awaiting a surely endearing and witty response, as she had come to expect no less. "Rick, you still there?"

Her delighted visage soon clouded with a frown, one of anxiety and concern. She hoped her ears were wrong, and that she was hearing things. This couldn't actually be happening.

It _couldn't _be.

She rallied her composure quickly, as it had begun to steadily unravel from the instant she heard the exchange occurring at the other end of the line, the threatening words spoken by an unfamiliar voice to both her husband and the chief.

"We've got a problem." Kate called out, covering her phone with her hand to ensure that she couldn't be heard on the other side. A congregation of officers soon surrounded her, inquiring as to what she had to tell them. "There's a hostage situation in progress with the suspect Chief Brady was questioning," she explained, her face growing somber, "and my husband is with him."

-x-

"You killed your partner." Brady choked out, garnering the attention of both Lisa and the gun in her hand. "Wh-why? Why did you do it?"

"She _wasn't _my partner." Lisa snapped. "Do you understand me? That woman was _not _my partner."

"What do you mean she wasn't your partner?" Castle questioned, flinching instinctively as the gun was directed at him.

"Natalia Roosevelt left me with _nothing._ She went behind my back for her own gain and _ruined_ me." Lisa hissed angrily, the pistol shaking in the grip of her tremulous hand. She fell silent, and her expression turned neutral. "There was nothing else I could do. It was my last resort. I had to do it." Lisa cocked the gun to the ready beside Castle's temple, readying her index finger on the trigger. "And now I have to do it again. I-I'm sorry...but there's no alternative to this."

"Wait, wait, wait." Brady pleaded, barely croaking, imploring the woman to back down with a set of desperate eyes. "Please, don't do this. There's another way out of this, I promise you."

"Think about your daughter, Lisa." Castle reminded her calmly, his heart hammering inside of his chest from feeling the cold metal of the barrel of the loaded gun press into the side of his skull. "Think about Sabrina."

_"You think I didn't?"_ Lisa screeched. "That was the only way I can hold on to her. If I don't make this month's rent, I'm going to lose her. I thought things were going to get better. I saw a way out of the tunnel for the first time in years. But now..." Her voice cracked with emotion, and she gritted her teeth, growling through them, "Do you even begin to realize, even begin to _imagine_ what that's like, losing your child?"

"I do." Castle piped up, carefully so not to exacerbate the emotions of the already disturbed woman who held his life in her trembling hands. "I've been through the pain of losing a child. Granted, not forever, but I know how it feels to be that terrified. It turns your world upside down. You can barely breathe." he empathized, swallowing hard. "My wife and I have another baby on the way, and I'm still not prepared. Having someone depend so heavily on you...it's really a blessing and a curse if you think about it."

Lisa paused for a sustained moment, absorbing his words before shaking her head. "There's no future for the two of us now."

"Maybe not, but there is for _her." _Castle urged, their debate cut short by the wailing of sirens outside.

Lisa's head snapped up, and she scrambled to bring her hostages to their feet, hurrying them deeper into the house and finally allowing them to sit in a tight hallway. With a strict order for them to remain there, she left to act as sentry for any officers encroaching on to the property.

The two men unintentionally let an eerie silence befall them, and Castle withdrew his phone from his pocket, making another call.

Brady's eyes widened to an incredible circumference at his reckless conduct, but Castle answered simply: "If I'm gonna die today, I'm at least making my last words worth it."

The phone only rang once before the party answered, the voice on the other end somewhat quavering and tearful. "Rick." Kate murmured anxiously.

"Yeah, honey, it's me." he said softly. "How are you?"

Kate exhaled in a sharp sigh. "Just..._please_ tell me that you're okay. A-are you?" Truthfully, she would be unable to handle it if he weren't.

"I'm fine." he replied quietly, lowering his voice further so their conversation couldn't easily be heard. "The chief and I are both okay." He heard Kate sigh with relief before he continued. "Listen, I don't think I've got much time to chat, unfortunately. I just...I needed to talk to you, Kate." He took a deep breath, then let out a heavy, sustained exhale. "Things are sort of rough in here, honey. Just in case something—"

_"No."_ Kate interjected quickly, her breaths growing shaky. "No, don't say that. I don't want to hear you talk like that, Rick."

"Please, sweetheart, could you just listen to me for a second?" Castle asked gently of her. He paused before continuing. "You know what I want a baby girl to be named, don't you?"

Kate abruptly choked back a sob, a tear finally working its way down her cheek. "I do. Johanna." she managed.

"That's right." he said under his breath. "Johanna Katherine."

He leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes and allowing his mind to render an image of their potential little girl—hopefully, big, brown eyes like her mom, with that trademark, cheeky grin like her dad, and maybe even a collection of freckles thrown in there. Thinking about this made everything so much better. He could relax and take it all in stride now.

"I'm going to get you out of there, Rick." Kate uttered with conviction, the unsteadiness of her voice doing nothing to detract from her determination.

Castle's mouth twitched with a faint smile, the corners of his lips tugging upward. He wanted the following sentence, if fate were to end things here, to be his very last words: "Katie, no matter what happens, I lo—"

With absolutely no warning, a gunshot sliced through the stillness of their surroundings, and Castle's phone was suddenly ripped out of his grasp, tossed to the floor, and destroyed with a single, precisely-aimed bullet. He could have sworn he heard a cry from his wife emanate from somewhere outside as Lisa stepped in front of him, holding the barrel of the gun up to his head.

"Killing us isn't going to get you anywhere, Lisa." Castle attempted to reason, pressing his back further up to the wall and internally preparing himself for what was to come. "Just remember that."

"Please, Lisa. Just put the gun down." Brady begged almost inaudibly, fear consuming him.

"Is this how you want your daughter to remember you?" Castle added, gesturing with his head over to the little girl now seen to be cowering in the corner, confusion and bewilderment swirling in her eyes.

"Get out of here, Sabrina." Lisa ordered, not bothering to look at her child. "Do as I say."

She was losing her conviction. Now was his chance.

"Give it up, Lisa." Castle whispered, clenching his fists in the expectation that a bullet would soon shatter through him. "Do it for Sabrina. Give her a fighting chance. We understand now. That's all you wanted to do by getting rid of Natalia, wasn't it? You can still follow through with that promise you made to your daughter. All you have to do is put down the gun."

The woman gripped the weapon tighter, her knuckles turning white and her hands quaking all the more. Her erratic breathing began to die down, and she reluctantly began to allow her grasp to descend from its position.

A split second later, a swarm of officers flooded into the house, bringing the tranquil state of things to a screeching halt.


	10. If I Lost You

**If I Lost You**

_Having her husband nearly lose his life weighs heavily on Kate's mind._

* * *

><p>Kate paced frantically among the slew of cruisers parked along the street, their lights all flashing in a battle for luminous dominance. Her tears were threatening, and she felt as if she would imminently break down at any moment, but there was still that tiny glimmer of hope that kept her rallying. Her husband was still alive, unscathed and unharmed. He would be walking out any second now, his shoulders back and his chest puffed out, ready to boast to all who would listen after making it through yet another hostage situation and tucking one more under his belt.<p>

Another car peeled around the corner and raced to the scene, lurching to a stop as the driver slammed on the brakes. Out spilled Ryan, Esposito, and Lanie, who had evidently come straight from the precinct—too early for the get-together that evening. Lanie immediately scrambled over to Kate, enveloping her in a hug.

"We came as quickly as we could." the ME spoke softly, patting her friend's back. "We even took the cruiser with the lights so we could use them as an excuse to speed." she chuckled in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Javi's idea."

"Shots were just fired inside the house," Kate whispered, grief-stricken as her throat rapidly began to close up, "and he's in there. Rick is in there. What if something happened, Lanie?"

She didn't know what she would do if that happened to be the case. She felt so powerless, so alone, with nowhere to turn. And she was beyond frustrated that she was incapacitated and couldn't go in after him herself.

"Hey, Castle can handle it." Esposito insisted, overhearing their conversation.

"Yeah." Ryan chimed in. "We'll get him out of this, Kate."

"Look!" Lanie interjected, gesturing behind Kate.

Kate turned around, and her heart lifted only slightly as several figures began to exit the house: a woman in handcuffs, a little girl following along behind an officer while holding on to his hand, and, finally, Chief Brady. Castle was not among the line of those filing out, and this now caused Kate's heart to pound despairingly inside her chest as she resisted the compelling urge to fall to her knees.

As Brady came on to the sidewalk to greet and hug his deputy and the rest of the force, Kate broke away from her colleagues, nearly stumbling as she hurried over to him, unable to control the hiccuping that spilled out as she began to speak.

"Where i-is h-he? Wh-where's Rick?" she whimpered hysterically, mentally preparing herself for the devastating news and the volatile reaction on her part that was sure to follow.

The chief turned to look in her direction before glancing over his shoulder with a grin, indicating with his head. Kate's eyes followed his gesture, and she let loose a sob as she spotted her husband, fast approaching with his arms spread. She scampered to meet him without another thought, nearly tackling him to the ground as she propelled herself into his inviting arms.

With a grunt and a soft chuckle, Castle returned her embrace. "Hi, honey," he greeted lovingly, kissing her head. His wife's response only consisted of a whisper of his name, forcing herself closer to him. "Careful, sweetie. Careful. You've got some precious cargo there." Castle cautioned in a whisper, embracing her wholeheartedly and rocking her to and fro as he chuckled warmly, being careful to mind her stomach between them. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you, Kate."

His wife mashed her lips to his before she buried her face in his neck, whispering tearfully to him, "God, I thought we were going to lose you."

Castle grinned, turning his head to kiss her temple. "Never." he promised her. "Never, ever." His love abruptly fell silent, and he furrowed his brow as she ducked her head down, hiding the tears in her eyes from his sight. "Kate?"

His wife glanced up at his gentle call of her name, a fresh supply of moisture glimmering in her gaze. "I was so scared, Rick." she confided in him weakly. _"So_ scared."

"I didn't think you knew the meaning of that word." he mused before hugging her again, wishing instantly he had just held his tongue. He could easily tell his wife was not in a joking mood, and above all else, he wanted to respect that. She didn't respond, just tore her eyes away from his to cast a sideways glance. "Hey, _hey." _he coaxed gently, grasping her chin and thumbing away a few tears that had trickled free from her bottom set of lashes. "I'm here. I'm here. Everything is okay now, sweetheart."

Castle strengthened his embrace, affectionately kissing her ear as he whispered reassuringly to her, holding her close as her lithe body pushed even closer to him, still quaking with quiet sobs. After a protracted moment of quiet, sweet nothings, they withdrew from the arms of one another, and Castle kissed her a final time on the lips before leaning back and fondly caressing her tear-stained cheeks. Through a sniff and a wipe at her eyes, Kate managed a smile, softly piping up.

"You're never going off without me like that again." she ordered sternly, drilling her eyes into his, a warm amber meeting a clear blue. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Castle concurred with a smile, going in for another kiss.

-x-

Kate settled down on the bed, biding her time before her husband made in his arrival in their room. He couldn't fall into bed with her soon enough. She was experiencing a powerful need to be beside him, in his arms; the pleasant fluttering in her stomach attested to this fact, and it wasn't on behalf of their baby.

"We really should do stuff like that more often, honey." Castle mentioned from the bathroom, his speech slurred as he brushed his teeth.

"Yeah?" she replied with a laugh, letting her hair down out of her ponytail and teasing her tresses as they became free.

"Being a hostess really comes naturally to you." he added as he echoed her chuckle, and his voice indicated that he was drawing nearer.

Castle made his appearance a moment later, striding into the room and greeting her with a smile. He dropped a kiss to the top of Kate's head, and she shifted over to her side of their bed, rolling on to her back. Her husband sprawled out beside her, taking his hand and laying it over the swell of her midsection, rubbing gently.

Without a moment's notice, Kate lurched forward and captured him in a kiss, burrowing her mouth deeper and deeper into his. He didn't resist one bit, groaning long and low against her lips. She broke their passion all too soon, taking the liberty of peeling off her bathrobe and instantly pleasing his wistful eyes, which immediately dropped to her chest. She invited him to take the lead with her dark, steady gaze, swirling with love and lust, and Castle gently placed his hand on her back, coaxing her down to rest on the mattress. He carefully crawled over her to straddle her hips, keeping a great deal of his weight off of her for fear of causing her or their baby any harm.

For such a heart-stopping period of time that day, however brief, she never again would have experienced such a delight as this. She could only begin to imagine the extent of the heartbreak she would have suffered through after the initial onslaught of grief.

This realization tore her apart.

Kate forced her mind away from this grim reflection and instead turned her attention to the man in bed with her at that very instant. She hummed amorously in between her husband's kisses, feeling his breathing become rough as he grew more and more aroused.

Tonight, it was all him.

Her husband emitted a soft groan in response to her vocalization, indicative of just how much he wanted her. She quickly began to paw beneath the covers, blindly searching for the waistband of his boxers. Castle chuckled heartily into her mouth, breaking their kiss and lovingly focusing upon her eyes as he brushed his lips over the tip of her nose.

"Patience is a virtue, Mrs. Castle." he chided lightheartedly, grinning with amusement as his wife ignored him and instead attempted to crane her torso in order to aid him in slipping off his garment, her stomach proving to be a hindrance. "Here," he softly laughed, "let me help you out with this." He started kissing her again, this time hands-free and with the absence of his tender caresses.

Ridding himself of any articles of clothing proved to be a relatively easy feat, but he nearly lost balance on his knees and the hold he had around her hips as he completed the task. Before he could tumble off the bed, Kate protectively secured him by latching on to his arms, and she slid her grasp up to place her hands on his back as he righted himself, feeling the muscles in his back ripple with his built-up anticipation.

"Careful," she cautioned in a saucy purr, adding a smirk.

Castle smiled, shaking his head and allowing his adoration to show in his eyes. "Thank you," he whispered into her ear, giving her lobe a gentle tug with his teeth before raising his head again, studying her face. "What would I do without you?" he murmured, tossing his shorts aside and rewarding her courtesy with a kiss to her neck.

Kate gave a soft chuckle, tightening her hold of him as he put his mouth to work on her neck, so delicious to him. She emitted a soft, breathy moan, an encouragement for him to proceed. He turned his attention to her lips as his curious hands wandered the length of her curves, exploring every part of her body, a sacred pleasure for his eyes and touch only. He gave his thanks every day that he alone was the only man who had this privilege of giving her the tender, uninhibited love of which she was so deserving.

His caress eventually came to a halt at her stomach, and he peeled their lips apart, lifting the covers so he could witness for his own eyes the secure fortress where their child rested. The proud, loving father took his wife's swell in his hands, massaging her gently before fondly placing a kiss over her bellybutton. He remained intently focused upon her stomach for a long moment, leading her to speak.

"What is it?" she ventured, her eagerness surfacing in her tone a bit more than she had intended.

Castle let out a soft laugh as he kissed her again, allowing his lips to rest there for a moment before he replied to her query. "It's nothing, sweetie. It's just...for a little while today, I wasn't counting on ever getting to see either one of you again. I just want to savor this moment, Kate." he admitted in a heavy sigh.

Kate allowed her chest to heave with a shaky breath at his, and she took his face in her hands, returning him to his original position in order to kiss him. As they parted, a raw, animal-like sheen showed in his eyes. Castle was quick to initiate another round of passion, much to her delight.

"I love you." Kate whispered into their kiss. "So much."

Castle pulled away for a breath, his gruff exhale tossing her hair back. He offered her a sheepish grin as he extended a hand, gingerly smoothing her hair before kissing her again. "I love _you."_ he faithfully returned.

Castle eagerly bucked his hips into hers, and she willingly welcomed him to take the lead, biting back a soft moan that she had unintentionally allowed to escape. He responded to her with a guttural, pleasured groan, deep in his throat. Meanwhile, he burrowed his face in her sprawling locks.

"I'm ready when you are, sweetheart." he whispered, cradling the back of her head in his hand as he pressed his lips to her cheek.

Kate nodded vigorously, lifting the covers to steal a peek. She teasingly bit her lower lip as he positioned himself, supporting him with her hands as he steadily entered her with one, smooth stroke. Kate instantly brightened with a smile, tossing her head back with a sound of ecstasy as he settled himself in. Castle matched his wife's giddiness as they focused entirely on one another, their tender gazes visibly instilled with even more delight as Castle initiated the rhythm to which they were so accustomed.

-x-

He was holding on for _her; _every single ounce of his composure was being suppressed, but she could tell by his loss of rhythm that he was close—extremely close. She, too, could sense herself building up to that pinnacle moment, the point at which she would let go completely. Her breathing grew harried; she would be crumbling down at any second.

All at once, it came over them both, and all that she could do was simply savor his essence in its entirety as they both let out simultaneous, euphoric releases, each gasping the name of the other as they delightedly peaked together. Castle allowed his head to drop to Kate's shoulder as he collected himself, and she pressed a kiss to his head, burying her nose in his hair.

Castle raised his head with a heavy sigh, and offered Kate an adoring gaze, their eyes silently displaying their love for one another. The husband and wife grinned in unison, both of them giving soft, pleasured sighs as they brought their lips together.

Castle concluded their session of love with a long, satiated kiss to Kate's lips, withdrawing from her with a smooth motion and continuing to kiss her even as he collapsed at her side. He invited her over to his pillow and into his tender embrace, wrapping her up in his arms and inducing a contented sigh from her midst. She sported just the slightest shine of perspiration on her velvet skin, which he mindlessly stroked with his fingertips, and he found himself struggling to imagine her being any more beautiful than she was at this very instant.

"You ready to go to sleep, sweetie?" Castle murmured after a dreamy silence, pressing a kiss to her forehead and tucking his hand beneath her hair, rubbing the nape of her neck.

Kate concurred with an adoring smile and a nod. "Yeah." she whispered. "Yeah, I am. I think you and I have had enough excitement for one day."

Castle hummed in agreement as she twisted around in his arms, and he snuggled up to her back, tangling their feet together and tucking his leg in between hers as he tugged the sheets over them. After they had both made themselves comfortable, he placed his hand over his wife's stomach, and she draped her hand over his, lacing their fingers together. Castle brought Kate closer as she cuddled into the warm cradle of his body, thoroughly at ease and incredibly thankful that he was safely lying with her at that very moment.

"You didn't let me get an arm's length away from you at the party, honey." he mused fondly, kissing her back before resting his chin on her shoulder, nuzzling his cheek to hers. "And so the roles are reversed, hm?"

It was true; she had been clingy, to say the least, but she truly felt that her paranoia was warranted after all that had happened. And to think, on top of his deep understanding of her feelings, sharing such a slow, sweet, and tender night with him was a delicacy she could never pass up. Then again, she suspected that neither could her husband.

Kate chuckled softly. "Is that a problem?"

"No." Castle answered, instantly and affirmatively. "I'm not complaining at all." He rhythmically massaged her belly for a serene moment before speaking again. "I have an idea, Kate."

"I thought we already tried your idea, babe." she teased, flinching with a pleasant chill as he smacked a loud kiss to her ear.

"Excuse me. What?" he grunted. "That was _your _idea, Mrs. Castle, not mine. I didn't object because I honestly thought it was a pretty damn good one."

"It was, wasn't it?" Kate smiled fondly, tilting her head back and giving him access to her neck, which he soon commenced in kissing.

It was true, and she couldn't deny it. The scare of nearly losing him had reduced her to nothing more than a quivering, sniveling heap, drastically unlike her. She still felt as if she were on the verge of crying again, although there was no reason for it now. Nevertheless, the very moment that they were given their privacy and she had him entirely to herself, there had been nothing to hold her back—except the fact that she wasn't quite as limber as she normally was. Passion, gratitude, fear, and above all, love, had fueled her desires that evening.

"Do you want to hear mine?" her husband whispered lovingly, pulling her away from her thoughts.

"Oh, of course." Kate murmured in reply as she allowed her eyes to flutter shut, mindlessly stroking up the length of his arm.

"Tomorrow, you and I are going to sleep in 'til around noon or so. After that, we're going to head down to the beach, have that picnic you wanted, then come back and sleep a little more, however long we like." He paused to let his implication sink in with her, and she emitted the softest, breathiest of laughs. "Then, we dine together out under the stars. What do you say? Too sappy?"

Kate shook her head, rolling back over in his embrace and tucking her head under his chin, concealing her face. "Just the right amount of sap for my tastes."

Castle let out a chuckle. "Try to get some sleep, sweetie." he encouraged, unable to distinguish the brooding expression now present on her visage.

"Good night, babe." she replied, hardly any emotion in her tone.

"I love you." he whispered devotedly.

Those three words hit her hard. Just hours ago, she thought she'd never get to hear him say them again.

Kate restrained herself from allowing the tear now lingering in the corner of her eye to fall.

"I love you, too."

That's exactly what she would do. She would attempt to sleep, but there really was no guarantee that she would get any sleep at all, was there?

-x-

_The wheels of the gurney screeched and reverberated in her mind as she, without a single thought, rushed to his side._

_"No, no, no," she bemoaned, cupping his pale face in her hands as her tears plummeted to his cheeks, staining them as if they were his own. "Stay with me, Rick. Don't you dare give up on me." she pleaded weakly. "Don't leave us behind." Her hands swept down his chest, past the marks of the bullets now inside him. She had to feel his heartbeat, if only just one final time._

_"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to step back." one of the paramedics barked, picking up the pace._

_Kate snapped her head up, glaring into his eyes with a vengeance at having her one-sided exchange with her love interrupted. "You have to save him. He's my husband." she ordered emphatically to the medical personnel pushing Castle along, preparing to load him in to the ambulance. "Do you understand?"_

_"We'll do everything we can, ma'am." she was told._

_Kate reached for her husband's hand. "Mrs. Castle," she corrected them with insistence, shock and horror flooding her visage as her fingers came into contact with Castle's cold flesh._

_Her lungs filled with a gasp, the prelude to a shriek ready to be shot like a cannon from her lips, but she instead belted out a tearful cry, followed by a series of desperate hiccups and whimpers illustrating her state of agony. She was physically unable to produce the speech lodged in her throat. Instead, she lurched forward and seized him, slapping her hands to his face and tugging at his hair, as if this would somehow do something to revive him. Kate collapsed over her husband's cooled body, weeping—now, for the first time ever—for all to hear. And she didn't care._

-x-

Kate snapped awake in an instant, cloaked in a cold sweat. Her heart was hammering away inside her ribcage. It had all seemed so real.

With a crazed expression, she tossed over to her side, supporting her stomach with one hand. Cuddled close to her at her side was her husband, sporting a scruffy bedhead and snoring softly. She directed an unfaltering, steady gaze at his face for a brief moment before latching on to him in an embrace, letting out a sigh of relief. He gave a slight grunt out of surprise at being awakened so abruptly, drawn from such a deep sleep.

"Hey," he muttered, barely audible. "What's 'a matter?"

Kate sighed with relief, shaking her head and donning a smile before kissing his lips. She felt him smile into hers, humming softly as he cupped her chin in his hand.

"Nothing, babe." she murmured in reply as they separated. "It's all right."

Castle kissed her forehead before rolling over, and she joined him, wedging up against his back, as close to him as she could physically manage.

She felt the need to be beside him above anything else.

-x-

_She squeezed the child's hand tighter, leading them faster as she spotted the two lonely graves—the designated family plot. But they weren't entirely lonely, were they? After all, they had each other._

_Kate approached the second grave, the one beside her mother's, reaching out a hand to fondly brush away the bits of snow gathering in the etching of the letters. The child let go of her hand, following their mother's example and clearing snow off the top of the grave with small, mitten-clad hands._

_The child knew exactly who rested underfoot—their father, whom they had never had the pleasure of meeting. Their mother could never truly put into words just how outstanding a man he had been, nor could their half-sister or grandmother, and the youngster knew very little of what had happened to him, for whenever they asked, the members of their family would quickly change the subject. Their mother in particular had a habit of doing this._

_Richard Castle had been his name, and at least for now, that was really the extent of the knowledge they possessed about him. That, and the recognition that they resembled him quite a bit when it got right down to it. All they shared with him was a last name, which their mother had passed down as an homage to her late husband, bringing some relief to her state as an embittered widow, allowing his memory to live on. The father and child shared no interests, no memories, and no love._

_They never would._

-x-

Kate awoke with a start, masking her face with her hands as she scrubbed away her lingering fright. There was only so much more of this that she could handle.

She sighed with immense relief at the realization that the scene that had just played out in her mind had simply been conjured within the depths of her subconscious, and she shook her head at the torture her overactive mind had just put her through. Habitually, she shifted from her back to her side and instinctively sought out her husband for comfort. Her heart leaped into her throat at the realization that he was missing from the bed, and she sat up, bunching the comforter anxiously in her hands. She glanced frantically about, and although she recognized the fact that she was being completely irrational in the concern she was experiencing, she could only focus on one thing at this moment, and that was locating her husband.

A flush was heard from the bathroom, followed by the sound of the tap running. A moment later, Castle came into view, sporting nothing but a pair of his boxers. He appeared to be slightly perplexed at the sight of his wife sitting motionless in their bed, but he broke into a smile a second later, crawling under the covers beside her.

"Did I wake you up, honey?" he asked of her, kissing her cheek as he joined her in bed. "I'm sorry."

"N-no, no. You didn't. I just woke up, that's all." she replied in a soft murmur, willingly allowing him to coax her back down on the bed. She settled down comfortably beside him, resting a hand upon his chest, over his heart—his steadily beating heart. "Where were you?"

_Now that was a stupid question._

"Bathroom." he answered, furrowing his brow after a moment. "You okay, sweetie?"

Really, considering how rapidly her heart was beating, she was surprised she wasn't sweating bullets—fitting.

"Y-yeah." she bluffed, closing her eyes as he rested his chin on the apex of her head. "I was just a little worried, that's all."

"Worried about what?" her husband ventured softly, rubbing her back. She spread her fingers out upon his bare chest, giving his neck a kiss, and he rumbled with a pleasured groan, returning her affection by tilting up her chin and kissing her nose. "As much as I like it, that answer isn't going to suffice." he informed her, brushing a tendril of hair out of her eyes and lovingly tucking it behind her ear.

She closed her eyes in a weary contentment, responding in a soft sigh. "Nothing. It doesn't matter now."

"Really?" he questioned, raising his brows. "You're gonna try and pull that with me?"

Kate huffed in frustration. "Everything is _fine_, it's just that..." she whispered weakly, losing conviction and trailing off as her voice began to quaver. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, determined to keep herself from shedding any more tears than necessary. _Get ahold of yourself._

"What is it, Kate?" Castle muttered, massaging her bare shoulder for a spare moment before pulling up the blankets to cover them both. "I wanna know what's on your mind, sweetie."

His wife processed these tender words before giving a shaky sigh. "Rick, for a little while today, I thought I had lost you. And I-I'm not strong enough for that." she stated, her eyes shimmering with moisture. "I'm _not."_

"Kate," Castle murmured.

He focused intently upon her face, caressing the nape of her neck as she continued to speak. "It's not just the idea of being a widow that scared me today, although that _did _terrify me." Kate explained, pausing as her pent-up grief started to inhibit her from speaking.

"What is it, sweetie?" Castle coaxed gently.

Kate shook her head and tore her eyes away from his. "It was the idea that our baby was going to be forced to grow up without their dad...without _you, _Rick."

She gave in all at once and let the inevitable tears come, flowing with liberty as she allowed her emotions to finally be free.

Castle murmured almost inaudibly to her while he gathered her in his arms, kissing her forehead as she shielded her face against his chest. "Kate, sweetheart..." he said under his breath, somewhat in awe of her continuous waterworks. He sensed her tighten her hold around him, lacking subtlety. "Hey." he whispered, resting his hand on her back. "I'm not going _anywhere,_ Kate." Her reply to his reassurance only consisted of a soft hiccup, and he tried again to console her. "You know what was going through my mind when I was in there?"

"What?" Kate returned in a soft whimper, peeking up at him with tearstained eyes.

Castle smiled as he gently swiped his thumbs across her cheeks, pressing another kiss to her head before leaning over the bed to retrieve a tissue for her. "You." he said softly, kissing her again as she accepted his offering. "You were all I could think about, Kate."

Kate fell silent before lifting her head to rest her chin on his chest. "And the baby?" she ventured teasingly, breaking into a slight smile and fidgeting beneath his touch as he traced his fingertip teasingly along her ribs, tickling her.

"The baby, too." he concurred, kissing her before adding on to his thought. "Listen to me, Kate." he urged gently, garnering her full attention as their eyes met. "Honey, before I met you, I never knew strength. _You _are the single strongest person I've ever known, Kate." he avowed, holding her close as she concealed her face against him once more. "It's on me to worry about the two of you, not the other way around."

Kate raised her head to lovingly gaze at him again, completely in awe at just how much he adored her. The feeling, of course, was very mutual.

Castle spoke again, and this time his tone was even more tender. "Kate, I'm telling you right now. You will _never_ have to be on your own." he professed, so genuine and sincere. He flashed her his wedding band before taking her left hand, lightly kissing her palm and fingers as he admired her own ring. "You're stuck with me now, for _so _many reasons." He reached under the covers to fondly caress the swell of her stomach with a fatherly pride in his eyes.

"I_ love_ you." she declared passionately, though in scarcely more than a murmur.

"I love you, too." he loyally returned.

Kate smiled radiantly, swiping a tear from her eye. She came willingly into his embrace as he invited her in for an affectionate cuddle. "Is that a promise?" she challenged teasingly, humming with laughter as he grasped her chin, guiding her lips to his.

"What, that I love you?" Castle teased, chuckling deeply. "Always."

Kate shook her head, grinning from ear to ear. "No. I know _that._"

"Well, then, if that's the case, you should already know that you're stuck with me for the long haul, Kate." he proclaimed with a shrug, mirroring her smile as she snuggled closer to him. "Feeling better now?"

Kate nodded against him, her soft sigh bringing a smile to his face. He could easily sense that she was finally ready to drift off to sleep. Only when Kate's breaths had quieted down did Castle allow himself to join her in closing out the world, relishing the harmony created by their two bodies so perfectly melded together. He had to be absolutely certain she was at ease before he slept along with her, given the extent of her pain that she had revealed only to him. He vowed to hold her in his arms for the duration of the night; her silent pleading had given him a clue as to just how much she needed all the evidence of his reassurance, all he could possibly put forth.

She really was stuck with him—always.


	11. Special Occasions

**Special Occasions**

_A series of vignettes taking place throughout Kate's pregnancy._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Valentine's Day<em>**

_February 14, 2015_

Castle leaned against the counter, perusing the morning paper over a cup of coffee and observing his mother as she scrambled back and forth through the loft, repeatedly making hurried trips up and down the stairs, up to her room and back down again.

"Richard, darling, how do these look?" she asked of her son, rousing him from his morning stupor.

Martha stood at the foot of the steps, extending her foot to allow him to get a good look at her shoes. He gripped his coffee mug and nursed it silently, swallowing a gulp before coming up with an answer. What the hell, he was brave.

_"Those_ shoes with _those_ earrings?" he criticized teasingly, clicking his tongue.

"Oh, come on, now. Really, what do you think?" Martha insisted, stepping down from the stairs and walking into the kitchen.

"Your date isn't until seven tonight, Mother." Castle reminded her, offering her a smile at her harried expression. "You've got plenty of time to obsess over your options."

Martha patted his shoulder as she crossed over to the kitchen counter, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Have you got any plans with Katherine?" she queried, turning and facing him with a knowing smile.

"Do _we_ have _plans?"_ Castle chuckled, taking another swig of his brew. "Oh, Mother. You're talking to the king of romance here."

"Oh, really? And how do you plan on romancing Katherine?" Martha inquired, flashing him a cheeky smile and wiggling her brows. "I'll just cut to the chase. How long do I need to plan on staying out today?"

"Don't worry, we're just going out for brunch." Castle assured her. "Kate was considering going into work for a little while after that, get some more work done on our case. Naturally, as her loyal partner, I told her I would keep her company." he added with a proud smile.

"Mm-hm, keep her company." his mother echoed, shooting him a teasing smile as she hooked her fingers in air quotes. "And that entails...? Perhaps fulfilling a workplace fantasy?"

"Keeping her company, Mother." Castle insisted.

"Ah, yes. Of course." Martha laughed, sipping down her coffee before setting it on the counter. "Where is Katherine?"

"Last time I saw her, she was still in bed." Castle said with a shrug, stealing one final, quick glance at the paper before folding it up. "You know, it's a little weird. She's usually up before I am. I think I'll go check up on her, make sure she's all right."

Before he could carry out his intentions, Martha intervened. "Don't bother." his mother told him, gesturing behind him. "There she is." Martha smiled warmly at her daughter-in-law. "Good morning!" she sang cheerfully.

Castle turned to meet his wife with a warm smile as she shuffled groggily towards him, and he welcomed her with a quick kiss to the lips as she took a seat beside him at the island.

"Mmm." he hummed, greeting softly, "Morning, honey."

"G'morning." she murmured, offering him a tired smile.

"Richard tells me that the two of you have some Valentine's Day plans for today." Martha mentioned, touching her son's shoulder as she continued to nurse her cup of coffee.

Kate perked up slightly at the mention of her love and their plans, offering her mother-in-law a subtle smile and a nod. She then reached across the counter, pawing at the paper for a moment before she finally grasped it and began to skim over it.

"How did you sleep last night?" Castle asked, and after he received no response from his wife, he spoke again. "Sweetie?" Still, she didn't answer. "Kate."

"Hm?" she mumbled, tearing her eyes away from the newspaper—those drowsy, clouded eyes.

Castle furrowed his brow. "Are you feeling all right?"

Kate scrubbed her face with her hands with a low groan, running them over her mussed head of hair. This morning sickness was steadily wearing away at her mental state. She knew, of course, exactly what was responsible for her symptoms, and it didn't make her love their baby any less. But she honestly didn't know how much more of this she could take.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not feeling all that great." she confessed, her eyes slowly fluttering shut.

"Oh, poor dear." Martha murmured sympathetically with a click of her tongue, turning on her heels and making a trip over to the sink to wash out her coffee mug.

Kate felt Castle gently remove her hands from her face, feeling her forehead for any signs of fever.

"Are you getting sick?" he asked concernedly, just quiet enough for his mother not to notice. "If you aren't feeling well, we don't have to go out today. I don't want you pushing yourself too hard, especially considering..."

His wife immediately sent a glare his way that shut him up, and she shook her head affirmatively. His mother had yet to gain knowledge that Kate was currently pregnant with their child, and she evidently wanted to maintain this as a well-kept secret.

Kate shook her head. "No, babe, it's because of..."

Her eyes darted over to Martha for a moment before they returned to her husband, flashing him an expression that fully alerted him as to what message she was trying to convey. Her pregnancy was still strictly between the two of them, and they were determined to keep it that way for the time being. Her husband respected this, and he offered her a loving smile in understanding.

"Oh, Katherine, darling." Martha spoke as she returned, reaching out to take a turn at feeling Kate's forehead. "You're looking a little flushed. Doesn't she look a little flushed, Richard?"

Castle darted his eyes over to his mother and back to his wife. He could only hope his mother wouldn't put two and two together too soon.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, now that you mention it, she does, doesn't she?" he agreed, focusing on Kate's face.

"How about something to perk you up?" Martha suggested, pondering aloud. "Maybe a hot toddy?"

"No." Castle and Kate replied quickly in unison, seeking out the eyes of one another at their uncanny synchronization.

Martha donned a somewhat bewildered expression, and Castle hastily jumped in to do some damage control.

"U-uh, don't you think it's a little early in the morning for alcohol, Mother?" he queried, smiling at Kate's grateful expression.

"I suppose you do have a point there." Martha agreed, studying her son and his wife with a fond regard.

"Really, Martha, I'm fine." Kate bluffed.

Her mother-in-law shrugged. "Well, then, I suppose if I can't be of any help, I guess I'll be off." she said with a simper, strolling toward the door. "I have to break in this pair of shoes before tonight. Ta!"

"Bye," Castle and Kate chimed together, and they were left in privacy.

As soon as the door to the loft clicked shut, Castle lightly touched Kate's cheek, smiling lovingly at her.

"Are you all right?" he whispered, stealing a quick glance at her stomach. He couldn't help but grin as he did so.

Kate, fortunately, had yet to begin to show, but her husband, in all his eagerness over the matter, was convinced that could discern any subtle differences, as he was quite familiar with that particular area on her body, stemming from all the time he had spent studying and caressing her midsection. Surely, she was growing just a bit more every day.

"No need to worry." Kate assured him with a touched expression. Her smile soon faded and was replaced with a grimace, and she let out a groan, clutching her stomach. "I just...oh, God, I need to lie down for a little while." she moaned, making the trip straight back into their bedroom.

Her husband's eyes, full of worry, followed her as she walked away, and he was soon in pursuit of her. Their plans could wait. Work could wait. Now, all Kate needed to do was to focus her full attention on was feeling better, and he planned on assisting her with this.

Castle stepped lightly into their room, silently crawling on to the bed beside her. Gently, he stretched an arm out over her form, coaxing her to roll over to face him. Her eyes fluttered open as she did so, and she greeted him with a warm smile, deeply touched at just how devoted he was to her.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked gently, extending a hand to gingerly rub her stomach, soothing her at least for the time being. Kate responded by sighing euphorically, leaning her forehead against his and basking in the attention he was giving her. He took her relaxed visage, entirely at ease, as an invitation to stay. "You know I'm not going to let you go into work today. So just forget it." Castle murmured, trying his best to be stern but breaking into a tender smile.

"I know." she sighed softly, her eyes seeking out his. Her expression grew somewhat disenchanted, prompting Castle to venture as to what was troubling her.

"What's wrong?" he inquired, lightly touching her face.

Kate shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry for ruining our plans, Rick."

A frown and a furrowed brow instantly appeared on Castle's face, and he, too, shook his head, although he was much more vigorous. "No, honey. No, don't say that. You didn't do anything wrong." he insisted emphatically.

"No, babe. Valentine's Day is supposed to be our special day together." Kate reminded him. "You had everything planned for us to spend the day together, and now we can't."

Castle donned a loving smile, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. It truly touched his heart to know just how much this day meant to her - and how much he meant to her.

"Sweetheart, we can still spend the day together," he professed in a whisper, resting a hand on her stomach, "just the three of us." Kate's lips soon curved into a delighted smile, and she giggled softly as he pulled her in for a kiss. He pulled away for just a moment, cracking into a suave smile. "You gotta promise me something, though."

"What's that?" Kate asked, wrinkling her nose as she mirrored his smile.

"You have to model that lingerie I got you later on." he murmured in a gravelly tone.

Kate leaned in, seductively leading him into temptation. "Deal."

-x-

**_Castle's Birthday_**

_April 1, 2015_

Kate flitted to and fro in the kitchen, going to great lengths to ensure that everything was just so before her husband arrived. She quickly snatched a bottle of wine from their reserve, scampering over to the candlelit table and pouring a glass for Castle, the deep, rich red frothing for a moment before it settled. Of course, she would be passing on a drink tonight, as any alcohol intake for her was out of the question, but today most definitely called for celebration.

Kate took a moment to smooth a wrinkle from her elegant, black dress and run her hand obsessively over her bun for about the thousandth time within the past hour. She glanced quickly over to the clock. Her husband would be arriving home from his meeting with Gina at any moment, but to Kate, it felt like an eternity. She slowly sank into her seat at the table, tapping her fingertips impatiently.

She had been waiting all day for this, and biding her time for the past week, nearly spilling this little surprise to Castle on multiple occasions, narrowly managing to catch herself in the nick of time before each imminent slip-up. He had been dropping hints for quite some time, but Kate had feigned ignorance, knowing that a pleasant surprise would be the most rewarding in the end. Now, everything would come to fruition.

Finally, she picked up the sound of the familiar click of the door being unlocked, and Kate came to stand, preparing to welcome her birthday boy into their home with a loving smile. Castle stepped over the threshold, a tired expression plastered upon his face. Just seconds later, his weary visage brightened joyously, and he entered the loft and closed the door behind him.

"Hi, lover." Kate purred sweetly, beckoning him over with her finger.

"Sweetheart, what's all this?" Castle asked with a chuckle, gesturing at the dinner awaiting them on the table as he came to meet her.

"I know it isn't much, babe," Kate admitted, kissing him quickly, "but I thought, and thought, and thought about what to get you, and I just couldn't decide on the perfect gift." She offered him a loving smile, bringing her hands to his face and gliding her thumbs along the ridge of his jaw. "It's a little underwhelming, I know, but—"

Her husband interrupted her with a kiss, holding nothing back as he passionately melded their lips together. After a sustained moment of silence, Castle pulled away for a breath of air, leaving Kate nothing less than weak at the knees.

"It's perfect. Everything is just perfect, Kate." he affirmed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "In fact," he added, settling a hand on her stomach, "I think this is enough, honey. This means more to me than anything else. You've already given me enough."

Kate let out a somewhat shaky breath, her rollercoaster of emotions getting the best of her as she lunged forward to capture him with another kiss and an embrace.

This was, in all honesty, all he needed to make his birthday whole. A quiet evening with his wife and unborn child was all he could possibly ask for.

"God, I'm glad you think so." Kate breathed in a sigh of relief against his lips, giving a laugh demonstrating her delight. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Castle whispered loyally. He chuckled deeply, leaning in to kiss her neck before looking her up and down, studying each and every one of her curves, all perfectly accentuated by the little, black dress. God, he loved that dress on her. "You know, you really didn't have to dress up for this," he mentioned, sliding his hands down to her waist and allowing them to linger there, "although I have no objection."

"Well, I figured that this may be one of the last chances I get to wear this dress for a while." Kate offered with a shrug. "Before, ya know..." She placed her hands on her stomach, simulating her midsection swelling up like a balloon. Castle hummed with laugh, caressing the nape of her neck and stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. After staring intently at her face for a protracted moment, Kate was inclined to speak. "What?" she murmured, her tongue peeking through a saucy smile.

"You're just...so adorable, Kate." he murmured tenderly, closing in for another kiss. His wife eagerly returned his affection, and he felt her smile against his lips as she softly sighed into his mouth. He ended their affection prematurely, leaving Kate with a look of disappointment. Castle smiled, his eyes dark with lust. "Now, then. How about we eat our dinner," he proposed, allowing his hand to run along the length of her collarbone before arriving at her bare shoulder, "then have a little dessert."

He twitched a brow at her, and his love instantly caught on to his desires. Of course, they were the same as hers.

"Sounds good to me." Kate crooned in reply.

Castle's eyes momentarily flashed with a hungry, glimmering want. He leaned in close, warm breaths fanning over her ear as his hands spanned her back, his dexterous fingers teasingly sliding down the zipper of her dress. "And, if it's all right with you," he whispered gruffly into her ear, "I'd really like to unwrap my present."

-x-

**_Mother's Day_**

_May 10, 2015_

Kate's eyes slowly fluttered open, and she rolled over on to her side, expecting to gaze fondly upon the face of her sleeping husband. She immediately found him to be unexpectedly absent from their bed, and with a puzzled expression and furrowed brow, she slowly sat up, surveying her surroundings.

"Rick?" she called out, turning her head in the direction of a pair of voices emanating from elsewhere.

She recognized one belonging to her husband and the other to her mother-in-law, both of them chatting, laughing, and seeming to have quite an amusing conversation with one another.

It took Kate just a moment to achieve her epiphany. It was today—the one holiday she couldn't ever manage to celebrate.

Kate scrubbed her face with her hands, dragging herself out of bed and busying herself with the task of preparing for the day ahead before any painful memories could have the chance to surface. In a matter of minutes, she was showered, dressed, and ready to bolt out the door. As she stepped out of the master bedroom and into the living room, she found Castle and Martha sitting side by side at the island, sipping coffee with radiant smiles upon their faces. In front of Martha lay a scrumptious breakfast and bouquet of assorted flowers. Kate donned a sad smile as she gazed longingly upon these gifts, grabbing her jacket from the sofa and making a beeline for the door, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

She suddenly felt utterly alone. Of course, she knew that she really had no reason to feel this way, but Kate had come to understand and accept that her feelings involving her mother and her past weren't always rational. Nevertheless, Alexis was spending the day with Meredith, Castle was spending the day with Martha, and she would be spending the day with what would likely be an empty precinct. Sunday was a somewhat slow day, but any amount of work could always take her mind off of things. Today, she needed it.

Kate crossed right in her husband's line of vision, and she halted in her tracks at the sound of his voice, her attempts of escaping the loft undetected having been foiled.

"Kate, where are you going?" Castle questioned, leaning against the counter and studying her.

Kate remained stoic, turning and facing him and putting on a straight, unaffected face. "Just heading into work." she explained somewhat hesitantly, almost buckling under Castle's perceptive gaze.

"On a Sunday?" he replied incredulously.

"Y-yeah, well," Kate offered with a shrug, "I forgot that I have some stuff to do for tomorrow."

"I'll come with you." her husband proposed, making a motion to rise from his seat.

"No, no, you don't have to." Kate said quickly, darting her eyes sheepishly to the floor as Castle frowned. "Y-you just stay here." She raised her head to look up at her husband and mother-in-law. "Don't the two of you have plans together?"

"Well, we were thinking about grabbing some lunch later on." Castle said, glancing to his mother with a smile before Kate turning the doorknob drew his attention to her again. "Why don't you come with us, honey?"

"Oh, come on, Katherine." Martha coaxed, patting the seat beside her. "Sit with us for a while."

"I'd love to, Martha, but I really can't right now." Kate spoke quietly, swallowing the emotion building up in her throat. _Damn these hormones._ "I'll call you later, Rick."

As she swung the door open, Kate felt a hand settle upon her shoulder, and she turned her head to face him, tears blurring her vision. Castle offered her a knowing smile, speaking in a hushed tone.

"Kate, you're supposed to be spending today with your family." he told her softly, lightly caressing her face. He then revealed to her the bouquet of flowers. "These are for you, sweetie."

Kate offered him an expression illustrating her bewilderment, darting her eyes from his face down to the bouquet he clutched in his hand.

"Wh-what are those?" she queried weakly, feeling a fresh supply of tears arrive in her eyes.

Her husband flashed an adoring smile. "What do they look like?"

"W-well, I don't..." Kate stammered, her eyes locking on her love's as he chuckled at her inarticulacy.

"You're a mother, aren't you?" Castle murmured, leaning in to plant a kiss on her lips.

This instantly caused her to melt into his arms, and she kicked the door shut with her foot, looping her arms around his neck. He ended the kiss far too soon, leaving Kate desperate for more. She immediately began to stutter in response to his previous question, and he laughed softly.

"Hmm?"

"N-not yet." Kate at last replied, scarcely more than a whimper.

Castle gently grasped her head, running his fingers through her thick locks of hair and pressing a tender kiss to her forehead. "Close enough." he murmured lovingly, brushing back her hair and kissing her again. "Just think, Kate. By the time next Mother's Day rolls around, you and I will have a baby of our own to celebrate with."

And to help him spoil her.

-x-

**_Father's Day _**

_June 21, 2015_

Kate leaned in the doorway, fondly observing her soundly sleeping husband. She couldn't deny that he was so indescribably adorable this way - his hair a mess, his mouth just slightly open, his arms splayed across her side of the bed, as he instinctively wished to hold her close. Fortunately, she had managed to crawl from their bed without disturbing him. There was no doubt about it; he was completely out.

As if uncannily responding to her unspoken call to him and sensing her presence in the room, Castle gradually began to stir, and Kate looked down at the mug of coffee she cradled in her hands, the frothy heart floating at the surface of the latte bringing a smile to her face. Her husband's eyes fluttered open, and when he didn't see her beside him, he raised his head, glancing about. A grin instantly graced his face the moment he witnessed her standing before him, and she approached their bed.

"Good morning," Kate said lovingly, offering him the brew in her hands. "Made you coffee."

Castle grinned wider as he took the cup, lightly stroking her hands as he did so. "Thank you, sweetie." he murmured, chuckling fondly at his wife's gesture. Years of studying her barista had paid off. Although she was no master, she was certainly getting the hang of it. After gazing upon the heart for a moment, he looked up to turn his full attention to his wife, who had crawled into bed beside him. "Are you trying to tell me something, Mrs. Castle?" he spoke softly, the corners of his eyes crinkling with an ecstatic smile. "Perhaps that you're rather fond of me?"

"You tell me," she teased, sighing deeply into his mouth as he kissed her.

Castle pulled away after a brief moment of bliss, lifting the rim of the mug to his lips and taking a sip. As the warm jolt of the caffeine brought him out of his drowsiness, his wife piped up.

"So? How is it?" she asked, hopefully clasping her hands together in front of her face.

"Wonderful." Castle responded, taking another gulp. "You've been practicing."

"I have," she concurred, giggling and reaching up to gently wipe away some froth from his upper lip with her thumb, "just for you."

"Thoughtful of you." her husband purred, going in for another quick kiss. "So, how are we to spend our Sunday?"

"Actually, Alexis is here to take you out on the town for Father's Day." Kate informed him. "The two of you are going to brunch and Coney Island, I've been told."

Castle reached behind him to set the cup of coffee on the nightstand. "Sounds like fun." he commented, flashing a grin as he faced her again. His smile soon disappeared. "But I don't want to leave you here."

Kate shook her head, offering him a smile. "No, don't worry about me. Your mom and I are actually going out to look for some baby gear." she assured him, resting her hand over his as he placed it gently over her stomach. "It'll be bonding time."

"I think I'd like to have some _bonding time_ with you later, as well." her husband hinted sexily, drifting closer to her in order to run his hands along her waist. He curiously plucked a button from the shirt draped loosely over her form - his shirt.

"I think that can be easily arranged." Kate obliged eagerly, giving a soft sound of approval as he slipped his hand beneath the fabric, allowing his touch to wander across the bare skin of her chest. "Listen," she murmured with a soft giggle, slowly leaning in and gaining a lustful tone, nearly driving her husband over the edge right then and there, "here's what we'll do. When Alexis is done showing you her appreciation for you, it will be _my_ turn to show _mine."_

Castle hastily pressed his lips to hers, caressing her stomach with one hand and her cheek with the other. He wanted her now - badly - although they scarcely had any privacy with Alexis just in the other room. No, they would have to wait. But, then again...

Kate murmured into his mouth as he deepened their passion. "Babe, you gotta get up."

"I will be soon," he teased as he pulled away, cheekily tossing her a grin as she rolled her eyes. He sighed, his smile turning tender. "I know, I know. Just a little more." he promised, groaning long and low against her lips as they met again.

All at once, a voice sang out, growing nearer: "Hey, Dad, are you-" Alexis stepped into the doorway, drawing a gasp and quickly directing her gaze elsewhere. "Oh, God. Really?"

Castle abruptly sat up, holding his hands up in submission. "It isn't what it looks like, nothing to see here." he sputtered sheepishly, tossing back the covers and scurrying to the bathroom. "I'll be ready in just a minute!"

Kate shyly avoided her stepdaughter's eyes and darted her eyes downward, a stubborn grin plastered upon her face.

-x-

**_Anniversary_**

"Happy anniversary."

The very moment these two words hit her ears, Kate perked up with a smile, finding Castle already upon her and wrapping his arms around her before she could even move an inch, eradicating any possibility of her wandering away. Her husband's hands found their way to her swelling midsection, giving her belly a tender massage.

"You said that five minutes ago, hon." Kate pointed out, draping her hands over his. "And at least ten times at the restaurant."

"I like saying it." Castle defended, smacking his lips to her neck. "And I think you like hearing it, Mrs. Castle." he purred, his nose burrowing into her delicate bun of hair.

She had to admit, she loved hearing it—over and over again.

Kate laughed softly, turning around to return his affection. Her husband seemed to be mindful of her growing stomach, seeing that he wouldn't get too carried away with their embracing and possibly cause any harm to their baby. His kiss, normally passionate and uninhibited, was light and cautious. Kate broke her lips away from his, offering him a reassuring smile.

"Sweetie, it's okay." Kate chuckled, recognizing his trepidation and leaning further into him. "The baby and I are fine. Besides, they gotta get to know their dad, don't they?"

"I know," her husband sighed contentedly, taking her hands in his and giving them a squeeze. "Wait here and don't move. I'll be right back. Don't come into our room yet."

"Oh, c'mon." Kate protested, though she grinned from ear to ear. "I wanna get out of this dress, babe."

Castle took a moment to turn on his heels, glancing back at her with a sexy smirk. "Oh, don't you worry, Kate. I'll help you plenty with that, I assure you." he promised, wiggling his brows at her and continuing toward their room. He looked back over his shoulder and grinned, raising his index finger and asking her to practice patience. "Just wait one minute."

Kate gave an impatient groan, placing her hands on her hips and turning away from the apparent surprise that awaited her. Her husband's occasional childlike whimsy could wear on her at times, but she adored it—almost as much as she adored him. The fluttering sensation in her stomach fully attested to just how excited she was with the anticipation of the love they would so imminently be making.

"Okay, sweetheart." Castle called out, returning to the living room and once more joining her by her side, latching on to her again. "Your romance for the evening awaits, Mrs. Castle." he informed her with an air of sophistication.

Kate smirked, turning her head to glance at him as she quirked a brow. "Shall we, Mr. Castle?" she whispered seductively, just the right amount of aching and longing in her voice to send her husband straight over the edge.

Castle nodded enthusiastically, tugging her anxiously in the direction of their room. She couldn't help but laugh giddily at his eagerness. They had been romancing one another with little things all day, beginning with her husband offering her a scrumptious breakfast in bed complete with a bouquet of roses and a stunning set of earrings. Kate, in turn, presented to him some new laser tag gear—which he would never mind sharing with her—and a novelty lightsaber. They really were far too deeply in love with one another.

Before she could register what exactly was happening, her husband stepped behind her, reaching out his hands to cover her eyes.

"Rick..." she began to protest.

"It's okay, just trust me. Listen to the soothing sound of my voice." he assured her sweetly. "Keep going. It's just a little bit farther."

Kate walked slowly, wary of any obstacles in her path. In all honesty, she trusted her husband completely. She relied on him to be her eyes for the time being, and she had no doubt that he would carry out that duty to the best of his ability.

"Almost there?" Kate inquired hesitantly, feeling Castle wedge up against her from behind.

"Mm-hm." he confirmed, his breathy whisper tickling her ear. "Ready?"

Kate nodded instantly, giving way to her silent desires. Her husband soon removed his hands from over her eyes, revealing to her a spectacle that touched her heart even more than she ever could have imagined. Before the two of them stood their bed, turned down and adorned with scarlet rose petals scattered about. Their room itself was dimly-lit, the sole illumination in the room being provided by the flickering of the sultry, scented candles. The soft crooning of Sinatra could just faintly be heard in the background, and Kate immediately felt as if she would go weak at the knees at any moment. She assumed this was part of her husband's attempt to put her in the mood, but there was really no need for this. She was already so far gone in terms of being swept off her feet, all there was left to do was swoon and fall into his arms.

"Happy anniversary, Kate."

She felt her love inch closer to her as he said these words, and she immediately turned to face him, already finding herself in his embrace. He murmured softly to her at the sight of her emotional response to what he had done.

"C'mere," he coaxed gently, bringing her into a warm embrace as he placed one hand upon her back, taking her hand in the other as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Kate slipped out of her shoes as he took the lead, beginning to gently sway to and fro to the crooning of Sinatra. Her husband leaned in closer to her ear, softly singing along with the melody, and she rested her head comfortably against his chest, closing her eyes and listening intently to his voice, the tenderness present in his tone making her melt.

"When your dreams at night... fade before you... then, I'll have the right to adore you." He paused as she raised her head to fix upon his eyes, her own gaze glimmering with the slightest bit of moisture. "Let your kiss confess..." A gentle kiss to her lips was offered during the subtle pause "...this is happiness, darling. And put all your dreams away..."

Kate let out a quiet laugh as the song faded out, somewhat tearful as she grinned from ear to ear. "H-happy anniversary, Rick." she murmured, her throat rapidly closing up as a result of her looming tears.

"Honey, don't start crying." Castle chuckled, swiping at a tear with the pad of his thumb. "We're supposed to be celebrating, Kate. I wasn't planning on this happening."

"Well, you should have factored it in." she retorted, giving a slight laugh as he made a game of kissing a couple of tears away.

He gently took her hand in his, leading her over to their bed and inviting her into his arms as he settled down. She was a bit rough as they kissed, seemingly unable to get enough of him in the position they found themselves. Kate struggled to carry out dominance, the constant obstacle of her stomach hindering her success. Castle, fearing she may end up inflicting too much strain on either herself or the baby, gingerly laid her upon her back. As her husband initiated the tantalizing process of helping her out of the dress she so desperately wished to tear off, Kate could focus on nothing else but the placement of his hands on her body—how he would stop for just a brief moment to allow his touch to linger at her breasts, her hips, and her belly.

He soon accomplished his task, having shed her of any articles of clothing, and she couldn't help but allow her cheeks to flood with heat at being rendered completely indecent within such a short span of time. Her brown eyes, wistfully shimmering in the candlelight, flicked up and down the length of his body as it became his turn to undress, loosening his tie, slipping it off, and allowing it to fall to the floor. As he began to unbutton his shirt, he became distracted, his fingers taking occasional detours from the task at hand to the contours of her form, possessive but loving.

All at once, Kate lurched forward with an astonishing amount of momentum, impatiently plucking her husband's buttons from their holes. Castle returned the favor by extending his hands, reaching over her shoulders, and gently freeing her tresses of hair, allowing them to gain freedom and spill out over the bareness of her back. With a soft exhale, Kate allowed herself to be coaxed back down on to the bed, and she supported Castle's arms with her hands as he hovered over her, passionately giving her a kiss to the lips that made her melt. Her husband moved down to her chest before arriving at her pregnant stomach, which was now visibly swollen with the presence of their baby. He teased her to the brink of temptation with a tender kiss to her bellybutton, whispering lovingly and affectionately to their child.

"Hey, baby." Castle purred against her stomach, raising his brows to gaze up at his wife. "This would be your dad speaking." He turned his head to place his ear up to her belly, listening for any response from their son or daughter, but he only caught the sound of their mother's laughter. He spoke again. "Do you hear that? That's Mommy." Castle pressed his lips to Kate's bulging stomach, humming into the kiss. "I don't think they can hear me. Should I try again?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders coyly, flashing a playful smile. "If you don't plan on using your mouth for anything else, go ahead."

Castle's eyes appeared to double in circumference at her straightforwardness, and he kissed her stomach a final time before concluding his one-sided conversation with their baby.

"Daddy's gotta go." he offered quickly, returning his lips to Kate's. "All right, sweetie. You've got my undivided attention now. What should we do with it?"

"I have some...ideas." Kate said in an amorous whisper, glancing down as Castle unexpectedly gave a subtle thrust into her, beginning to let his anticipation get the best of him and catching her slightly off-guard.

"I'll get rid of these first." he mentioned, starting to awkwardly shimmy out of his pants.

Kate chewed at her bottom lip as he stripped down, finally joining her again as the two of them burrowed beneath the nest of covers. They hastily resumed their passionate session of foreplay, soft moans arising from their midst.

"Happy anniversary." Kate breathed in a whisper, almost inaudible as she sprawled out a hand, digging her fingernails into the mattress as a wave of pleasure washed over her.


	12. Loft Fever

**Loft Fever**

_Kate acts in an impulsive, momentary lapse of self-control during the most inopportune of times._

* * *

><p>Castle drew a sharp gasp the instant his phone flashed his wife's name, and he accepted her call with absolutely no hesitation.<p>

"Kate? What is it? Is it time?" he rambled anxiously, a sense of urgency surfacing in his voice. "Are you having any contractions?"

It sounded as if he were channeling Ryan at that very moment.

"Not just yet." Kate replied with a soft laugh, assuaging her husband's fears, which she deduced by the long exhale he released. "It wasn't time when you called fifteen minutes ago, was it?"

"A lot can change in fifteen minutes, Kate." Castle informed her factually, cradling the phone between his ear and his shoulder and firmly gripping the steering wheel. "Besides, you called me."

"Right..." Kate replied, chewing her bottom lip as she sunk down on to the sofa.

"So what is it, Kate?" he inquired with a smile, relocating his phone to the dashboard and putting his wife on speakerphone.

"When are you going to be home?" she asked, propping up her socked feet as she reclined on the sofa.

Castle huffed in frustration as he came to a halt at a red light. If he were to be absent in Kate's time of need, he would never forgive himself. He had to be there for her when the time came. There was no other alternative. He could only hope their baby would practice patience and wait until their father arrived home before making the decision to initiate their prison break.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Gina wouldn't let me go. I'm on my way right now. You just sit tight and try to relax." he replied, tapping the wheel with his thumbs. Kate emitted an audible groan from the other end of the line, and Castle couldn't help but crack a sympathetic smile. "Getting a little stir crazy, are we?"

"I don't know how I'm going to survive this maternity leave." Kate mused jokingly, a soft chuckle escaping from her lips.

"You'll manage. I'll be right there with you, Kate." Castle assured her, his heart swelling with adoration as his wife hummed softly.

"I know you will." she said softly, though there was still a sadness lingering in her voice.

Castle smiled faintly, knowingly. His wife was never one to live a sedentary or particularly dull life, and so she naturally would find herself in somewhat of a predicament, now that she would have to dedicate her full time to caring for their child. But, in addition, she would have him. He had worlds of experience with the task of raising a child and dealing with a fussy infant. He was determined to prove to her that there would be nothing remotely intimidating to fear.

However, Castle could easily deduce by the uneasy wavering in her voice that her reality was finally beginning to sink in. Years of shadowing his muse had given him an uncanny ability to read her exceptionally well, along with a keen perception of theory building and speculation.

"Kate, you're going to be an outstanding mother to our baby." Castle reminded in a gentle murmur, dragging his wife from the depths of her silent contemplation.

Kate swallowed hard, letting out an exhale in one long, shaky breath. "You really do believe that, don't you?"

"Of course I do." he affirmed.

He wished he was with her at that moment, just so he could shower her with his reassuring affection.

"I love you, Rick." she professed in a whisper, her voice cracking marginally with emotion.

Castle silently cursed the rush hour traffic in which he was immersed, swearing beneath his breath. His meeting had, inconveniently, run long, and now all he wanted was to envelop Kate in his arms, kiss her repeatedly, and never let her go.

"I love you, too." he returned lovingly.

Kate smiled sentimentally, caressing her pregnant stomach and therefore her child. Just a quiet evening with Castle, that was all she was striving for. This was perhaps the last night they would be spending in absolute solitude together, not that either of them, in any realm of reality, would object to having a baby in their lives, sharing the joy of parenthood together, and ultimately experiencing every aspect of this journey with one another. Yet, Kate still harbored an ill feeling, albeit a slight one. No matter how many affirmations her husband provided her with, how many times he assured her of her potential success at being a mother, she was beginning to feel more uneasy and apprehensive with each passing day, each day that brought her closer to becoming said mother. Any day now, both their lives would drastically change, and Kate could only hope it would be for the better.

It took a moment for her to register that Castle was speaking to her.

"Honey? You still there?" he asked, a hint of concern rising within him.

Kate forced herself out of her self-made sea of qualms.

"Yeah, babe. I am." she sighed softly. "I'll let you go now. See you soon?"

Her upward inflection signaled a hidden desire for having her husband by her side. He fully intended to see to it that she was comfortable and content, if and when the time came. Although she normally was reluctant to admit such a thing, as it was far from her nature, she was fearful of what was to come.

"Of course." was Castle's tender response.

With a final exchange of "I love yous", they symbolically parted ways for the time being.

-x-

She felt so inexplicably useless as she paced throughout the loft, stopping here and there to examine something that would fleetingly catch her interest. Kate folded her arms across her chest, gazing longingly out the window at the dreary day. The roads were slick with water, causing the dull pavement to flash with splotches of red, yellow, and green whenever the hypnotic traffic lights happened to change. This was something she would never have taken the time to notice or appreciate, but she was so weary of being locked indoors, so desperately in search of something to occupy her time, anything was capable of grasping her attention.

Kate knew, inherently, that her husband was simply focusing on her well-being, but she couldn't stand knowing that she wasn't spending her time to her utmost advantage, doing something productive—like solving a case. She had only been away from her duties at the Twelfth for about a week now, simply as a precaution for her imminent delivery, and she was already beginning to experience withdrawals. The burning desire to speculate over the murder board, build theories with her partner, and deliver justice was growing maddening; it was an itch she just couldn't manage to scratch, and that was enough to send Katherine Castle straight over the edge. She currently had two options: somehow find a way to satisfy her famishing hunger for a case, or find something to take its place in her mind. Well, she could always peruse over another parenting book, though she felt as if she had read a whole library's worth already, just within the past weeks. Kate could at last relate to her husband. The torture of not being able to participate in the action at the precinct must have been nothing less than pure torture for him, as it was for her.

Oh, what she wouldn't give to have a _Rear Window_-style scenario play out in the apartment next door. Now if she could only remember where she had seen those binoculars...

Kate was snapped out of her stream of consciousness by the vibrating of her cell phone, which she attended to with as much haste as she could muster, what with all the extra cargo she was carrying. The device rattled away on the edge of the coffee table, and she quickly snatched it up before it teetered over the edge.

She accepted the call with absolutely no forethought, recognizing the number instantly. Surprisingly, it wasn't her husband calling to ask about whether or not she could recognize a contraction if she was beginning to have them.

"Esposito? What's going on? Where? Okay, thanks for keeping me in the loop." she spoke, feeling that familiar thrumming of adrenaline in her veins. She needed to escape. "I'm going to come down there. I'll be there in a few. No, Castle's out. I'll be back before he even gets home, Espo. Nope, I'm fine. See you. Bye."

She scurried out of the loft, grabbing her coat as she briskly walked out the door.

-x-

Castle turned the key in the lock, entering the loft and immediately making his presence known.

"I'm home!" he sang out cheerfully, slightly perplexed at the eerie silence of the loft. He cocked his head and furrowed his brow. "Kate?" With a shrug, he slipped casually out of his coat and hung it up gingerly, then proceeded to make a retreat to their bedroom, expecting to find his wife indulging in some much needed rest on this gray day.

As he stepped into the room, he found that Kate was oddly absent, the covers neatly tucked into their proper places, not a wrinkle to be seen on the sheets.

"Kate?" Castle called out once more, turning on his heels and swiftly making his way back into the living room.

She was nowhere to be found, and this worried him greatly, causing his heart to involuntarily pump erratically, harder and faster. Castle plucked his phone from his pocket, examining it for any missed calls or texts. There was no sign of any efforts to reach him. Anxiously, he selected her number from speed dial, and after several rings, he received nothing in return besides her voicemail. With a frustrated exhale, he abruptly ended the call.

He was acting irrationally. Sure, the chances of anything happening were slim, yet every inch of him thrummed with a queasy feeling, originating directly from the pit of his stomach.

"Come on, Kate, pick up." he pleaded, giving into his primal worries and initiating another call.

After a single ring, his wife answered.

"Rick? Where are you?"

"I should ask you the same question." he replied, firmly but without any hostility whatsoever. "Kate, where are you?"

"I got a call from Espo about a standoff downtown...a potential drug bust. I had to come down here to assist them."

"Wh-what?" Castle stuttered, swallowing hard. "Y-you—no, Kate. I won't let you put yourself and our child in danger like that. Come home right now." he insisted, immediately receiving the very response he was expecting.

"What do you mean _come home?"_ his wife challenged. "The team needs me."

"They can handle it, Kate. You need to be taking it easy." Castle coaxed gently, trying a different approach.

"Hon, I promise you, nothing is going to happen to me _or_ our baby."

"You can't promise me that. You _can't._ And you know that." he replied frigidly, shaking his head.

"I'm not on the front lines, Rick. I'm fine." Kate insisted a final time. "Listen, I've gotta go."

"No, Kate, don't—" The call was prematurely cut off, leaving a steady, unsettling silence over the phone. "Kate? _Kate!"_ Castle moaned, slicing through the tranquility of the loft and cursing sharply under his breath as he deposited his phone into his pocket.

His visage void of any emotion, he retrieved the device again, texting Ryan. There was definitely one truthful observation of which his father had informed him, despite the vast amount of lies he had told him. His love was, indeed, a spitfire.

Castle had no doubt that this baby of theirs would naturally take directly after his or her mother.

-x-

"Where is she?"

Esposito and Ryan simultaneously swiveled around, catching a glimpse of Castle bolting from his car, which he parked somewhat askew along the curb, and beginning to trot towards them.

"Whoa, bro. Breathe. Where is who?" Espo queried, folding his arms over his broad chest.

"Kate." Castle informed them in elaboration, panting with his anxiety, his shoulders heaving with heavy breaths. "She told me she was here. Where is she?" he repeated pleadingly.

Ryan glanced momentarily over at his partner. "We...we saw her a few minutes ago."

"Guess she ran off somewhere." Esposito added, beginning to come to terms with Castle's sense of urgency.

"We've been trying to level with the suspect, Castle. Neither of us saw where she went." Ryan admitted, offering his cohort a look of sympathetic concern. "Have you tried getting in touch with her?"

"Of course I have." Castle snapped, offering Ryan an apologetic gaze. There was no need to take out his frustration on either of his comrades. "Where's Gates?"

Esposito gestured over to a cruiser opposite theirs, and Castle, after locking eyes briefly with the Captain, strode over with intense purpose.

"Mr. Castle? It's a bit of a surprise to see you here." Gates mused, placing her hands upon her hips and furrowing her brow at Castle's frenzied expression. "What's going on?"

"Sir, have you seen Kate?" the man asked, a blatant amount of concern evident in the presence of his frantic and crazed expression.

"Detective Beckett? A few minutes ago, but I sent her away. What gives you the idea that she would be getting involved, Mr. Castle?"

"I...sh-she just said she was here. I tried to tell her to come back, but—"

"Do you have reason to believe that she's actually gone inside against my orders?" Gates interrogated, gesturing toward the dilapidated warehouse.

Castle shook his head, running a hand through his windswept hair. "I really doubt that she would, but she's been so restless lately, there's a chance she might go to extremes. I'm just a little concerned that—"

A string of shots was suddenly fired from the depths of the building, causing Ryan and Esposito and the accompanying backup to instinctively draw their weapons with a breakneck speed.

_"Kate!"_ Castle bellowed, making a rash motion to bolt towards the building.

He found himself being restrained by both Ryan and Esposito, who had made their way over to latch on to his arms.

"You can't go near there." Esposito grunted, gripping Castle's arm tighter as he tried to worm his way out of their grasp.

"Oh, God, what if _she's_ in there?" Castle bemoaned in a yelp, blinking back the tears pricking in the corners of his eyes.

Castle's heart felt as if it were plummeting with the pang of distress wracking through his entire body, all of his muscles nearly giving out beneath him as a result of the pain he was enduring. No, he couldn't bear to lose her, couldn't even begin to fathom living without her.

All at once, a glorious sound rang in his ears, immediately sending his heart aflutter.

"Rick?" a tender voice called out.

Castle darted his eyes in her direction as she slowly maneuvered over to him, a grimace plain to see on her face.

_"Kate." _he whimpered falteringly, weakly, a tear working its way from his eye and sliding freely down his face.

Castle broke free from the vice grip in which he had found himself, hurrying over to his wife and bringing her into his arms, locking her in an impenetrable embrace. He showered every inch of her face with kisses, bringing his hands to her cheeks and touching his forehead to hers.

"God, are you all right?" he inquired, examining her thoroughly for any wounds.

"I-I'm fine, Rick. But—"

He interrupted her with a passionate kiss—one which she didn't at all resist.

Castle spoke softly, his voice slightly pained, and he focused intently on her eyes. _"You_ nearly gave me a _heart attack."_

"I'm sorry, babe." she whispered apologetically, smiling as he kissed her lips.

"What the hell were you doing?" he murmured tenderly, their noses affectionately nuzzling as they kissed. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." His voice was low, inaudible to all other pairs of ears in the vicinity, with the exception of hers.

Kate broke into a faint smile. "You really think I would actually put our baby in danger? _Our_ baby?"

Castle mirrored her smile as she brought up a hand, wiping away a stray tear from his cheek with her thumb.

"No." he uttered, cracking his smile wider as he dipped his head for yet another kiss.

She ripped away from his mouth with a moan, wincing in her discomfort. Castle instantly responded to her nonverbal cues, his azure-blue eyes widening to a great circumference.

"Speaking of that baby..." Kate murmured, swallowing hard and darting her eyes down to her stomach. "It's time, Rick."


	13. Castle Junior

**Castle Junior**

_Without her partner by her side, Kate is forced to face her problems for herself as she goes into labor._

* * *

><p><em>Kate slid out of the driver's seat and stepped out of the car, scanning the area with a resolute pair of eyes. She felt her heart lift ever so slightly, as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. No looking back—she was here now, and although it wasn't one of her best moments, she somehow felt more at ease. <em>

_She had to get away from it—from everything. Everything in the loft reminded her of just what was looming around the corner. The wooden crib that she and Castle had constructed together, now patiently awaiting its inhabitant; the stacks of books scattered throughout the loft, all focusing on the joys of parenting; the collection of other baby supplies that her husband had so eagerly stockpiled in his maddening anticipation. Every time her eyes fell upon any of these objects, Kate's heart would disconcertingly begin to pound. She knew she had every reason to be overjoyed, but in reality, she was quite terrified and apprehensive of what was in store for her. _

_Her comrades' voices snapped her out of her silent, contemplative reverie. _

_"Beckett?" Ryan questioned as she approached them, clearly puzzled. _

_"When I was on the phone with you, I didn't actually suggest you physically come down here. You know that, right?" Esposito mentioned, folding his arms. _

_"I know that, but—" Kate began, swallowing hard and shaking her head. "Never mind. I'm not here to do anything crazy." she assured them, though she was speaking more to herself than either of them. _

_Distractedly, she gazed at the warehouse that was the current point of interest, where the suspect was inevitably hiding. _

_"Castle knows you're here?" Esposito inquired, gaining Kate's attention again. _

_"I'm a big girl, Espo—in case you haven't noticed already." Kate replied dryly, cradling her stomach. _

_At this moment, Kate flicked her eyes away from her cohorts, catching a glimpse of Gates out of her peripheral vision. _

_"Just don't do anything wild." Ryan cautioned, receiving a compliant nod and obliging smile from Kate as she began to stroll over to the Captain. _

_Gates appeared somewhat awestruck as she approached, her mouth hanging slightly agape. "Detective Beckett? I didn't expect to see you here—not for quite some time, in fact." she admitted, splaying her hands over her hips. "Restless?" _

_"Yes, sir, I know." Kate said with a nod, fumbling with her hands. "And...yes." _

_Gates offered her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, Detective. But I'm afraid I can't allow you to assist this time around. It would be too much of a risk." _

_Kate nodded in agreement. "I understand, sir." she said hesitantly. "B-but if there's anything I could do other than—" _

_Gates shook her head, her conviction unfaltering. Kate emitted a sigh but relented nonetheless. _

_"Right." she conceded, readily obeying her superior's commands. There was no fathomable way that she could possibly go against Gates' orders. She was unwilling to do anything that could possibly put her badge at stake, unless the situation called for such action. Kate, however, offered another proposition. "May I at least observe for a bit, sir?" _

_After a moment of mulling it over, Gates gave a nod complete with slight reluctance. Though she had some reservations, she was well aware that Kate was undoubtedly one of the most apt members of the Twelfth, if not the highest-ranking detective, and that the woman should be treated as such. _

_"Yes, yes." Gates allowed with a wave of her hand. "Keep your distance." _

_Kate thanked her with a smile of gratitude as she passed by, meandering somewhat mindlessly down the sidewalk, studiously tracing the cracks in the pavement with her perceptive eyes. She needed this time, time without any distractions. Work had always been her crutch, for whenever she was focused on a case, it left her with little extra time to wonder, often about things she would care to avoid dwelling upon. This was such an instance. _

_She knew it was selfish of her—troubling her beloved partner for her own, personal reasons. She could just as easily have spoken to him about all of her qualms, as she had in the past. He would have listened to and understood all of her worries. But now, they were more vivid than ever, especially considering the imminence of her due date. Perhaps the reason that she didn't care to speak of this was the fact that it hadn't fully sunken in yet—the idea of having someone to fall back on, to catch her fall. For so many years, she had lived without someone who could be there for her, someone who would feel an undying love for her, and for whom she could feel the same. Now, she did. She had him, and it was all so surreal. They had been married for some time now, and yet Kate was scarcely out of the honeymoon phase. The love haze, as she described it—it would always be there with Castle. _

_A feeling alien to Kate suddenly began to suffuse throughout her body, something with which she had no prior experience. Her body awakened with a jolt, instinctively sensing that the tiny tenant she had housed for some nine months was ready to make a huge exit. Shuddering severely, Kate ducked into a nearby alley, out of sight and away from curious eyes. Her throat rapidly closed up, rendering her unable to shout for aid. She quickly found herself responding to her contractions, forehead breaking out in an unpleasant sweat, her hands growing clammy as she hugged herself. She was nowhere near prepared for any aspect of this—especially not motherhood. Looking her child square in the face, knowing that at any moment, they could have to experience that heart wrenching pain that she had faced those years before. She couldn't put any child of hers through that. _

_A crackling of shots all at once filled the air, and Kate flinched, shielding her child from the barrage. Although it was nowhere near them, her maternal instincts were thoroughly roused by now. They had been steadily developing over the past months, after all, bonding the mother and unborn child as a single entity. Her form trembling with lingering anxiety, she slowly righted herself, her shoulders heaving with heavy, uneasy breathing. Her heart was pounding in her ears, but for once, as cliché as it sounded, she was listening. She would be okay. She would prevail. One way or another, she would grow stronger than ever from all of this, and she wouldn't be alone for any of it. No, she would most definitely have one person in her life to whom she could always turn for comfort—soon to be two, she reminded herself. _

_Kate, her mind blurred with the signs of her imminent labor, soon recognized the echo of her love's voice, and she felt herself beginning to be pulled from her troublesome inhibitions. Wobbling slightly, she compiled all of her willpower to weakly rise to her feet. No more running, no more hiding. _

_It was time. _

-x-

Kate instantly outstretched arms the moment she observed her baby being carried over to her, and she cradled the tiny, vulnerable newborn close to her chest. She exhaled in sheer amazement as is little lungs shrieked with his pitched cries, and Kate planted a kiss on her son's head, willing to do anything in her power to comfort him in any way she could manage.

"Oh, sweetie," she cooed gently, smiling warmly down at her son as he blinked up at her, focusing his attention. Kate nodded, lowering her face to his and bringing their noses together. "That's right, baby. I'm here. Momma has you."

"Katie," her husband murmured sweetly, nuzzling her cheek before leaving a kiss there.

Kate turned her head to kiss him, offering him their baby. Castle welcomed their son into his arms, and the father fawned over the baby with evident delight in his eyes.

"God, look at him Kate." Castle breathed, cupping the baby's head in his palm. "He's ours, sweetheart."

Kate leaned her head against Castle's shoulder, lovingly placing her hand over her husband's.

"I know," she whispered in her ecstasy.

From the moment the mother laid her tired eyes upon the round, pink face of her baby son, he had her whole heart, and the woman felt an intense feeling that could only be described as a mother's love. Castle delivered the little boy back to her arms, and he pressed a kiss to her temple as she stared contentedly at the newborn's face. The proud father cradled their son's head with one hand, gently weaving his fingers through his wife's hair with the other.

"Rick," Kate murmured lovingly, feeling her husband hum softly into her ear in response, burying his nose in her sultry locks. She could only chuckle with delight. "Before today, I didn't think I could do this—this parenting thing, I mean. But, now," she whispered, her voice drifting off as she soothed the quietly whimpering baby nestled in her arms, "I know I can. Because I have you, and I have him."

She flicked her gaze over to her husband, who was brimming with love for her. Castle donned a tender smile, rubbing the pad of his thumb over their son's incredibly fine hair.

"Always, sweetheart." he replied gently, leaning in to kiss her upon the lips.

Kate's eyes brimmed with adoration for the man at her side—her husband, her partner, the father of her child—and she hastily accepted his affection, her mouth stretching with a smile. After a moment, the woman broke the kiss, and the parents turned their attention back to their son, who had begun to make a series of soft noises.

Kate shook her head and sighed deeply, kissing the boy's forehead. "I look at him, Rick, and I just forget everything else." she marveled, lightly stroking her baby's head with her fingertips. "I was so afraid everything would come crashing down around me, but I'm not afraid anymore—not at all."

"I told you, honey." Castle murmured, scooting the chair he was settled in closer to the bed in which his wife was reclined. "From the moment you look at your child— your child—and hold them in your arms, you get this incredible feeling."

"I can feel it now, Rick. I really can." Kate responded softly, bringing her son impossibly closer, never wanting to let him go. A moment of peaceful silence passed before she spoke again. "So, Cosmo it is, huh? Or were you thinking..."

Castle nodded his head with a grin. "We should name him after his grandfather."

Kate offered her love a smile in return. "James?"

She and Castle had contemplated this for quite some time. Naturally, naming their baby was a matter of utmost importance, and in Castle's honest opinion, an homage to Kate's father could not be topped.

"James," he echoed with a tender smile, blue eyes softening as they fell upon his son, a fatherly pride glowing for the baby boy.

His wife smiled even wider, and with a nod, she gave her reply: "James Alexander it is."

"We can't forget 'Beckett Castle'." her husband added, and Kate touched her forehead to his.

"James Alexander Beckett Castle," she recited euphorically, lovingly regarding the baby in her grasp.

Castle agreed with a delighted grin, leaning in with the desire for another kiss. Kate had no intention to object, as she was far too ecstatic to resist her beloved now. Just before their lips met, they were interrupted by a soft knocking on the door, and the couple simultaneously invited in their visitor.

"Were you expecting anyone right now, babe?" Kate whispered to her husband, snugly wrapping her arms around her son. She wasn't ready to release him quite yet; she couldn't know if she'd ever be.

Castle glanced at her with a tenacious grin. "Well, of course we had some visitors waiting out there."

In stepped Martha and Alexis, both redheads beaming and visibly giddy. Martha retreated to her daughter-in-law's bedside, clasping her hands together as she admired her grandson.

"Daddy," Alexis sang, approaching her father and being welcomed into his warm embrace. She proceeded to turn and face Kate, who gazed up at her with a smile. "And who is this?" she crooned, studying the baby with her bright, azure eyes. "My new brother?"

Kate nodded, leaning slightly forward to give her step-daughter a better view of the baby. "James Alexander." she introduced, chuckling as the girl hovering above her fawned over the little boy.

"Oh, darling, he's beautiful," Martha chimed in, and Kate nodded in agreement, gazing up at her mother-in-law.

"Yeah. He is, isn't he?" she murmured, striving to avoid any possibility of waking the sleeping baby in her arms.

"May I?" Martha queried, reaching out her hands.

Kate, although she had little desire to relinquish her baby, nodded compliantly. "Of course." She gently handed the child over to his grandmother.

"Oh, isn't he precious?" Martha whispered, keeping her voice low as she rocked the infant to and fro. The parents of the child glanced at one another, smiling from ear to ear.

Alexis sighed softly, folding her arms and mirroring her father and step-mother's matching expressions, all the while regarding her baby brother with a newly-formed fondness. Alexis then took her turn holding her brother, gazing down at him, clearly bonding with the baby already.

"Well, he shouldn't be kept from his mother too long." Martha said after a moment, and Alexis returned the baby to said mother's arms.

Kate didn't hesitate; she accepted her son immediately, planting a soft kiss on his head as he produced a soft whimper. After saying goodbye to Martha and Alexis, she was once more left in a serene solitude with her husband and newborn son, and the man at her side simply observed her with an absolutely adoring aura.

"Shall I let Lanie and the boys know that mother and baby are resting comfortably?" Castle queried tenderly, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Kate sighed softly, her lips upturning in a simper. "Let's spend a little more time together, babe... the three of us."

Castle beamed, more than willing to comply with her wishes. "And baby makes three." he tenderly murmured.

As the mother nursed her child, he happily settled in beside his wife and their baby, observing Kate and James with a visible degree of love and pride.


	14. A Mother's Love

**A Mother's Love**

_Kate shares some tender bonding time with her newborn son._

* * *

><p>Kate was dragged against her will out of a deep slumber at the barrage of various noises filling the room, and it took her a moment for everything to register, for she was disoriented from being awakened in such a jarring manner. She knew there was only one tiny person to thank for that, but she harbored such a deep love for her child, it didn't bother her in the slightest. Besides, the baby was becoming accustomed to spending his first week in the outside world.<p>

From the moment she and her husband had brought their little boy home from the hospital, they had spent every single moment with the child, tending to his every need at a moment's notice. Castle had more than proved himself at how adept he was at handling a baby, but Kate had also come to realize just how deep a connection she had with her son, even after the brief span of time he had spent in this wide world in which they lived. The baby never failed to be pacified whenever he was cradled in his mother's arms, and this fact provided the woman with a simultaneous and unparalleled sense of pride.

With a soft sigh, Kate began to stir, only to feel her husband lightly pat her arm a moment later. His chin was resting upon her shoulder, and he groaned softly into her ear, pressing his lips to her cheek.

"I've got it, honey." Castle offered groggily, loosening the vice grip he had on his wife and tumbling over beneath the covers. "You were up last time."

Kate's mouth upturned in an adoring smile, but she shook her head, rolling over and reaching out a hand to touch Castle's arm. "No, babe," she yawned, far too tired to suppress it. Kate continued wearily, still very much teetering along the edge of sleep, "He probably needs to be fed."

Her husband reclined on the bed, donning a tender expression of love for her. "I guess it would be better if you took over, then." he concurred, using both of his hands to gently caress her face as her lips found their way to his. He chuckled between their kisses. "Clearly, you're better at taking care of that than I am—for obvious reasons."

"That I am," she agreed, pecking his lips a final time before reluctantly pulling herself away from her love. Castle made a motion to accompany her as he tossed back the sheets, but Kate offered him a smile as she shook her head. "You go back to sleep, babe. I can handle it."

As Castle fell back on the mattress with a soft grunt, Kate slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed, flinching as her bare feet came into contact with the cold floor. She squinted at the digital clock beside the bed—2:49 AM. This aspect of parenting, she had decided, wasn't exactly one of the many joys aforementioned, but her son was well worth it. Everything about that little boy was worth all the trouble.

Kate shuffled over to James's crib, stretching the kinks out of her body before peering down at her fussing baby. She dipped down to collect him in her arms, giving him a gentle, rocking motion as she cradled him close to her chest.

"Hey, Momma's got you, sweetie. Momma's got you." she cooed tenderly, positioning her baby safely in her arms and resting the boy's head upon her shoulder. "Let's go out here so we can let Daddy sleep. He's got some writing to do tomorrow, whether he admits to it or not. We can only hope you don't take after him in terms of procrastination."

"I heard that." Castle mumbled into his pillow, causing a smirk to appear on Kate's face.

The mother carried her son out of the bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind her in an effort to stifle the noise caused by the wailing infant in her grasp. Kate settled down in a chair, situating herself comfortably with James cradled securely in her arms.

"What's the matter, baby?" she queried in a soft, soothing tone, leaning in to kiss her son's head. "Can't you be a good boy and go to sleep?"

Kate had all the patience in the world for her child, although she would have to suffer through the consequences of spending long hours tending to her son—late night feedings, early morning feedings, both of which she would naturally take care of. James would cry out for attention at any hour, day or night, and neither his mother nor his father could bear to neglect their baby boy for a moment.

James whimpered desperately, slowly pumping his tiny fists and nuzzling his face against his mother's bosom, trying to illustrate his needs in the only way he could. He blinked up at his mother as he snuggled closer to her, rooting around her chest, and Kate beamed with a warm smile, her heart swelling with love for the infant squirming in her arms.

"Hey, hey, no need to fuss," Kate murmured fondly, caressing the baby's head, giving a soft laugh before fulfilling her son's wishes, offering him the opportunity to nurse. The little boy wasted no time in doing so the instant his mother provided him with a chance for nourishment. "There you go, sweetheart," she whispered, kissing her baby's head where it was resting in her palm. "That's my good boy. You're just my good little boy, aren't you?" Kate smiled with delight as her son gave the softest of sounds, almost as if he were in agreement. James allowed his eyelids to slowly drift shut, silent and content as he took his fill.

His mother did the same, resting her head back against the chair. She would simply take a moment to rest her eyes while her baby nursed. Although, considering how healthy his appetite was, it could be quite a while before he was satisfied. She was beginning to feel her exhaustion setting in, the soft variety of suckling sounds and the faint ticking of a clock lulling her off to sleep.

-x-

Kate awakened to a gentle pat to her shoulder, and she stirred awake, glancing straight up into the loving eyes of her husband.

"Hey, you." Castle greeted, leaning down to kiss his visibly weary wife.

"Mmm. Hey, babe." Kate murmured in reply, darting her eyes downward to the sleeping baby in her arms.

"I woke up and you weren't there." Castle murmured, caressing their baby's head. "I should have known you were still with him." he added with an adoring smile, brimming with love for his wife and baby son.

"He needed me, Rick." Kate replied softly, sighing contentedly as she gazed at her child. James had his face buried in his mother's chest, deeply comforted by Kate's touch and soft, steady heartbeat. "What..." She drifted off, her string of thoughts not entirely together, her mind a cloudy haze. Castle leaned in to kiss the top of her head as she released a quiet, drowsy yawn, waiting patiently for his wife to finish her thought. "...time. What time is it?"

"About three-thirty." her husband replied, cupping her chin in his hand. "You fell asleep. Not that I can blame you." he added with a chuckle, rubbing the pad of his thumb against her cheek.

Kate offered him a smile, directing that smile down to her baby and bringing him closer, resting her cheek against his head and pressing a kiss to his thin, wispy hair.

"Come on, honey." Castle whispered tenderly as he gently gently massaged his wife's shoulders, all the while keeping his voice low to avoid disturbing their peacefully sleeping son. "You need to get some sleep."

Kate darted her eyes down to James, not all that keen on the idea of giving him up so soon. He was so peaceful, so at ease in her arms, and she couldn't help but feel as if she would be betraying him if she simply left him in his crib. What if he were to wake up, expecting to see her looking down at him, and she was nowhere to be found? It made her heart heavy to think of it.

Before she could speak, her husband was gingerly lifting their baby out of her arms, gazing down at the little boy's face with a certain fatherly love. Kate, meanwhile, covered herself and rose slowly to her feet.

"I _was_ getting some sleep," she pointed out, shuffling along in a trance-like state after her husband as they both returned to their bedroom. Their banter was normally much more full of pep, but neither of them, especially not the new mother, who was lingering precariously on the brink of sheer exhaustion, could come up with anything remotely witty.

"I mean with me, Kate. " Castle corrected with a deep chuckle. "In our bed."

As he lowered James back into his crib, he glanced up at his wife, who simply offered him a weary but loving smile and an accompanying shrug.

"That sounds good to me," she admitted in a tired voice, simpering fondly at her husband before turning her head to steal a final glimpse of the infant nestled in his bed. She admired her son in silence for just a moment before turning and padding over to her own bed, settling into her love's embrace with an enamored smile, her back to him.

"Let's just hope he stays asleep this time." Castle whispered into her thick locks of hair, taking a deep, contented breath before releasing an exhale, fanning against Kate's ear. She hummed in agreement, drowsiness overcoming her as she allowed her eyes to flutter shut. Castle snuggled up against her form, the contours of their bodies locking perfectly in place.

Kate had been granted a generous maternity leave, and Castle, of course, had joined her in the responsibility of caring for their baby, for he was nothing without his partner at the precinct. Although it was somewhat refreshing, the time off certainly couldn't solve everything, nor did it provide Kate with any time to fully relax and unwind, even though she was extremely deserving. The demands of caring for a fussy newborn were already starting to run the both of them ragged, but at least they could experience their imminent sleepless nights together. If their new life was made into a film, it would undoubtedly be dubbed _Sleepless in Manhattan_.

Castle had grown increasingly concerned for his wife's well-being; she needed her rest, but she had been indulging in it sparingly. Most of her waking hours were completely devoted to their child, and he couldn't be any more proud. She really was a natural at being a mother, something of which he had always been certain. But this constant strain on his wife had him worried as of late, and he could only hope motherhood wasn't taking too heavy a toll on her.

Just as Castle was about to drift off, a nearly inaudible sound of whimpering emanated from their son's crib, and Kate instinctively squirmed in her husband's embrace, making an effort to crawl out from beneath the covers.

"Kate," Castle whispered, lightly grasping her arm, "go back to sleep. I'll take care of it."

"Babe, he needs me." she insisted, glancing back over her shoulder.

Castle reluctantly let her free, and she immediately retreated to their baby's bed, swooping down and gathering the boy in her arms, giving him a gentle bounce.

"Shh, shh. It's all right, sweetie." she crooned softly, nibbling at her baby's ear as she brought him back to bed with her. She embraced James lovingly, humming softly to him and cradling him in her arms.

Castle draped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him and pressing a tender kiss to her temple. "Are you all right?" he inquired gently, settling his cheek against her head.

Kate nuzzled her nose to their baby's, laughing with amusement as he produced a shrill squeak. "Why wouldn't I be, babe?"

"I'm just a little worried about you, honey." her husband confessed, shrugging slightly. "I mean, you've been up so much the past few nights, and I just want to be sure you're not taking it too hard."

"Oh, Rick, he's worth it." Kate professed wholeheartedly, settling down on the bed with James snugly tucked away in her arms. "I just love him so much." she breathed, lovingly kissing the baby's head.

"I know you do, Kate. I do, too." Castle whispered, sprawling out beside his wife and child.

Kate momentarily looked to her love, gazing amorously into his azure eyes. "And I love you so much, babe. I wouldn't have him without you. We wouldn't have him without each other."

"No, we wouldn't." Castle concurred with a grin, though it soon faded. "Unless...you know something that I don't." He pointed to his chest. "I am... aren't I? A-am I?"

Kate gave an endearing laugh. "Seriously? Of _course_ you're his father."

Castle breathed an audible sigh of relief. "Good."

"He has your ears." Kate observed, studying their son and offering his father a sultry smile.

"He's got your nose." Castle murmured, leaning in to kiss her nose.

Kate's smile widened. "He also has your appetite." she added for effect, quirking a brow.

"Hey, now. And I'll bet the two of us share a mutual fondness for something of yours, I suppose? Or should I say somethings?" Castle ventured teasingly, shooting his wife a mischievous, playful smile.

"Now that you mention it, yeah." Kate said saucily, leaning in for a kiss.

Their lips met with a jolt of intense passion, convincing Castle to push further into her mouth as he tilted his head, bringing a hand to her face and lovingly caressing her cheek. They split apart after a moment of pleasurable silence, touching foreheads with one another and beaming with enamored smiles.

"I love you." Kate whispered amorously.

"I love you, too." Castle replied faithfully, closing in for another kiss.

They were soon interrupted, and the mother and father darted their gazes downward as their child produced a series of noises.

"And I love you." Kate softly chuckled. "Your dad loves you, too."

"You know it, buddy." Castle cooed, fawning over his son.

The little boy soon began to whine, and his mother brought him closer to her chest, coddling him and kissing his face repeatedly in an attempt to calm him. Just as Castle had expected, the baby was instantly appeased by Kate's inherent maternal instincts, and he couldn't resist the overwhelming urge to smile.

How his Kate could ever have doubted her abilities of being an entirely doting mother, he would never know.


	15. Maternal Instincts

**Maternal Instincts**

_Castle discovers just how easily his wife scares when it comes to their baby._

* * *

><p>"Rick?"<p>

Castle glanced up immediately from his work at the familiar sound of his wife's voice. "In my office, honey." he called out, draping a hand over the back of the infant resting on his chest. His son gave a quite audible sound of protest as he reclined further in his swivel chair, typing away on his laptop. "Sorry, buddy. I've gotta finish this." he murmured apologetically, pressing his lips to the top of the baby's head.

Kate momentarily appeared in the doorway, her hair disheveled and awry. Evidently, she had just tumbled out of bed, and her informal, careless appearance brought a smirk to Castle's face. Oh, how the years with him had changed her.

Kate had been _comfortable_ around him, so to speak, for quite some time, but ever since they had become husband and wife, the starkly professional police detective scarcely ever bothered to give a second thought to the idea of parading around in nothing but her undergarments. Now, however, she was clad in a set of adorable pajamas that suited her perfectly. If it weren't for their precious boy dozing on top of him, Castle would have hopped up in an instant and scampered over to gather his wife in his arms.

"Rick." Kate repeated, her countenance visibly anxious.

"Ah, good morning, Sleeping Beauty. You're finally up." Castle greeted brightly, furrowing his brow at her crazed expression. "What's the matter?"

"B-baby—where's the baby, Rick? Wh-where's James?" she stammered, gripping the doorjamb for support. Her brown eyes were crazed, frenzied over her child, who was, she assumed, missing in action.

"James? He's right here!" Castle assured her, gesturing to their baby, who rested peacefully on his stomach atop his father's chest, a blanket draped lovingly over his small form.

Kate released a heavy sigh, bringing a hand up to her chest in a trademark sign of worry. "Oh, God."

"I woke up and you were still asleep, so I thought I'd get some work done. You know, since you're such a distraction for me." Castle explained, raising his brows and offering her a sexy grin. "Then he started crying, and I didn't want him to wake you, so I brought him in here with me. That calmed him right down." he added boastfully, resting a hand over James's head.

"Oh..." Kate muttered, donning a frown as her husband smirked.

"What, did we scare you?" Castle teased.

Kate shot him an unconvincing glare, her eyes still filled with both love and fear. "Well, I went over to his crib, expecting to see him there, and when he wasn't, I just..." She shook her head, fright still lingering. "I don't know."

"Sweetie, he's a week old. He couldn't just get up and walk away, could he?" her husband mused, unable to contain a laugh.

"I know that." Kate insisted. She sighed, darting her gaze to their baby. "I just worry sometimes, babe—about him."

Castle offered her an empathetic smile. "I know, honey." he said gently, dipping his head to lean in closer to his son. "I think we got Mommy pretty good. What do you think, buddy?"

Kate gazed at her son and husband, regarding each of them fondly but shaking her head in disapproval. "Proud of yourselves?" she inquired, quirking a brow and folding her arms over her chest as she strode over to her two boys.

Castle's smile cracked even wider, and he glanced down at their son. "We sure are. Aren't we?"

James ignored this inquiry and instead imminently began to whimper in response, squirming on his father's chest and creating a fuss. Castle shut his laptop and set it on his desk, making an attempt to appease the little boy by hugging him closer to his chest and whispering soothingly to him. His efforts proved to be futile, and he glanced up at Kate, who now sported a smirk.

"And _he's_ getting _you_, isn't he, baby whisperer?" she laughed softly, outstretching her arms as her husband offered her a somewhat helpless glance.

"You want Mommy now, huh?" Castle chuckled, lifting their son gently and handing him over to Kate.

His wife welcomed their little boy into her arms, pressing her lips to the top of his head as he continued to wail. Her eyes softened the instant they fell upon him. She hated to see him cry, even though it was completely natural for him to do so. Perhaps it was simply her newly-developed maternal instincts, but Kate could hardly stand to see her child upset. He was her responsibility, and he depended on his mother so much, especially at this age. It pained her to see James whimpering and wriggling, pleading for something that she couldn't quite ascertain.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Kate murmured, turning her head slightly and intently studying the face of her disconcerted baby.

Castle could only smile, so intensely in love with his wife and child. She was so in tune with him, so connected with him already, just a mere week since severing their physical connection. Of course, Castle had bonded with his son, as well, but the relationship James had formed with Kate was so heartwarming. It was plain to see that he absolutely adored being held in his mother's arms, the woman whom he sought out for comfort and attention. Prior to having their little boy, Kate had never been all that maternal, but it was plain to see now that the inherent knack she had for taking care of a baby had always been with her.

Although she was a very new mother, Kate had grown quite accustomed to all of her baby's needs and cues, often knowing exactly what her son needed whenever he cried for attention. He made his demands clear for his mother whenever he desired to be nursed, but there were often times when he simply wanted to cuddle with one or both of his parents and be coddled unconditionally, as his mother and father constantly would. James turned his head away from his mother as she tried to kiss him, his face scrunching up with discontentment as he wriggled in her arms. Kate sighed, lifting him up and holding him inches from her face, finally achieving her revelation as to what her baby was trying to tell her as she gazed into his eyes.

"So _that's_ what's wrong." she surmised all-knowingly. Castle, his curiosity piqued, rose to his feet and gravitated toward his wife and son.

"What is it?" he queried.

"Uh-huh, you've got that look, baby." she observed, kissing his forehead. "Why didn't you just say so sooner?"

"His look?" Castle mentioned with intrigue, quirking a brow with a crooked smile. "He has a look? Like his mom's?" he ventured, his mouth curving further into a grin. "Although, I'm sure yours is much more intimidating."

"He does, babe," Kate replied endearingly, smiling adoringly at her husband, "and his look is telling me that he needs to be changed."

She turned on her heels and strutted self-assuredly to their bedroom, Castle in hot pursuit.

"How are you so sure he needs a new diaper?" he asked, beating her to the changing table and habitually selecting a fresh diaper from the stash.

"A _mother_ knows." Kate assured him simply, smiling confidently as she challenged her husband. "He always gets that look on his face whenever he's about to—"

Kate's face suddenly contorted as she scrunched up her nose, and she gently laid James on his back atop the changing table, beginning to unbutton his onesie with a chuckle. She glanced over at Castle, who maintained an astonished look on his face.

"See? I mean, smell? Told you so."

Castle shook his head in disbelief, incredulous but entirely proud. "You are something else." he murmured, stepping up behind her and kissing her neck with sensual expertise, snaking his arms around her waist as he did so.

Kate did her very best to ignore the pleasant chill that raced up her spine in response to Castle's actions, instead busying herself with the task at hand.

"You know," her husband continued, reaching out his hands to gingerly restrain their son as he began to squirm, "for a while there, I was a little worried about how you would adjust to being a mom."

Kate glanced up at this, steadily gazing into his eyes, giving him a silent gesture to continue.

"Even before you told me you were expecting, I mean, you told me how you weren't a baby person."

Castle smiled fondly as Kate grasped James's ankles, dipping her head to nibble at his toes.

"You are just so good for Mommy and Daddy today, aren't you, baby boy? You're so good, not putting up a fight." she cooed sweetly, beaming delightedly as James appeared to break into a tiny smile. Kate momentarily directed her gaze to her husband, her smile growing somewhat sheepish. "Sorry. Go ahead, babe."

"But now, I've realized, how could I ever have been worried?" Castle mused with a grin to match his wife's as she met his eyes. "You're so good at this, Kate."

Kate's perpetual smile quickly grew modest. "I do have a lot of help, you know." she added, locking eyes with her beloved with an enamored gaze.

"You do, that's right. And we can only hope James grows up to be just as ruggedly handsome, as his father."

"I have no doubt that he will." Kate concurred with a tender simper, leaning in for a hands-free kiss from her husband, who obliged without a second thought.

-x-

Kate situated herself comfortably on the sofa and rested her head in the cove created by Castle's neck and shoulder, smiling down at the towel-swaddled baby being lulled off to sleep in her arms. She had a feeling the little boy would sleep easily tonight, and that prospect alone brought her joy. James was visibly relaxed from the bath she and Castle had given him. Not long after partaking in his usual evening feeding, he had given a yawn and snuggled close to Kate's chest—drowsy, full, and perfectly content to drift off to sleep in the company of his two doting parents.

"Do you think he's warm enough?" Castle whispered, wrapping an arm around Kate's shoulder.

"I think so," she replied, smiling as her husband lovingly kissed her temple.

"Wanna head to bed?" he suggested, thankful that their son was as calm and quiet as he was. Hopefully, he and his wife would manage to avoid pacing the floors of the loft tonight, pleading and bargaining with their baby to get him to fall asleep.

"Sounds good to me." she said softly, taking a final glance at the TV. She stopped Castle abruptly, just as he was about to switch off the news. "Hold on, babe. Turn it up, just a bit."

Castle did as his wife asked.

"Unsettling news out of Brooklyn tonight, as we've just received word that this man, whose name and picture are appearing on your screen now, wanted for several counts of murder, is now believed to have escaped out of police custody and is now on the run. We urge anyone with any information on the whereabouts of this convict to call the authorities."

"Unbelievable." Kate muttered under her breath, shaking her head.

Castle furrowed his brow with slight puzzlement. "What is?"

"People." she added vaguely, still extremely cryptic.

She glanced down at their child's peaceful face, so innocent and unfamiliar with just how dangerous and harsh the world could truly be. It was her profession; she was well-adjusted and experienced to the adversities society had to offer. There was no helping it; she couldn't control her motherly emotions when it came to her baby. She felt the natural drive to protect him from whatever could possibly come his way that could cause him harm, as any mother would. But now, she did need to realize and come to terms with the fact that she was a cop, and there was indeed the possibility that her profession could lead to him being put in jeopardy—another enemy such as 3XK or Bracken, with the same reputation of targeting her and her family. Kate knew exactly what kind of world she had brought this little boy into, but it didn't make it any easier to face reality.

"Kate." Castle coaxed softly, drawing her out of her inner thoughts.

Kate managed to smile, directing her expressive gaze over to her husband. He was right here with her. She had nothing in reality to fear about the future. Keep her wits about her and remain constantly on alert, as she always had—that was all she needed to do.

"What is it, Rick?" she inquired softly, still very aware of the peacefully sleeping baby in their midst.

"You okay?" asked Castle gently, studying her.

"Of course." she responded, tenderly kissing his lips.

"Good." Castle whispered, reaching up a hand to caress her face.

Kate gently took his opposite hand in hers. "Come on. Let's go to bed."


	16. A Moment Missed

**A Moment Missed**

_When a passionate moment of intimacy is interrupted by their son, the frustrated parents are helpless to resist in rushing to tend to their baby._

* * *

><p>Every move she made, no matter how subtle, seemed to cause his heart to swell and beat quicker.<p>

He could see her bright, brown eyes dancing across the newspaper in her hands, brows raising over an article that captured her interest. Her hair was tied back in a loose, messy braid, the tendrils of hair too short to be contained within the braid framing her face and accentuating her features—her strong jawline, inviting lips, smooth but sharp nose.

Kate nonchalantly adjusted the collar of the loosely fitting V-neck T-shirt in which she was clad—_his_ V-neck. She casually glanced his way, appearing to catch him in the act of admiring her so outwardly. She offered a modest smile, which he happily returned. Kate leaned further into her husband, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. She gave a soft, contented sigh as he draped an arm around her, bringing her even closer and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Comfy?" Castle murmured into her hair, smiling as he felt her nod.

He kissed her head again as she added, "And, thankfully, awake."

"Hard to believe James actually slept through the night," Castle mused, his hand wandering down to the swell of her hip.

"And he's still going strong." Kate added with a smile, absently flipping a page of the paper and glancing over at her beloved.

At the sight of him matching her tender expression with one of his own, she gave a soft laugh, leaning in with the hopes of a kiss. He instantly responded to her advances, delighting her as he locked his mouth to hers, immediately setting her heart aflutter. After a moment, Kate pulled away, settling herself again in the crook of her husband's elbow.

"It feels like it's been forever since we've done this." Castle murmured thoughtfully, his jaw moving against her skull.

"Done what, babe?" Kate responded quietly while quickly turning her head to kiss his jawline, intentionally mixing a seductive tone into her voice as she rested a hand temptingly on his thigh. _"Cuddle?"_

Castle tensed in an instant, sensing his body instantly beginning to react to his wife's loving touch. She started to rub his leg, slowly and mindlessly. He couldn't be certain if she was aware of what she was doing to him, but if she kept this up, his not so subtle arousal would come to her attention soon enough.

He swallowed, attempting to gather his thoughts and words. "N-no," he continued in a single, quick exhale. "I mean, spent time together like this."

"We've been together practically twenty-four-seven for the past six weeks, hon." Kate pointed out with a smirk.

Castle tightened his hold of her. He had been relishing every moment of their time together, their time as a family. That word alone filled with an unparalleled happiness, one which he had never known. He had started a family with Kate, and it was just as wonderful as he had imagined—no, even better.

Castle adored his son, he truly did. He was the baby's father, and he had fathered this child with Kate. Whenever he was reminded of this fact, it brought him an indescribable sense of joy, for not too many years before, this life he was leading now seemed all too good to be true. And yet, here they were, together, raising a baby boy that was all their own. Despite his love for his son, he could not shake his adoration for his wife any more than he could his love for their baby.

Ever since they welcomed James into their home and their hearts, the new parents had found little spare time to spend strictly on their own, and Castle was beginning to feel a certain frustration, though faint, brewing within him. He knew Kate was not intentionally striving to be such a tease, of course, though her previous record with him might suggest it. With each passing day, he felt he was becoming less and less in control of his primal reactions to every little thing she did—the way she would sigh softly in her sleep, all wrapped up in his arms, clinging stubbornly to him whenever he made a motion to shift positions in bed; the enamored glint in her eyes whenever he demonstrated his expertise as a father; the informal way she kept her hair on these days off; the way she would steal kisses from him whenever she could, especially when they had quiet time together—moments such as these. And it wasn't just her seductive air that charmed him. Even the manner in which she so effortlessly calmed their baby made his heart swell with love and a desire for this woman in his life.

Castle breathed a quiet laugh. "You know what I mean, Kate." he murmured, mindlessly strumming her ribcage beneath his fingertips.

His wife's body suddenly shuddered against him, jerking under his touch.

"What is it, honey?" he inquired with curiosity.

"Nothing," she murmured, not bothering to seek out his eyes.

Castle furrowed his brow, but soon traded this expression for a boyish grin. He knew better than to test Kate's patience with him, but a situation such as this was just too tempting to resist. Splaying his hand wide over her side, he proceeded with his actions, nearly sending her flailing to the opposite end of the couch.

"Rick!" Kate exclaimed with a brief laugh, unable to control her tenacious smile. "What are you doing?"

Castle flashed a smile, that smile she recognized immediately. He was feeling especially rambunctious, and he was about to do something out of the ordinary: he was getting ready to challenge her. Her husband seldom did this, for he usually feared the consequences too much, but this morning, he seemed to have a little too much caffeine in his system. Kate took the necessary precautions and began to slowly scoot away, but her partner was quicker, lunging forward and clasping his hands around her waist, enthusiastically tickling her sides. She cried out in surprise, nearly tumbling off the couch as she wriggled away from him. She shrieked again, rolling up the paper and swatting him in the shoulder as he pursued her further, crawling on his hands and knees with a dark, suggestive look in his eyes.

Castle smirked, making a failed attempt to play innocent. "What?" he asked, throwing up his hands and recoiling slightly as she threatened to strike him again.

Kate suspiciously eyed her husband as he hovered over her, pinning her on her back. She tossed the newspaper on to the table, folding her arms and planting her feet firmly against his chest, pushing both him and his intentions away from her in defense.

"Babe, listen to me." she said quietly, reaching out to grasp his chin and forcing him to lock his eyes to hers as his hands began gliding down her legs. "Look at me. I am not in the mood for this now." Kate growled unconvincingly, though inside she was brimming with delight in stark contrast with her outward lie. "Quit."

Castle outright ignored her request. "You make this _way_ too easy for me." he chuckled, taking her feet in his hands and quirking a brow at her.

"No!" she vocalized in protest, making an effort to kick out of his grasp as he traced the patterns on the soles of her feet with his dexterous thumbs, drifting his caress up to her ankles and shimmying in between her legs. "I'm coming for you, Kaaate." he purred seductively, working his way slowly but surely over to her. "You know you can't resist me—never have, never will." he added with a playful growl, grinning as he caught a glimpse of an ecstatic smile on her behalf.

He was on top of her now, groaning happily as he showered her with kisses. Kate loosed a delighted bout of laughter, full and sweet, and looped her arms over Castle's broad shoulders, burying a devoted kiss in his case of bedhead. His mouth lingered at her neck, nipping and sucking, seeking a reaction from her. He was not left waiting too long.

"Oh, God! Rick!" Kate chortled, tossing her head back in her joyful laughter, gasping for a spare breath.

She broke out in a spasm beneath him as he allowed his hands to curiously wander her curves, uninhibited, stopping once more at her vulnerable sides and working into her ribs. Castle lowered his head, kissing the sharp edge of her collarbone and smiling against her skin, which trembled with a pleasant chill.

"All you have to do is tell me to stop, Kate. That's all you have to do." he pointed out, placing a trail of kisses from her chest up to her lips. He arrived at the tip of her nose, leaving a gentle kiss there before returning to her mouth, nibbling with a lustful temptation. "I'm not hearing anything. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying this, Mrs. Castle. You aren't too good at hiding it."

"I swear to you, if the baby wakes up because of this—" she gasped, chuckling as his hands danced up to her cheeks, caressing her face with a gentle touch.

"That would be _your_ fault, not mine." her husband retorted as he kissed her forehead, keeping his lips there for a protracted period of time as she once more spoke to him.

"Oh, it would be my fault?" Kate challenged, narrowing her eyes and biting her lip.

Castle paused, gazing lovingly into her brown orbs. He shook his head and boomed with a soft laugh, bringing their faces even closer and nuzzling his nose to hers, touching her forehead to his.

"I...God, I want you so badly, Kate...right now." he confessed, gruff but tender, his tone somewhat gravelly with arousal.

His wife chuckled softly. "I _know_ you do, babe." she murmured against his lips, darting her eyes downward with an implying and knowing set of eyes.

She could both tell and feel just how badly he wanted her, judging by the firm, unseen object pressing into her leg. From within, she too could sense just how strongly her body was reacting to all of this. Everything he did to her made her go weak at the knees, tremble with arousal and desire, and overflow with the sheer love she harbored for him. And it was all happening as they spoke.

He smiled at her sheepishly, the corners of his eyes crinkling in that utterly adorable, trademark way of his. Kate returned the sentiment as she cupped his face in her hands, pulling him down for another kiss.

"I know what we can do about this." she murmured lustfully, taking great pleasure in his absolutely wistful gaze.

Moaning long and low into his mouth, she allowed herself to relax completely beneath her husband, whose hand had already slipped under the elastic waistline of her pajama bottoms, soon being granted immediate access beneath the fabric of her underwear. Castle grunted as their chests melded together, and Kate lifted her legs as he wriggled closer, crossing her ankles and propping them up on his back, which rippled with anticipation.

"Babe," Kate whispered sharply. "Now."

Castle grinned at her excitement, bringing both of his hands to caress her hips and tantalizingly running his hands around her waist, along the ridges of her pelvis. Kate twitched underneath his touch, exhaling as he turned his attention to her upper half, gingerly peeling off the shirt of his that she was wearing and leaving her chest bare before his hungry eyes. He resumed his showering of affection, doing all he possibly could to reduce her to putty in his hands.

Kate roused first at the sound of their baby's crying, and as she mumbled against his lips, Castle glanced up for a brief moment, listening to the sound of wailing filling the loft. With a low moan, he allowed his forehead to fall to her shoulder, and Kate chuckled softly, comfortingly stroking the nape of his neck and kissing his head.

"I'm sorry, babe." she sighed, retrieving the T-shirt she had shed and slipping it back over her head.

"Worst timing _ever..."_ Castle lamented, righting himself and hunching over, attempting to conceal his noticeable excitement.

Kate offered him an empathetic smile, leaning in for a quick, final kiss before they both retreated to their bedroom, finding their son fussing away in his crib.

Castle leaned over, scooping the baby boy into his arms, supporting his head with his hand. "Aw, buddy, how come you had to decide to cry now?" he whined, nearly as fussy and unsatisfied as his son.

He bounced the baby rhythmically, propping him on his shoulder as Kate retired to a chair, settling herself as her husband delivered their child into her arms. James cooed softly in his visible contentment, basking in the love he could sense emanating from his mother. He latched on to her immediately, burying his face in her chest and seeking comfort from her. Kate cupped her hand to cradle his head, lightly stroking his scalp and the fine fuzz that made up his wispy hair, kissing his face with vigor. Castle backed up a few steps, plopping himself down on their bed with a weary grunt as James happily buried his face in his mother's chest.

"He doesn't realize how jealous I am of him right now." he muttered under his breath, flashing a smirk as Kate glanced his way.

She mimicked his smirk, adding a bit of coyness into her own, and arched a brow, shaking her head fondly at her husband's flirting. He was still very much affected by their short-lived but passionate foreplay, which Kate deduced by the strategic placement of his hands over the general area where the evidence of his arousal was most pronounced.

"Rick," Kate said softly, gently, gaining his attention and bringing him out of his silent contemplation, which most assuredly involved her.

"Yeah?" he murmured, his eyes lighting up as they met hers.

"Why don't you and I go out to dinner tonight?" she suggested, rocking James gently and rhythmically.

Kate wanted nothing more now than to continue what she and her husband had started. She ached for him now, longing wistfully for his tender caresses and expertly placed kisses all over her body, feeling him inside of her as they locked together in their harmony. Upon her suggestion, the corners of Castle's mouth tugged with a persistent, unavoidable smile.

"I'd love to, Kate. But I don't think I can." he admitted, rising to his feet and approaching her.

"Do you have some writing to do?" Kate queried with a hint of disappointment, gazing questioningly up at her husband as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"No, fortunately." Castle replied, kneeling down beside his wife and child.

"What is it, then?" Kate pried as her heart lifted, her curiosity officially piqued.

"I don't know, honey. I just..." He paused to reach for James's tiny hand, and a smile spread across his face as the baby boy clutched his index finger.

"I don't know if he's ready to be away from us yet, especially you." he confessed in a low voice, meeting Kate's eyes as she smiled adoringly at his quite outright profession of the strong feelings he had for their son. "Maybe I'm just not ready to leave him alone yet. I mean, without us here for him."

Kate emitted a soft laugh, raising a hand to cup Castle's jaw in her caress and bringing him in for a kiss. She delightedly sighed into his mouth, reveling in the flicker of passion as their lips firmly melded together.

Castle broke the kiss soon after, ripping his mouth away from hers, and she furrowed her brow. He collected himself and stood upright, a slight unsteadiness in his step.

"You okay, babe?" she asked with concern, twisting around to observe him stumbling into the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just gotta...just going to take a cold shower. I'll be fine!" he stammered, exhaling in frustration as the door to the bathroom clicked shut.

Kate smiled smugly to herself. That, she had to admit, had been completely her fault.

-x-

Castle lay sprawled on his back at her side, sighing deeply as his entire body relaxed, satisfied at last.

_"Finally." _he murmured softly with an ecstatic grin, slowly closing his eyes.

Kate reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers as he rolled over on to his belly, crawling closer to her. There was very little light illuminating the loft, but the husband and wife could clearly make out the adoring gazes of one another.

"That was completely and utterly worth the wait." he professed, craning his neck to plant a kiss on on her lips.

"Mm-hm." Kate concurred as they broke the kiss, mindlessly smoothing the disheveled patches of hair on his head. "You aren't still jealous of our son, are you?" she asked teasingly, a charming smile gracing her face.

Her husband matched her loving simper with one of his own, and much to her delight, he shook his head in affirmation.

Castle's grin soon turned purely amorous. "Mmm, c'mere." he purred, coiling his arms around his love. Kate curled into him, bringing their bodies together, both of them sporting a slight coat of perspiration from the extent of their activities. Kate pressed her lips to Castle's neck, leaving a soft kiss upon his flesh, and he buried his nose in her locks of hair, pressing a tender kiss to her ear in return. "God, I love you so much." he breathed, nibbling her lobe and providing her with just the right amount of pleasure.

"I love you, too." Kate reciprocated immediately.

She gave a breathy laugh as his affection sent a wave of a pleasant chill shooting through her body, and she was unable to hold back her reaction. She shivered a bit against her husband, just prominent enough to gain a response and a concerned, furrowed brow from him.

"Are you cold?" he queried softly, hoisting the covers further over her.

Kate shook her head with a tender smile, rolling over in his embrace so her back was wedged up against his stomach. He draped an arm over her side, his hand coming to rest between her thighs. She tangled their legs together, making a mess of the sheets, but neither of them could bother to care. The covers were already in such disarray, a little more would do them no harm.

It was only a matter of time before Kate was awakened by Castle's intrusive but loving frisking of her womanhood, slight enough to be ignored but pleasurable enough not to be.


	17. Way With Words

**Way With Words**

_Castle chooses the perfect dedication for his new novel._

* * *

><p>Kate stepped through the doorway into her husband's office, instantly catching sight of him feverishly typing away at his work. She made the softest of sounds to gain his attention while she rocked the baby in her arms, greeting Castle with a smile as he looked up.<p>

"Hey." he said, succinctly and wearily, studying her intently with a loving regard. He broke into a tired smile. "Need any help there?"

"No, no. He's just about asleep." Kate whispered, turning her head to kiss James's cheek. "Aren't ya?"

She directed a bright smile Castle's way as their son gave the softest of cooing noises into her ear, burying his face in his mother's neck.

Castle regarded his wife and child with a certain fondness, even in the haze of his exhaustion. Three hours—that's how long he had been slaving away over his latest novel, constantly keeping his nose to the grindstone. Although, for the past half hour, he had been simply mulling over in his mind all of the possibilities for the dedication page. He knew precisely to whom in particular this _Nikki Heat_ novel manuscript would so lovingly be dedicated, as it always had. But deciding on just a few sentences, all with the potential of consisting of so many, many affectionate words, all dying to be put on paper and shared with the world, was not an easy feat.

Castle presumed that he must have dozed off for a moment, for Kate appeared before him once more, but she was empty-handed, obviously having delivered James to his crib for the night after successfully lulling him off to sleep. His wife gravitated closer to him and came to stand at his back, slipping her arms over his shoulders and leaning down to kiss his cheek. Castle couldn't resist smiling at her so forthright affection for him.

"Hi." she greeted in a gentle murmur, her soft, sweet breaths sweeping across his ear.

"Hello." he returned, groaning happily into her mouth as he turned his head to lock lips with her.

Castle turned his head back to his work, but Kate was appearing to do her best to distract him, teasing him with kisses to the soft flesh of his neck.

"Feel like watching a movie or something?" she inquired in a hopeful tone, the nearly silent exhales from her nose softly fanning against his face.

"Do you?" Castle replied with a slight shrug, reaching up his hands and grasping her wrists, lacing their fingers together.

Kate mimicked his shrug, resting her chin on his shoulder while spanning her hands across his broad chest. She nudged her cheek to his, and he felt her strong but delicate jaw working as she spoke.

"I'll get the popcorn." she said with a sudden enthusiasm, giving his shoulders a squeeze before gliding out of the room.

Castle listened as she flitted about in the kitchen, the popping of popcorn and the clanging of a bowl filling the loft. His mouth twitched with an impending smile. This would be a promising opportunity to unwind after a strenuous day of work—not nearly as riveting as the time he spent at the precinct with his wife, but often just as demanding and trying. The sleep-deprived author jolted himself awake just as he caught himself drifting off, scrubbing his hands over his face in an attempt to revive his senses. Castle propped his elbows up on his desk, resting his chin in his palm.

"Hey, babe?" Kate's voice called out.

Castle came to immediately, his hands nearly smacking down on his desk. In a daze, he glanced her way. His wife was walking towards him, a tender smile upon her face.

"You coming?" she invited, gesturing towards the living room.

"Of course I am." was Castle's assuring response as he forced a smile on to his weary visage.

Kate cocked her head to a slight angle, furrowing her brow. "You okay?"

"Who, me?" Castle questioned drowsily, eyes darting up to meet hers. "Never better."

Kate's smile steadily returned. "Come on, honey. You need some time to unwind. I've hardly seen you at all today." She reached for his hands, ducking down to kiss him. "And if this can't get you to relax, I've got some other methods I could try." she murmured against his lips, giving his lower lip a playful bite.

"Hmm." Castle grunted, unfazed by her tender, seductive actions.

Kate pulled back, puzzlement plain to see on her face. "Rick, do you have a fever or something?" she queried, bringing a hand up to her husband's forehead with a thoughtful expression.

"What? No." Castle assured her with a chuckle, taking her hand and guiding her into his lap. "C'mere, I wanna show you something, Kate." he said, twirling his swivel chair back around to face his desk.

Kate immediately directed her gaze toward his laptop, bright eyes scanning the screen. "What's this, hon?" she asked inquisitively, intrigued by whatever it was her husband was so anxious to bring to her attention.

"The dedication page for our next _Nikki Heat_ novel ." he replied, settling his chin on her shoulder.

Kate donned a sentimental smile. "Ah."

"Now, I thought about this for a long time, honey." Castle said softly, wrapping his arms possessively around her waist and resting a hand on her thigh. "But if you have any edits you want to make, don't hesitate to tell me." He added with a smirk, "As very the inspiration for Nikki, I think you should have a say in it." Kate hummed in agreement, and Castle grinned wider as he felt her hand settle over his, the band of her wedding ring scraping lightly against his fingers as they became intertwined with hers. "Okay." he whispered, scrolling up in the document and bringing a passage before her curious eyes.

_To my wife and muse, Kate, a continuous source of inspiration and without whom none of this would have ever been possible. You have given me two of the greatest gifts in my life—our son and our love. You have my whole heart, Kate, and I love you more than all the words in each one of my novels could even begin to say. _

_Always. _

Slowly, Kate brought in an unsteady breath, sensing that familiar feeling, deep in her throat. She was going to cry—and soon.

"Oh, R-Rick..." Her voice trailed off, and she freed herself from his embrace, bringing a hand to her face to wipe away a stubborn tear in the corner of her eye.

Castle studied his wife as she turned away from him, picking up the softest of sniffling sounds as she appeared to make a futile attempt to gather her composure.

"Where are you going?" he asked, rising to his feet and preparing to pursue her.

"Nowhere." she whispered, turning back around to face him.

"What's wrong?" Castle probed further, though he sported a knowing smile.

Kate nearly buckled under his loving gaze. Of course, he was aware of exactly what had overcome her. Castle spoke up after a moment of brief silence.

"Look, if you think I should change anything—"

Kate abruptly lunged forward and captured him in a kiss, cupping his face in her hands before her loving caress drifted to the back of his head. Her tongue was relentless as she was granted entrance into his mouth, and Castle was somewhat taken aback at the force she was able to muster all of a sudden, so passionate and lustful. She ripped their lips apart, leaning their foreheads together as Castle paused to catch his breath.

"Okay, w-wow." he stammered, sucking in gulps of air in between his wife's teasing kisses. "I wasn't expecting that right just then, but, God, I loved it."

"Me too." Kate concurred with a shaky laugh, her eyes glimmering with lingering moisture as Castle brushed away a small tear with the pad of his thumb.

"So, no suggestions?" he asked, kissing her forehead and bringing her into a hug.

"It's perfect." she confirmed quietly, resting her palms on his chest.

"I have a proposition for _you."_ Castle muttered, breathing heavily into her ear.

"What's that?" she responded, the corners of her mouth upturning in a smile of anticipation. They separated as Castle leaned back to admire her, his eyes pooling with dark swirls of lust.

Their hands found one another, as well as their eyes, clearly illustrating the fierce want both of them harbored as Castle answered, "Let's go to bed."


	18. Painting the Town

**Painting the Town **

_Rick and Kate finally enjoy a little time to themselves, but the new mother finds herself preoccupied with their son._

* * *

><p>The woman studied her form in the mirror, twirling to gain a view of her backside. It had been months since she had worn a dress like the one she was wearing now—a rather form-hugging, emerald-green number, low-cut in the front to accentuate the contours of her collarbone and shoulders. She had been making great strides in gaining back her figure since her delivery, but she still had that lurking, ill feeling stemming from a low self-esteem. Her husband, however, had the ability to make her feel as gorgeous as he insisted she was.<p>

Kate had agreed with Castle that they both deserved some time alone, strictly the two of them, if only just to talk and share a quiet evening together. That was all either of them really wanted. Although neither Castle nor Kate were too keen on the idea of abandoning their baby son for the evening, he would be under the constant, watchful eye of his grandmother, who, naturally, adored the boy with every fiber of her being. On top of all that, dinner and a movie always sounded appealing.

Castle soon appeared in the mirror, adjusting his tie and flashing his wife a charming smile. She turned to glance at him, matching his smile with one of her own as she fiddled with her earrings.

"Hey," she greeted warmly, finishing the delicate process of bedecking her ears.

"Hey," Castle echoed, taking a brief moment to peck his wife's lips before she swiveled back around, observing herself in the mirror. "Almost ready to go?"

"Just about." Kate replied, bringing a hand to the neat, delicate bun that contained her thick locks of hair.

Castle darted his eyes to her back, finding her dress partially unzipped. No need to risk any curious eyes in the restaurant.

"Let me help you with that, honey," he chuckled, taking the liberty of zipping her up with a swift motion.

Kate resisted the urge to shiver as her husband's hands tenderly spanned her back, gliding over her shoulder blades as they made their way up to the base of her neck. She abruptly spun around and locked lips with him, releasing a soft giggle into Castle's mouth as he returned her kiss. After a moment, they split apart, two enamored pairs of eyes meeting one another simultaneously. She offered him a coy simper, raising her brows and swaying her body to and fro, performing a makeshift, teasing dance for his eyes only.

"See something you like?" she inquired, catching him in the act of ogling her.

Castle shook his head in awe, blue eyes twinkling. "Just..." He gestured to her full form, releasing an exhale. "All of it."

Kate swooped in for another kiss, caressing his face with a gentle, loving touch as she moaned softly into his mouth. Both of them retained their delighted smiles, and although Kate had no desire to interrupt their passion, keeping their dinner reservations depended on whether or not they kept themselves under control. There would be plenty of time to forget about everything and give themselves completely to one another later. Right now, however, she could sense her stomach making itself known with a series of subtle growls. She pulled back, catching a disappointed glint in Castle's eyes, and therefore attempted to appease him with a quick peck to his lips, smoothing the lapels of his suit with her gentle hands.

"Now, let's just go out, enjoy our dinner," Kate murmured, leaning in close to his ear, "then come back home so we can have our dessert." She flashed another smile, gaining a purely seductive air.

"Mmm, my favorite." he purred, making a dive for her lips and latching on to her with a firm kiss.

"Richard! Katherine!" Martha sang, out of sight but most certainly in the minds of the couple. "You'd better get going if you want to be on time!"

Kate abruptly ripped their lips apart. "Yeah, we'll be right there!" she quickly assured her mother-in-law in reply, firmly grasping her husband's shoulders as he made a motion to go in for another kiss. He narrowly succeeded, but Kate managed to resist—with a fair amount of reluctance. "Babe, babe." she muttered against his lips, nearly futile in her efforts of gaining his attention. Kate at last managed to break away from his affection, locking eyes with him and shooting him that look of hers that he knew all too well.

"All right," Castle sighed, his mouth twitching ever so slightly with a faint smile.

Kate smiled adoringly at his obliging behavior, hooking her arm with his as the two of them strode confidently out of their bedroom. They found Martha gliding about in the living room, cradling James in her arms and sharing a rather one-sided conversation with her grandson.

"Oh, who's Grandma's bouncy baby boy?" she crooned giddily, her bubbly tone inducing a happy squeak on James's part. "That's right, you are."

Kate couldn't hold back a laugh, and Castle soon joined her, both of them amused by their elder's endearing enthusiasm. Martha directed her attention to her son and daughter-in-law as they emerged, offering the two of them a bright smile.

"All right, James Alexander. Say 'good night' to Mommy and Daddy."

She gingerly placed the baby in her son's arms, who instantly provided a kiss to the boy's head. "See you later, buddy." he said softly, snuggling James close to his chest for a moment before handing him over to his wife.

Kate, too, held their son close, planting several kisses in repetition on James's forehead and pudgy, rosy cheeks. "Promise Mommy you'll be a good boy tonight?" she murmured with a tender smile, satisfied with the cooing her son emitted as his response. She smiled with a motherly pride, planting one last kiss on her son's head before returning him to his grandmother's arms.

"I'm sure he'll be perfect. Won't you, darling?" Martha asked, quite rhetorical in her query. Kate hooked her arm around Castle's once again.

"Now, I did feed him just a little while ago, but if he starts to act like he's getting hungry, you know where everything is." Kate instructed. She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "Let's see, diapers are by the changing table in our room. He usually goes to sleep at around eight, but sometimes he'll fuss for a while. If he does, you just need to rock him for a bit—"

"Katherine, darling, you do know that I raised a boy of my own once, don't you?" Martha reminded her, darting her gaze to her son. "You weren't always the easiest baby to handle, you know, Richard."

"What?" Castle scoffed, glancing over at his wife and vigorously shaking his head. "Don't listen to her. Where do you think I got my storytelling abilities from?"

Kate laughed, clear and bright. "Well, if Rick is any indication of how you handle things, I'm sure James is in excellent hands." She affectionately regarded her husband, leaning into him as he offered her an appreciative smile.

Martha refused to relent. "Trust me. I have a few stories you ought to hear, dear." she chuckled, winking cheekily at Kate as Castle uncomfortably shifted his weight between his two feet.

"Yeah, let's not, Mother." he muttered, mind wandering back to the past, to the innumerable collection of embarrassing stories his mother could possibly come up with.

"You know, Martha, I'd love to hear them sometime." Kate replied with a grin, feeling her husband subtly elbow at her while mumbling incomprehensibly under his breath.

"I've got plenty, I assure you. Did Richard ever tell you that he used to—"

"Okay, well, we'd better get going. Wouldn't want to lose our table, now would we?" Castle cut in, clearly flustered as he gave Kate's arm a swift tug, beginning to lead her toward the door.

Kate scrambled to string together her jumbled thoughts, everything she absolutely had to relay to their baby's caretaker for the night.

"Right, you have both of our numbers, so if anything happens, just give one of us a call and we'll come straight home." Kate reminded Martha as she was quickly ushered toward the door.

Her mother-in-law nodded knowingly. "Say no more, no need to worry about a thing. The two of you just go out and enjoy yourselves."

Kate forced a smile before she and her husband scurried out of the loft, but deep inside, she harbored a distinct hesitance over leaving James. She, of course, experienced trouble in understanding exactly why she felt this way. Their baby was kept under the watchful eye of Martha, after all, and he would most certainly be receiving the utmost possible care, along with plenty of attention.

This night was exactly what Kate had been wanting for some time. In fact, she had been looking forward to this all day. She constantly had to suppress a shiver whenever her husband's fierce yet tender eyes locked with hers, or if he happened to place his hands upon her body with that loving expertise of his with which she had become so incredibly familiar. This was precisely what she wanted—just some time alone with him, and no one else.

At first, it was Castle who had been somewhat reluctant in leaving their son, and although she could certainly empathize with him at the time, she hadn't had any idea of just how strongly she would feel about this situation. Now that she was facing it, the mother was sensing a subtle feeling of guilt beginning to flow from within her. This was the first time they would be apart from their son since he had first come into their lives, since they had first become a threesome, a family. This looming feeling of remorse was wearing away at her.

Before she knew it, Castle was opening the passenger door to the Ferrari, gesturing with his hand as an invitation for her to get in. Kate smiled gratefully, sliding into her seat. Castle shut the door before scampering over to the other side of the car, hopping in and inserting the key into the ignition. As he pulled out on to the street, Kate turned her head to gaze steadily out the window, observing the cars whizzing past as the Ferrari began to build up speed.

She and Castle would come home to find their son sleeping soundly, in the ever-faithful presence of his doting grandmother, Kate assured herself silently. James would hardly notice they were gone.

-x-

The couple luckily managed to hang on to their table, albeit narrowly. There was a great demand for seating on this particular night, and a number of other parties had evidently had the same idea as the novelist and detective had. Despite the crowded quarters in the restaurant, in actuality their surroundings were remarkably hushed, giving the place a relaxing, calming ambiance.

Castle studied his wife intently, captivated and entranced as he observed the flickering, dimming light of the candles on the tabletop dancing across her facial features. She seemed rather distant, a little too quiet, and he found himself somewhat worried about this. In fact, whenever the two of them were out on the town, it was often Kate who struck up their deepest conversations, giddy at the fact that she was spending some much deserved time strictly set aside for leisure. Her concerned husband attempted to make small talk in an effort to gain her interest.

"So have Espo and Ryan mentioned any interesting cases at the precinct lately?" Castle queried, lifting his glass of wine and bringing the rim to his lips.

He and Kate still had a fair amount of her maternity leave to spare, a couple weeks at the very least, and that was if Gates decided not to grant her even more time. Even he was beginning to feel the burning desire for a case to solve, and he could only begin to imagine how stir crazy Kate was at this point, knowing the kind of woman she was. He received nothing but silence from his wife, who sat across from him, mindlessly swirling her fingertip around her earring, staring blankly off into the distance.

"Kate?"

"Hm?" she muttered as she directed her gaze to him, offering her love an apologetic expression. "Sorry, babe."

"That's all right." Castle said gently, furrowing his brow with concern as she took a meager bite of the pasta in front of her. "Are you okay, sweetie? You're a little quiet."

"Yeah, I just...I can't stop thinking about him." Kate vaguely replied, still a bit distant.

Castle's concerned expression morphed into one of confusion. "Who?"

"James." she clarified, her lips upturning with a fond smile as her husband nodded. "I just wonder how he and your mom are holding up."

"I'm sure they're fine, honey," he assured her lovingly, "but I do know exactly where you're coming from."

Her brooding, brown eyes clearly reflected her concern, how distracted she was over this, all of the thoughts racing through her mind. Castle reached across the table, lightly taking her hand in his and rubbing the pad of his thumb over her knuckles.

"Yeah." Kate said softly, humming with a laugh as she met his eyes.

"Hey, tell you what, sweetie. Why don't we just skip the movie tonight?" Castle offered, giving her hand a squeeze. "Let's go home to James, and we'll rescue my mother."

"Well, he does take after you in that respect." Kate concurred innocently, shrugging.

"Excuse me," Castle retorted, withdrawing his hand. "I object to that, Kate. I was a perfect child."

"Oh, yeah, right." his wife scoffed, taking a swig of her ice water. "Keep telling yourself that."

"I have nothing to hide." he insisted stubbornly.

"Why are you being so defensive, then?" Kate questioned, arching a brow. "I'm your wife, you know."

"Believe me, I know." Castle said softly. "I remind myself of that every day."

Kate's lips twitched with an endearing smile, humbled by her love's touching words. She glanced down, sliding her hand over to his.

"Come on, Rick. You know you can tell me anything." Kate gently urged, seeking out his eyes with firm ones of her own. "Well? Babe?" she added expectantly.

Castle paused for a moment, then let out a heavy sigh. "Fine." he relented with a pout, already growing flustered. "Okay, well, there was this phase I went through, all right? And—no, I don't wanna talk about this here." He couldn't avoid Kate's expectant eyes, and after a bout of silence, he buckled under the pressure. "...whenever my mother put a diaper on me, more often than not, I would take it off, put it on my head, and run around naked, refusing to listen to reason. Okay? That's it."

Kate snorted with a laugh that she was unable to hold back, and she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, stifling her outburst. Castle's face became flushed with a scarlet tinge, and she offered him a tender, apologetic smile.

"Oh, hon, I'm sorry." she murmured, quieting down as her laughter fell down to a brief string of giggles. "That's cute."

"Uh-huh." he muttered.

"Are there pictures?" Kate asked hopefully, her tone purely teasing and lighthearted.

"No." Castle insisted, darting his eyes away from hers. He sighed heavily. "...yes."

Kate burst out with another laugh, clapping her hands together and bringing them in front of her face. "I think I may have to look into that." she mused, showing a toothy grin.

"Please, Kate. This stays between us. Okay?" Castle pleaded, loosening his tie anxiously.

"Fine. Fair enough." Kate promised, recovering from her fit of laughter. "It's not that bad, babe. You could do a hell of a lot worse."

"What about you, Kate?" Castle challenged, leaning forward with a self-assured smirk. "Any stories from your youth I haven't heard yet?"

"Wouldn't you love to know?" Kate shot back, taking a dainty sip of her water.

Her husband stared her down, his trademark smirk still plastered across his face. Somehow, he would pry it out of her. Perhaps when the two of them were strictly alone, and she was left begging for him to follow through with one thing in particular. It would be the perfect bait.

-x-

By the time the couple crossed over the threshold of the loft, it was well past ten. They had gone to the movie after all, so immersed and engaged in their banter and the company of one another. They sauntered in to find Martha settled on the couch, relaxing under the lamplight with a magazine in her hands. She glanced up at the sound of the door, offering her son and daughter-in-law a cordial smile.

"Hello," she greeted warmly. "I trust you two had a good time?"

"Mmm, we did." Castle concurred, turning his head to place an affectionate kiss on Kate's temple.

"We should have been home sooner." Kate admitted, slightly ashamed. "I guess we just lost track of time. I hope James wasn't too much trouble for you."

"Oh, that little boy was no trouble at all, Katherine." Martha replied, slowly rising to her feet.

"Where is James?" Castle inquired of his mother, glancing in the direction of the master bedroom.

"Sleeping, well, like a baby." she said with a chuckle.

Kate broke away from her husband, making a swift retreat to their bedroom at the familiar sound of their son's whimpering. As his crib came into sight, so did the baby, who was producing the soft, tiny whines, and he was beginning to stir. He squirmed around on his back, eyes blinking up at his mother as she leaned down to take him in her arms.

"Is it about time for you to be fed, baby?" Kate crooned to her son, cradling him to her chest and soothing him with gentle, rocking motions. "Or do you just wanna snuggle?"

She slipped off her heels and retired to the bed, gingerly laying James on the comforter before settling down beside him. Her baby gazed up at her with big, captivating eyes, so reminiscent of his father's. He most certainly could reduce her to practically nothing with just a mere gaze, just like his dad. Kate inched closer to the boy, allowing her hand to crawl up to his stomach, where she tickled him briefly. James gurgled in response to the affection, placing a pudgy hand over his mother's palm as she offered him her hand. Kate glanced up at the sound of creaking floorboards, releasing a gasp.

"Who's that, sweetie? Is that Daddy?" She leaned in close to the baby, blowing softly into his ear. "I think that's your daddy, James."

Castle strolled casually into the room, immediately donning a smile the moment that he spotted his wife and son lounging on the bed. He regarded the both of them with an incredible amount of adoration.

"Somebody wants to see you before he goes to sleep," Kate informed him, a deep amount of sincere tenderness in her voice.

Castle invited himself on to the mattress, crawling along on his belly, closer and closer to his wife and child who eagerly awaited him.

"Were you good for Gram tonight, bud?" Castle asked of his son, cupping the back of the baby's head in his palm.

James gained a far-off look in his dark eyes, gaping his mouth as a yawn escaped from his tiny body. His parents shared a quiet laugh, both of them meeting the eyes of one another with loving gazes. Castle's lips wandered up to Kate's forehead, where he planted a kiss, illustrating his unfaltering devotion. Kate smiled in her sheer delight, nudging her nose to Castle's. After ensuring their beloved son was sleeping soundly and peacefully, the couple at last indulged in the decadent dessert of their choice, the treat they had both been longing for.


	19. Beautiful Boy

**Beautiful Boy**

_The Castle family come home to an unexpected and unwelcome surprise._

* * *

><p>Castle trailed behind Kate, though he was right on her heels, juggling a baby carrier and bag of baby supplies in both of his hands. His wife toted their son gingerly in her arms, and the infant was fast asleep, finding solace in his mother's soothing heartbeat.<p>

"He's out cold, isn't he?" Castle piped up, breaking the silence as they made the trek up to the loft.

"Yeah. It seems like it." Kate replied, a soft laugh escaping her lips.

Today had been rough for the baby. His mood had been erratic, and he had been completely fussy and cranky, more so than usual. Normally, he was cheerful, only acting out on occasion. After all, the wonder and excitement of the world outside of the loft was all so new to him. One couldn't expect a mere newborn to be completely well-behaved. Both of his parents, of course, had implored him desperately to settle down, willing to fulfill any and all of his wants and desires if he would bother to listen to them. Kate had assumed that he was simply acting out of his fatigue due to the amount of stress he had been put through within the past hour and a half. That had not helped the situation one bit.

"Remind me again why I had to attend that 'Mommy and Me' thing with you?" Castle complained unconvincingly. He really had enjoyed himself, and immensely so—not that he would admit something like that to his wife.

"Because it was your mother who signed me up for it in the first place." Kate explained dryly, glancing back over her shoulder as her husband hastened his pace to walk beside her. "I, for one, wasn't going to go in there alone just to be judged by all those other moms, having to defend every little thing I do as a parent."

"C'mon, it wasn't _that_ bad." Castle placated, and after this he made the decision to hold his tongue. His masculinity hung in the balance.

"Babe, they started asking me about my breastfeeding habits." Kate retorted with a disgusted expression. "That is _highly_ personal."

"They probably just thought, since you're so good with _our _baby, you could maybe, you know, offer some tips." Castle offered, mirroring his wife's modest smile as she turned her head to glance his way.

"I think we should wait until he's a little older before doing something like that again. It was a little too intense for him." Kate said softly, glancing down at James and kissing his wispy hair. She then turned her gaze back to her husband. "At least you managed to hit it off with them." she mentioned, her loving smile quickly turning into a smirk. "They were pretty infatuated with you."

"Were they? I didn't notice." Castle replied vaguely, feigning ignorance.

Kate rolled her eyes. She had had her eyes glued to him the entire time, sensing those familiar, jealous urges spark inside of her whenever any of the other women expressed interest in her husband—a sickly sweet smile, the _oohs_ and _ahs_ at his self-proclaimed baby whispering. He really was quite a charmer. Even the other babies appeared to show an apparent fondness for him when he was near, the older ones offering him toys and mostly toothless grins, the younger ones simply reveling in being held by him.

"Yeah, well, you're mine. Remember that." Kate reminded him, offering her love a stony but sultry gaze.

"Oh, now how could I ever forget something like that?" Castle purred, setting the baby carrier down for a moment and catching his wife by the waist as she made a motion to keep walking.

He leaned in to happily plant a kiss on her lips, and Kate was unable to dodge his advances, not that she minded in the slightest. She sighed softly into the kiss, and it was fortunate that the door to their loft was in sight. Fortunately, they wouldn't have to walk too much father before they could tumble into their bed. Castle withdrew his arm from around her waist as he pulled away, gathering the baby carrier before stepping up to the door, stuffing his hand in his pocket and retrieving the key. As he did so, his foot kicked something, and both he and Kate glanced down.

"Babe," she spoke, gesturing to the floor with her eyes.

In front of their door was a small, neatly-wrapped, brown package. Castle stooped down to pick it up, examining it in his hand and shooting a puzzled glance at Kate, who shrugged her shoulders, careful not to awaken their sleeping child.

"To Mr. and Mrs. Castle," Castle read aloud, his mouth habitually upturning with a grin. _Mrs. Castle_ always managed to bring a smile to his face.

"Somebody must have brought it up while we were out." Kate assumed, patting James's back as he began to make a series of soft noises.

"Shall we open it?" her husband asked, shooting her a grin.

"Of course, Mr. Castle." she replied assuredly, biting her tongue with a seductive air and a playful smile. "Later."

Castle smirked at her, so completely turned on. He set the baby carrier on the ground and inserted the key in the lock, giving it a twist and allowing them access into the loft. Kate hurried inside, whispering affectionate words to their son, who was beginning to stir.

"Let me just take care of James, get him settled, and then you and I can fix some dinner." Kate called out as she retreated to their bedroom.

"Sounds good to me," Castle affirmed, setting the package on the coffee table as he made his way to the kitchen to forage for something to prepare.

Kate emerged from their bedroom several minutes later, smiling fondly at the sight of the plates and glasses her husband had meticulously arranged on the dinner table with such great care.

"What can I interest you in tonight, Mrs. Castle?" his voice asked of her. She darted her eyes upward to lock with his, and he leaned forward against the counter, offering her a suave grin.

"I think you know." Kate murmured, her eyes studying him intrusively from head to toe as he strode over to greet her, lovingly kissing her lips. She moaned with approval of his affection, sweet and deep into his mouth.

"Wanna go," he mumbled against her lips, indicating toward their room with his head, "in there?"

"Oh, no. We'll wake the baby, hon." she replied, giving his belt a tug in the direction of the couch.

"Mmm, you really think so?" he groaned in response, a jolt of arousal shooting through him. The things she could do to him were unimaginable. "Kate," he moaned gruffly, smacking his hands firmly to her cheeks—the lower set.

"Oh, God," she squeaked breathlessly, landing on her back as he joined her in a heap, the two of them wriggling wildly on the couch. "Babe..." she moaned into his mouth.

Castle's thumbs fumbled clumsily as he worked the button on Kate's jeans, swearing in frustration under his breath as he finally managed to slide his hands down her smooth legs, leaving bareness in his wake as he gently freed her from the denims. Kate, meanwhile, plucked the buttons on his shirt from their holes, giving his collar a tug.

Her husband grunted as she pulled him down to her lips, hands spanning wide across his chest. Her abs fluttered as he reached beneath her top, his powerful hands creeping up her back and snagging on to her bra, effortlessly unhooking it. He did have lots of practice under his belt.

Kate's dark eyes found their way to Castle's, and she flashed a devilish smirk as she rapidly slid her hands downward, gliding over his pectorals, feeling his heart pumping beneath her touch. She continued down the length of his torso, tracing the rigid outline of his pelvic bone with her fingers as she finally arrived at her destination. His blood boiled as it coursed through his veins, and he thrust his hips forward, releasing a deep groan as he felt himself growing more and more ready for her. Kate hastily loosened his leather belt, gripping the buckle as she snapped it free, giving it a yank. Castle chuckled at her enthusiasm, shimmying out of his jeans. He balanced over her on his hands and knees, now sporting nothing but his boxers and a very evident sign of his arousal.

Castle swooped down and took the liberty of peeling off her top, leaving her in nothing but her undergarments, which left quite little to the imagination. He gazed deeply into her set of brown eyes before starting their passion anew, pleasuring her with tantalizing kisses to her neck. Kate exhaled unsteadily, draping her arms over his shoulders and lightly stroking his back, tense in his built-up excitement.

He really could charm the hell out of anyone, couldn't he?

-x-

Castle awoke some time later, his mind a cloudy haze as he gathered his bearings. Right, they had fallen asleep after...

He shifted slightly from where he lay on the couch, tilting his head and dropping his gaze down to Kate, who was curled up beside him. They were both swaddled in a blanket, sharing in a cocoon of warmth with one another. Gently, he pulled the blanket more snugly around her, covering her bare shoulder. His movement caused her to stir, and her eyes fluttered open, smiling as he came into view.

"Hi." she murmured almost inaudibly, offering him an adoring smile.

"Hi." he echoed in a soft purr, leaning down to kiss her lips. Kate continued to smile into his mouth, snuggling closer and clinging to him as she sensed that she was coming close to tumbling off the couch. Castle allowed his hand to linger protectively on her back, tucking her safely into his embrace.

"I think maybe we should go to bed now." she suggested quietly, slowly sitting up and glancing about. "We need to check up on the baby."

"That's true. But we were having so much fun." Castle pointed out with a teasing smirk, following her example and coming to sit beside her. He wrapped the blanket further around her form and kissed her temple as she gave a breathy laugh.

"I'm going to bed, babe. You can come with me or not." she affirmed, rising slowly to her feet and using the blanket as a makeshift robe. Collecting her scattered clothing, she shuffled in the direction of their room.

"Be there in a sec." Castle replied, hunching over to grab his boxers and slipping them on.

As he did so, he caught out of the corner of his eye a glimpse of that forgotten package, sitting patiently on the coffee table, just begging to be opened. Castle extended his hand, retrieving the small box and following his wife into their bedroom.

"Honey?" he called, retiring to their bed.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Kate replied, emerging from the bathroom and switching off the light.

Much to Castle's dismay, she was now thoroughly decent, having concealed herself with a T-shirt and a pair of shorts. Her careless ponytail and the fact that she had selected one of his shirts from his drawer was adorable, nonetheless.

"Should we open this now?" he asked, turning the package over in his hands.

Kate shrugged, sliding under the covers with him. "Might as well. Probably a late congratulatory gift."

She rested her head on his shoulder as he began to tear off the paper wrapping. Concealed within was a simple, cardboard box, crudely taped shut. Castle ripped it open further, extracting a small card from within. Across it read, in sumptuous script: _Congratulations._

"You were right." Castle confirmed, glancing over at his wife, who lay by his side, clearly drowsy.

"Mm-hm." she murmured, reaching out a hand to take the card.

With curiosity, she flipped it open, and her heart nearly stopped cold as her eyes fell upon the sentence written inside, scrawled in pen. Kate soon felt herself begin to break out in a cold sweat, her hands starting to tremble as a lump formed in her throat. Castle immediately turned in her direction, studying her with concern.

"Kate, what's wrong?" he pressed anxiously, laying a hand on her arm.

"R-Rick," she choked out, moisture pooling in her eyes, "read it."

Castle gently took her hand in his, plucking the card from her grasp and darting his eyes down to read it.

_We'll meet again._

He instantly dropped the card into his lap, picking up the box and checking for a return address, anything that may lead them to a clue as to who this mysterious parcel was from, anything to bring comfort to Kate, who was beginning to lose her composure, he noted.

This was nonsensical. 3XK had been disposed of. Kelly Nieman—gone. How was this possible?

He found nothing that could possibly assuage her suspicions, but as he tipped the box over, a small object fell out, landing on the mattress. A flashdrive. Castle retrieved the device with trembling fingers, glancing at a frantic Kate before tossing back the covers and swinging his legs over the bed. His wife followed in hot pursuit as they made their way into his office, and Castle instantly flipped his laptop open, turning it on and impatiently waiting for it to load.

Kate stood in front of him, her arms hanging awkwardly at her sides. She brought them up to hug herself, a distant look in her dark eyes. Castle furrowed his brow with serious concern. She was so deeply affected by this, he could clearly see. He only hoped he could find some way to console her if things happened to turn worse.

Finally, the machine loaded, and Castle gripped the flashdrive, staring at it for what seemed like an eternity to Kate. She observed in silence as his knuckles began to turn white, and she squeezed her eyes shut, unable to bide her time any longer.

"Just do it, Rick." she ordered, opening her eyes and taking a few steps closer to him as he swiftly inserted the flashdrive into his laptop.

A few seconds of torturous, suspenseful silence ticked by before music began to fill the room. A voice soon crooned a soothing but uncharacteristically unsettling melody.

"Close your eyes. Have no fear. The monster's gone, he's on the run, and your daddy's here."

Kate's heart twinged the a sharp pang of fear, her arms slowly falling to her sides as her hands clenched into fists. Castle darted his eyes up to meet hers, two horrified orbs shimmering in the dim light.

"Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy."

"Oh, God." Kate whispered, barely audible.

Castle felt his chest clench with worry, his heart squeezing in distress at the sight of his beloved partner. Her breaths were barely there, faltering and shallow.

"Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy."

"N-no." Kate whispered, taking several unsteady steps backward as tear rolled down her cheek, leaving a streak in its wake.

She turned on her heels, frantically scurrying to seek refuge within their room and escape from the tune that had now ingrained itself in her mind, playing over and over. Castle, his heart hammering away inside his chest, hands clammy and quaking, reached out to rip out the flashdrive.

"Before you go to sleep, say a little prayer. Every day—"

The rich lilt of Lennon was abruptly halted, leaving the room just as eerily silent as it had been before. Castle shut his laptop, resisting the urge to crunch the flashdrive underfoot or simply shatter it into innumerable fragments against his desk. He instead tossed it in his desk drawer, stormily slamming it shut before going in search of Kate, who was undoubtedly quite perturbed by now.

As Castle stepped over the threshold of their room, he recognized the painful but familiar sound of her tears, and he gazed downheartedly upon them when he caught a glimpse of them—his wife and son, together on the bed.

"Honey, honey, come here." Castle spoke softly, wasting no time in crawling on to the bed beside the two of them. "Everything's all right, Kate."

James was wrapped up in Kate's arms as she clutched him to her chest, apparently unfazed by all that was going around him, simply content to be so close to his mother.

"God, Rick." she croaked in a tearful whisper, her whole form going limp as he gathered her in his arms.

"I-I...I know, sweetheart." Castle stammered, enveloping his love and their baby in his arms, welcoming them into his warm embrace. "No, no. Don't cry, Kate. Please don't cry."

She knew it pained him to see her this way, but there was nothing in her power that she could do to help it. When it came to matters involving this child of theirs, her emotions could be warped so easily, whether it was for the better or for the worse.

Kate murmured, despair in her voice, "If something happened to him, I don't know...I don't know wh-what I would—"

"Nothing's going to happen to him." Castle insisted firmly, shaking the unpleasant thoughts from his mind before he, too, would be reduced to an emotional mess.

Kate shook her head helplessly, her cries silencing as her back heaved, and she burrowed her way closer to her husband, minding the child between them. Castle cupped the back of her head with his palm, placing a kiss atop her head as he allowed her to free herself from her crippling pain.

"Rick, if I can't keep our baby safe—" Kate mumbled against his chest, being abruptly cut off by Castle, who interjected at this moment.

"Kate, you're the finest detective this city has to offer," he whispered sharply, loosening his grip of her and darting his gaze downward to their son, "and he and I are so _damn_ lucky to have you."

Kate's frantic expression softened at his heartfelt words, and she closed in for a kiss, their lips smacking together in a moment of such intense love. She pulled back, her eyes purely adoring. Her voice was softer, calmer.

"Thank you," she whispered, gazing intently at his face, studying him perceptively, "I needed that. _Thank you._"

"Always." Castle offered, going in for another kiss.

His wife returned his affection, but he soon parted from her, lowering a hand to rub their baby's head. "We will keep him safe. Whatever happens, we'll be right there." He glanced up to meet Kate's eyes. "I can promise you that."

Kate donned a faint smile, touched at her husband's efforts to assuage her fears. She knew, however, that there was no guaranteeing that their lives from this point onward would be void of strife. However, she also knew that, even with all the ups and downs, it would be one hell of a ride.

"Now, I think that after the day we've all had, we all need a good night's sleep." Castle stated, gingerly taking the baby out of his mother's grasp, and the little boy yawned. "See? He agrees with me." Castle smiled devotedly as he finally managed to get a soft laugh out of Kate, who joined him by his side as he was placing their son in the crib.

"Wait, wait." Kate said, gently lifting James back into her arms and showering his face with a few soft kisses. Castle leaned down to do the same, smiling as his wife gently returned the baby to his arms. He lowered him down into his crib before turning to face Kate, taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze.

No more words needed to be exchanged. The two of them retired to their bed, collapsing in an exhausted heap.

"Hey." Castle whispered, raising a hand to stroke Kate's face as she made herself comfortable, cuddling up beside him. He tilted her chin upward, gaining her undivided attention. "It's gonna be okay. You can trust me."

Their lips met a final time before Kate spoke. "I know." she affirmed, managing a weary smile.


	20. Sleepless Nights

**Sleepless Nights**

_No matter what time of day or night, Rick and Kate are always there whenever their baby calls for attention._

* * *

><p>Kate snuggled closer to her husband as he pressed a kiss to her skull, and she rested her head in the cradle of his shoulder and neck, still very much under the influence of being pulled out of a deep sleep. The digital clock beside their bed tauntingly read just after three in the morning.<p>

It seemed as if she and Castle had been up and down like clockwork for the past several nights. Of course, her husband had been with her through thick and thin, so he naturally insisted on staying up with her when their son called out for them, and he had been doing so quite often as of late, more often than usual. Kate really had no choice or say in the matter; when her son was hungry or upset, he never failed to demonstrate his said hunger or distress by any means possible. Despite her exhaustion, Kate couldn't bear to deprive her baby of anything he cried for.

James had latched on to Kate the moment she lifted him from the crib, and he now nursed happily from his mother, producing the softest of contented coos as he focused intently on her face, fixated on every aspect of her features. Castle could only chuckle, wrapping his arm further around his wife's shoulder and lightly stroking the dimples on his son's plump, rosy cheeks with his opposite hand.

"It's like he's never been fed." he marveled in awe, taken aback at their baby's appetite. "Where do you think he puts it all?"

Kate shrugged and allowed her eyes to flutter shut, a seemingly perpetual smile plastered upon her face.

"He always has to have his midnight snack, babe. You, of all people, should know that." she replied with a soft laugh that soon morphed into a yawn, and she sought out a place to rest her head, leaning back against her husband. "At least he has the common courtesy of not leaving crumbs in the bed."

She opened her eyes and shot a smirk his way, glaring up at him unconvincingly from beneath her lashes. Castle's expression turned somewhat sheepish as he willingly owned up to his frequent indiscretions. Sure, there had been times when he had been a little careless in the past, ultimately trying his wife's patience with him. It wasn't as if he actually enjoyed getting a reaction out of Kate. But, then again, she _was_ sexy when she was angry. He never got tired of seeing her that way, even if he did happen to incur her wrath.

Castle eventually drew himself out his musings, and he then gave lighthearted laugh, stroking their baby's fine, sandy-brown hair. He continued to marvel in awe at the expeditious rate at which their son was satisfying his appetite.

"Hey, buddy, slow down." he urged gently, offering his wife a tender smile as she glanced his way, eyes simply radiating adoration for him.

James craned his neck to blink up at his father, pulling Kate with him in the process. She breathed a sound of protest at his actions, gently moving his head back to its original position. The baby had recently begun to develop a reputation of squirming while he was nursing, being changed, or any other activity during which he should remain still, and this habit was something his mother had simply learned to get used to. Nevertheless, teething was definitely something Kate could wait for. If she possessed the ability to somehow prolong the inevitable, there was no doubt in her mind that she would take advantage of the opportunity. Luckily, baby teeth were a long way off in their future from this particular moment in time.

"No, no, sweetie." she chastised halfheartedly, tightening her hold of him as he began to squirm, but the little boy naturally refused to relinquish the hold he had on his mother and the position he held in her arms.

Kate hastily intervened, being aided by her husband, who lent a hand in gingerly restraining their son. The baby was clearly not listening to reason, and the helpless look Castle received from his wife was enough for him to initiate action.

"Come on, James. Don't give Mommy a hard time, bud. That's my job." Castle teased with a grin, receiving a gentle nudge and a roll of the eyes from his wife.

Kate hummed with a soft sigh as James contentedly settled once more into the rhythm of his feeding, emitting a delighted coo as his mother brought him closer, curling in to press a kiss to his head.

"That's right, baby." she whispered under her breath, her tone of voice overflowing with love and affection. "What a good boy." she cooed to the baby, leaning in to nuzzle her nose to his.

After a moment, James let go of Kate, his belly finally full and sated. He then turned his attention to her lush, frowzy tresses of hair, gumming them playfully. His mother let loose a laugh as she shimmied her way nearer to her husband, always finding a way closer to him, always keeping her baby safely ensconced in her arms and regarding her precious son with an unmistakable fondness. "What do you think you're doing, sweetheart?" she murmured in a sing-song voice, gently coaxing her hair out of her son's mouth.

She smiled delightedly as her husband kissed her cheek and settled down on his side, draping a hand over her knee. Castle studied his wife and child with an immense amount of love reflected in his blue eyes, and he proceeded to move his head into Kate's lap, gazing up at her and James in a daze. His mother and father lived for moments such as these—quiet bonding time that would irrevocably connect them with their baby son.

Kate momentarily glanced down, locking eyes with him and donning a loving smile. "What are you so focused on, babe?" she queried, her smile spreading wider. Kate hugged their baby to her chest, securely tucking him into her with one arm as she raised her opposite hand, self-consciously smoothing her messy curls. It was past three in the morning; she was sure she didn't look all that great.

Castle shook his head, and he, too, flashed a grin. "Nothing, honey...just the two of you."

Kate beckoned him closer with her finger, and he came to sit once more beside her. With a tender smile, she caressed Castle's face with her free hand, guiding her husband's lips to hers. The woman hummed with pleasure as her love burrowed his mouth deeper into hers, seeking passionate contact with her by use of his tongue, but she slowly plucked her lips from his as their son began to express a desire for attention.

His parents darted their eyes down to their little boy, who was currently reminding them rather presumptuously of his presence. As Kate inched her face closer to his, the baby raised a hand, smacking it to his mother's lips. Castle suppressed an amused laugh, swallowing his enthusiasm as he rested his forehead against his wife's. Kate kissed James's palm, raising a hand to offer it to him. He accepted this gesture, latching on to his mother's index finger with a tiny fist.

"Are you jealous, baby? You want Momma to kiss you instead? Huh?" Kate cooed, nibbling at her baby's ear and inducing a shrill squeal from him.

"Hey, hey. What's the big idea, bud?" Castle challenged teasingly, sliding his arm further around his wife's shoulder and using his opposite hand to playfully tickle his son, the pads of his fingers dancing over the baby's round stomach.

James immediately squeaked with a bout of delighted laughter, and he pursed his lips together, spewing bubbles of saliva from his mouth, flashing a toothless, cheeky grin up at his father.

"Is somebody ticklish? Huh?" Kate observed with a soft laugh of her own.

Castle coughed nonchalantly, "Like his mom." He mused this under the cover of his cough, hoping to elude his wife's detection by being inconspicuous with his response.

"What was that, Rick?" Kate muttered with a smirk, darting her eyes over to husband, who conveniently avoided hers.

Castle eventually glanced over at his wife, meeting her eyes with a look of innocent, blissful ignorance. "Hm? What? I didn't say anything, Kate." He remained silent for a moment before faking a sneeze, "Gets it from you."

Kate donned a knowing smile, prepared to play along if that was what he wished. "Ooh, babe, that didn't sound too good. Are you feeling all right?" she queried, studying him. "You're not getting a cold, are you?"

Castle turned his head to glance at her. "Nope, I'm just fine." he assured her.

"You sure?" she persisted.

Castle sent a boyish grin her way, nodding reassuringly. "Yep. Thanks for asking."

He leaned over to kiss her head, nuzzling his mouth and nose in her hair, ruffling it with each exhale. Kate couldn't hold back her tenacious grin, basking in the love with which her husband was generously and affectionately showering her. Her gaze darted back down to her son, who was still gurgling in his delight.

"You're making a mess, little boy." she gently chided in a maternal tone, craning her body over the side of the bed and plucking a tissue from a nearby box.

What with a new baby capable of making a mess of himself at any given moment, she always kept a variety of supplies handy. There was no such thing as being over-prepared. Kate soon turned her attention back to her son, wiping his mouth gently and cleaning him up. James whimpered, indicating that he was about to make a fuss, and she carefully handed the baby over to her husband as she made a trip to the wastebasket in the bathroom to toss the crumpled tissue away.

"Why are you so fussy all of a sudden?" Castle murmured in questioning his son, settling him over his shoulder and beginning to bounce him up and down, a steady rhythm in this practice. "We've met all of your demands, and yet, here we are, still awake." he sighed, patting the baby's back.

All of a sudden, James's tiny body jerked with a hiccup, and Kate strolled back from the master bath at this moment, returning to their bed with a smile displayed upon her face.

"Does he need to be changed again?" Kate queried, sliding back under the sheets beside her husband and child.

"No, he's fine, honey." Castle replied, lifting his son into the air before lowering him again, bringing James face-to face-with him and providing him with a kiss. "He's just a little cranky."

"Me too." Kate added with a laugh, settling back down and resting her head on her pillow. "We're both sleep-deprived."

"Don't forget about me." Castle said with a chuckle, feeling rather left out. "We're in this together, remember?"

Kate smiled lovingly. "Of course, babe." She let out a soft, full laugh as Castle also reclined back, kissing her temple as he delivered their child back to her arms. The baby boy's lids grew heavy the moment he was delivered unto his mother's arms, and he emitted a soft, contented sigh; he felt utterly cozy, safe, and loved in the presence of his two adoring guardians. "Are you a sleepy boy, James?" Kate crooned gently to their child, showering his face with a few kisses. "Is Momma's baby ready to go to bed?"

James, as if taking this as an invitation from his mother, rested his head on her chest, nestling himself between her breasts, directly over her heartbeat. He clearly found the steady sound to be greatly comforting, for he gaped his mouth wide, giving a nearly inaudible yawn.

"Somebody's falling asleep, isn't he?" Kate hummed with a soft sigh, and not a moment passed before she echoed her son. "Oh, that's contagious." she murmured with a chuckle. "Isn't that right, Daddy?" She turned to glance in Castle's direction when she received no response. "Rick?" she whispered, gaining nothing but a half-conscious grunt from her beloved.

Somebody was certainly falling asleep, but it wasn't necessarily the baby. Her husband lay at her side, dozing peacefully, his broad chest rising and falling with each breath that he took. With an affectionate smile, Kate crept silently to their baby's crib, settling the boy down gently for the night—or, morning—before ambling back to the inviting bed that awaited her, and the drowsy man whom she intended to embrace with all her heart.


	21. Reverie

**Reverie**

_Finding his muse fast asleep beside him, Rick does what he does best: he studies her._

* * *

><p>He had always had a habit of admiring her as she slept, ever since they shared a bed for the first time. He continued to do so after they were—at last—married, now that he had the chance to lie beside her each night. Kate had yet to grow wise that he would admire her most every night, but perhaps that was for the best. She may then be inclined to ask him to resist doing so, and that was a request Castle wasn't entirely certain that he could carry out to her expectations.<p>

Kate lay on her side, facing Castle, and their little boy was sleeping just as contentedly as his mother, cradled in her arms and snuggled close to her chest. His tiny, round face was slightly tilted toward her, very much in favor of her familiar scent and the soothing lullaby of her heartbeat. James was clad in soft, white onesie, complete with a parade of three blue elephants bedecking the front. His father smiled fondly, regarding the little boy with a pure, paternal adoration. The baby's outfit matched their small, tightly-knit family so well. They were a family, just like the three elephants. Castle smiled wider. His mother-in-law would be proud.

He could recall exactly how touched Kate had been when she received this gift from him, and she hadn't been expecting it at all. He had caught her completely off-guard, a rare occurrence.

-x-

_"So, both mommy and baby are right as rain," Castle mused with a delighted smile as he gave Kate's hand a squeeze, "the picture of health." _

_"That we are." Kate replied with an adoring smile, directing her tender feelings to both her husband and her unborn child, whom she tenderly caressed with her hand as she placed it over her belly. _

_The appointment they had just finished with had gone smoothly, and Kate's ultrasound had left them with nothing but good news. Their baby was healthy, developing normally, and both the child and the mother were making excellent progress overall. The only thing that was not ascertained from the appointment was the gender of the baby, which the parents had mutually decided to leave a surprise. But that sight of their child, so close yet so far from their grasp—both Rick and Kate fell even more in love with their baby the instant his or her image graced the screen. That delighted laugh Kate had given, so overjoyed at the sight of their baby, had been music to Castle's ears. All they had to do was wait another month. Another month of biding their time would have to pass before they could warmly welcome their child into their lives at long last. _

_The proud father, his eyes perpetually glued to his bride in sheer captivation, relocated his hand to her back as they arrived at the door to their loft. _

_"I don't know about you, Kate," Castle spoke, readying her for the surprise he had in store, "but I believe some celebration is in order." _

_Kate furrowed her brow, her presently ecstatic face quickly growing puzzled. "What?"_

_Castle laid a hand upon the doorknob, flashing a grin. _

_"Babe, what did you do?" Kate chuckled, smiling knowingly. _

_All at once, her husband opened the door, revealing to Kate a party of her closest companions, all settled in the loft, evidently awaiting her arrival—Lanie, Jenny, Martha, and even Gates, all smiling warmly and invitingly. Castle gave her a gentle nudge over the threshold, and Kate stepped forward, taken aback at the congregation but flashing a delighted smile. _

_"Rick, you knew about this?" she inquired, turning her head ever so slightly and releasing a brief but joyful laugh. _

_"I sure did." he boasted, joining her by her side and subtly placing a hand upon her back. "In fact, I invited them." _

_Kate, of all people, deserved a baby shower of her own, but he had decided against getting her permission in anticipation of her hesitant response. His wife gave no vocal response, just shot an adoring look his way before settling down on the sofa with the other women, who welcomed her with smiles and laughter, all of them showing intrigue at her prominent bump as she shed her jacket and lowered herself slowly on to the sofa. Castle, realizing himself to be the odd one out, walked around the sofa en route to his office, making a stop behind where Kate was seated just for a moment to gently grasp her shoulder. _

_"Well, I'll leave you ladies alone." he mentioned, leaving his lips and hand to her head for a protracted moment, breaking into a smile. "If you need me, I'll be in my office." _

_"All right, hon." Kate replied softly, her eyes adoringly following him as he strode back to his office, only tearing them away from him as he disappeared out of sight. _

_Kate was touched—incredibly so. To think that her husband would go out of his way to make sure that she—and their little one—would have a baby shower of their own instilled in her an utterly wonderful feeling of being unconditionally adored. Sure, it was just a group of their closest friends and confidants, but she never really considered herself to be a conformist. She was an unconventional woman by nature, and a snazzy, over-the-top baby shower would never be in her tastes. _

Of course, Rick knows that and took that into consideration,_ she thought to herself. _

_God, she couldn't be happier knowing that the father of her child was that man._

-x-

_"You really scared me earlier, you know."_

_Kate, who lay sprawled out on her back, craned her neck slightly to seek out her husband's eyes as he assumed his spot beside her in the bed, the mattress shifting underneath his weight as he lifted up the covers and crawled over to be close to her. _

_Kate couldn't hold back a tenacious grin as he wedged up against her, and an involuntary titter escaped her lips as he caught her by surprise, sliding his hand beneath the covers and bravely tickling her stomach. He found great amusement in driving her up the wall as she fidgeted and squirmed underneath his touch, helpless to his advances. Her extra cargo made it quite difficult for her to escape his clutches, and although his wife would vehemently deny that she was vulnerable to this sort of thing, this endearing form of torture on his behalf, evidence didn't lie, as she would have to agree. _

_"Stop it." she chuckled in a breathy tone, dropping her head to his shoulder. He reluctantly obliged, sighing deeply as he kissed and nuzzled her ear. She reached for his wrist and slowly moved his hand, allowing his palm to rest possessively over her belly button. "Here. That's better."_

_Castle smiled, and for a moment he thought he could feel their child's heartbeat, but it may have just been his imagination—which, granted, was wild. He echoed her delighted laughter before burying his face in her hair, gently massaging her pregnant stomach. _

_"Kaaate, did you hear me?" he iterated, kissing her hair. _

_"Mmm?" she hummed thoughtfully, turning her head to kiss his jawline with tender affection. "How did I scare you, babe?"_

_"Do you really think it was a good idea to scream 'Rick, get in here right now! Quick!'?" he queried in all seriousness, his face turning austere as her kisses ceased._

_Kate offered him a sheepish smile and a shrug. "I don't know." _

_"The answer is 'no'." he said firmly. _

_"Oh, come on, Rick." Kate scoffed with a laugh, placing her palms on the back of his head and pulling his face closer to hers. _

_"I'm not laughing." he informed her, maintaining his firm expression and raising his brows. _

_"Yeah, okay, sweetie, you're right. I'm sorry." Kate relented understandingly with a nod, teasing him with a kiss to the lips. "I just wanted to show you what Jenny gave us for the baby."_

_"By nearly giving me a heart attack and making me think you were going into premature labor?" Castle challenged her, his expression turning gentle. He then sighed heavily. "We have one more month—just one more." he said, bringing a hand to her shoulder and running his index finger along the ridge of her collarbone. _

_It was true; they just had one more month. One more month of enduring the occasional kick in the middle of the night, being rudely but endearingly awakened from a deep sleep; one more month of having her husband attached at the hip nearly twenty-four-seven, although she couldn't really complain about his loyalty; one more month of being one with this baby of theirs. Now that she really contemplated it, it was something that she would miss._

_Castle piped up again, having been silent for a prolonged moment. "I just worry about you two sometimes. I don't know."_

_"Hey," Kate murmured lovingly, forcing him to focus on her eyes, "we're both doing fine." She patted his hand where it had once again come to rest. "You said so yourself."_

_Castle's mouth at last upturned in a smile, and their lips passionately met, smacking together audibly as they battled for dominance. All too soon, he mumbled something into Kate's mouth, hastening to pull away. She gazed at him in disenchantment as he wriggled away from her. _

_"I forgot something." he told her, shuffling over to his dresser and pulling out a drawer, digging through its contents. At last, his rummaging paid off, and he plucked a flat box from the drawer, returning to the bed and settling beside his wife again. She sported an incredulous expression._

_"What's this?" she asked as he placed the box in her lap. _

_"Something for our baby." Castle informed her vaguely, gesturing for her to look inside. "Open it." _

_Kate smiled at him, following his instructions and opening the box. Gingerly, she pulled out the tiny outfit, exhaling shakily as she spread it over her lap, tears pooling in her eyes. The white onesie was androgynous enough, perfect for whatever their baby may be, boy or girl. What attracted Kate's attention and brought on her tears, however, was what was sewn into the fabric. A line of three blue elephants, clutching to the tails of one another with their trunks, were stitched on to the outfit—a family of elephants._

_"Oh, this is precious," she whispered, holding up the outfit with a broad smile. _

_"When we were out shopping for supplies the other day, I saw this and couldn't resist." Castle explained, observing his wife as she admired the surprise. "I was glad I hid it well enough from you. Your years of detective work has left it pretty difficult for me to keep anything from you, you know." _

_Kate turned her head to glance at him with her blurred vision, which inhibited her from viewing her love clearly. She could just barely make out his knowing expression, however, as he brought her into his arms. _

_"Kate, no. Don't do this to me." he said with a chuckle, rubbing her back. He added with a grin, "Don't start crying. 'Cause you and I both know that if you start crying, I'll start crying..." _

_"All these hormones are making me emotional." she explained, succinct and tearful. She quivered with a soft laugh in his embrace, sniffling into his shirt. _

_Castle boomed with a laugh of his own, kissing her cheek as they held one another. "I know, honey."_

_"They're a family, like us." she tenderly whispered into his ear. _

_Castle sensed his heart swell with adoration. "That's what I had in mind." he agreed, inducing another tearful laugh to escape from his wife. _

_"God, I _love_ you." Kate whispered almost inaudibly, gazing into his azure eyes before pecking his lips. "I love you so much."_

_"I love you, too." he reciprocated devotedly, caressing her face lovingly with his palms and pulling her in for another kiss. _

_Clearly, his wife approved of the gift he had selected, just as he knew his mother-in-law would have._

-x-

Castle slowly inched closer to his wife and baby, kissing Kate's forehead and fondly caressing James's face. Kate's nose twitched as she inhaled deeply, and the baby between the couple gave a soft sound of disapproval as she released a heavy, contented sigh, shifting ever so slightly toward her husband. Castle tenderly lifted a hand to her forehead, stroking a loose tress of hair back out of her face before placing yet another soft kiss there. She didn't stir one bit.

It made him so happy and relieved knowing that she was catching up on some much needed sleep. Their precious but fickle newborn often seemed to have the energy that neither of them could muster. James had been relentlessly fussy towards bedtime as of late, and although he willingly indulged in naps throughout the day, whether it be in the company of his mother, father, or both doting parents—who would often partake in a snooze along with him, for they were run ragged—the baby was often resistant to the idea of sleep by the time the evening hours arrived, no matter how much his parents begged and pleaded for him to humor them just this once.

Now, however, it seemed both mother and child were perfectly content and at ease, the mutual feeling of love strong between them, and although Kate had assured him that she wouldn't being falling asleep as the three of them cuddled on the bed, Castle had known better. The warmth of being tucked under the covers and all near one another had proved to be too much for the drowsy new mother—a woman who was not unaccustomed to late hours and sleep deprivation, but not to such a degree as this, and this was when her rarely shown vulnerability began to show through, with only her husband as witness. Sure enough, she had nodded off nearly the instant her head hit the pillow, and now it was Castle's responsibility to coax their baby out of her arms when the time came that he sensed that he was on the brink of drifting off, as well. The husband and father could feel that it was certainly impending; it was only a matter of time. And yet, Castle couldn't seem to drag his eyes away from the sight he beheld—his wife, comfortably wedged close to him, their baby snugly ensconced in her grasp.

He knew it had to be done. He would eventually have to rally up his senses and part the mother and child from one another. But how could he possibly disturb them now? He would hold them just a little longer.

His wife's features were so peacefully calm and at ease while she was asleep, and the occasional soft, nearly inaudible sighs that came from her midst every now and then caused Castle's heart to swell with love, inducing him to pull her further into his tender embrace, so elated to have her to hold in his arms. And now, he found himself studying her all the more intently since she had given birth to their child—since she had brought their beloved son into the world. It seemed as if these days they had been spending together had flown by, but the time hadn't passed without the euphoria of raising this baby son of theirs, the boy they called their own. Castle could say with confidence that this time they had been sharing as a family as of late had been some of the most wonderful days of his life thus far, and there was still a lifetime of joyful memories to be made together.

He still remembered how afraid Kate had been before James had arrived, how tightly she had gripped his hand for the entirety of her labor. Even though he felt as if his limb could easily be torn off by the force she had mustered, Castle made a promise—to both himself and Kate—that he would never falter in his devotion to his wife.

-x-

_Kate's eyes were glued to his, reflecting an uneasiness with which he was unfamiliar up until now. Castle took this opportunity to lean over the bed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear that had been stuck to her forehead, which glistened with sweat already. _

_"Hey, hey," he murmured gently, freeing her eyes from her blank stare, "what's the matter?" _

_"I-I don't know if I'm ready for this, Rick." Kate confessed, her labored breathing making her speech difficult. "I thought for just a little while that I was ready, but now I'm not so sure." _

_"Don't talk like that." he insisted in a tender tone, lovingly stroking her face with his palm. "Of _course_ you are. We've been to all those classes, we've read every book we have, and I'm right here with you. We're ready for this, Kate. You're going to be fine. I _promise."

_"No, not just that." she said, shaking her head. "I mean the whole 'mom' thing. What happens after all this? Wh-what if I—" _

_"Hey," he whispered, interrupting her and kneeling down to be at eye-level with her. "It's gonna be great. Everything will be great. And you are going to make a_ fantastic _mom._"

_Castle couldn't help smiling at this prospect, and he was delighted to see her manage a smile, in return. They were going to be a family. Well, he already considered just the two of them their own sort of family already, but now, they were welcoming a new addition, making it all the more complete. _

_Kate suddenly became tense, pursing her lips and throwing back her head with a moan. Castle instinctively reached for her hand, but she was quicker, snagging it with a breakneck speed and latching on with an iron fist._

_"Are you having a contraction?" he pressed, her fingernails digging into his skin. _

_Kate nodded instantly, grimacing in pain and loosing a cry at the top of her lungs. " Oh, God!" she cried, her hair splaying out wildly as she wriggled in the bed. A few more tendrils of hair had stuck themselves to her sweaty forehead, a result of her frenzied movement. _

_"Just breathe, sweetheart—in and out." Castle urged calmly, demonstrating a few steady inhales and exhales. He smiled as Kate glanced up at him, following his example and beginning to mimic his breathing patterns. "You have to stay calm. Easy, easy. That's right, honey." he added lovingly._

_Several hours' worth of Kate's moans, whimpers, and occasional screams filled Castle's ears, and it was a worse sound to him than nails on a chalkboard. The thought of his love being put through such pain, and that not a thing could be done on his part to relieve her of it, nearly drove him up the wall with anxiety. All he could do was drown out the agonizing sounds spilling from her lips as best he could and provide the comfort and support she sought from him during her time of need—that, and hope that it would all be over and done with soon. That was all he could do. _

-x-

_"Mr. and Mrs. Castle," the nurse addressed them delightedly, flashing a warm smile, "the two of you have a healthy baby boy."_

_The couple instantly locked eyes with one another, and Kate allowed a joyful bout of laughter to escape, seemingly in a moment of ecstatic catharsis. She__ grinned from ear to ear as her husband showered her face with kisses. The two of them once again exchanged loving gazes as they caught a brief glimpse of their newborn son being carried off to be tended to._

_"A baby boy," Kate whispered weakly, humming with more delighted laughter. "We have a son, Rick." _

_"We do, Katie," Castle concurred, his voice shaking with a mix of joy and disbelief. "God, I couldn't be prouder of you."_

_"I couldn't have done this without you, babe." Kate uttered softly, beaming with an exhausted smile as her weariness began to catch up with her. _

_"You know I wouldn't have it any other way, sweetheart." Castle lovingly returned. _

_"Thank you for being here for me... for us." his wife said gratefully, her brown eyes reflecting such exhaustion, yet an overwhelming amount of elation._

_She chuckled as her husband leaned over the bed to kiss her, whispering against her lips. "Always."_

-x-

Castle was drawn out of his musings as Kate began to stir, and a smile graced her features the instant her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi, hon—" she murmured, dipping her head as a soft yawn interrupted her speech. "Oh, 'scuse me."

James gave a soft, guttural growl as his mother's movement disturbed him, and she responded to his fussing with a motherly kiss to his head.

"Mmm." Castle hummed in a low voice, kissing her forehead. "You can go ahead and go back to sleep, honey."

"I was just resting my eyes, babe." Kate insisted matter-of-factly, stroking their baby's head lightly with her fingertips. This appeared to relax him, as his mouth gaped with a quiet yawn and he stretched in his mother's arms, once more making himself comfortable in her loving embrace. Kate glanced down. "You like that, baby?" she crooned. "You want to sleep with Momma a little more? Hm? You're Momma's baby boy. You know that, don't you, James?" Kate continued to coo.

"So you were asleep." Castle observed with a deep chuckle, kissing the tip of Kate's nose as she glanced up to lock eyes with him.

"I was _not."_ Kate muttered, smiling cheekily as her husband quirked a brow at her. "All right, maybe I was."

"That's okay." he murmured, mirroring her tender smile. "I was going to wake you up so we could put James to bed, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't separate you two."

The two parents admired their sleeping child for a few minutes more before Kate released the baby from her grasp, allowing Castle to deliver him to his crib for the remainder of the night. The couple resumed their affectionate embrace of one another, and the woman cuddled close to her husband, tucking her head under his chin as he wrapped his arms around her. Kate rested her hand on Castle's chest, feeling his heartbeat through her palm, and she smiled fondly.

"So, you were watching us, huh?" she murmured, allowing her eyes to close with a contented sigh.

"Kinda." Castle admitted sheepishly, covering his wife's shoulder with the covers, assuring she was comfortably warm.

"What does 'kinda' mean?" Kate ventured with a quiet laugh, her soft, lustrous curls tickling Castle's neck.

"Well, I was thinking, too." he confessed, reaching under the covers to rub her back, hoping to help lull her gently back to sleep. Kate let out a soft sigh of approval in response to his actions, moaning quietly with pleasure.

"About what?" she ventured further, finding herself already drifting off as a direct result of her husband's tenderness with her.

"About us, and our son." he replied, kissing her head.

Kate smiled adoringly, so deeply in love with the man embracing her. She needed no other explanation.


	22. Long Distance

**Long Distance**

_After a brief book tour, Castle finds himself longing for the comforts of home, aching to see his wife and child._

* * *

><p>Castle found his eyes darting from the title page of the book, his pen in a suspended state between his fingers. He smiled lovingly at the picture of Kate and James propped up on the desk where he was seated, taken shortly after they had brought him home from the hospital. It had been a memento that he had hastily shoved in his suitcase with the rest of his belongings, all while he had been in a hurry to catch his plane two days earlier.<p>

His wife had insisted that he go through with this book tour to D.C., promoting his latest Derrick Storm novel, _Eye of the Storm._ Truthfully, he had been ready to call off the whole thing, which had been scheduled several months before Kate revealed to him that she was expecting their baby. The last thing he wanted to do was leave Kate alone with their child for three days when they were both so caught up in the midst of their state of matrimonial and parental bliss, but she had been unwilling to take 'no' for an answer, and so off he went. It was nearly impossible to argue with the police detective when she had made up her mind.

He would be home late tonight, but Castle sensed himself beginning to experience the bitter pang of homesickness. Three days had been the longest the small family had spent away from one another for weeks, and Castle had grown accustomed to spending nearly every waking moment—and sleeping moment—in the presence of his wife and their son.

Before he could realize what he was doing, Castle found himself reaching across the desk to the spot where his phone lay, already selecting Kate's number habitually from speed dial. He lifted the phone to bring it to his ear, leaning back in the swivel chair. After the second ring, Castle's heart lifted at the sound of his wife's voice.

"Hey, you." she greeted.

"Hi, sweetie." Castle spoke softly, smiling slightly as he caught the sound of his son's whimpers. "How are you two?"

"We're just fine." Kate replied, and it sounded as if she were performing a juggling act between their baby and her phone. "I'm just dealing with a little crankiness right now."

Castle grinned wider. "On whose behalf? Yours or James's?" he chuckled, being responded to instantly with a laugh from the other end of the line.

"Our son's, babe." Kate clarified, humming with laughter. "I think he's been missing his Daddy, though."

"Put me on speakerphone." Castle requested, and a moment later, Kate encouraged him to speak with a 'go ahead'. "James? Hey, buddy, it's Daddy. Listen, I hope you've been being good for Mommy. You take care of her, okay? Not that she needs anyone to take care of her. She's packing heat."

Kate rang out with laughter once again, and her voice soon became clearer, having taken him off speakerphone. "Someone else here has been missing Daddy, too, you know." she mentioned in a murmur, instantly bringing a tender smile to Castle's face.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, because someone _here_ has been missing Mommy." he playfully returned with a soft laugh.

"What time do you think you'll be home tonight?" Kate inquired, a certain anxiousness in her voice.

"Ah, a little eager, are we?" he asked with a chuckle, rising to stand so he could see the view from the balcony accompanying his room. Of course, he was just as anxious to see her as she was to see him.

"Shut up." Kate whispered, half giggling.

Her husband was correct, though; she was, indeed, very eager to see him. Three days wasn't long at all, and they had talked regularly, but she had been forced to deal with the desirous need to physically be with him—in every meaning of the phrase—since the minute he left.

"I don't know, honey. My plane leaves at seven, but, you know, anything could happen. I'll call you when I can." he replied, returning to the desk and finishing up the signing of this last copy.

"All right." she sighed, and Castle couldn't discern if her release was out of weariness or disappointment—maybe both.

"I love you." he said gently.

"I love you, too." Kate returned. She added soon after, _"We_ love you."

"I'll be home with you two soon." Castle softly spoke, his mouth upturning in an adoring smile.

"Have a safe flight, babe." Kate concluded. "Bye."

"Bye, honey." Castle said tenderly.

-x-

Castle ascended the steps, lugging his rolling suitcase along behind him. His phone lay dormant and useless in his pocket, battery drained. He felt just as exhausted as his phone was, having been drained of all of his energy these past three days of promoting his book. On top of his lingering fatigue—stemming from running back and forth between signings, meet-and-greets, and talks—his flight had been delayed three hours due to inclement weather (a vicious storm had swept through the area, and Castle couldn't quite appreciate how fitting it had been after such a prominent focus on Derrick Storm).

His number-one priority had been to get home to his love and their baby, and at this point, all he wanted was to take them both in his arms and hold them for a good twelve hours—while he could sleep this all off. It was now nearing midnight, and he was far past ready to crawl inconspicuously into bed beside his wife. He reached the door to the loft, inserted the key, and swung the door open. To his surprise, Kate awaited him in the living room, and she instantly arose from her seat to meet him.

"There you are." she murmured with relief, latching on to him in a hug.

"Mmm, honey." he addressed her fondly and affectionately, warmly embracing her in his arms as their noses nudged against each other. "I thought you'd be in bed by now."

"I wanted to wait up for you." Kate replied, pulling him into a long, slow kiss and inhaling his essence. She had been having withdrawals for three days. "Where've you been?"

Castle smiled delightedly into the kiss, deepening it with a passion of his own. Their lips smacked audibly as he pulled away. "I'm happy to see you, too, sweetie." he murmured lovingly. "My flight was delayed." he added, his tone gravelly from fatigue. "Why didn't you just go to sleep?"

"I couldn't." Kate answered, firmness in her tone. "I tried calling you and texting you. Why didn't you answer?" she asked, unable to suppress a slight smile as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"My phone died." he explained, wrapping his arms further around her and resting his hands on the small of her back. "iPhones, I'm telling you..."

"I was really starting to get worried, Rick." she said austerely, tightening her embrace around his shoulders.

"Well, I'm here now." Castle murmured comfortingly, relocating his hands to caress her face and kissing her lips again. Her expression softened as he gave her this tender affection. "I don't want you having to worry about me. You just look out for our son when I'm not around."

"I can't promise you that I won't worry, babe." Kate replied, gazing amorously into his eyes. "I don't have any control over it."

"At least try." Castle encouraged, stroking her face with the pads of his thumbs. "For me?"

"I will." she said softly.

"Deal." he replied with a smile, kissing her a final time before grabbing the handle of his suitcase and heading back to the master bedroom.

Kate followed him without a second thought, satisfied now that her husband was safely back home. She could now manage to rest easy, preferably in his arms.

On the way to his dresser, Castle made a stop at their baby's crib, peering over the side to fawn over his son. Unpacking, he decided, could wait; tonight, all of his attention was to be solely focused on his wife and son.

"Hey there, guy." he cooed with a laugh, gingerly lifting the little boy with a strong pair of hands and bringing him carefully into his arms. The man cradled his son's head in his palm, grinning with a fatherly pride as he pressed a kiss to the infant's forehead. James cooed with contentment at the attention he was receiving, his tiny mouth pursing in a slight smile. His father rocked him rhythmically. "Were you a good boy for Mommy? Huh?"

Kate retreated to their bed, falling to her side as she admired her family, utterly charmed and infatuated. His prowess as a father, she had discovered, as remarkable as it sounded, caused her love for her husband to grow even more.

Castle kissed their baby a final time before gently settling him back in his crib. He then casually strode over to his dresser, beginning to unbutton his shirt with a tired sigh, and Kate was soon upon him. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, a soft sigh escaping from her lips as she snuggled up against him. Castle, taking note of how much she was fishing for his attention, played ignorant, continuing to free the buttons from their holes.

"Hi." she murmured softly, resting her forehead against his back.

"Hello." Castle replied, smiling as Kate helped him out of his shirt. It fell to the floor, and Kate kicked it to the side with her foot.

Castle heard his wife huff with impatience, slowly gliding her hands behind him. She began to rub sensually, gradually increasing the pressure as she worked her hands up to massage his tense, muscular back. He couldn't hold back a groan indicative of his pleasure, and he cleared his throat in an attempt to hide his reaction.

"That feel good?" she whispered tenderly, working the knots out of his shoulders.

"Yeah," he breathed, reaching for Kate's arms as they were once again looped around his torso, and he laced their fingers together.

"Mmm. I'm glad." she murmured seductively.

Castle tensed once more as he sensed Kate begin to leave a trail of kisses up his back, and all at once, he lost every ounce of self-control that he possibly possessed, whirling around in her grasp.

"God, Kate, do you even have any idea of what you're doing to me?" he groaned, catching a glimpse of Kate smiling ecstatically and triumphantly.

Naturally, this had been exactly what she was aiming for.

"What? I'm not allowed to kiss my husband?" she challenged teasingly, chortling in surprise as he forced a kiss into her mouth, allowing his hands to intrusively run the length of her curves.

"Oh, but of _course_ you are," Castle purred saucily, "just like he's allowed to do this." His hands found their way to the backs of her upper thighs, and he cupped them around her, giving her behind a firm squeeze. Kate vocalized something into his mouth, but he paid no mind to it. If she really wanted him to stop, she would have broken away from him by now. "And...this." he added, ripping away from her lips and relocating them to her neck, taking advantage of one of her most vulnerable areas.

Kate's reaction started off quiet and unassuming before steadily beginning to build into a crescendo. She squealed with laughter, forcing him towards her and coaxing him down on to the mattress. She endearingly pleaded for mercy in a breathy tone, practically incoherent. Her delight was obvious, and so her husband continued. Castle gave her neck a playful nip, resisting the nearly overwhelming urge to break into a smile at the bright and clear laughter spilling freely from his wife's lips. At last, he gently grazed her skin with his teeth, and she wrapped her legs around him, capturing him and holding him close. Kate's hand arrive at his crotch, and the threatening hold she now had on him immediately convinced him to step back and reexamine the situation. He raised his head slowly, arching a brow.

"Oh, Mrs. Castle. You wouldn't dare. Have a heart." he hastily murmured, inhaling quickly as she teased him with her grasp.

"Do you really wanna take a chance?" she warned him, raising her brows.

Castle's incredulous expression turned into a pout, and he gave the flesh of her neck a final nip before showing mercy, turning his attention back to her lips.

He groaned softly and whispered into them, "God, I've missed you."

"Oh, you have? Well, I've missed you more." she challenged, playful and teasing, almost with the competitive tone of a child.

"I find that highly unlikely." Castle mused, ducking his head down to kiss her chest.

In an instant, they were starting to become ravenous, Kate eagerly yanking his belt out of the loops of his pants and helping him strip down to his boxers. She was already clad in her sleepwear, and it took Castle just a moment to overcome this minor obstacle before she was bare and wriggling in his arms, blindly tugging at his boxers from where they were beneath the sheets. When she finally managed to peel them off, her husband held her on top of him, cradling her to him as he would their child. Kate positioned herself steadily over him, and she enveloped him with great ease, settling down into their mutual rhythm. Castle gently coaxed her to sink deeper as he pulled her closer, slowly and gingerly for fear of causing her discomfort.

"Oh, _God."_ Kate breathed, shuddering as a wave of pleasure coursed through her body.

She settled herself on top of him, cupping his face in her hands and pulling him in for a kiss. She giggled into his mouth, breathy and tremulous but utterly delighted. As they pulled away for air, Castle turned his attention to her bare chest, providing her with plenty of his attention, and he could feel her hum with laughter beneath his lips. Kate was certain there would be some love bites in that general area before too long. After a moment, she persisted in hungrily kissing his lips, forcing her entrance into his mouth with a tempting bite to his lower lip, sinking her front teeth into him and giving a tug. Castle instinctively wrapped his arms further around his wife as they kissed, unintentionally shifting inside of her and thrusting himself deeper. Kate instantly released an audible moan, his sudden movement catching her off-guard.

Her husband's eyes flashed with concern at her reaction. "Oh, God," he breathed anxiously, kissing her forehead. "Sweetie, did I hurt you?" he queried with urgency, making a motion to withdraw from her. "Do you need me to stop?"

"N-no. No, hon." Kate assured him, shaking her head. "I want this. I want _you."_

Castle maintained a furrowed brow, easing gently back into his original position. "Tell me if you need me to slow things down."

Kate offered him a wide smile, adoration glimmering in her eyes. She uttered quietly, "It's so good, Rick."

"Mmm, it is." he concurred, running his fingers through her thick locks of hair. "Are _we_ good?" he asked in a sharp whisper, beginning to quiver slightly with his anticipation.

Before anything, he wanted to ensure that his beloved was experiencing only comfort along with their mutual pleasure.

Kate offered him a hasty nod, her lips mashing to his. "Yeah." she confirmed in a quick, shaky breath, already preparing herself internally for the moment that she would shatter to nothing and collapse in his arms. "Yeah, babe, we are."

-x-

Kate lay atop him, dreamily gazing at his peaceful face. She sighed contentedly, making a motion to roll off of him, but he held fast to her, unwilling to let her go. His eyes slowly fluttered open, and she instantly came into view, her head cocked at an angle and propped up with her elbow. He offered her a weary smile, to which she responded with a kiss. He hadn't realized just how much he had missed waking up beside her, her beautiful face gazing adoringly upon him. It was good to finally be home.

"Tired, babe?" she queried in a whisper, kissing him again as he nodded.

"Mm-hm." Castle muttered, attempting to twist his body around to glance at the clock by their bed. "What time is it?" he slurred with a yawn, straightening back around again as Kate worked her way out of his grasp and settled down beside him.

"About a quarter 'til two." she replied, swallowing a yawn of her own. "Did you fall asleep on me?"

"You were on me, I would like to point out." Castle corrected her with a soft laugh, quirking a brow. "But, if you must know, I may have dozed off for a little while. Why?" Kate shook her head with a perpetual, adoring smile.

"Nothing. It's just that, since you like to stare at me while I'm asleep, I figured I would take the opportunity to stare at you for a while."

"And?" he ventured, grinning.

"I like what I see." she murmured amorously, offering him a flirtatious simper.

"Mmm, I'm sure you do." Castle crooned, grasping her chin and pulling her into a kiss. He made himself comfortable, resting his head upon her chest and snaking an arm around her waist.

"Babe?" Kate spoke quietly.

"Hm?" Castle grunted.

"No crazy parties to speak of this time around?"

Castle boomed with a deep laugh, placing a kiss on her chest. "Nope, none this time. Maybe next time."

"Any girls ask you to sign their boobs?"

"Yes."

"Did you?"

"No."

"Oh. Good." Kate unintentionally allowed herself to sound relieved upon ascertaining this, and Castle raised his head from her chest, eyeing her cheekily, considering this a subject too tempting to pass up.

"Why, Mrs. Castle, do I detect a hint of _jealousy?"_

"No." Kate scoffed hastily.

"Because there's no need for that." he faithfully assured her.

"I'm _not jealous."_ she insisted, rolling her eyes as he shimmied close to her, coming face to face with her. She continued with a sigh, "It's just, you know...some of them think you're still a bachelor."

Castle reached for her hand, seeking out her ring and kissing her finger lightly. "Well, I'm not, and I don't plan on ever being one again."

"Good." she murmured almost inaudibly with a tender smile, caressing his hand with both of hers and placing it over her heart.

"You know, if you want, I could sign _yours."_ he offered lustfully, raising his brows.

Kate grinned wider, shaking her head. "No thanks, hon. That's all right. Thank you for the kind offer, though."

"You sure?" he teased, tracing his index finger over her chest, signing his name in his script. "Just...like...this."

"I'm positive." she said firmly, her smile tugging wider as he wriggled closer, pressing himself against her form.

"Come on, sweetie." he urged, kissing her cheek.

Kate rapidly turned her head and planted a firm kiss on his mouth, thereby keeping him silent for just a brief but utterly calm moment. "Go to sleep, babe." she ordered, rolling over to face away from him.

Castle mumbled in agreement, brushing his lips over the nape of her neck. He added with a soft yawn, "Good idea. We'll start fresh and discuss it in the morning."

"No, we won't."

"Good night, sweetheart."

"Rick, do you understand me? There will be no further discussion about this. There isn't one to be had."

"We can sleep on it. How's that sound?" Castle offered, gently blowing in her ear and sending a wispy strand of hair into her face, tickling her nose. "I love you, Kate."

"Uh-huh. I love you, too." Kate sighed with exasperation at her husband's thoroughly honed negotiation skills.

She really wouldn't be surprised at all if their baby became a lawyer one day.


	23. The Best Medicine

**The Best Medicine**

_When Kate comes down with a cold, her husband is more than willing to take care of her, along with a little help from their baby._

* * *

><p>Castle chuckled softly as he made an attempt to pacify his fussy son, patting the little boy's back as he began to whimper. It was imperative that the baby be kept quiet at this hour, especially under the circumstances which they currently found themselves.<p>

"It's all right, buddy. Shh." he coaxed, kissing his son's ear. "You don't wanna wake up Mommy, do you? She needs her rest." he whispered gently, tenderly holding the baby close to him in an effort to calm him down.

His wife had begun to show symptoms of her impending illness over the past several days—a cough here, a sneeze there. She had emphatically dismissed his concern and questioning of her health every time he inquired as to how she was feeling—just as he had expected. After all, showing weakness had never exactly been her forte. Not long after, Kate had begun to come around, reluctantly agreeing that her husband had been correct in his assumptions, and that she _was_ starting to feel under the weather. This past morning, she had awakened congested and fatigued, promptly going back to sleep at his suggestion and resting for the majority of the day.

Although the couple were convinced it was simply a bad cold, Kate refused to take the chance of passing it on to James, and so she indulged in her bonding time with their little boy sparingly. The baby had been spending hours away from his mother as a result, and his father was easily able to recognize the early stages of separation anxiety brewing within their son. With any luck, Kate would pull through with plenty of rest, as well as tender, loving care on her husband's part.

This morning, Castle had awakened to his love soundly sleeping beside him, and he had had no heart to awaken her. Normally, she would awaken long before he did, often lounging at his side until he, too, woke up, and then they would both rise together. Needless to say, when the man came to and found his wife still fast asleep beside him, it caught him somewhat off-guard. It had been well past ten in the morning.

Now, he was preparing her breakfast, hoping to coax her usual morning appetite out of her. He lifted the scrumptiously rich omelette from the pan with a spatula, poured a glass of orange juice into a tall glass, and arranged the meal on a tray, all while balancing his son on his shoulder.

"You wanna take this in to Mommy with me? Let's go, James." Castle crooned, carrying the tray with one hand and supporting his baby with the other. "Which reminds me, it's about time for you to be fed, too."

As Castle entered the master bedroom where his ailing wife resided, he smiled fondly at the sight of her form snugly swaddled in blankets, and he called out softly to her.

"Kate," he spoke, settling the baby into his crib, his eyes glued to his wife. "Honey?"

Kate stirred beneath the covers, slowly sitting up in their bed and giving a soft groan as she stretched the kinks out of her inert body. She glanced briefly at the clock, huffing in frustration; she had slept for over twelve hours straight.

"Morning, sweetie." Castle addressed cheerfully, flashing a loving smile as he placed the tray at the foot of the bed.

"Hey," she murmured wearily, seeking out his eyes.

"And how's my patient this morning?" he inquired, not wiping the grin from his face.

Kate matched his tender smile and opened her mouth as if to speak and reply to his query, but all she could manage was a sneeze. Her ever-faithful partner let out a sound indicative of his overwhelming sympathy for her, loyally retreating to her bedside. He reached out a hand and ran his fingers through her disheveled hair, tousling her locks while freeing a few tangles here and there.

"Bless you. Have a tissue." he rhymed tenderly, swiping a tissue from the box resting on the bedside table and handing it to her.

"Thank you." she returned softly, making use of the offering with a grateful smile.

"Mmm." Castle hummed quietly, leaning over the bed to press his lips to her forehead. "Anytime." he obliged, furrowing his brow and resting his palm on her forehead. "Hm."

"What is it?" Kate questioned, blinking up at him. As he withdrew his hand from its resting spot, hers took its place.

Castle's concerned visage lingered. "Well, you're a little warm, but you're not too bad." He reached a hand behind her to prop up her pillows, giving her a gentle back rub in the process. "So, tell me, are you feeling any better, sweetheart?"

"A bit, I guess." she replied quietly, raising a hand to clutch her throat.

Castle took note of the hoarseness in his wife's normally strong, powerful voice, and he furrowed his brow once more.

"Your throat hurts?" he questioned, smiling knowingly as his wife glanced up at him, nodding and matching his smile with a faint one of her own.

There was no hiding anything from him anymore; Kate was well aware of this. She had to force herself to accept the fact that she wasn't up to par with her usual self, but although this was the case, she had a wonderful, tender caretaker to help her get over this cold she had. Her husband—her trusted partner—was the sole person to whom she was willing to show any weakness on her behalf, and the one man she relied on to assist in nursing her back to health.

"Do you need me to make a run to the store?" he inquired with a loving, attentive gaze.

"Oh, sweetie, if you could, that would be great." Kate replied as she reclined back against the pillows, offering him a tired smile. "I mean, if it's not too much trouble for you."

"It's nothing, Kate. Now, what do you need, honey?" Castle asked, expertly fluffing her pillows and caressing her face. "Lozenges, cough syrup, cold medicine?" He cracked a smile. "Maybe a hot toddy?"

"Maybe try all of the above? You know, except for the hot toddy." Kate chuckled, turning her head away from her husband as her response induced a cough, which she aimed into the crook of her elbow. "And we probably need some more diapers, while you're at it."

"Got it." he confirmed, kissing her forehead. He then turned his attention to her breakfast, and he relocated the tray to her lap.

"What's all this?" Kate asked giddily with a smile, gesturing at the offering.

"I made you breakfast." he replied gently. "I thought you could use a little something to keep you going."

Kate happily beamed, touched at his sincere gesture. "Oh, babe, that's so sweet. Thank you." she murmured adoringly, taking a dainty sip of the orange juice. She proceeded to take a generous bite out of the omelette, savoring the tastebud-awakening flavor for a moment before swallowing.

"How is it?" he inquired boastfully of his wife, so sure of himself in terms of his culinary genius.

Kate glanced up at him, nodding in approval. "Delicious, as always." She could tell his ego was beginning to swell, and for good measure, she continued with a playful grin, "In fact, I think you just might have outdone yourself."

"I thought so." Castle mused, admiring her fondly, thankful that her appetite was returning. It had been so sporadic over the past couple of days, he was beginning to grow concerned. "After you finish up, I think someone really wants to see you." he mentioned with a grin, indicating to their son's crib.

The thought of their child instantly brought a smile to Kate's face, and Castle cradled the back of her head in his palm. Her spirits were steadily rising, and this sent Castle over the moon. His love's radiance was especially accentuated when she was happy, and when she was happy, he was happy. She was so gorgeous, even though she was ill. Her eyes, surprisingly, weren't glassy at all; in fact, they were bright and alert, just as they always were. Her nose and cheeks were rosy and flushed, but the ruddy color in her face did nothing to detract from her natural, ever-present beauty. Kate's eyes met his at this moment, catching him in the act of ogling her.

"What?" she chuckled with a sniffle.

Castle shook his head, smiling lovingly. He tenderly murmured, "Nothing, it's just..." He laughed silently. "You don't know how badly I want to kiss you right now."

All at once, he was leaning in and making a motion to carry out his intentions, and Kate turned her head away, placing the tray at her side.

"Rick, no. I don't want you to catch this." she resisted, scooting away as he forced his way on to the bed.

"Screw it." he muttered with a grin, locking his lips to hers.

Kate hastened to pull away instantly, but he encouraged her to kiss him back as he ventured deeper into her mouth, cupping her face in his hands. She stopped resisting him, but he could still sense a great deal of hesitation in her affection. After a moment, Castle pulled back, pecking her lips one more time before grinning cheekily at her.

"See? Now, was that the end of the world?" he chuckled, brushing a tendril of hair out of her eyes and stroking her cheek with his palm. He soon furrowed his brow, but his grin returned a moment later. "You're either running a fever, or you're blushing, Kate. So, which is it?"

Kate broke into an adoring smile, lifting a hand to rest hers over his. "If you get this, I want you to know right now that I _will _say 'I told you so'." she murmured sternly, raising her brows at him.

"I have no doubt that you will." Castle agreed, arising from the bed and righting himself before kissing her head.

As she finished up her breakfast, he returned to their baby's crib, taking the infant gently in his arms and bringing him over to his mother. Kate gazed at her husband in trepidation for a moment, but he encouraged her to accept their baby.

"He wants you, honey. He needs his mom."

Kate at last gave in, unable to hold back any longer. She brought her baby into her arms, rocking him gently. James was visibly pleased at the sight of his mother, cooing delightedly as she began to nurse him. Considering that her son had been exposed to this cold several days prior to the onslaught of her symptoms, she supposed she could potentially do him no more harm than she already had. Still, the mother couldn't resist smiling at how joyful her baby was to be in her arms, just to see her.

"Have you been missing Mommy, sweetheart?" Kate murmured sweetly, gazing deeply into her son's eyes. "'Cause Mommy's been missing her baby."

"And Daddy needs to make a run to the store." Castle chimed in, kissing his wife's head and then his son's. "I'll see you two soon."

Castle made a hasty retreat out of the room, and Kate gave a soft laugh, shaking her head fondly with adoration for her eager, obliging husband before focusing on her baby again.

"Daddy is an amazing man, don't you think so, sweetie? Mmm, I know you do." she crooned, bringing her son closer. "I love him so much, James. And I love _you_, baby."

Although conversations with James were strictly one-sided and rhetorical, Kate sincerely felt that her conversations with her son were just as meaningful and deep as those she had with her husband; they were just of a different nature. She could definitely feel an incredibly strong connection with the baby boy, despite the short period of time they had all spent together—the time they had been bonding as a family.

Kate gazed deeply into her son's eyes. She could already clearly discern those flecks of green and brown beginning to show in the baby's rich, dark eyes. The dominant trait of her own eye color, it was plain to see, had ultimately reigned supreme in the battle of inheritance. James remained intently focused upon her features as they simply studied one another, and Kate mouthed a few choice words of affection to him, drawing him closer and kissing his fine, soft hair. That, she had decided, was just like his father's—a sandy, ash brown.

The silence in the room was staggering, but neither Kate nor James had an inclination to make a sound, as they were both so far lost in the gazes of one another. The baby moved his pudgy legs, producing a barely audible noise of contentment as his mother brought him even further into her embrace out of pure instinct, cradling his head gingerly in her palm. Now that she was spending precious time with him, holding him in her arms, it seemed as if any and all of her symptoms had vanished. It was as if she was being rejuvenated, if only for this brief amount of time in which she held her baby close. She had no need for any kind of over-the-counter concoctions during this very moment. He was the best medicine for her.

-x-

Her husband's voice immediately drew Kate out of the trance in which she had found herself, and she donned a smile as Castle entered their room.

"Hi, sweetie." he chimed, rounding the bed and leaning over to plant a hands-free kiss on her head. He unloaded his arms, spilling the contents at her feet. "I stocked up big time." He perused the pile, gesturing with his hand. "I saw three kinds of cold medicine, and I didn't know which one you would prefer, so I just got them all. I know what you're thinking. Don't worry, it's baby-safe."

Kate smiled. "Babe."

"They had both cherry and lemon lozenges, but I know how much you like cherries, so..." he mused as held up the bag, smiling fondly while he reminisced.

"Hon..."

"I thought it would be best to get everything you may need. I saw you were low on tissues, so I got some more of those." Castle rambled on. "And—"

"Rick." Kate persisted, this time gaining her husband's elusive attention.

"What is it, honey?" he replied, his expression turning sheepish. "I know, I kinda went overboard."

"No, it's not that." Kate chuckled reassuringly. Her love's eyes darted to their son, who lay asleep and swaddled in her arms. "I just got him to sleep, babe."

Castle flinched and took a step back, collecting the assorted remedies in his arms and delivering them to the medicine cabinet in the master bath. He emerged a moment later, tiptoeing out of the en suite and making his way over to his side of their bed.

"Do you need anything right now?" Castle whispered, keeping his voice low and hushed in an effort to keep their son snoozing.

"Just you," Kate murmured in return, smiling adoringly.

Her husband mirrored her expression of love. "I can help you with that."

Castle settled down beside her, inviting her to snuggle closer as he draped an arm around her shoulder, bringing both his wife and their son in for an affectionate cuddle. She rested her head on his shoulder with an audible sniffle, her visible fatigue swallowing her whole. He spoke up once more, gaining a smirk.

"You know, I also got some vapor rub that I would be more than willing to help you apply...all over your chest."

Kate opened her eyes, this suggestion quite favorable to her. She raised her head from his shoulder, and their gazes met simultaneously, both amorous and wistful.

"I think I could go for that." she hummed, her seductive tone completely rousing his pent-up enthusiasm.

"Great." he uttered succinctly, pecking her lips before propelling himself out of the bed. As Castle hurried to the bathroom to retrieve the jar, Kate slowly dragged herself out of bed and stepped lightly in a trip to their baby's crib, settling him down gently for fear of awakening him. There was no doubt in her mind now. These two boys in her life was the best medicine she could possibly ask or hope for.


	24. Confidants

**Confidants**

_Rick assures Kate that she doesn't have to hide anything from him._

* * *

><p>Castle erged from his office, donning a smile and chuckling deeply as he promptly caught a glimpse of his wife sprawled out on the living room floor, playing with their son. She lifted the infant up into the air for a moment before bringing him back down and nibbling at his ear, releasing a slew of sounds as if she were gobbling him up whole.<p>

"How did you get so precious? Hmm?" Kate crooned to her baby, bringing him to rest on her chest. _"How,_ baby?"

"Good genes?" Castle offered as he joined in, striding over to his family with a grin.

Kate craned her neck, seeking out her husband and gazing at him upside down. She smiled as he squatted beside her, leaning over to plant a kiss on her lips.

"Mmm." Kate hummed in agreement, continuing to smile into the kiss. He pulled away and lay down on his stomach, and she spoke again once he was comfortably settled beside her. "Did you get some writing done, babe?"

"I did." Castle replied, stroking their son's head with his palm. The baby boy was lounging on top of his mother, rooting around as if he were in search of something in particular. "And what are the two of you up to?" he inquired, inching closer to his wife and son. He feigned a hurt expression. "It looks like you're having some fun without me."

Kate glanced his way, flashing a smile. "We just didn't want to interrupt you while your creative juices were flowing, hon." she explained, pursing her lips ever so slightly and summoning his affection.

He willingly kissed her again, chuckling into her mouth. After a moment, he broke the kiss, touching his forehead to hers.

"That's so true." he agreed, his blue eyes crinkling as he smiled. "Fair enough."

James turned his head, his attention being diverted to his father. He produced a soft grunt as he appeared to make an effort to wriggle over to him with futility, and Kate smiled, gingerly lifting the baby and delivering him expeditiously to his father.

"He wants his Daddy." she sang, rolling over on to her side as her husband accepted their son.

"Hey, guy." he cooed gently, resting the little boy on his chest while supporting him with both of his hands. "You been playing with Mommy?"

Castle then took a turn in lifting his son into the air, holding him above his mother's and father's joyful faces for a moment before swooping him back down. Kate rested a hand on her husband's bicep, kissing his cheek and smiling profusely. What had she done before these two wonderful boys were in her life?

Her tender expression brightened all the more as her husband addressed her: "What time is your dad supposed to be here, honey?"

Kate briefly glanced at her watch, furrowing her brow. "He should be here any minute now." she informed him, rising up and coming to sit.

"We should be ready for him, then." Castle proposed, mimicking his wife and sitting up beside her.

Clutching their son to his chest with one arm, he offered her his hand, and they rose to their feet together. Kate smiled adoringly and led him over to the sofa, not bothering to separate their hands.

This was just the second time Jim was getting a chance to see his grandson, since he had met James just briefly at the hospital and had been out of town on business afterward. After he had arrived home, he and Kate had arranged a suitable time for the three generations to come together.

Castle was aware that his father-in-law had always approved of him, with the only exception being the first few months at the precinct, but he couldn't help but feel a little apprehension around Jim, always wanting to impress. Kate was more than willing to constantly reassure her husband of the fact that Jim had quite the soft spot for him. Besides, she always reveled in displaying her healthy, loving marriage to any and all observers, although she would never admit it.

"Excited?" Castle asked, smiling fondly at his wife's own, ecstatic grin and giving her hand a squeeze.

Kate nodded, immediately turning her head at the sound of the doorbell. Castle instantly rose to his feet, allowing his wife to warmly welcome their baby into her arms as he went to answer the door. He extended an arm and greeted Jim with a cordial shake of the hand, beaming at his father-in-law.

"Jim," he addressed, gesturing toward his wife and inviting the older man into the loft. "Good to see you."

"Thanks for having me, Rick." Jim replied, his features lifting with glee as his gaze fell upon his daughter.

"Katie," he said softly, joining Kate on the sofa and bracing her in a somewhat awkward hug, for she was presently trying to soothe a fussing infant.

"Hi, Dad." Kate greeted in a murmur. She smiled as her husband once again joined her at her side. "Somebody wants to see you." she added in her delight. Gently, she offered her baby to his grandfather. "James Alexander, say 'hello' to your grandpa."

Jim took the little boy in his arms with a visible degree of trepidation, as if he feared the baby would somehow shatter to pieces if he didn't hold him just so. He let out a single exhale, his mouth uplifting in a joyful grin as he tried to muster his words.

"Katie," he whispered, barely audible, "he's just perfect."

Kate nodded in agreement, unable to contain the vast amount of happiness that was overflowing from within her, and she broke out in a wide smile, sheer euphoria anating from her midst. Now, it was her turn to remain speechless. Seeing her son in her father's arms, so content and at ease—there were no words to describe her giddy emotions.

This serene moment was cut short as James began to squirm, his face pinching up in disdain as he cried out in a wail. Kate instinctively reached for her baby at the familiar sound of his distress, and Jim wasted no time in handing the boy over to his mother, who met his bawling with gentle murmurs.

"Hey, now. What's wrong with my baby?" she inquired sweetly under her breath, receiving no coherent response from her son. She continued, almost inaudibly, "Oh, sweetheart. You just tell Momma what you need."

"Should I go and change him, sweetie?" Castle asked, lightly touching her knee with his hand, and Kate glanced over at her husband, meeting his eyes with her own loving pair.

"No, babe, I don't think that's what he wants." she replied softly with a sheepish smile, flicking her eyes downward as her son buried his face in her chest, quieting down to desperate whimpers as he began to root around. "I'll be right back."

"Okay, honey." Castle murmured, bringing his hand to her back as she came to stand and carried their baby back into their bedroom, finding privacy well out of sight.

"Rick, I don't think I can remember the last time I've seen Katie so happy." Jim mentioned, bringing his son-in-law's gaze back to him. "I suppose I have you to thank for that."

Castle smiled modestly, giving a laugh. "It's the least I can do for her after how happy she's made me." he said fondly.

Jim mirrored Castle's expression of fondness for the woman of whom they were speaking, but his face imminently grew solemn, his eyes reflected a subtle amount of grief.

"Johanna would have adored that baby, Rick." he mused, a sudden tone of melancholy settling into his voice. "She would've absolutely adored him."

"I know she would have, Jim." Castle concurred, leaning forward and folding his hands in his lap. "I hope she still does, wherever she is."

This notion visibly brought cheer to his father-in-law as the older man perked up again, and Castle could only beam wider at the sight of him.

"James does remind me a lot of Katie. There's a lot of her in him, for sure." Jim mentioned.

"I can see that." Castle agreed, glancing back over his shoulder in the direction of the bedroom.

He had seen pictures of Kate as a baby before, and she had only improved with age, growing from an adorable little girl into the woman he knew and loved today. There was definitely a mother and son resemblance. There was no doubting that.

At this moment, Castle conceived a revolutionary thought, finally recognizing the full extent of this advantageous situation. Who better to ask about his wife's younger days than her father? It was most definitely time to dig up some dirt—or at least make a fruitless attempt. If Kate wanted to wage war with battles of humiliating stories, he was more than willing to fight back. Castle made an effort to hide the mischievous smirk that had somehow worked its way on to his face before turning back to his father-in-law.

"Uh, Jim," he began, putting on a sincere aura. "I don't suppose you have any interesting tales to tell about Kate when she was younger, do you? See, she and I have this little thing going on..."

Jim only laughed. "If you're asking about embarrassing stories, I have tons, Rick."

Castle's face brightened. "Really? For instance?" he ventured, leaning in.

"You sure she won't have it out for me?" Jim teased, leaning back and relaxing.

"I'll take the heat for it, I swear." Castle assured him, raising a hand in his oath.

Jim glanced to the ceiling with a grin, as if he were making his recollections. "Let's see, now. There was this phase she went through after watching _Mary Poppins_. She was convinced—_convinced,_ I tell you—that she could fly."

Castle suppressed the urge to break out into laughter, but kept his mouth shut. Such a slip of self-control on his part could very well pique his wife's curiosity from the other room.

Jim continued, "She must have been about four or so. One day, she grabbed Johanna's umbrella and crawled up the fire escape behind our apartment...and she jumped."

"God, she didn't hurt herself, did she?" Castle pressed, suddenly anxious. This had all happened years ago, but he still couldn't seem to calm his inherent, protective tendencies when his wife's well-being was a concern.

"Not too badly, thank goodness." Jim replied with a laugh. "But she did end up with some cuts and bruises."

"Sounds like she had sort of a wild imagination." Castle postulated, grinning.

From all that his wife had revealed to him throughout their partnership, there was plenty of evidence to suggest that she had a wild, unbound streak to her during her youth—and still did.

"She was sort of a wild one." Jim agreed in a sigh, as if reading his thoughts.

_ Still can be,_ Castle thought to himself, smiling. "Anything else?" he fished, raising his brows expectantly as his father-in-law grinned in his reminiscence.

"I suppose she's told you about her frequent visits to the orthodontist." Jim assumed. "Here." He dug into his pocket and withdrew his wallet, flipping open his worn, leather wallet and retrieving a photo from within. He then handed the photo over to his son-in-law, who thoroughly examined it. "That's Katie when she was about twelve."

Castle gingerly held the photo between his thumb and index finger, cracking a smirk in his amusement. His eyes beheld his wife in her early youth, a visibly cheerful little brunette despite her crooked smile and mouthful of braces. The picture was not in the least bit flattering, but Castle simply couldn't see anyone but the gorgeous, breathtaking woman that lovably awkward young girl had become.

"If you want, you can keep that one." Jim offered with a slight laugh. "I've got plenty."

Castle smiled. "Are you sure?" he asked, beaming wider as his father-in-law nodded in affirmation. "Thanks, Jim."

He slipped the photo into his pocket, just as he caught a glimpse of Jim subtly gesturing behind him, and he turned to glance over his shoulder, spotting his wife emerging from their room, James cradled in her arms.

"All done." she crooned under her breath to her baby, kissing his head. "All taken care of."

As Kate settled beside him again, Castle couldn't help but gaze upon his wife, seeing nothing less than a beautiful, impeccable woman at his side.

-x-

"Babe, you almost done in there?"

Castle smiled at himself in the mirror, his teeth cloaked in toothpaste. He replied hastily, his speech slurred by his mouthful, "Just a sec."

The man finished up his nightly ritual, and as he emerged from the bathroom and switched off the light, he smirked at his wife's impatience for him to arrive in their bed. She rested under the covers, reading and stretched out comfortably, their copy of _Eye of the Storm_ propped up on her chest. Her husband had added it to their collection nearly a month ago, an advance copy, but she had been unable to find any time to spare that could be spent reading the new book since the release, what with all the preparations leading up to and the actual arrival of their son.

"What page are you on?" Castle inquired as he lifted the sheets and crawled into bed beside her, curling up against her form and pressing his lips to her temple. He rested his chin on her shoulder, seeking out the page number. "Oh, ninety-three, huh? You're getting close to some good stuff."

Kate turned her head quickly, their noses bumping against each other. "I am?"

"Yup." he confirmed, puckering his lips to kiss the tip of her nose before rolling over on to his back and shutting his eyes. "Don't try to ask me what happens, because I'll never tell. These lips are sealed, Kate."

"I think that'll be just fine, babe," Kate replied, turning her attention back to the page she was on.

"You sure?" he asked with a teasing smirk, glancing her way to seek out her eyes.

His wife hesitated, her temptation nearly getting the best of her, but she took the alternative and marked her place and abruptly shut the book, setting it on the bedside table.

"I'm sure." Kate insisted, rolling on to her side in order to face him and flashing a loving smile. She then broached a different subject. "So, you and my dad seemed to be getting along well earlier."

"Why wouldn't we, honey?" Castle queried in return, matching her smile with mutual adoration.

Kate shrugged. "I don't know." she said quietly, resting her head on her stacked hands. "I just didn't think you two had all that much in common."

"I think we have plenty in common." her husband defended, opening his arms for her. "For one, we both love you." he added, enveloping her in a hug.

"Besides that." Kate laughed softly, resting her forehead against his shoulder with a sigh of contentment. She felt her love snake his arms around her waist, keeping her close.

"I think that's enough," Castle whispered, inducing more laughter from his wife as he allowed his hand to slip further down, sensually caressing the swell of her hip.

"Rick," she murmured with a giggle, already feeling the heat flood to her cheeks.

Her inherent modesty was, of course, quite unnecessary. Her husband had both said and done more blush-worthy things to her throughout their relationship.

"But I need you to promise me one thing, Kate." Castle said gently, kissing her shoulder.

"What's that, babe?" Kate queried in a whisper.

"Promise me you won't go jumping off any more fire escapes." he requested, cracking with a smirk.

Kate instantly raised her head from Castle's shoulder, her expression slightly horrified. "What did he tell you?" she bemoaned, burying her face in his neck.

Castle gave a soft laugh, gently resting his hands upon her back. "Nothing, sweetie. Nothing." he whispered into her ear. "But he did give me something."

Kate met his loving expression with one of puzzlement, shifting positions as Castle rolled over to rummage through the drawer of his bedside table, retrieving the photo. He then returned to his original position, snuggling close to his wife and offering her the picture.

"Oh, God," Kate groaned, flattening out on her back and shoving the photo back into her husband's grasp.

"What?" he purred, returning the heirloom to the safety of the drawer before turning his attention back to his love, hoping to coax her into a cuddle. "It's cute."

"No, it's not." she moaned, scrubbing her face with her hands. "There was a reason why I never showed that picture to you."

"Honey, I don't ever want you to feel like you have to hide things from me." he insisted in a low, tender voice, gathering her in his arms.

She came easily, curling into him with a soft sigh. "I know, I know." she murmured, taking his face gently in her hands and placing a tempting kiss on his lips.

Castle groaned in approval as she nipped at his bottom lip. "I love you." he mumbled into her mouth, his hands intrusively running the length of her body.

"I love _you."_ she returned passionately as she pulled away for a breath.

She gazed at him with uncertainty, as if she were deep in thought, having abruptly lost her fervent enthusiasm. Castle spoke up to question her, flashing a smile.

"You all right there?" he inquired, chuckling and going in for another kiss as she nodded.

Kate turned her head away just before their lips met, and her husband furrowed his brow in disenchantment. She darted her sheepish gaze back to his, chewing at her bottom lip.

"Babe, I have to tell you something." she admitted quietly.

"Anything." he devotedly replied, encouraging her to continue with a loving expression.

"Is this a bad time to tell you that your mom told me how you used to put on her makeup?" Kate asked, wrinkling her nose and raising her brows.

Castle's face flushed with a tinge of crimson, allowing his mouth to fall agape. "What?"

"Care to explain, hon?" Kate queried, lightly kissing her husband's Adam's apple as he tossed his head back in exasperation. "No secrets, remember?"

"If you must know, I was pretending to be a mime." he informed her matter-of-factly, his eyebrows shooting upward. "It's what I wanted to be." "

You wanted to be...a mime." Kate echoed slowly, enunciating her words carefully.

"Yes." he affirmed with a quick nod.

"Why?" she ventured, cocking her head.

Castle inhaled deeply, shrugging. "I don't know. I guess, as a five-year-old boy, it seemed like a great idea. As a mime, I could do anything I wanted." he offered as an explanation.

Kate's lips upturned in an adoring smile. "Now, _that_ is _cute."_ T

he woman closed in for a tender, passionate kiss, and she felt her husband smile as they deepened their affection. After breaking the kiss, their noses touched as they met the gazes of one another, both pairs of eyes—a soft hazel and a clear blue—locked together, four orbs reflecting their love.

Kate sucked in a breath as Castle's soft palm came into contact with her collarbone, sliding the loose sleeve of her shirt down the slope of her shoulder, and she quivered as his eyes reflected his gnawing hunger for her. He leaned in closer at this moment, the soft breath from his mouth and nose causing goosebumps to prick at her skin. Tenderly, he placed the softest of kisses along the length of her collarbone, working his way over to her shoulder, where he lingered teasingly. Her husband eventually made his way up her neck, leaving a trail of gentle kisses in his wake, and he then arrived at her lips, starting their passion anew.

A short time later, Kate felt something firm against her thigh, and she couldn't resist smiling with anticipation. This was one thing her husband never found any need to be ashamed of.


	25. Something to Live For

**Something to Live For**

_Rick's loyalty to Kate is something that should never be doubted._

* * *

><p>He observed his wife pensively in his silence, studying her from a good distance away as he stood among the swarm of other cops and law enforcement. Castle's steady gaze didn't waver as Kate glanced back over her shoulder, shooting him a slight but reassuring smile. He was certain his wife knew just how much he worried about her, that she could easily tell how concerned he was for her safety at this very moment.<p>

Kate stood alone before the sprawling scape of the yard that nestled the ancient, decrepit bungalow at its heart. Knowing that there was most likely a rifle aimed directly at his wife's heart was now causing Castle's own heart to hammer away inside of his chest. This precarious standoff had been ticking away for long enough, and Castle was nearly positive he would imminently grow unable to suppress his protective tendencies any longer. He was already doing his very best to resist galloping up to his partner and taking it upon himself to physically remove Kate from the line of fire.

There was far too much to live for and too much at stake for any risks to be taken now—especially now that they had their son's best interests to consider. Castle, as a veteran parent and father twice over, would never allow their baby boy to grow up without his mother's presence and influence in his life. It would never be an option—not ever.

Kate smiled lovingly back at him, regarding him with fondness while evidently trying to lighten the mood and lift his spirits. It was a sincere attempt, but nonetheless, her efforts were futile; even she could see that clearly. There was nothing in his wife's power that could possibly be done to assuage Castle's concern for her safety. Nothing would be able to bring him any comfort or security. He supposed the only thing that would make him feel any better at all would be if she willingly stepped back and removed herself from this situation—but would she? No, not a chance. If Castle was familiar with his wife at all—and he was to a great extent—she would not budge in her convictions, at least not without some heavy persuasion and debate. He was kidding himself.

Then again, Kate was stubborn, but she was also strong, resilient, and intuitive. She could assess a situation and judge for herself whether or not she believed that she could handle it. Although he had qualms, he had to put his full faith in her, just as he always had. His wife was perfectly capable of practically anything, and this was a skill she had demonstrated countless times in the past. He had seen it with his own eyes.

Castle heaved a sigh and dragged his eyes away from hers, just mere seconds before the tables turned.

A sudden, deafening gunshot sliced through the stillness of the air, and Kate staggered back, the momentum of an apparent bullet sending her straight to the ground. She hit the pavement, her right arm splayed across her chest, her palm cupped over her bullet scar—seemingly out of pure instinct. It only took her husband a split second to react to this turn of events.

"Kate!" Castle bellowed thunderously, instantly bounding over to his fallen wife and partner—the woman he loved. The man squatted beside the visibly shaken detective, his hand swooping down along the full length of her body and over her vest as he checked her thoroughly for any wounds. "Kate, can you hear me?" he whimpered, running his fingers through her sprawling locks of hair and cradling the back of her head gingerly in the palm of his hand. He faintly heard her mumble something incomprehensible, a grimace etching into her face. He gently made an attempt to soothe her with an affectionate caress of her cheek, choking back his emotion. "I'm right here, honey. I'm right here." he assured her faithfully. "Stay with me, Kate. Please...h-hang in there."

This all seemed far too familiar, and it sent an unpleasant shiver down the length of his spine.

"Rick..." Kate murmured, her lips just barely forming the words to speak.

It almost seemed as if there was an upward inflection in her voice, but her husband couldn't be entirely sure of this. He was so caught up in his wife's condition that he couldn't bother to notice if he tried. At the very least, she was conscious and able to recognize him.

Castle's mouth upturned in a slight smile. "Yes, sweetie, it's me!" Kate blinked her half-opened eyes in return, her heavy lids making a motion to close. Castle pleaded desperately, "No, Kate, try to hold on. Please!"

Kate swallowed hard, clearly registering his request and opening her mouth to respond. "Rick...I-I'm okay."

Castle paused for a long moment, and then sighed, his heavy release indicative of his sheer relief. "Don't move, Kate. I'm going to get help." he said, gently restraining Kate as she began to wriggle and attempt to sit up.

Kate, after some trouble, at last managed to come to sit, shaking her head at his proposition. "Really, Rick, I'm fine." she insisted.

Castle studied his wife intently, examining her facial features in search of any signs that would alert him to anything that she may be trying to hide from him. She appeared to be alert and relatively unscathed, just somewhat frazzled. Upon seeing this, Castle managed a relieved smile.

"Well, thank God." he breathed, kneeling in closer and wrapping an arm around her back, helping her rise slowly and unsteadily to her feet. "You sure you're all right? Maybe we should get you checked out."

Kate shook her head affirmatively. "No, I'm..."

Abruptly and without warning, Kate released a pitched shriek, doubling over and clutching her abdomen. She gasped and writhed about in her stance, inducing a moan of distress to emanate from her partner.

"Kate, what is it?!" he pressed with great urgency, plucking his wife's hands from where they firmly gripped her stomach.

Dark, crimson blood was seeping rapidly through her shirt, and her husband soon discovered that the culprit was a precisely-aimed bullet, burrowed deep within her flesh, placed directly below the bottom of her vest. As a result of this accuracy and precision, Kate had been left with nothing that possibly could have shielded her from this onslaught.

Regrettably, there was nothing that could be done now.

"K-Kate?" Castle muttered grievously, his eyes flashing with horror as his wife grew limp, momentarily blacking out and falling forward into him.

Castle barely managed to catch her fall, and he enveloped her tightly in his arms, feeling her breathing grow slight and the freely flowing blood from her wound begin to stain his own clothing. Tears rapidly began to pool in his eyes, and he spewed a curse from his mouth as the deluge spilled over and streamed down his face, pouring out with liberty.

"Ambulance!" he hollered, clenching his teeth as he began choking up with emotion. "Somebody get help, damn it!"

-x-

Castle jolted awake with a start, his eyes popping wide open. He rested upon his back, his chest heaving with rapid, irregular breaths as he brought a hand to his forehead, which was fully cloaked in a cold sweat.

Nothing but the sound of the faint ticking of a clock and a distant car alarm...

Castle, after taking a moment to collect himself and regain what little composure he could possibly muster, immediately splayed out his arm, reaching for the woman sleeping at his side. To his massive relief, she was—of course—present, and he turned his head to gaze at her, smiling adoringly upon her form, his eyes following the contours of her body.

Kate currently faced away from him, and with another heavy sigh, Castle rolled over and curled his body around her lithe frame, snaking an arm all the way around her waist. He gently slid the sleeve of her shirt down the slope of her shoulder with his opposite hand, leaving an affectionate kiss on her bare skin. He shimmied even closer to her, burying his nose in the tresses of hair spilling over to his pillow before gently parting them to press his lips to the nape of her neck.

James was now whimpering from his designated corner of their room, his soft cries soon building steadily into a crescendo—just as it had, the baby's father deduced, just moments ago.

_That was all the screaming,_ he pondered to himself.

Kate instinctively began to stir, recognizing even in her drowsy state the extent of her baby's distress. Castle continued to cling tightly to her, embracing his love wholeheartedly and holding her close, unwilling to let go even as she made a motion to wriggle out of bed. Of course, he knew James was their priority at the moment, but he needed to hold her just a little longer.

"Is everything okay, babe?" Kate questioned in a murmur, placing her hands on his arms and working her way down to intertwine her fingers with his.

He only responded by snuggling closer, and she could feel his racing heartbeat as his chest pressed against her back. Her husband didn't appear to have any inclination to budge, even as she gave him a gentle prodding in the ribs with her elbow.

He finally grunted in response to her query, tenderly kissing her neck. "Everything's fine now." he breathed somewhat absentmindedly into her ear, very much caught up in his own endless stream of thoughts.

"You sure you're all right?" she asked, feeling him tighten his hold of her.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be all right?" he mumbled distractedly, resting his chin upon her shoulder.

"I don't know, you just seem a little...tense." she replied softly, squirming in his arms. "Listen, it's not that I don't enjoy this, but there's something that really needs to be taken care of..."

She truly did love being held in his arms, but their son was currently the priority here. Her shallow, labored breathing from being trapped and squeezed in his impenetrable embrace convinced Castle to eradicate his grip.

"Oh. Sorry." he muttered sheepishly, rolling on to his back and wiping the glistening sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

Kate offered him a smile as she sat up in bed, stretching her arms out in front of her. As she peeled back the covers to make the short trip over to their son's bed, her husband's voice put a halt to her actions.

"Stay right there. I'll get it, sweetheart." Castle obliged, swinging his legs over the side of their bed.

He groggily shuffled over to James, still attempting to shake himself from the horrific scenario his unconscious mind had just rendered. With his fussy son cradled in his arms, Castle sauntered out of the bedroom, carrying the baby out into the living room and beginning to tote him around the floors of the loft, soothing him with rocking motions and gentle bounces.

"Daddy's here, buddy." he crooned, clutching the infant to his chest and allowing James to rest his head on his shoulder. "That's all right. Just let it all out. I'm not going to be getting any sleep, anyway."

James soon began to quiet down, his whimpers muffled by his father's chest. He seemed to perceive his father's anguish, raising his eyes to seek out those belonging to the man holding him.

"I gotta tell ya, there's something I have to get off my chest, son." Castle sighed heavily, kissing the baby's head and massaging his scalp. "I don't really know how to tell you any of this, but you deserve to know. See, you have to try and see all of this from my perspective, buddy. Your mom," he said, swallowing hard, "well, she's gonna be out there facing criminals and psychopaths again, and I guess I'm just now realizing that I'm taking this pretty hard. Something just happened that put it all in perspective. Granted, I'll be with her at the precinct, and Ryan and Esposito, and Lanie, and Gates. She's always been able to fend for herself, but still, I'm...I'm scared. I have no way of knowing what will happen, James. Who knows? She could be put in those cross-hairs the first day we're back. What then? We have _you _now, buddy. You need your mom."

Castle paused to take a breath, speechless at the sight of his sleeping son. How beautiful and perfect a little boy could be, his father would never know. He swallowed a bothersome lump forming in his throat, pressing his lips to the baby's forehead.

"...I-I need her, too."

-x-

Castle paced the hall outside the intensive care unit, nearly wearing a hole in the floor in his anxiety. A doctor in scrubs emerged from the doorway and approached him, glancing down at a clipboard he held in his hands.

The man addressed him. "Mr. Castle?"

Castle swerved out of his pace to meet him. "That's me. Is there any news about Katherine Castle's condition?"

"Katherine Castle," the medic mumbled, perusing the board. "She's your wife?" he inquired further, receiving a vigorous nod in response. "She has yet to regain consciousness and is listed in critical condition, Mr. Castle. She's going into surgery right now. We'll keep you updated and inform you of any changes. For now, I suggest you just wait."

Castle furrowed his brow, catching the man by the arm as he turned to walk away. "Wait, so that's it? My wife is in critical condition and going into surgery, and that's all you have to tell me?"

"Sir, your wife's condition is extremely critical. The next several hours, as well as this surgery, are crucial to saving her life. After that, I'm afraid there isn't much else to be done. Her internal injuries are very severe and life-threatening." the doctor explained, shrugging his arm out of Castle's grasp. "Now, I don't have the time to—"

"Don't give me any of that crap. I don't give a damn about any of it." Castle snapped in a snarl, advancing in on the doctor before he could escape. "You just do whatever the hell it takes to save her life. Do you understand me?"

-x-

Kate fluttered her eyes open, being awakened by a persistent noise. With a soft groan, she raised her head from her pillow, turning her head to glance over her shoulder.

"Babe?" she whispered into the darkness of the room, faintly making out the outline of Castle's body.

She rolled over in bed, furrowing her brow as she discovered what the sound actually was. Her husband was talking his sleep, and although it was an occasional habit, it usually only happened when something was deeply troubling him. This time was no different, Kate suspected. She made an attempt to awaken him, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Rick. Hon, wake up."

-x-

_"Rick!"_ a familiar voice cried, filled to the brim with agony. _"Rick!"_

"Kate?" Castle called, recognizing his partner's voice. "Kate!"

He made a motion to briskly shove aside the man standing between him and the doorway that would lead to Kate, but he was stopped as several other members of the hospital staff restrained him, grabbing his arms and shoulders and holding him back.

"You can't go in there!" he was told.

"She's calling for me!" Castle exclaimed angrily. "She needs me!"

"Code Blue! We have a Code Blue!" several voices from behind the door shouted, summoning a swarm of staff to provide aid.

Castle was soon left in the dust, and he pinned himself up against the door, banging his fist in frustration against the glass and screaming his love's name.

-x-

"Sweetie, wake up."

Castle flinched as he abruptly awakened, and he felt his muscles lock with a nearly irrevocable tension. He sensed his heart hammering away in his chest, each heartbeat racing as the blood pounded in his ears. He stared blankly at the ceiling, his chest rising and falling with each anxious breath.

Kate perked up with a smile. "You okay?"

Castle immediately glanced her way at the sound of her voice, breaking into a smile of his own—one of relief—as he lunged for her.

"Oh, God, come here." he exhaled shakily, enveloping her in his arms and holding her in silence. "Let me hold you for a minute, Kate."

"What's this about?" Kate wondered aloud with a chuckle, and she willingly hugged him back.

Castle released her, gazing into her eyes and shaking his head in disbelief. He kissed her insatiably, withholding some of his eagerness and replacing it with tenderness on his part.

"Kate," he whispered against her lips, clearly pained.

"What's wrong, babe?" Kate persisted, concern filling her steady gaze focused on his face.

"I need you to keep yourself safe, because if you won't, I will." he said gravely, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Promise me you won't do anything reckless."

She placed her hand over his, her fingertips brushing over his wedding band. "What are you talking about?" she queried with the utmost patience.

"I-I'm talking about when we go back, Kate," Castle clarified austerely, "and from this point onward."

"You mean...when we go back to work?" she asked, separating his fingers and lacing hers in between his. Castle nodded solemnly, rubbing his forehead against hers, and she murmured, "Hey, hey. It's okay. Everything will be fine, I promise."

"Don't make me a promise you can't keep." Castle muttered, his gaze firm and cold.

"I _wouldn't. _Not ever." Kate said gently, caressing his face and bringing her lips to his, closing the distance between them and sealing her sincerity with a kiss. "Even if something _did_ happen to me—"

"God, Kate..." he whimpered achingly, raising a hand to shield his face and making an effort to conceal the tears forming in his eyes.

"Just hear me out, Rick." she murmured soothingly, taking his hand and removing it from his face. "Remember what you told me before? You told me to look out for our son, even if you weren't around."

"Kate..." Castle moaned.

"And that's exactly what _you _would do." Kate stated firmly, raising her brows. "Isn't it?"

Castle dragged his eyes away from hers with a sigh, focusing on nothing but the darkness of the room. "I can't lose you." he insisted, avoiding her empathetic pair of eyes. After a moment, he turned his head to return her loving expression. "I _can't,_ Kate."

Kate nodded in agreement. "Then I'm promising you right now that you won't. _Nothing _will come between us." she assured him lovingly, offering him a smile that fully demonstrated her deep adoration. "You have to promise me the same."

Castle laughed silently, his smile returning as he gently rolled her on to her back and began to teasingly coax off her clothing. Kate welcomed his intentions with open arms, both literally and figuratively.

Sure, it was four in the morning (as she discerned by the clock), and she knew that she would most likely later come to regret missing out on sleep in favor of this little love fest, but there was no stopping her husband now. She really didn't want him to stop—not for anything.

Well, maybe except for a cry from their baby.


	26. Reflection

**Reflection**

_Rick and Kate take a trip down memory lane together._

* * *

><p>Kate flipped through the wedding album, reclining back on the sofa and fondly perusing each page as rain pattered incessantly on the roof and windows of the loft. She and Castle had initially intended to make a family outing out of this overcast day, taking their son for his first stroll through Central Park, but Mother Nature, in her infinite wisdom, had evidently decided to make other plans. As a result, the three of them were left to find alternative ways to keep themselves occupied for the day. Her husband was getting some writing done, their baby was taking his usual, prolonged afternoon nap, and Kate was doing some happy reminiscing, reliving what was easily the greatest day of her life (aside from the day their son was born).<p>

"Kate?" Castle's voice called out to her from elsewhere.

Kate smiled to herself as she picked up the sound of her love beginning to move about the loft, obviously in search of her—but was he in the mood for a quick little game of hide-and-seek?

"Sweetheart?" he called again, and she could hear in his voice just how anxious he was to discover her whereabouts.

Kate couldn't hold back anymore. She couldn't tease him too much, especially after the restless night he had just experienced on her behalf—not strictly due to the fact that he had been unable to sleep. Of course, she was feeling the effects of the activities that stemmed from her _comforting_ of him, as well.

"I'm in here, babe." Kate replied, beaming wider as she caught the sound of her husband's footsteps approaching.

"There you are." he said quietly as he entered the room, and Kate felt him drop a kiss to the top of her head.

"Here I am," she concurred softly, sitting up and flashing him a smile as she patted the sofa beside her. To her delight, he accepted her invitation and took his seat beside her.

Castle gingerly pulled her legs into his lap, bringing her socked feet into his hands and tending to her with a gentle but firm massage. She sighed in blissful contentment as he worked at her with his dexterous hands and thumbs, never taking her eyes from his, and he smirked.

"Oh, I know. I'm good, aren't I?" he chuckled, recoiling slightly as she leaned forward to playfully swat at him.

"Yes, you are," she relented with another sigh, flicking her eyes back to the album in an attempt to hide her blatantly obvious euphoria.

They sat together in pleasant silence for a moment before he spoke again.

"So...what've you got there, honey?" Castle inquired, hoping to pry a conversation out of her.

Kate glanced up, her visage reflecting her love for him. He wasn't all that subtle whenever he was trying to get all of her attention on him, but she was more than willing to humor him now. There were other things they could both be focused on at the moment—namely each other.

She revealed the cover of the album to his eyes, and they immediately lit up as he beheld their keepsake. Castle reached over to retrieve the book from her lap, fondly tracing his fingers over the indentation of the gold, cursive script. This lavish labeling had been his mother's doing in an effort to add a bit more flair to the black, finely-crafted, leather album—as if it weren't sumptuous enough. Luxury and superlative aspects aside, the sentimental value the bride and groom harbored for this cherished memento outweighed anything else. The corners of his azure eyes crinkled with a delighted smile as he read aloud the title on the cover of the book.

"Richard and Katherine's Wedding." he recited lovingly, glancing up to meet Kate's affectionate gaze.

He outstretched his arm over the back of the sofa, taking her hand and gently tugging her closer. She snuggled up beside him, comfortably resting her head upon his shoulder as he brought her into an embrace.

"Our wedding album," he mused in a quiet sigh. Kate hummed with a contented sigh as her husband pressed his lips to her head, lightly kissing her hair. The two of them examined the contents of the first couple of pages, which contained their marriage license, one of the invitations they had sent out to their staggering list of guests, and a copy of the menu for the fateful day.

"Let's see," Castle murmured, turning the page and casting his eyes over a photo of himself, tuxedo-clad and standing at the altar, his hands folded as he awaited his bride, and then one of his father-in-law walking his wife down the aisle, both father and daughter holding their heads high.

Castle turned on to the next set of pages, and he and Kate beheld several photos, each from a different angle, of the two of them standing at the altar, holding hands and gazing lovingly into the eyes of one another.

"And there's the happy couple." Castle said fondly.

In the photo, Lanie stood behind Kate, a giddy smile plastered upon her face with a bouquet clutched to her chest. Alexis, Ryan, and Esposito stood on the groom's side, all grinning as they observed the procession being carried out. The bride and groom themselves were visibly ecstatic.

Kate hummed with a quiet laugh, her eyes skimming over the two pieces of paper tucked in with the photo—their respective wedding vows they had written by hand. She had been emotional the entire day of their wedding, but the tearful reaction she had had to his tender, promising words at the altar was unparalleled. He had evidently given his words a lot of thought before he had written them down. After he had so eloquently recited them, she had practically gone weak at the knees, wishing for the entire ceremony to be over and done with so she could finally—_finally_—seal their marriage with a kiss and be permitted to spend some quality time alone with him on their wedding night and their entire, extended honeymoon. She was at a loss for words after he recited his vows, thereby promising himself fully to her. One thing stood out in her mind for certain:

Becoming an author was easily one of the best choices her husband had ever made.

Kate had made absolutely sure that her own vows were adequate in demonstrating her love for the man she was marrying. It had been nothing less than painstaking trying to decide what she would say in front of all of their family and friends. In the end, however, once she really wrote from the heart, it was all incredibly easy. She just had to transfer her feelings to paper.

"Kate." Castle said softly, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

She had become distant, and he had a feeling he knew why. The same thing was going through both of their minds.

Kate lifted her head to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Are you thinking about..."

"...the vows?" Kate finished, nodding her head before resting again on her husband's shoulder.

Castle kissed her hair with a gentle murmur. "Wanna keep going?"

Kate nodded against his lips, and she reached out to turn the page, her smile instantly tugging wider at the next set of pictures. What followed were several shots of their first kiss as husband and wife, and even viewing them now, it wasn't difficult to witness the raw passion between them. Following these photos were some of the groom holding his bride tightly in his arms, stealing another kiss from her. In all honesty, she had been caught entirely by surprise as Castle swooped her up in his arms directly after they were pronounced as a married couple.

"Considering how tightly you were holding on to me, I think you were a little bit scared." Castle teased with a chuckle.

Kate rolled her eyes up to stare at him. "I was _not_ scared. I didn't necessarily want to be dropped, but I wasn't scared."

"Mm-hm." Castle hummed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before furrowing his brow. "Hey, I take offense, Kate. Who says I would ever drop you?"

Kate shot him a smirk. "You almost have before." She shook her head, clicking her tongue. "How soon we forget..."

"When?" he challenged, pulling her closer. "When have I almost dropped you?"

"You don't remember our wedding night?" she queried with a jocular glimmer in her eyes.

The blue abyss of Castle's eyes gained a dark, amorous glint. "How could I forget?" he purred, grabbing on to her and planting an audible kiss on her ear. "Care to relive it?"

Kate released a brief burst of laughter, moving her head and satisfying his need for her affection with a quick kiss to the lips. "No, really, don't you remember?" she inquired further, quirking a brow as he gazed confusedly at her. "You nearly dropped me halfway to the bed."

Castle's expression turned sheepish. "Okay, that doesn't count. I was just a little distracted by..." He trailed off and swallowed hard as Kate smiled triumphantly, with just a dash of sauciness. Castle made an attempt to redeem himself, stammering in his explanation, "M-my mind was elsewhere."

"Oh, babe, I know _exactly_ where your mind was." Kate remarked softly, humming with a laugh as she briefly darted her eyes down and then back up.

-x-

_It seemed to be a race to the bed, and she could only hang on for dear life. Castle nearly lost his footing in all of his excitement and eagerness, sending them into a tumble. Thankfully, the mattress was there to catch their fall. Kate lay sprawled on her back, her chest rising and falling with her panting. Castle was on his stomach, having landed flat on his face in the mound of pillows._

_"Are you all right?" he whispered sharply, perking up with a grin as Kate let out a laugh. "I'm sorry. That wasn't part of my plan. Sweeping you off your feet was."_

_Kate shook her head, latching on to him. "Just stop talking." she ordered, mashing her lips to his._

_He instantly groaned into her mouth, pinning her to the bed and beginning to paw hungrily at her dress. After a bit of struggling and failing, Castle breathed a curse, summing up his frustration._

_"Why do they make these things so hard to get off?" he growled, sighing in relief as his wife took it upon herself to provide him with aid._

_"To frustrate husbands." Kate answered confidently, releasing a giggle into Castle's mouth as he abruptly pressed his lips to hers._

_The tedious removal of their garb complete, the married couple finally commenced their intimacy, their first act of love as husband and wife._

-x-

Having thoroughly reflected upon that wonderful night, Kate turned her attention from her flustered husband back to their wedding album. Castle at last submitted to her with a quiet sigh and an adoring smile, running his hand down her arm and wrapping his arm around her waist, coaxing her to settle in again.

"Honey, you have to try to see it from my point of view." Castle murmured, briefly strumming his fingers to tickle her side. "I couldn't get that dress off you soon enough."

Kate leaned into him, planting a kiss on his neck as he squeezed her in a hug. Once she was comfortable, he ventured on. Kate rested her hand over his, which had found its way completely around her waist.

"Lanie caught the bouquet, didn't she?" Castle queried, grinning as Kate nodded.

"Yep, and Espo didn't know what to think." Kate laughed. Turning the page, she cheerfully pointed out as she glanced over at her husband, "First dance."

The photos before them now were all of their first dance to the song they had mutually decided upon, along with a few photos of the family dancing together—Kate and Jim, Castle and Martha, Castle and Alexis.

Kate smiled fondly at the thought of their first dance as husband and wife, so vivid in her memory—how he held her in his arms as they slow danced, showed the extent of his enthusiasm as he dipped her, and how reluctant he was to give her up, even to allow her father to partake in a quick dance with her.

Dozens of other photos graced the album—the cutting of their decadent wedding cake, the drinking of wine and champagne, and numerous other photos of the happy couple stealing kisses throughout the ceremony. Castle had had his hands on Kate practically the entire time, and they were suppressing their urges to run off to some secluded spot together for the entire duration of the festivities.

After nearly an hour, the couple finally arrived at the end of the album and therefore the conclusion of their wedding. Kate turned her head to seek out her husband's eyes, gazing lovingly into the two blue orbs. He met her visible desire with a kiss to her lips, which they passionately engaged in for a moment of sustained silence. Kate was the one to break their kiss, leaving Castle hungry for more. He leaned in to initiate more affection, but she stopped him, taking his face in her hands and sensually weaving her fingers through his hair.

"Our son is taking a nap. Why don't we?" she suggested seductively, donning a saucy grin. "You can carry me to our bed, babe. I'm willing to give you another chance."

Before she knew it, she was in his arms, the two of them barely able to contain themselves as Castle made a hasty scramble to their bedroom. Just as they arrived at their bed, however, a familiar sound filled the room and brought their actions to a halt.

"Damn." Castle whispered into Kate's neck. "It's like he _knows." _

"Yes, hon, our baby is plotting against us." she murmured with a laugh, giving him a quick peck to the lips.

Kate sighed as she wriggled out from under him and planted her feet on the floor, getting up and shuffling over to James's bed. She instantly began crooning to her son, hoping to soothe him.

"Oh, baby, did Daddy and I wake you?" Kate said softly, lifting the infant into her arms. "We're sorry, sweetie."

"That's right, bud." Castle added, joining his wife and child and embracing them.

The family collectively flinched as a particularly loud crack of thunder crashed overhead, and Kate sprang into action to calm their baby back down as he began to whimper out of fright. The two parents paced back in forth in their room, coddling their son with hugs and kisses in their attempt to calm him back down. After some minutes putting this practice to use, the little boy slowly but surely began to quiet down, tucking his head under his mother's chin.

Kate tucked in her head to kiss James's before she began speaking softly. "You know, Rick, looking through our wedding album got me thinking." she mused almost inaudibly, turning to face her husband.

"About what, honey?" he inquired, his interest visibly piqued.

"Why don't you and I start putting together a little book for James?" she suggested, rocking the baby in her arms. "You know, like the one you made for Alexis."

Castle seemed to ponder this for a moment before flashing a proud smile, kissing her cheek. "I have something I wanna show you."

He relinquished his grasp, making his way back to their bed and reaching underneath. With an object in his hands, he stood up and returned to her.

"What's that?" Kate asked, gesturing to the book he now held before her.

"Just a little something I've been putting together." he offered nonchalantly, smiling as they traded armfuls and he took his son in his wandered back to the bed, cracking open the book and immediately donning a sentimental smile. Castle was on her heels, and as he joined her at her side, the two of them leaned back to lie down, James clutched to his father's chest.

The vast amount of the book had yet to be filled. The first page contained James's birth certificate, and the following pages were occupied by some photos of their son.

"Oh, God." Kate said with chuckle, pointing out a particular photo of herself, just minutes after their son was born.

She looked as if she had lost a week's worth of sleep, completely bedraggled in her appearance. And yet, when this picture was taken, she couldn't have been happier.

"What?" Castle murmured, kissing his son's head as the baby snuggled up to him.

"Oh, c'mon, look at me!" Kate whispered with a laugh. "I look like...the bride of Frankenstein or something."

"Hold on. Does that make me the monster?" Castle inquired, quirking a brow and laughing as Kate smiled and gave him a nudge. He pulled her in closer, burying his face in her hair. "You're gorgeousl, and stunning, and so many other things, Kate."

"Really?" his wife said softly, kissing his forehead. "Such as?"

Castle offered her a loving smile, flicking his eyes down to their son. "Mom of the century."


	27. Daddy Dearest

**Daddy Dearest**

_The Castles are paid an unexpected visit by a familiar face._

* * *

><p>Kate roused from the sofa immediately, dropping the magazine she had been thumbing through and making a hasty retreat to the baby's bed at the sound of his familiar whimpering. The mother took just a second to proudly regard herself in the standing mirror in the bedroom. Her keen and developed maternal instincts sometimes took her by slight surprise. Even her husband often expressed how fond he was of seeing her so in tune with their baby, and she believed this to be quite the honor. After all, he <em>was <em>the self-proclaimed baby whisperer.

Kate dragged her eyes away from her reflection and loyally came to her son's aid, leaning over the side of his crib and fawning over him with sweet and tender murmurs. She soon sensed a presence come to stand behind her, playfully snaking his arms around her waist and showering her with his usual affection. She leaned back against him, giving into his warm embrace of her.

"Hi, baby," Kate whispered to their son, taking the little boy into her arms and cradling him to her chest. James quieted down meagerly and blinked up at her, gazing deeply into her eyes and fixated on every little detail of her face, the visage of the woman he recognized as his trusted and loving mother.

"Hello, cupcake." Castle greeted her cordially, ducking his head to kiss her shoulder and booming with a soft laugh. "Wait a second. Oh, right. You're talking to him."

His wife immediately broke into a tenacious smile, turning her head slightly to glance his way. He took her chin in his hand, coaxing her to turn her head further, and he brought their lips together. After a brief but tantalizing moment, Kate resumed speaking to their son, who was beginning to squirm with impatience.

"What is it, James?" she queried softly, coddling him unconditionally with an affectionate embrace. "Tell Mommy and Daddy what you need." She had put him down for a nap less than half an hour before, after a quiet evening feeding and a fuss-free diaper change. It would figure that he would start getting a bit worked up now, resisting his routine and parents' wishes when he should be fast asleep. After a moment, Kate came up with a proposition. "Do you wanna take a bath, sweetie?" she suggested in a whisper, playfully nibbling his ear.

The baby seemed to squeak in agreement, delighted at the attention he was receiving from his mother. Meanwhile, his father chuckled into her ear, leaving a gentle kiss there.

"Only if you join me." Castle remarked with a playful smirk. "What do you say, Kate?"

Kate hummed with a breathy laugh. "Daddy thinks he's pretty funny, huh?" she mused to their baby, freeing herself from her husband's grasp and beginning to make her way toward the changing table.

Yes, a nice, warm bath with her love did sound incredibly inviting and appealing to her. Right now, however, their baby needed to be tended to. There would be plenty of time to be spent together later—if they could manage to get James to settle down and submit to sleep's clutches.

"Tell you what, babe." Kate added, smiling and looking back at her beloved as he began to pursue her. "Help me give James a bath, and then you and I will take one of our own." she proposed in a seductive, syrupy tone, stopping in her tracks abruptly and swiveling around to face him.

He momentarily bumped into her, his face full of glee at this proposition. His eyes were brimming with an enamored sheen to them, almost dreamlike in quality. Kate could easily tell that the same exact thought was running through their minds, and her husband's tender answer nearly caused her knees to buckle, right then and there.

"Always, Kate." he accepted, kissing her forehead before gesturing with his eyes to the bathroom. "I'll get his bath set up."

Kate nodded with a loving smile, bringing their son over to the changing table as Castle busied himself with filling the infant's personal bathtub. She began to unbutton the baby's outfit, expediently removing this article of clothing and his diaper with a certain motherly expertise. She had plenty of practice by now. Her husband soon returned with the basin of sloshing water, setting it upon the changing table as she relocated their baby to his bath.

"Here we go, baby," Kate sang, lifting James and gingerly coaxing him into his bath. He showed a bit of resistance as his toes touched the water, giving a soft grunt in disapproval. His mother assured him sweetly, "Don't worry. Momma's gotcha, sweetie."

Once James was settled into the soothing, warm water, Kate supported his head with one hand and cupped handfuls of water with the other, sending gentle cascades of water trickling down the length of his tiny body. Castle took on the duty of gingerly rubbing him with a washcloth, grinning with a fatherly pride.

"You're being such a good boy, buddy." he praised softly, locking eyes with his wife as he washed behind the baby's ears.

She couldn't do anything to help it. Kate's heart never failed to swell with love for her husband whenever he lapsed into his doting daddy mode—which was quite often. She offered him an adoring smile, cocking her head slightly and allowing her locks of hair to spill over her shoulders. James produced a few soft cooing noises, his inherent curiosity leading him to seek out his parents' familiar faces.

This quiet and tender moment within the small family was interrupted by a sudden rapping at the door, which traveled through the loft with ease and hit their ears, giving them all a bit of a jolt. The couple's eyes simultaneously met, both of them seeking out the gaze of the other. Castle furrowed his brow with puzzlement, and Kate appeared to be equally perplexed.

"You weren't expecting anyone, were you?" Castle ventured, his eyes parting from hers as she shook her head. He shrugged, drying his hands with a towel. "I'll be right back, honey." he assured her, strolling out of their room to answer the door.

The man peeked through the peephole out of precaution, nearly staggering back at what—or, whom—he beheld. With a great amount of trepidation, Castle opened the door, allowing it to stand wide open. The visitor remained stock-still before him—an older man, tall and dark, snappily dressed and ruggedly handsome. Castle's dumbfounded response to this unexpected guest was hardly more than a mere croak.

_"Dad?"_ he finally managed after a lengthy period of silence, furrowing his brow.

His father smiled, slight but still cordial. "Hello, Rick." Hunt replied gruffly, his grin pulling wider.

Castle maintained his aura of aloofness, completely content with remaining distant for the entirety of his estranged father's completely unwarranted visit. He couldn't imagine how his wife would react to this sudden turn of events. She had never been too keen about him. Then again, neither had he.

"D-Dad, wh-wha..." Castle stammered, quite literally speechless. "What are you doing here?"

Hunt took a step forward, frowning as his son in turn stepped in front of him, placing himself in the doorway to prevent him from inviting himself inside. "I'm doing what any good, traditional grandparent would do." he explained coolly, sizing up his son with a glance up and down, slightly puffing up his chest to accentuate his already intimidating exterior. "I'm here to see my grandson."

Castle paused for a moment, allowing this to fully sink in before choosing how he would respond. What would be the best course of action to take now? His father's secretive life was checkered to say the very least, and he had made a promise to himself that he would strive to avoid any situation involving his father that could possibly put his wife and son in jeopardy—on the day of their wedding and their son's birth, respectively. Kate had enough of a responsibility carrying out the roles of wife, mother, and defender against the evils of their city's dark underbelly. The least he could do was do her this favor of keeping her troubles to a minimum.

Castle's inner thought process suddenly stopped cold, a red flag raising. How would his father possibly have any knowledge of the new baby?

"How do you know about him?" Castle growled, extremely wary of his father's sudden interest in his domestic life.

"I think it's best that I not reveal that information to you at this time." Hunt replied, entirely vague but very blunt. "I see no reason why I can't see my new grandchild. Hell, it took me eighteen years to meet my first."

"And nearly forty to express any interest in your _own _son." Castle snapped, turning as Kate's voice diverted his full attention to her.

She strode toward him, a loving smile across her face. "I thought I'd just finish up his bath, babe. Who's at the—" Kate stopped in her tracks as her father-in-law came into view, her smile fading almost instantly. She stood frozen in place, protectively bringing the towel-swaddled baby in her arms closer to her.

"Hello, there, Ms. Beckett." Hunt addressed, being shot a distrusting glare by two cold, blue eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. _Mrs. Castle._"

Kate glanced confusedly at her husband, who offered her an equally muddled expression. She took a few steps forward before she came to stand beside him, managing a slight smile for her father-in-law.

"Hello, Mr. ...Hunt?" she offered with some uncertainty, shifting anxiously closer to Castle, desperately in search of some explanation as to why her husband's father was making such an unanticipated stop at their home.

Hunt nodded, smiling fondly at the bundle in his daughter-in-law's arms. "And this is my grandson?" he inquired.

Kate darted her leery gaze to her husband as she stuttered with hesitation, and Castle inconspicuously lifted a hand behind her to pat her back, intending to be comforting but doing little to relieve her of her suspicions.

"U-um, sweetie, could you go take James back into our room?" Castle requested softly, giving her a gentle nudge in the direction of the private security of their bedroom.

"Uh, Rick?" Kate whispered urgently, her dubious pair of eyes drilling into his.

Castle vowed he would do his best to provide her with an explanation—later. Now, he wanted both their baby and her away from the man that was his father. Any repercussions from this meeting between them could potentially be detrimental, even deadly. His father surely had enemies, people who wanted him dead, and there was no way he could allow them to make targets out of his wife and child.

"Kate, _please._ Just go." he insisted firmly, his assertiveness catching him off-guard. "I'll be there soon."

Rarely would he ever take the role as dominant and assertive in arguing his case to Kate. She would almost always be the one to be firm in their relationship, as demonstrated throughout the years they had been partners. But now, her safety was his only focus, and he would do whatever it would take to get his point across.

Kate studied both her husband and father-in-law in silence for a moment before carrying out Castle's request with barely another thought. She didn't entirely heed his order, for she lingered in the doorway to their room and listened in as the two men continued their conversation.

After he assumed she was out of earshot, Hunt gave a slight laugh. "That's really the same woman? The spitfire?" he marveled, shaking his head in awe. "Settling down with you seems to have changed her. Looks like that filly is pretty tame now, Rick."

Castle's eyes snapped back to his father, fiery and trite. "Don't you dare call her that. You're never to speak about her like that." he warned severely, his protective tendencies now fully awakened.

"Oh, come on. I'm joking, of course." Hunt tried to reason as Castle hustled him into the hallway and shut the door behind them.

"What the _hell _are you doing here?" Castle demanded, doing his best to keep as calm and composed as possible. "And I want the truth, Dad."

"I'm telling you, Rick, what I told you _is _the truth." Hunt insisted, giving a heavy sigh out of exasperation. "Look, I don't blame you for not trusting me. I've been a pretty lousy father to you. I haven't been fair to you or your mom."

"That's one thing we can agree on." Castle mumbled, folding his arms.

"But you have to believe me when I tell you that I'm doing what I think is best. I'm keeping you all safe by keeping my distance." Hunt explained. "You, Alexis, your mother..."

"Kate and James?" Castle cut in.

"Yes, including them," his father added, gesturing to the closed door.

"Then why are you here?" Castle challenged, prying for more information, as the answer he had been given simply wouldn't suffice. "You said you protect us by keeping your distance. Well, what about now?"

"I just wanted to take the opportunity to see my grandson." his father put forth sincerely. "I never got the chance to see Alexis grow into a young woman, but now I'm getting another go at it. Try to see it from my perspective, Rick." Castle kept silent, remaining pensive as his father continued his effort to defend his convictions, his expression locked in a stony glare. "Look, I know this is short notice, but I sent you a note about a week ago, soon after I found out the two of you had a baby." Hunt added with a slight shrug. "I don't know if you found it or not. I left a little package at your door. I was hoping somehow you would tell who it was from by the clues I left."

Castle instantly paused and furrowed his brow as he recalled the parcel he and Kate found left at their door that night, and the pain and worry he and his wife had experienced afterward—all unnecessary. He had held Kate in his arms all night, and he had needed consoling from her just as much she did from him. That had been a scare for both of them, thinking someone associated with 3XK had possibly left the package at their door. It would at least bring Kate some comfort and reassurance when he revealed to her the true identity of the person who was responsible for it.

"Y-yeah, we...we found it." Castle confirmed absently, leaning back against the door.

Hunt nodded, replying quickly, "Good."

There was a lull in the conversation between the father and son, and the younger of the two eventually placed a hand on the doorknob, releasing a heavy sigh. "Bye, Dad." he bid his father, slowly opening the door.

Castle turned his head at the sound of a nearly inaudible gasp, lovingly regarding his wife at the realization that she had been eavesdropping and that he had bumped her with the door. She offered him a sheepish expression, showing a little chagrin at the fact that she had been caught listening in.

"Rick, come on, now." Hunt pleaded, shuffling forward. "Don't shut me out."

"Well, then. I guess I take after you." Castle defended coolly, allowing the door to click shut without another word.

He stood facing the door during a lengthy period of silence, shaking his head and sighing. Kate placed a hand on his back, coaxing him to turn to face her, to confide in her just what was going through his mind. He had a faraway look in his normally bright, azure eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly with evident concern, studying his facial features with a perceptive, steady gaze.

Castle paused for a moment before his mouth tugged into a smile. He leaned in to kiss her lips, and she responded to his affection with a dash of hungry passion. "Yeah, I'm okay, sweetheart." her husband assured her with a substantial sigh. "He isn't family. He isn't Alexis, or my mother, or your dad." he professed, leaving a soft kiss upon her forehead. "You and James are my family now, Kate, and that's just how I like it."

Kate grinned at his showering of affection, laughing softly and fondly. She reached for his hand, taking it gently in hers and giving it a squeeze, beginning to tug him in the direction of their room. "C'mon, babe." she urged softly, caught up in her blissful temptation. "Let's take our bath."

-x-

Castle rested under the heap of covers on their bed, curled up beside her and snuggled so close that it left her little room to move, but Kate didn't care in the slightest. They had gotten a bit carried away in the midst of their rejuvenating bath, and now, neither one of them had any desire to move from their nest, their bare bodies taking pleasant refuge under the sheets.

She lifted a hand to smooth his still damp hair, gently stroking his scalp with her fingers, slowly working into a massage. Kate maintained an incredibly loving and dreamy expression, her adoration for her husband quite clear to any observer, although there were none. It was just the two of them, with the exception of their sleeping baby, and she couldn't be any more utterly delighted than she was now.

Castle sighed deeply, returning the favor of taming her own unruly, dampened tresses, cupping the back of her head in his hand and encouraging her to lean in to kiss him. Kate had no mind to resist, and she captured him in a passionate display of her affection, kissing him with absolutely no inhibition. She soon broke the kiss, slowly pulling their lips apart.

"I love you," she murmured devotedly, giving his lips a final peck.

"Mmm, I love you, too." her husband returned faithfully. Castle rolled over on to his back, and Kate latched on to him, resting her head beside his so they were sharing his pillow, and she gingerly draped her hand over his chest. "Well, that was fun." he mentioned teasingly.

Kate donned a smile, nodding. "It was wonderful." she concurred, tracing her finger absentmindedly over his pectorals. She imminently fell silent, and he turned his head to glance over at her, smiling at the sight of her staring intently at him.

"What?" he chuckled, rolling over on to his stomach and bringing her in for a cuddle.

Kate shook her head innocently. "Nothin'."

Castle refused to accept her answer, and he grinned mischievously. "C'mon, I know I'm easy on the eyes, but..." he joked in his persistence.

A string of laughter spilled from Kate's lips, and she smiled adoringly as he tangled their legs together, ensuring that there was no fathomable way that she could wander away from him—not that she had any inclination to do so.

"Um." Kate mumbled hesitantly, flicking her gaze downward as she gathered her thoughts. "Well, I just want to make sure you're all right, hon." she professed sincerely. "Are you?"

Castle gave a chuckle. "Of course I am, Kate. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, it's just...well, things got pretty rough between you and your dad earlier." his wife offered with a slight shrug.

"Oh, how did you know?" he teased with an air of sarcasm, quirking a brow and strumming along her ribs beneath the covers. "Could it be that you were, dare I say it, _eavesdropping?" _

Kate fidgeted a bit. "Okay, yeah. You got me there. Happy?" she endearingly scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Yes." Castle answered with a grin, kissing her nose.

"Babe, I'm being serious." she insisted, summoning his full attention. "I know you really don't want to associate with your dad, and I understand and respect that. You know I'll always stand beside you, whatever choices you make. But I want to make sure you don't say or do something you'll regret, Rick."

"What do you mean?" Castle inquired further.

"I think your dad really does want to be part of your life." Kate admitted, reaching for his hand.

Castle furrowed his brow, somewhat taken aback at his wife's change of heart. For so long, she had been wary of both his father and the man's intentions, and rightfully so. But now, she was more or less coming to his defense. Of course, he valued Kate's opinion wholeheartedly, but he couldn't help but be a bit skeptical.

"Wait a minute, Kate." he said, clutching her hand and lacing their fingers together. "I thought you and I were on the same page." He suddenly broke into a smile. "Ha, get it? The whole writer thing?"

Kate matched his smile with one of her own. "I know you're a little hesitant to let him into our lives. I am too."

"Then why the change of heart?" her husband queried, taking his free hand and toying with her hair.

"When I saw the two of you together earlier, I just...I don't know. I guess I realized that I see a lot of him in you." she confessed, separating their hands and extending hers out to stroke his head, gliding her fingers across his scalp.

Castle paused, offering her a somewhat incredulous expression. "Really?" His wife nodded her head, gazing at him sincerely, and he sighed. "I just don't know if I can trust him yet, Kate." he confessed, his voice suddenly dropping low. "He isn't part of our family. I really don't know if I'll ever be able to accept him as my father." He paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully to express his innermost emotions. "I...I've just always made a promise to myself that I would never be like him."

Kate shook her head, giving him a kiss. "He isn't half the father that you are." she gently praised, caressing his face and weaving her fingers sensually through his hair. "You were always there for Alexis, and you always will be." She smiled lovingly. "And now _we _have a baby who depends on you."

"You're right." Castle said softly, grinning. "You usually are."

_"Usually?"_ Kate challenged teasingly, quirking a brow.

"Come here." her husband purred with a chuckle, bringing her in for a kiss. He broke away soon after, continuing softly, "Kate?"

"Hmm?" she hummed, making a motion to once more bring their lips together.

"You know that note we found? It was from him." Castle revealed quietly, gazing into Kate's eyes as she darted her gaze to his.

"I heard." she whispered, receiving a cheeky grin from her husband.

Her lips twitched with a subtle smile, and she initiated another kiss. Castle couldn't resist smiling into their passion. Maybe with some time, he would learn to warm up to his father.

But for now, he had all he needed.


	28. Bringing Up Babies

**Bringing Up Babies**

_Rick and Kate invite Ryan, Jenny, and Sarah Grace over for a meet-and-greet._

* * *

><p>Castle, although he was otherwise occupied, sensed his wife begin squirm beneath him, and he was inclined to pluck his lips from her neck so he could focus upon her face. She seemed to be somewhat distant this morning, and although it was considerably early, it wasn't like Kate to be so unresponsive during an activity such as this. They would nearly always exchange whispers and murmurs with one another, and the absence of the usual enthusiasm from her roused a slight amount of concern in Castle.<p>

"Are you okay, honey?" he queried softly, pure gentleness in his tone.

"Hmm?" Kate murmured as he stroked her messy hair, which splayed out over the area of her pillow.

"Are you," he whispered, pausing to kiss her nose, "okay?"

He was currently experiencing an almost maddening urge to quicken their pace, but Castle refrained from doing so, as he always wished to receive his wife's consent before anything else. Besides, something was obviously troubling her, and he was determined to do anything in his power to appease her. He currently hovered above his wife, both of his hands rooted firmly to the mattress on either side of her. She was gazing up at him in nothing more than a daze, the activity in which they were now partaking—one of their favorites—leaving her with an ever-present dreamy expression etched into her visage, and he couldn't help but smile as he witnessed first-hand her evident delight. She certainly wasn't unhappy, that was for sure.

"N-no. I'm fine." she whispered in reply. "Just..." Her face brightened all the more as he carefully repositioned himself to his original stance, kissing her in between her words, and she all at once lost the nerve to continue speaking.

"What, sweetie?" he purred softly, providing her chest with a gentle kiss.

Kate's lips twitched as they upturned in a smile. "Never mind." she sighed softly, resting her hands on the nape of his neck and cradling his head in her palms.

Castle raised his head to gaze into her eyes. "You're just a little quieter than you usually are when we do this."

Kate had no choice but to agree with his statement. There had been many a time when he had made her whimper, plead, and beg. It was nothing less than an understatement to make the observation that she was "a little quieter".

She offered him a coy smile with a brief, accompanying giggle. "I just wanna take it all in, babe."

"Oh, you will." Castle remarked teasingly, flashing her a cheeky smirk with a sexy flick of his brows.

_"Rick." _Kate murmured, tossing back her head with a laugh.

"What?" Castle chuckled, pressing his lips to her neck. "You know I'm always here to provide pillow talk and various other witticisms. You knew that when you married me, Kate." he informed her, quirking a brow. "Remember? It was in our vows."

"It was _not."_ Kate insisted with a grin, shaking her head.

"Okay, so it was implied...by yours truly." her husband offered, leaning in for a kiss as she gently took his head in her hands, lovingly caressing his face.

Kate let out another chuckle before giving him a firm but gentle tug and pulling him down, leaving him with no alternative other than to bury his face in her supple chest. She quaked with a shudder as his lips came into direct contact with her, and he boomed with a laugh, the pleasant vibration of his voice against her skin leading Kate to directly echo his laughter.

A moment later, Castle spoke. "As much as I like it down here," he murmured lovingly, raising his head to meet her eyes, "I think I wanna come back up here for a bit."

He soon returned to her lips and started their passion anew, but he soon frowned at her continued, uncharacteristically lackadaisical conduct. "You don't want this now, do you?" he murmured with disenchantment, visibly downtrodden—a vast change from the bliss emanating from him not a moment before.

Kate locked eyes with him, vigorously shaking her head in response to his remark. "No, Rick, I do. I _really_ do, hon." she insisted wholeheartedly, inviting him in for a kiss to the lips. "More than anything, sweetie."

She wouldn't allow there to be any doubt in his mind of just how much she truly wanted this. Castles's discontented visage remained, for the most part, unchanged, but much of the disappointment present in his expression was replaced with confusion.

"Then what is it, Kate?" he gently persisted.

"It's just that...do we really have enough time for this, babe?" she queried, her voice light and tremulous as he dropped a kiss to her bare shoulder, his breathing uneven and heavy.

He was already so close to being ready for her—that she could instantly surmise. She knew that he was putting in the extra effort to hold on to his composure simply because of _her _wants and needs, and this made her want him even more—if that was at all possible.

"You're bringing this up _now?" _Castle mentioned with a soft laugh, having been reassured of her commitment to this particular endeavor. "C'mon. Don't you wanna keep snuggling?" he teased, nipping at her neck.

"Just check and see what time it is, babe." Kate insisted. "Just in case."

Castle craned his neck with a grunt, stretching over his wife to steal a quick glance at the time—just after nine. Ryan and Jenny would be arriving with Sarah Grace at eleven for an informal meet-and-greet with James, leaving them with plenty of time to proceed with their endeavors.

"We've got plenty of time, sweetheart," he assured her in a whisper, kissing her nose and bringing the smile back on to her face. "Now, then. Where were we?"

He went about his business, continuing to prove his mastery in the art of making love. Her husband ducked his head down and teasingly nibbled her earlobe, all at once sinking down his teeth and sending a pleasant chill bolting throughout every inch of her body. Kate responded immediately, just as he had suspected.

There was that whimper again.

-x-

Kate awakened to find herself wrapped up in the arms of her sleeping love. There was a calm, serene stillness in the room that left the woman with absolutely no inclination to rise from their marital nest—not that she could if she made an attempt. Her husband had a tight hold of her at the moment. At any rate, their baby was still sleeping, which was to be expected after sounding his usual alarm at six AM.

And then, it dawned on her. With a practically inaudible gasp, she inched across the mattress to catch a glimpse of the clock beside their bed. Castle, barely in a conscious state of mind, immediately made an effort to latch on to his wife the second he sensed her shift positions. She returned his physical contact by laying a hand on his shoulder and giving him a gentle shaking.

"Babe, wake up." she whispered, receiving a groan from her husband in response to her orders. "Honey, it's a quarter 'til eleven."

Castle raised his head from his pillow in an instant, crawling across her lap to see their reality with his own eyes.

"Damn it," he muttered under his breath, collapsing back on to his side of the bed and rubbing the lingering sleep from his eyes. He slowly rose up to sit, capturing a yawn with his fist and stretching his groggy body.

Kate hummed with a soft laugh to express her empathy, extending a hand and patting his thigh. "Come on, sweetie. We have just enough time for a shower."

_"Only _a shower?" Castle inquired, implying, his eyes flicking down and hungrily following every curve of her bare body as she sat up in bed.

Of course, whenever they happened to shower together, things naturally tended to get a little—steamy. His wife was wise to this, he knew, and he was certain that she would never allow temptation to get the best of them at a time such as this.

Kate darted her gaze in his direction, and he quickly dragged his eyes away, suddenly sheepish at being caught in the act of admiring her. She bunched up the covers to conceal her chest, shooting him a knowing smirk with a hint of inherent modesty.

"Nothing you haven't seen before, babe." she reminded him with a laugh. "Don't act so innocent."

"I'm not." Castle defended with a grin, lifting his shoulders in a shrug. "What do you expect me to do when you're...like this?" he asked, gesturing to her naked form.

Mussed and untamed hair, dark eyes still swirling with passionate lust, that sated expression she held after fully giving herself and receiving him—these were just the things he cherished about her, things that could only be so incomparably intimate and unhinged after they made love. Kate dipped her chin, peeking up at him from beneath her lashes as she ran her fingers through her hair. He immediately reached out to catch her hand in his, pulling her back down on to the bed for a brief peck to the lips before she broke away from him with soft laugh, rising from the bed and padding into the bathroom.

She turned and stood in the doorway for a moment, beckoning for him to follow her before disappearing out of sight. Her husband was at her side before the faucet even began to come to life and spit out water.

-x-

Kate scampered hurriedly to the door at the sound of the bell, having just stepped out of the shower, toweled herself off, hastily tied back her hair in a bun, and performed several other quick morning ablutions before stepping foot out of the master bedroom. Castle was to perform some minor acts of grooming before he would emerge with their baby, leaving Kate with the duty of greeting their guests.

Fortunately, she and her husband had successfully managed to make it through their shower with limited physical contact, exceptions being the bumping of elbows due to their close proximity, the touching of hands as they passed the soap to one another, and Castle working the shampoo and conditioner into her unruly locks of hair with his expert fingers. No kisses, no caresses—they had mutually laid down that rule. They couldn't risk allowing anything to escalate when they were so short on time.

Kate opened the door to catch a glimpse of Ryan and Jenny standing in the hallway, with Sarah Grace clinging shyly to her father, turning her head and facing away from Kate the moment their eyes met.

"Hey, there." Ryan addressed her cheerfully, glancing over to his daughter. "What, you don't wanna say 'hi' to your Aunt Kate?"

Sarah Grace sheepishly directed her attention back to the least familiar of the three adults in her presence, her mouth slowly but surely widening in a smile.

"You're getting so big!" Kate marveled to the toddler, fondly returning her smile. "Well, come on in."

"Thanks for having us." Jenny mentioned with a grin as Kate invited the trio in from the hallway. "I know Sarah Grace will be happy to finally get to meet James." she added as the group congregated in the living room and settled down around the coffee table. "As will I."

"Me too." Ryan agreed with a nod, lowering his voice to whisper to Sarah Grace. "How about you go sit on Mommy's lap? Huh? What do ya say?"

"Okay." the little girl replied in a mumble, still not quite sure of what was to come./ppRyan allowed Sarah Grace to carefully climb off his lap, allowing her to do it for herself with minimal extra help. The toddler plodded the short distance over to her mother, who lifted her up into her lap.

"Good job, sweetie!" Jenny praised enthusiastically. "Look at our big girl!"

Kate smiled warmly. "She's really been _growing." _she observed, regarding Sarah Grace fondly as the little girl looked up at her with a subtle sense of pride.

"You can say that again." Ryan chuckled, leaning forward as he watched his daughter inch closer to Kate, soon wedging herself in between the two women on the sofa, who both exchanged gleeful smiles.

"Rick should be out any minute now." Kate assured them, glancing in the direction of the bedroom. "Ryan and Jenny are here!" she called out.

Kate wasn't left waiting for too long before she received a response from her significant other.

"Coming, coming!" her husband's voice replied, soon emerging from their room with their newborn ensconced in his embrace. "Here we are."

"Hey, fatherhood looks good on you, Castle." Ryan remarked with a grin.

Kate smiled delightedly as Castle settled down beside her, cradling their little boy and a tiny, plush elephant in his arms. He soon handed the baby over to his mother upon uncannily sensing the infant's nonverbal request, and his wife readily accepted their son, now taking her turn to cradle James in her arms. He was alert and darting his gaze somewhat curiously about, completely at ease from being so close to his mother.

"Sarah Grace," Kate began softly, allowing the toddler at her side a glimpse of the infant in her arms, "Uncle Rick and I have someone we'd like you to meet."

Sarah Grace peered with curiosity at James, who blinked back at her, visibly hesitant of his surroundings and the slew of unfamiliar faces who had somehow found their way into his home.

"Look, honey." Jenny whispered, gingerly placing her hands on her daughter's back and encouraging her to get a closer look.

"So, are the two of you enjoying your respective maternity and paternity leaves?" Ryan inquired, breaking into a tender smile at the sight of his daughter acquiring a new friend.

Kate looked briefly to Castle, who offered her an expression of his loyalty, before answering. "Oh, of course. Spending time together, just the three of us, has been _great._ But, I _have _been missing our time at the precinct, I gotta admit."

Castle lovingly rested a hand upon her knee, silently contemplating the possibilities of what would inevitably come their way when they returned. Those thoughts were always there, looming at the back of his mind, whether he confessed all of them to his wife or not.

"You've missed out on some pretty interesting cases." Ryan said vaguely, shaking his head as they came to mind.

"I'm sure you object to that, huh?" Kate teased, gently elbowing her husband in his side.

This drew him out of his trance. "What? Oh, yeah. That's a shame."

"His theories would've come in handy." Kate added with a laugh, darting her eyes down to her son as he broke out in whimpers and fussily buried his face in her chest.

Castle instinctively came to his son's aid, garnering his attention by waving the baby's toy in front of his face. Sure enough, James began to quiet down, his eyes intently locking on to the object in his father's hand. With a tender smile, Kate gave their son to her husband, who continued to play with the newborn, planting a kiss on his fuzzy head of hair.

Kate couldn't help but contentedly stare at her love as he coddled their baby. Fatherhood did look good on him. In fact, it looked _great _on him. And he was a natural.

-x-

Castle lay in bed, staring at the ceiling with his arms folded over his chest. They still had a few weeks to spare. He would learn to accept it by then. He had to.

Kate switched off the light in the bathroom, creeping silently over to the bed so as to avoid awakening their son, whom they had just coaxed to sleep not five minutes before.

Whether or not he would sleep through the night—well, that was an entirely different question.

"Well, it was nice seeing Ryan and Jenny earlier," she murmured, donning an expression of gratitude as he peeled back the sheets for her, "but, God, I thought they'd never leave."

"Hm." Castle grunted in reply.

Kate simpered mischievously, crawling closer to him on her hands and knees. "Pardon me, but I've been holding this back since this morning." she lovingly cooed, abruptly leaning forward and locking lips firmly with him, passionately begging for entrance as she tenderly caressed his face. After a lengthy, sustained moment, she plucked her lips from his. "Mmm. Yep. That's _much _better. In fact, I think I'd like a little more." She went in for a second time, cupping his face in her hands and stroking gently with her thumbs. "There." she sighed softly against his lips, giving them a playful nip. When this elicited no response from him, she furrowed her brow with concern. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Castle quickly draped his arms over her back, inviting her down on top of him. "Nothing, honey." he replied, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes. "Nothing's wrong."

"And you're sure that nothing's bothering you?" Kate pried, comfortingly rubbing his chest.

Castle's stoic visage brightened as he shook his head, and this returned the smile to his wife's face. He lightly grasped her chin and pulled her in for another kiss, and Kate moaned softly in her blatantly obvious approval.

"You know," she murmured with a giggle, "I think I could go for some more...what did you call it, babe? Oh, right. I think I'm in the mood for a little more _snuggling." _

Castle drew in a quick breath. "What? Oh, no. We can't."

"Why not?" Kate challenged, her face falling in a frown.

"Last time you and I snuggled, we almost wound up with some trouble on our hands." Castle explained, gazing sternly at her. "Now, you don't wanna run the risk of that happening again, do you?"

"I-I don't..." Kate stuttered. "I mean—"

"Right, so—" Castle cut in, but his wife immediately returned the favor.

"Rick!" she huffed in frustration, squealing in delighted surprise as he tumbled over on the bed, voraciously kissing her neck.

If he made her wake up the baby, they _would _have a murder on their hands, plain and simple, but this time, her husband's theories would do him no good.

Castle smirked as he dropped a kiss to the bridge of her nose. "Gotcha."


	29. Sister, Sister

**Sister, Sister**

_The Castles receive a pleasant surprise to bring warmth to their otherwise cold night._

* * *

><p>Kate shivered against her husband's chest, leading him to pull her in closer, pressing up to her back and allowing her to settle into the cradle of his body. A wave of his natural warmth soon washed over her, and she let out a relieved sigh. Castle began bunching the covers up around them, tucking the heavy comforter around both of them and capturing the combined warmth between their bodies.<p>

"How's this?" he whispered into her ear, hugging and rubbing her form to warm her. "Still cold?"

"Better," she responded softly, curling her toes in ecstasy as he planted a light kiss on her neck. She rolled over in his embrace, forcing herself impossibly closer and burrowing her face in him. "Out of all the times our heat had to go out, it had to be now, didn't it?"

November was already proving to be a prelude to what was sure to be a bitter winter. Delicate flurries of snow were currently falling over the city, and although this cold snap was expected to pass within the next couple of days, the Castles were certainly feeling the effects. Rick and Kate were left depending on one another for warmth, because today, of all days, was when the heat in the loft had decided to fail. The electric heater in the family's position had been designated to their baby's corner of their room, but it wasn't enough to keep the heat in the loft at a comfortable temperature. On the other hand, it was the perfect weather for huddling together, and the husband and wife were more than happy to partake in some cuddling.

"I forgot to mention, Kate. The electrician is coming to take a look tomorrow," he replied, kissing her forehead lightly. "Just try to go to sleep, honey."

Kate sighed as she allowed herself to relax in his arms, and Castle slipped his hands beneath the fabric of her shirt with the intention of rubbing her back, but his icy touch instead caused her to jerk away him.

"Oh, babe," she whispered sharply, her abdominal muscles tensing up and fluttering as he held fast to her waist, "hands to yourself."

"Can't help it." Castle murmured in a succinct reply, slightly shrugging his shoulders as he brought her back into her original position. He pursed his lips and exhaled, shuddering slightly as a chill came over him. Kate snuggled closer out of concern, wrapping her arms around him and tangling their legs together. "This is almost as bad as that time in the freezer," he joked with a barely audible laugh, hugging her form to his.

"Hm, maybe not quite." she whispered, smiling fondly as she recalled that particular escapade. Although it was certainly no laughing matter at the time, the devotion Castle had displayed that day had further convinced her that he was her one and only, and she supposed that there was some good that came out of the experience.

A soft whimpering steadily began to emanate from their baby's bed, and Kate separated herself from the heavenly warmth being offered to her by her husband. It was a nearly impossible feat to convince herself to do so, but her son was calling for her, and she intended to pay heed. She tossed the coverlets off of her, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and planting the soles of her feet upon the cold floor, flinching in response as an icy jolt shot from her toes upward. Groggily, the mother padded over to the infant's crib, greeting her baby with a soft, affectionate murmur.

"I'm here, I'm here. Momma's here, baby." Kate assured James softly, lifting the squirming baby from beneath his blanket and enveloping his tiny form in her embrace. She placed a kiss upon his soft, velvety hair, holding him incredibly close in order to keep him warm. "What do you need, sweetheart? I know, it's chilly in here."

A moment later, Castle approached his wife and their little boy, draping a thick blanket over Kate's shoulders, aware of the brisk chill in the room. Kate, sporting an adoring smile, turned to lean into her husband. She held their baby to her chest, concealing him from view underneath the cover of the blanket, ensuring he was comfortably warm between his two parents. Castle took the liberty of gently unbuttoning his love's pajama top, swooping his hand mischievously across her chest as he brought her sleeve down the slope of her delicate shoulder. James immediately latched on to his mother at his first chance, burying his face in her chest as she allowed him the chance to nurse.

Castle kissed both his wife and baby before disappearing out of sight, and Kate naturally pursued him, her curiosity getting the best of her. As she exited their bedroom, cradling their son securely in her arms, she caught sight of her husband by the fireplace. Flames soon began to crackle in the hearth, and Kate was quick to scurry over, the pleasant warmth washing over both her and the infant in her grasp. She felt as if she could sense her baby relax in the cradle of her arms as he began to come out of his lethargy, and this alone brought her so much joy. Meanwhile, Castle was collecting pillows and blankets to construct a nest for the three of them, and Kate sent a smile his way as he at last settled down in front of the fire, reclining back on the mound of pillows and patting the floor beside him.

"C'mere, Kate." he invited eagerly, returning her smile.

"You don't have to stay up with us, babe." Kate reminded him, stepping forward and joining him at his side. "Go back to bed. We'll be fine."

"I _want _to stay with you two, sweetie." he replied in a murmur, draping a cozy blanket over the three of them. He would never be able to sleep knowing that Kate and their baby were out in the cold by themselves. Of course, Kate could easily bring James into the bed with them, but Castle figured this would be the best—and warmest—option they had to choose from.

Kate hummed with delight as Castle left a quick kiss on her lips, teasingly leaving another on the tip of her nose as she rested her forehead against his. "You're so good to us." she praised with a soft laugh, dipping her chin to direct her loving gaze toward their son. "Isn't Daddy good to us, sweetie?"

The boy didn't respond, as was to be expected. She sighed in contentment, leaning over to rest her head on her husband's shoulder. He brought an arm around her, keeping her close, and she allowed her eyes to close, becoming wearier and more willing to allow herself to drift off by the second.

A sudden, jarring noise disturbed the peaceful threesome, and Kate lifted her head from her husband's shoulder, surveying their surroundings.

"What was that?" she inquired with a slight degree of alarm, continuing to glance about.

Castle furrowed his brow, sensing himself beginning to lapse into his inherent and instinctual protective tendencies as he brought his wife closer. She picked up on this as well; it was something that was hardwired into him now, something she had seen in action many, many times before.

"I don't know." he responded with some uncertainty, letting his guard down when the sound didn't persist. "Guess it was just something outside." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze as he coaxed her back down to her previous position. "It was probably just the wind," Castle commented, dismissing her concern with a chuckle. "I didn't think you were afraid of things that go _bump _in the night, honey."

"I'm not afraid." she scoffed, brushing off his assumption before closing her eyes again.

"You know I won't think any less of you, Kate." Castle assured her, turning his head to kiss her temple. "You can be honest with me. I won't tell anyone."

James, satisfied and content, gaped his toothless mouth with a drowsy yawn, and Kate chuckled, covering herself up. The baby gazed up at his two doting parents with his big, brown eyes, cooing softly as his tiny mouth uplifted in the faintest of grins. He buried his face in his mother's chest, soothed by the familiar sound of her heart. This particular heart was swelling with adoration for this little, precious thing Kate held in her arms, so vulnerable and dependent on his mother and father.

"Do you wanna head back to bed?" Castle whispered, finally drawing her attention.

She lifted her head from his shoulder, regarding him drowsily. It would be so easy to simply curl up beside him right there in front of the hearth with their baby between them, but the hard floor was admittedly no substitute for their wonderfully soft mattress.

"Yeah," Kate agreed with a smile, a soft yawn forcing its way out.

"I'll take that is a definite 'yes'," he commented, joining her as she rose to her feet.

The family retired to their room, and after the youngest member had been safely placed in his bed, the remaining two hurriedly scampered to crawl into their own, wasting no time in snuggling together. It was only minutes before the couple were drifting off, completely content, until they both stirred.

A faint creaking suddenly sounded in the loft, followed by light footsteps. Castle immediately bolted upright in bed before darting his eyes to his wife. He said nothing as he swung his legs over the side of the bed without a sound, and when she made a motion to follow his example, he raised a hand, indicating for her to stay.

"I want you to stay here, Kate." he told her in a whisper.

Kate settled back down, but not without some reluctance. Although she wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of allowing her husband to venture out by himself to confront a potential intruder in their home, she nodded in compliance. Castle mirrored her nod, creeping silently to the doorway. He could just barely make out the shape of a figure huddled in front of the hearth, the silhouette an inky black placed in front of the, flickering flames of the dying fire.

Castle approached with caution, light on his feet. A floorboard creaked underneath his weight as he closed in, and the intruder whipped around at a breakneck speed, a screech tumbling out of her mouth. Castle echoed her outburst, taking a few steps back out of surprise and nearly stumbling as he bumped into a piece of furniture, one that he couldn't quite make out in the pitch-black. Kate belted out his name from their room and completed the trio as she appeared in the doorway, her expression wildly frantic.

Alexis followed up with an anxious laugh, bringing a hand over her heart. Her father, meanwhile, swiveled around to meet Kate as she approached, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her in close as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Jeez, Dad, you scared me." Alexis chortled, pursing her lips and letting out an exhale.

"Scared _me _a little, too." Kate agreed, glancing up at her husband for a brief moment before stepping forward to gather her stepdaughter in her arms. "Alexis, you're freezing."

Castle smiled warmly as the two happily greeted one another, and he joined in their hug, enveloping them both in his embrace.

"I left my key at home, and Cynthia is out for the night, so my only option was to come here." Alexis explained, breaking away and dropping down into nearby chair. "I didn't want to wake you guys up. At least, I didn't intend to." she added with a bit of a sheepish grin.

"Oh, Alexis, you're always welcome here." Kate assured her, rubbing her arms to warm herself as the redhead smiled with empathy. "Can we get you anything?"

"I actually think I'll just head up to bed, if that's alright." Alexis replied, standing up and stretching.

"Everything is in its place." Castle chimed in, stepping up behind Kate and planting his hands on her shoulders.

His daughter nodded with a grin. "Good night, then."

"Good night, Alexis." Kate bid her softly.

"See you in the morning, sweetie." Castle added, his eyes following his daughter as she climbed the stairs to retire to her room. Castle felt his wife begin to shudder slightly beneath his hold on her, and he gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "Honey." he chuckled under his breath, sliding his hand down the length of her arm and intertwining their fingers. "Come on. Let's go back to bed."


	30. Oh, Brother

**Oh, Brother**

_Alexis spends some bonding time with her baby brother._

* * *

><p>Castle stirred lazily as his nose was awakened by the smell of breakfast cooking in the kitchen—eggs, toast, waffles. The assortment of scents wafted across the loft and into the master bedroom. The man gave a grunt as he stretched his arms above his head, splaying out a hand with the intention of reaching over to his sleeping wife. As his eyelids slowly lifted, however, he found that her side of the bed was empty and cool to the touch, but this was not in the least bit surprising considering the chill that still hung in the air.<p>

As soon as he had finished performing his morning ablutions, Castle shuffled out into the living room, smiling as he caught sight of his wife and daughter working harmoniously together, preparing the family's breakfast. Alexis was clad in a hoodie and sweatpants, while Kate sported a set of her pajamas and a thick robe. The two of them were most certainly dressed for the elements, which was more than Castle could say for himself. A T-shirt and pajama bottoms were all he had to offer.

Alexis set three places at the table before retreating to James's pen in the center of the living room, crouching down to lean over her baby brother and give him some attention. She glanced up and donned a smile as their father approached, and he lovingly dropped a hand to her shoulder, his eyes glinting with pride for his two children, before sauntering over to greet his wife.

Kate had made her way to the kitchen sink, working diligently at scrubbing the pans and dishware that had been used to prepare the meal. Castle joined her silently from behind, placing his hands on her sides and giving them a squeeze. She jumped only slightly out of surprise, a soft gasp escaping her midst, but she proceeded to turn her head and smile, leaning forward into his lips.

"Good morning." Castle muttered into their kiss.

"Morning, love." Kate whispered gently as they parted, forcing herself to break away from his affection and turning her attention back to the task at hand.

"Nope, one more." her husband requested, grasping her chin and turning her head to kiss her again.

"You're trying to distract me, aren't you?" Kate murmured, teasingly pecking his lips before pulling away.

"Just one of my many talents." Castle boasted, lightly touching her back as he encouraged her to relinquish her post at the sink to him. "Here. Let me take care of that for you, sweetheart."

Kate delightedly grinned, stroking his back for a moment before going to retrieve their baby son. Alexis rose to her feet as her stepmother appeared at her side, turning and making her way over to the table to set three places. With a couple of loving kisses and coos, Kate carried the little boy over to the table.

"You're not still hungry, are you, baby?" she marveled under her breath with a grin, pressing her lips to James's forehead as he started to fuss. She gingerly rested him on her shoulder, patting his back and rocking him gently. This seemed to pacify him, if only for just a moment. "So, how'd you sleep last night?" Kate questioned her stepdaughter as she juggled her son in her arms.

"Oh, like a baby." Alexis chimed, gazing at her brother with a certain fondness. "Speaking of which, while we're on the subject, I have a proposition for you two. Dad?"

Castle swiveled around as he finished up his dish duties, drying his hands with a towel.

"Uh-huh?" he replied, padding over to table to join his family. "And what is your proposition?"

"I was wondering if, well, you guys wouldn't mind letting me have James for the night while you two unwind...you know, have some down time, just the two of you." Alexis suggested in a hopeful tone, smiling as her father and stepmother exchanged glances.

Castle raised his brows, his shoulders lifting in a shrug. "Kate?"

Kate paused a second before responding, mulling over her decision. It _would _be nice to have dinner and a night of romance. Of course, she trusted Alexis completely, but she was always just a bit wary of leaving her child in the hands of another, even if it did happen to be her utterly responsible and upstanding stepdaughter.

"U-uh, well...I guess don't see why not." she agreed, flashing a smile.

"Great!" Alexis chirruped, stealing a glance down at her watch. "Oh, I gotta get going." She took a quick swig of her coffee and shoveled in a mouthful of cereal before rising from the table, pecking Kate on the cheek before hurrying over to kiss her father.

"Bye, Dad." she said with haste.

"Bye, sweetie." he returned with a smile as she bolted out the door.

Castle strode over to the table, carrying a coffee mug and a glass of orange juice in his hands. He took a seat by his wife, setting the glass down in front of her, and she thanked him with an enamored gaze. He skimmed over the folded newspaper on the table for a moment before glancing over at his son, whose eyes had visibly brightened when he caught sight of his father.

"You wanna see Daddy?" Kate crooned, kissing their son's ear, and the baby boy squeaked in a delighted surprise.

"Well, hi, buddy." Castle said warmly, grinning as Kate handed their son over to him.

"He's a little fussy this morning, babe." she observed with a smile, resting her chin on her hands as she admired her husband's expertise in handling their baby.

Castle responded with a gasp, addressing his son. "Did you hear what Mommy just said about you?" he asked of the baby, cradling him in his arms and rocking him gently. "He's probably just upset to see his sister go so soon."

Kate hummed with a soft, endearing laugh, extending a hand to toy with the little boy's fuzzy head of hair. "And how." she agreed with a smile.

"I know, Kate." Castle spoke, directing just a bit more baby talk to his son before continuing. "You and I can go to the Policeman's Ball, and Alexis can take the night off to watch James for a few hours."

Kate pondered a moment before flashing a smile and offering a nod in agreement, reaching for James's hand and bringing his tiny fingers to her lips. A little bonding time with his sister could never hurt.

-x-

"Okay, baby brother." Alexis said beneath her breath, patting James's back as he wailed inconsolably. "Let's see what Dad and Kate left in this note for us, huh? Well, I suppose she's 'Mom' to you, isn't she?"

The redhead smiled cheekily as she removed the crumpled note from her pocket, written neatly in her stepmother's familiar scrawl. "Let's see, here. You've been fed—twice—I changed you, of course. What else is there?"

James continued to bawl, his tiny face flushed with his distress. His little lungs, to his sister's awe, were so powerful, as if they could imminently burst. His incessant crying was deafening to anyone within earshot. Alexis flinched as her brother turned his head, aiming his pitched screech directly into her ear.

"What's the matter, little guy?" Alexis murmured, holding the baby up to gaze into his eyes, searching for the source of his discomfort. "You can tell me what's wrong, bub. I'm your big sister, aren't I?"

Alexis aimlessly wandered about the floors of the loft, eventually coming to rest on the sofa. There was no use in reasoning with the baby; there was little to be done. His sister assumed his separation anxiety was beginning to set in.

Alexis cupped the baby's head in her hand, cradling him protectively in her arms. "For a long time, I never thought I would ever even have a sibling, James. Now, look at me. Here I am, holding you, not wanting to ever let you go." The young woman smiled as her little brother stared fixedly at her face, his tear-stained eyes blinking up at her with curiosity.

"Yes, I'm talking to you, if you would bother to stop crying and take the time to listen to me." she chuckled softly, bringing her brother closer. "Anyway, I never thought I would have a baby brother. I guess it just took time for Dad to find Kate, huh?" James gave a shrill squeak, his way of asking his sister to lift him up. She responded to his request, resting him on her shoulder and whispering to him: "I couldn't believe how tenacious he was with her. He had his mind made up, but so did she. It took so long for her walls to come down. She'd built them up for so long, until he came along. I have to admit, for a while there, I thought he was wasting his time. But I guess if he had given up, we wouldn't have you." she chirped with delight, lightly bouncing the baby. "Since you're new around here, I guess you don't know that story, do you? Well, lemme tell you.

"You've never seen your mom in action, but she's the best crimefighter in the city. Honestly, when Dad took that position at the Twelfth, I was scared to death. Dad doesn't always make the best decisions, see? Well, Kate's had Dad's back from the moment they met. I'll always be thankful for that. And I'll always remember when I first realized that he loved her." Alexis paused, aware of her syrupy tone and rambling.

"I know, I know. You're too young to understand any of that _mushy _stuff, and I respect that." The young woman glanced down at her brother, who appeared to be dreamily content, before continuing with a sentimental smile.

"I don't see my own mom all that often. She's all over the place, brother. But Kate's really come through for me. She's been there for me. She values a lot of things, but family is her priority. You and Dad are so lucky to have her to keep the two of you in line." Alexis chortled, careful not to awaken her brother. "Sorry." she whispered quickly, stroking the wispy hair on the baby's head with a stubborn grin.

-x-

"You really do have some nice moves, babe." Kate mused with a smile, clutching Castle's arm as he began fumbling for his keys in his coat pocket.

"I may have been showing off." he admitted sheepishly, matching his wife's smile as she dipped her head to rest upon his shoulder. "Just a little."

_"You?_ Showing off?" she teased lightheartedly.

"Hey, now." he defended with a chuckle. "You've got a reputation to uphold, even when you aren't at the precinct."

Castle turned the key in the lock, and as Kate extended her hand to turn the doorknob, her husband grasped her wrist, bringing her into a dip as he pushed the door open. Kate sang out with a shrill bout of laughter, inducing a sharp hush from the young woman in the loft, who sat upon the sofa, cradling a bundle in her arms.

"I just got him to sleep, you two." she reprimanded lightheartedly, wrinkling her nose with a grin as her father and stepmother sauntered through the doorway, slightly sheepish.

"Alexis." Castle spoke. "Thought you'd be crashed on the couch by now."

"Had to keep him happy." Alexis replied with a simper.

"How was he for you, Alexis?" Kate inquired, regarding her family with fondness.

"Oh, I prevailed." Alexis chirped, a giggle spilling from her lips. "You guys had fun, eh?"

"We did," Castle replied, leaning over the back of the sofa. "And the two of you?"

"It was just a blast." Alexis chimed with a smile, giving a sigh as she gazed upon her sleeping brother. "Wasn't it, brother?"

Kate donned an expression of sheer delight, sitting down beside her stepdaughter. She had scarcely imagined how happy she could be, just by witnessing firsthand the sight before her. A grin swept across her face as she leaned in closer to the ginger-haired young woman and the infant boy in her arms.


	31. Eleven Seventeen

_Author's note: For the purposes of this story, I would like to make a note just for reference:_ _Kate's confirmed birthday is November 17th, 1979. Because Castle's age has never explicitly been confirmed (many differing clues and dates have been given, including from TEM herself and in last season's finale), I've decided to set his birth year as either '73 or '74. This is just my personal preference and/or opinion, so feel free to have your own!_

_PS: In this AU, Kate is in the position of Lieutenant._

_PPS: All chapters have been shuffled to chronological order. At last!_

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven Seventeen<strong>

_Although he may be a prolific writer, Rick is at an utter loss for words when Kate's life nearly slips through his fingers._

* * *

><p>Kate allowed her lips to twitch into a grin, completely powerless to keep a straight face as she sensed her husband wedge up against her back, allowing his fingers to dance up the curve of her waist and arrive at her shoulder. <em>This man, <em>she mused to herself, doing her best to pretend to be completely unfazed by his touch. Sometimes she really had to remind herself that he was truly hers, because sometimes, she still couldn't fully comprehend it.

"Good morning," he whispered against her ear, and she flinched as it induced a pleasurable sensation of a chill, goosebumps pricking her skin. He took note of this, for he inquired sweetly as he rubbed her shoulder, "Warm enough?"

Kate gave a soft, blissful sigh, not bothering to open her eyes as she buried her face in her pillow. "Mmm. Yeah." she murmured drowsily.

"Happy birthday." her husband said in a sing-song voice, wrapping his arms around her waist.

He planted a feathery kiss on her neck, causing her to chuckle into her pillow and burrow further beneath the covers, concealing her entire form from his endearingly intrusive caresses. Castle was relentless in his desires, sporting a smirk and joining her underneath the mound of blankets on their bed. She chortled delightedly as he grabbed ahold of her, pinning her on her back to keep her from escaping his clutches as he showered her with his affection.

"Rick, c'mon..." she quietly giggled, gazing into his eyes.

"'C'mon' what?" Castle teased, dropping a kiss to her nose.

He slowly peeled back the covers, revealing her entire body to him under the rays of light peeking through the curtains. Adoringly, he studied her from head to toe, taking note of each and every one of her features, committing them even deeper into his memory. Her wavy tresses of hair sprawled out with liberty, glossy and shimmering beneath the early morning light. She was entirely focused upon him, her amber orbs gazing dreamily up at him, as if she anxiously awaited his next action. He couldn't bear to leave her waiting, and he sensed her melt beneath him as he kissed her, feeling her hum with satisfaction against his lips in response to his affection.

Kate outstretched her arms as her husband hovered over her, and she allowed them to come to rest on the nape of his neck, lacing her fingers together with a tender smile. He regarded her with a clear adoration, which she returned without hesitation. Their baby had been taken care of nearly an hour prior, and she could only hope he would so generously grant his parents this time to themselves, even if for just a little while.

"Happy birthday," her husband reiterated, donning a grin as she pulled him down for another kiss.

He was ready to pamper her today - in any way she wished.

Kate's sole response was a soft hum into his mouth, playfully sinking her teeth into his bottom lip. Castle rumbled with an eager groan, collecting her in his arms as he rolled on to his back and enveloping her in an impenetrable embrace. What was to be an intimate exchange of whispers, kisses, and caresses was suddenly interrupted by the harsh ringing of a cellphone, and Kate released an audible sound of frustration, parting her lips from her husband's and tossing over in bed, retrieving her phone from the nightstand.

She had half a mind to simply ignore the call. Castle inched closer to her, giving her a gentle back rub. When she didn't respond to his advances, he carefully climbed on top of her, inducing a ecstatic chortle from her midst as he leaned in to kiss her neck. She heaved a heavy, euphoric sigh, allowing the phone to drop to the bed as she blissfully savored all of the attention she was receiving from her husband.

The ringing persisted, however, and Castle rolled over to lie beside her with a grunt, allowing her the ability to reach for the phone. Kate echoed him with a sound of exasperation and she reluctantly brought the phone to her ear, awkwardly looping an arm around his form and hugging him to the contours of her body as he curled up next to her.

"Yes?" she answered, attempting to mask the clear annoyance present in her voice.

"Hey, boss. We need you down at the precinct. Gates requested you specifically." Esposito relayed to her.

"Mhm... what's going on?" Kate queried, her full attention focused on the man at her side, who offered her a smirk as he curiously danced his fingers beneath the covers. She couldn't hold back a tenacious smile, and she bit her tongue in an effort to hold in a breathy laugh that threatened to tumble from her lips.

"Just an interrogation we need you to assist with." Espo explained. "Nothing too exciting this time around. Castle doesn't need to come."

"Oh, but I plan on _that."_ Castle teased with a playful implication, overhearing the conversation.

She playfully swatted his chest, smiling wider as he slowly brought his lips to her neck and left a kiss just below her ear. Kate sensed a soft vocalization in response to this contact begin to build within her, and she immediately cleared her throat to keep the sound from escaping. Her husband only grinned with pride, quite aware of what he was doing to her. He could feel that tiny shudder wrack her body from head to toe, the tightening of her already taut muscles as she became tense in his embrace. He was witnessing firsthand her self-control beginning to crumble down.

She suddenly felt as if she were unable to form a coherent sentence. "Y-yeah, Espo, be there... I'll... yes. Soon."

Kate abruptly ended the call and sucked in a sharp breath, and a steady moment of silence befell the couple. She glanced over at her husband, who was eyeing her with satisfaction.

"Just let it out, Kate. You know you want to." he encouraged, and it only took one more tender kiss to her lips to coax from her the response he was looking for.

Kate unleashed an audible sound, a mix between a moan and a sigh as she kissed him insatiably. "God," she breathed achingly. Not long after, she pulled away, gazing fondly into his eyes. "I've gotta go, babe." she murmured with disenchantment, pulling their lips apart after one final kiss, teeming with an unbridled passion.

Castle reclined back on the bed with a weary groan as his wife slowly arose from their nest, a bit wobbly as she came to stand, still entirely weak at the knees after such a brief and interrupted bout of foreplay. Even after such a short period of time, however, the tenderness of his affection had already taken its toll on her. With a smile, he allowed his lids to slowly shut as he listened to the sound of his wife's voice as she lovingly fawned over their son. She padded over to the closet to select her attire for the day before making a retreat to the master bathroom.

-x-

A short time later, Kate reemerged, showered and clad in a blouse and slacks. Since taking the captain's exam, she had been striving to dress more professionally and conservatively, and Castle couldn't help but swell with pride for his wife whenever he witnessed her sporting this garb that screamed "authority". He observed her as she made a stop at their baby's crib, bending over to give the infant a kiss and an affectionate whisper before making her way to their bed with him in her arms.

"Be ready for some _celebrating _when I get back._" _his wife instructed him with a faint smile, and although she was being incredibly flirtatious, he could easily tell she was also entirely serious. There was no way she was letting him get away with leaving her in the state she was in, all riled up and frustrated with nowhere to go.

"I look forward to it." he agreed, grinning from ear to ear as she handed their baby off to him and settled her hands upon her hips.

"Okay, you guys behave while I'm gone. Think you can do that for me?" she wondered aloud, wrinkling her nose at him with a chuckle as he furrowed his brow and scoffed.

"Since when don't we?" he challenged, echoing her laughter as he bent over to kiss him.

She audibly smacked her lips to his, giving his cheek a fond caress as they split apart. "I love you two. I'll call you as soon as I know when I'll be back."

"We love you, too." he returned in a tender tone of voice, smiling as he watched her take her leave. "Have fun, sweetie!"

His wife waved a hand back at him as she disappeared from sight, and as soon as the door to the loft shut, Castle sat upright in bed and held up his son to gaze into the boy's eyes, which reminded him so much of Kate's.

"You ready to bake a cake with your dad, bud?" he asked of his son, who blinked at him. Castle grinned, lifting the boy higher into the air. "Sure am, Dad!" he squeaked in his son's voice. "That's the spirit, Jamie!" The baby boy squealed with delight as his father kissed him, curiously reaching a pudgy hand for the phone Castle withdrew from the bedside table. He quickly made the call. "The eagle is in flight. I repeat, the eagle is in flight."

"Gotcha. We'll let you know what's up." Esposito confirmed. "Hey. Good luck, bro."

"Luck?" Castle scoffed with a laugh. "I don't need luck!" He ended the call, hastily initiating another. "You know what I _do_ need? Two redheads who love to tell me what to do." he quietly added to his son, who rested his head on his father's shoulder.

A voice answered on the other end. "Are we go for launch?" Alexis asked of him.

"Yes, I believe we're good and ready. Mama bird has left the nest. Operation BS is a go." Castle verified with a nod.

Alexis let out a chuckle. "'Operation BS'?"

Castle continued confidently. "Yeah, Operation Birthday Sur - oh, wait. Scratch that. Scratch_ all_ of that. That's on me. I take full responsibility for that."

"I'll let that one slide, Dad. But, next time, when you make up all these code names, clear it with me first." Alexis advised with another laugh.

"Got it." Castle sighed, giving way to the inherent wisdom his daughter possessed. "See you soon."

-x-

"Castle, she wants to come home." Ryan said flatly.

"She _can't_ come home. We aren't ready for her yet." Castle insisted, emphatic, exhaling with frustration as he cradled the fussy infant in his arms. It was plain to see the baby wanted his mother, but Castle silently begged his son to practice patience just a little longer.

Alexis turned to gaze in his direction with a look of distress, but Castle indicated for her to continue with her decorating. Martha took a break from hanging streamers to focus her attention on her son, firmly planting her hands on her hips.

"I don't know what else we can do." Ryan replied in a somewhat helpless tone, suddenly growing hushed. Castle could only deduce that his wife must be in the vicinity. "We've tried everything."

"I need more time, Ryan." Castle pleaded. "Can't you create some sort of diversion?"

He caught the sound of Ryan letting out a sigh from the other end of the line. "I guess we can try, but I don't think-"

Ryan suddenly cut off mid-sentence, and Castle was prompted to call for his attention. "Ryan? You still there?"

The detective's voice returned. "Well, you know what, Castle? Luck may just be on our side today, after all - in a manner of speaking." his cohort replied. "We just got a call that there's a hostage situation taking place at a clinic downtown. We're gonna head out."

"And Kate is going with you?" Castle verified, turning swiftly on his heels to check on the cake in the oven.

"Yes, she's coming along to supervise." Ryan confirmed.

"Great. Thanks, Ryan." Castle said gratefully. "Keep me in the loop, alright?"

"You got it."

Castle hung up, setting the phone on the counter as Martha approached him, taking James from his arms as he began to wail. The man breathed a sigh of relief, offering his mother a look of gratitude as she pacified the baby with a little soothing.

"False alarm, kiddo?" Martha asked of her son, gently and rhythmically bouncing her grandson in her arms.

"Yes, thankfully." Castle sighed once more, his face growing just a bit crestfallen. "I hate to do this to her. She's already been working so hard as it is, just as a mother alone. She needs a break."

Kate deserved time to rest and rejuvenate herself, especially on her birthday. Her special day, the day upon which he should be spending romancing her and loving her, had thus far been spent at the precinct. Due to Gates granting her a generous two weeks to spare, her maternity leave wasn't even quite finished, and yet she was spending the day at work.

"Richard, Katherine is tough as nails." Martha assured him with a smile. "She knows her limits, and she knows you're willing to do whatever it takes to make this day special for her. She's going to be absolutely thrilled about all this." she added, gesturing around her. "And this was all _you." _

Castle managed a smile, a moment of silence between the mother and son before his phone beckoned him once more. His wife's name flashed on the screen, and he hesitated. Martha offered him an encouraging nod, and he drew a breath, gingerly lifting the phone to his ear and accepting the call.

"Hey, sweetie!" he greeted cheerfully, beaming. "And how's my lady doing?"

Kate responded to his enthusiasm with bright laughter. "Hi, babe. You're in a good mood, huh?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking about our little celebration later on." he mused with a grin. "You've been on my mind all morning, honey. I can't wait to see you."

"Yeah?" she crooned, chuckling again. "Well, it looks like it'll be a little later than I expected. We've got a hostage situation downtown."

"Oh, no." Castle groaned, feigning ignorance to this fact.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to get in on the action. If you're interested, that is." she proposed.

Castle's eyes widened, and he darted his eyes to Martha and Alexis. "So you want me to meet you down there?"

"Well, yeah, if you want to." his wife replied.

"Oh, sure!" Castle sang out. "As a matter of fact, I've been missing you since the moment you left. Give me the address, and I'll be there lickety split. _Rick_ety split!" he nervously laughed, glancing anxiously at his mother and daughter.

Kate hummed with a bit of laughter of her own, although she was more reserved in her speech. "Are you okay, Rick?" she asked with a slight amount of uncertainty in her tone.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Castle dismissed, desperately trying to keep everything under wraps.

He was truthfully beginning to panic. She could read him like one of his books, and he could tell by her voice that she was beginning to grow suspicious. He didn't always do well under pressure, nor did he do well at keeping secrets - especially not from Kate. Detective work was truly hardwired into her, so much so that it was nearing the point of being uncanny.

"Okay," she said slowly, clearly not convinced. Fortunately, she dropped the subject and instead relayed the address to him.

"Alright, I'll call my mother and have her keep an eye on the baby. I'll be there as soon as I can. Buh-bye, honey." Castle concluded, turning to face the two redheads gazing expectantly at him, his face practically white. "What am I gonna do now?"

"Dad, relax." Alexis said calmly, stepping forward with a reassuring smile. "Gram and I can take care of it. We have everything under control."

"You bet." Martha assured him. "We know you want everything to be just so for Katherine. We'll make it happen for you. You go on ahead."

Castle breathed a heavy sigh, one of relief. "I _cannot_ thank you two enough." he uttered gratefully. "I don't know what I'd do without the both of you."

Hurriedly, he kissed them both on the cheek and hastily scampered to grab his coat, heading out the door and leaving the job in capable hands.

-x-

Kate stood, unmoving and resolute, amongst the swarm of her colleagues. She only allowed herself to tear her eyes away from the issue at hand at the familiar sound of Castle's voice. She turned to face her husband with a smile as he called out to her, catching a glimpse of him briskly striding down the sidewalk, the cool, November wind sweeping through his hair.

"Hey," she greeted warmly, grinning wider as he came to stand beside her, nodding cordially at Ryan and Esposito as he did so.

"Hey," he echoed, mirroring her smile with an equally loving one of his own. "So, what's the story here?"

"Guy barricaded himself in the clinic with hostages inside," Esposito cut in, following Castle's gaze as he turned his head to study the building that had everyone's interest. "We've been trying to negotiate with him."

"So far, no luck." Kate added, a disapproving tone arising in her voice. "He isn't budging."

"We're thinking he may be trying to get a hold of some medical documents." Ryan postulated, approaching his three cohorts. "We did some digging into his cell phone records. Turns out, a kid was born a few months back to a woman he had been seeing. Guess where the baby just happened to be born?"

"I've got one guess." Castle said quietly, his attention on the exterior of the building as he tried to imagine the situation taking place on the inside. "He wants proof that he's the father." he theorized, and his wife responded with an affirmative nod.

"Seems like that's what's going on. Now, he's gone off the deep end." Kate concurred somewhat sadly, a somber expression on her face.

Castle turned his attention to his wife, taking note of her solemn demeanor. Of course, their positions as new parents brought out just a bit of sympathy from them both. That, he could tell. She now could fully grasp to what lengths someone may go just for the love they had for a child. Castle's mouth upturned in a smile, and his wife glanced his way, offering him a subtle, knowing smile of her own.

The intimate moment between the two of them was interrupted at once as Kate's cell phone beckoned, and she plucked the device from the pocket of her peacoat. She furrowed her brow at the unrecognizable number, but answered the call, nonetheless.

"Hello?" she spoke, listening intently.

"Call them off, or someone dies." a gruff, gravelly voice threatened, and Kate bristled, her visage gaining a frown.

"Excuse me?" she responded to the man's hostile ultimatum. "How did you get this number?"

"I know you. You're that Lieutenant What's-Her-Name." the voice snapped fiercely. "You call off the cops right now, or somebody gets a bullet through their head."

The man on the other end of the line sounded anxious, and Kate could only picture him as pacing back and forth in a cold sweat. His voice was trembling, full of uncertainty despite the threatening and harsh words he was extending. Although she felt as if the perp was wearing thin, Kate was well aware of the severity of the situation, and that she could take no chances with this individual.

"You don't want to do that, sir. Come quietly, and it will be a lot easier for you." Kate ordered, her voice entirely calm. She offered Castle a reassuring nod as he sought out her eyes, his face filled with concern. "I'll tell you what. You and I can make a deal. Come out now, and-"

"No, that ain't gonna work, lady." the man interrupted in a snarl. "I've already been screwed over once, and I ain't letting it happen again." the perp hissed, his breathing rough and heavy. "I've got the gun right here in my hands. You want proof?"

Kate tore the phone away from her ear just as a gunshot sliced through the vicinity, and the surrounding officers drew their weapons, ready to fire if necessary. Kate lifted a hand to restrain them, carefully bringing the phone back to her ear.

"Sir, I'm trying to work with you here." she insisted patiently. She heard erratic breathing from the other end, followed by the sounds of crashing, as if something had been violently knocked over. A single scream was next, and then a barking order for the person to quiet down. Kate closed her eyes at the sound of soft weeping.

"I said _call 'em off!"_ the man bellowed angrily.

Yet another gunshot sounded from the heart of the building, and weapons were drawn again. Kate hesitated, shooting a wary glance at Ryan and Esposito. They needed to tread carefully here; while she was nearly ready to call the man's bluff and send her team in to apprehend him, she was not willing to take any risks with the lives of the hostages. It was not a sacrifice that could be made.

The man suddenly raised his voice, now more rage surfacing in his tone. _"Now!" _Just as quickly as he had risen to a crescendo.

"Sir -" Kate began, being abruptly cut off.

The voice on the phone grew hushed, eerily calm as he uttered his next words, a chuckle that sent a shiver up the spine: "I warned you."

Kate fell silent as she stared at the building, and Castle traced his wife's stony gaze, trying to ascertain what had caught her attention. Her eyes flashed with horror at that chilling yet familiar sight, feeling as if ice had suffused her veins as she froze in place. She could clearly make it out from the roof of the building - the barrel of a sniper rifle. Wasting absolutely no time in springing into action, Kate abruptly startled; she couldn't afford to miss a beat.

The lieutenant belted out a piercing shriek at the top of her lungs: _"Get down!" _

Out of sheer instinct, an almost magnetic force propelled her to lurch forward in the direction of her husband, tackling him down behind the cruiser parked at the curb in front of him just as the bullet pierced through her clothing, an excruciating, radiating pain in her chest overtaking her, hammering away inside her ribcage.

Castle grunted as they both hit the pavement, the wind getting knocked out of him as he protectively held his wife to his form. It took no time at all for him to grasp the severity of the situation, and his eyes widened to an ineffable circumference, his face rapidly draining from all of its color. He swallowed hard before opening his mouth to speak, allowing it to hang awkwardly agape as he attempted to croak out a response. A lump lodged in his throat, and he suddenly felt as if he could scarcely breathe.

"K-Kate." Castle choked out, his breathing weak as he laid her limp form upon her back. He stared blankly at her expressionless face, rendered speechless in his state of shock. Every part of him went numb as he lifted a trembling hand to gently caress her face, all before the tears arrived. He vociferously bellowed her name, holding nothing back as his grief overcame him. _"Kate! Kate, answer me!" _He repeated her name, over and over, screaming for aid as Ryan and Esposito both scrambled over.

"We've got an officer down over here!" Esposito hollered, a swarm of law enforcement in his wake.

Castle dropped an ear to her chest, listening for any sign of breathing as he allowed his tears to stream down his face. With a drawn out moan of agony, he began the task of unbuttoning her peacoat, mentally preparing himself for the sight he would soon behold. As if paying heed to his desperate pleas, his wife's motionless body began to stir just slightly, and he let out a sharp exhale upon the discovery of a bullet-proof vest underneath her garment. His shoulders heaved with a sob as his wife's eyes slowly opened, a faint smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Some birthday, huh?" she joked in a weak, tremulous tone, reaching up to caress her husband's tearstained face.

_"Kate." _Castle whimpered in disbelief, releasing a cathartic, tearful laugh as he brought her into a tender embrace.

-x-

"Are you _sure _you're alright?" Castle pried anxiously, giving his wife's hand a squeeze.

Kate looked to him with a loving smile, offering him what seemed to be just about the hundredth response to this question. _"Yes,_ babe. I'm sure."

Her husband gazed at her with unfaltering adoration in his eyes, a sigh of relief escaping from him. "Okay." he breathed, halting their steady pace to envelop her in a hug.

Kate happily melted in his arms, burying her nose in his chest as they embraced. She felt entirely safe and secure in his arms, a feeling that she cherished with all her heart. The event that had just transpired made her all the more thankful for this man in her life, and for their child, whom she intended to take in her arms the moment she set foot in their home. She sensed her husband take in a deep breath as they simply stood there, relishing the warmth and love they received from one another.

Castle slowly pulled away from her, taking her hands in his and leaning in to plant a gentle kiss to her forehead. A delighted smile appeared on Kate's face, and she raised her head to lock eyes with him. He immediately tore his away, avoiding her gaze. Kate's face fell with concern, but before she could pursue the issue, he gave her hand a tug, linking arms with her and leading her straight to their door.

With a cheeky grin, her husband turned the knob and slowly pushed the door open, revealing to her the congregation of their friends and family gathered in the loft. The group called out in cheerful unison, and Kate slapped a hand to her mouth, taken aback at the sight before her. Martha stepped forward with James in her arms, and Kate scrambled forward to meet her, ecstatically taking her baby into her arms and showering him with motherly affection.

Castle fondly regarded his family from where he stood, folding his arms and leaning against the door. Alexis broke away from the group and spread her arms, chuckling giddily as she hugged her father. Martha soon joined them, all smiles between the trio. Castle looked up to seek out Ryan and Esposito, who saluted him cordially as he mouthed the words _thank you. _

As he released his mother and daughter from his grasp, Castle turned to see his wife standing before him, the expression on her face saying more things than she could possibly put into words. He couldn't be certain, but he thought he could just make out moisture pooling in her eyes. She shook her head with an adoring smile, grinning wider as she stepped forward to lock lips with him. Castle wrapped one arm around her waist, lifting his opposite hand to cradle the head of their son between them. The baby raised his head to curiously examine his parents as they kissed, but he extended courtesy and caused no interruption.

-x-

Reclining back on the sofa, Castle casually flipped through the channels, gaining a smile on his face as his wife leaned into him. She gingerly cradled their sleeping son in her arms, cupping the baby's head in her palm as she simply studied him. Castle, in turn, observed her, and the three of them sat in silence. All was blissfully calm, the sole sound in the loft the hushed tones of the quiet television. Kate rested her head upon his shoulder, gazing up at him from beneath her lashes, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead, just as her attention was directed elsewhere.

"Babe, could you turn the volume up just a bit?" she asked of him softly, and he granted her what she requested.

The shot on the screen panned to a blonde news anchor, who spoke calmly and fluidly. "And as we reported earlier, the NYPD is investigating a possible assassination attempt on one of their own, Lieutenant Katherine Castle of the Twelfth Precinct."

Castle allowed his eyes to close, and he sensed himself securing his hold on his wife, snaking his arm further around her shoulder. He couldn't begin to fathom how they could speak about the event with such a nonchalant attitude, almost as if it were nothing. It was beyond him. He felt his jaw clench tightly shut as the report continued.

"The incident occurred this afternoon when officers were called to a hostage situation in progress in downtown Manhattan. Lieutenant Castle was shot by the armed suspect, sustaining nonlife-threatening injuries. The perpetrator was apprehended by officers minutes later, and the standoff ended. The man is now in custody, and we will have his name for you as soon as it is released. The motive for the shooting, at this hour, is unknown, however -"

Castle hastily switched off the TV, saying nothing as he arose from where he was seated and began trudging in the direction of the bedroom. As he suspected, but hadn't hoped, his wife raised an inquiry.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked, slowly rising herself.

"To bed." he answered flatly, his tone void of any emotion for fear of losing control over it.

"Oh," she murmured in reply. "Alright."

He continued on his trek to their room and soon caught the sound of her padding in pursuit of him in her socked feet. As soon as he made it to their bed, he collapsed in a weary heap, scrubbing his face with his hands. Kate, meanwhile, retreated to their son's crib, gently laying the baby down for the night.

"There you go, sweetie." she cooed, giving a soft laugh as she kissed him. "That's my good boy. Oh, yes."

Castle squeezed his eyes shut the instant he felt those familiar tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. No, he had resolved not to venture down this road. He drew a heavy breath, rallying his composure as he rolled over on to his side, purposely directing his gaze elsewhere as Kate approached their bed.

"The party was _great,_ babe." she commented, donning a smile. "And it's all thanks to you."

"Hm." Castle absently replied, continuing his effort to ignore her, swallowing the pain threatening to overcome him.

Kate furrowed her brow, a bit hurt, and she reached out a hand, her face falling in a frown as he flinched a bit at her touch. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Castle said quickly, shrugging his shoulder away from her.

Kate insisted on pursuing the subject further. "Are you sure?"

"I said I'm _fine." _he snapped in frustration, his voice like a dagger.

"O-okay." his wife replied softly, the trembling of her voice instantly crushing his heart with a wave of guilt. "You...just seem upset, and I just wanted to -"

All at once, Castle's walls crumbled down, his resolve unraveling, and he abruptly came to sit so he could stare her down, his blue eyes swimming with tears. "You're damn right I'm upset, Kate." he admitted, immediately feeling an immense weight being lifted from his conscience. Kate's expression softened as he spoke, her dark eyes studying him with a great amount of tenderness. "That son of a bitch wanted to put a bullet through you. I almost _lost _you today. Do you have _any_ idea at all of what the thought of that does to me?"

_"Yes. _I _do." _Kate insisted in a sharp whisper. "Know why? Because I feel the _exact _same way about you."

Castle bristled. "The _instant _you saw that rifle, you should have gotten the hell out of there instead of hanging around for me. I mean, what were you _thinking?"_

"You wanted me to just leave you out there in the crosshairs instead? No." Kate retorted, shaking her head. "No way in hell, Rick."

Her husband leaned forward with the desire of emphatically demonstrating his point, firmly grasping her shoulders. "You are never - _never - _doing that again. Do you understand me?"

_"You _are not in charge of what I do." Kate snapped back, tearing away from him as anger rose up in her voice.

She began backing away from him, and he instantly wished he could take everything back. He wasn't angry with _her. _He _needed _her. In fact, today served as further evidence to the fact that there was no fathomable way he could go on living without her. He was a fool to try and hide how he truly felt, and he could only hope he hadn't hurt her past the point of reparations. The way she _looked _at him now broke his heart; a million unsaid things were currently reflected in her eyes, and he so desperately wanted to take her in his arms and apologize a thousand times over.

"Kate, listen to me -" Castle muttered shakily, his throat beginning to close up with a grief-stricken lump.

"It's not like I had any control over what I did!" she screamed at him, hostile as she leapt up from the bed. Her following words were eerily calm, clearly taking precautions so not to disturb their son. She continued: "It was an _instinct._ So don't you _dare _try and give me any grief about it." she warned firmly. "Damn it, Rick. You're my _partner,_ for God's sake."

"And _you _are my _wife!" _he exclaimed with passion, on the verge of hysterics as he observed her eyes widen in awe. His broad chest heaved as he at last broke down, finding relief in letting it all out. He placed his face in his hands, his shoulders wracking with a sob.

Kate gazed at him for a moment before crawling back on to the bed, timidly bringing a hand to his shoulder. _"Baby." _she said softly.

Castle raised his head to look at her, his eyes full of sorrow. He managed in a weak whisper, his voice quavering with emotion, "If things had gone differently today, I don't know where I would be right now."

Kate vigorously shook her head, the sight of him in such pain nearly bringing her to tears, as well. "No, _no." _she insisted.

"I'm sorry, Katie." he bemoaned in despair, turning away from her as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, hey. Come here, sweetie." Kate invited in a loving whisper, gently coaxing him into her arms. He gave in easily and embraced her wholeheartedly, burrowing his face in her tresses of hair as he gave a pleading whisper of her name. "Shh." she soothed. "It's alright."

She held him as he poured his emotions to her, and she blinked back her own tears as he gave a contented sigh, one of relief. After a moment of embracing, her husband separated their bodies, only to meet her again a second later with a passionate kiss to her lips. Kate reciprocated the affection, running her fingers wistfully through his hair as she kissed him harder, intending to lovingly coax him out of his sorrow.

He was soon speaking to her again, a deep, rumbling tone. "You probably saved my life today, but I was nearly responsible for..." His voice trailed off as it caught in his throat, and she encouraged him to continue.

"Hmm?" she hummed soothingly, kissing him.

"This was all my fault, Kate." Castle whimpered. "If I hadn't pushed you away earlier, none of this would have happened."

_"No,_ baby." she told him gently, stroking his face with a delicate touch. "I don't want you talking like that. You did _nothing... _except make my birthday absolutely _fantastic__._ Now, _t__hat_ was _all_ you."

"Honey..." he whispered weakly as she brought her lips to his, the tenderness of her kiss making him feel light as a feather.

"Rick, what happened today was a freak accident." Kate declared, offering him a steady, adoring smile. "Nothing more that. I take extra precautions now that I have..." She chuckled, using the pad of her thumb to swipe a tear from his cheek before continuing, "Well, my two boys." Her husband said nothing, just continued to look her straight in the eye, his steady gaze unyielding. Kate kissed him before speaking again. "Maybe what I did _was _a little risky, but I couldn't help it. Being in love makes me do those kinds of things. You - of _all_ people - should know that."

Castle slowly brought their lips together once more, caressing her face in his hands. As they parted, he touched his forehead to hers, nuzzling their noses. "I'd be lost without you."

"I'm still here, Rick, and I always will be." she promised, caressing the nape of his neck as she kissed him again, whispering sweetly against his lips. _"Always,_ babe."

Kate focused on his eyes, so much love in both his and in her own. A second more and they were sprawled out together on the bed, her legs wrapped securely around his midsection as they began an awkward but delightful battle for dominance. Kate maintained her aura of calmness, nearly sending Castle over the edge with his built-up anticipation as she whispered sweet nothings in his ear, sultry and aching.

"I love you," he whispered quickly and devotedly, kissing her neck.

"And I love _you. _Now, would it be selfish to ask for one more thing for my birthday?" she teased, gently nipping at his lobe and inducing a chuckle from him.

"Not at all," he assured her, engaging in another kiss. As he leaned into her, allowing his eagerness to get the best of him, Kate released a barely audible whimper, and he pulled their lips apart. "What's wrong?"

His wife shook her head, guiding his lips once more to hers. "Nothing." she dismissed, forcing his lips to hers again.

Castle happily accepted and returned her loving gesture, but it was just a moment later that Kate again vocalized into his mouth, this time wincing as he pulled back. With a pair of anxious eyes, he gingerly brought his hands to her blouse, and his wife watched him begin plucking the buttons from the holes, one by one. A gasp caught in his throat at the sight of a dark, purple bruise on her chest, her fair complexion tainted by the mark.

"God, Katie, look at you." he murmured, his voice catching in his throat as he gently stroked his fingertips over the bruise. He felt fresh tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

His sensed his blood begin to boil with rage at the sheer thought of the bastard that did this to his beloved. The awful sight of her face scrunching up in pain whenever he made contact with the spot distressed him nearly as much as it did her. Without another thought, he instantly loosened his grip of her. She was clearly in pain, and he was only exacerbating it. He made a motion to remove himself from his position on top of her, but she held fast to him, objecting to his actions.

"No, please." Kate begged, caressing his face with a pair of gentle hands and locking eyes with him. "I can't... I can't be without you right now."

"Kate..." Castle whispered, his eyes displaying his reluctance as Kate took his hand, placing it over her bruised skin. "You want this?"

"I want _you." _she corrected him, moisture pooling and glimmering in her eyes. "I _need _you."

Her husband complied with her wishes and desires, collapsing at her side and wrapping her up in his arms, tucking her away into the safety and warmth of his embrace. Castle cherished their physical contact as they both unclothed one another, holding her to him like the precious thing she truly was to him, fully grasping how fortunate they both were to be beside one another, loving one another.

Some time later, post-romance, the man continued to hold his wife close to him, and she curled her toes as he whispered such adoring words to her: "Happy birthday, sweetheart."


End file.
